Lurking
by GreaserMcGoo
Summary: As if risking his life every day just doing his job wasn't enough, Travis finds himself getting into even more trouble, or rather the trouble finds him. Turns out Grant has a new boyfriend, who isn't too fond of Grant's ex and all this guy wants is to make Travis's life a living Hell. Rated for mildly dark themes.
1. Threats

"Have fun tonight, Vic," Travis flashed a smile at his best friend as he threw on his jacket. "But not too much fun."

Vic rolled her eyes a little with a scoff, shooting him a look. "Why wouldn't I have too much fun? That's the only good kind of fun." She huffed, getting her own coat from her locker, planning to hit up the bar later with the girls.

"Well, have fun regardless. I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Unless you're too hammered to come to work." Travis grinned again, turning to leave, hearing her laugh behind him.

"You'll see me alright, Montgomery. Maybe even in your dreams!"

"Okay, now that's just weird!" He called back over his shoulder with a smirk, shaking his head as he walked out. "'Night!"

He walked over to his car and started to drive off, heading to the bar himself, the one on the other side of town. He went to that bar because that was the bar he and Michael always went to. He didn't know if he should really be going there anymore but it just felt…..right.

Travis glanced at his wedding ring with a soft frown as he gripped the wheel, swallowing softly as the bar came into view and he tried his best to push the thoughts of Michael out of his head.

He knew he probably shouldn't be thinking about Michael so much but he couldn't help it; everything reminded him of his husband. Even when he was dating Grant it was so hard not to think of Michael and Travis had tried to move on but obviously it didn't work out and even now he was still thinking of Michael.

Maybe he'll never be able to move on.

Travis was grateful when he walked inside to hear music playing and loud laughter and chatter swarming his eardrums, it being a good distraction for him. He relaxed as he sat down at the bar, ordering his drink, glancing around to see who was there, half-expecting to see Vic and the girls there even though he knew they were at a different bar across town.

Not wanting to drink alone, he started chatting with the man sitting next to him, not flirting with him, just talking. About the weather and work and such.

Turns out the guy was a restaurant owner currently having problems with his wife. Travis listened, offering some suggestions, telling him about his own job, and that he was single and honestly was doing okay.

After finishing his drink he nodded to the man, said he was going home and turned to leave.

"Have a good night, Travis." The man offered a wave and Travis walked out, not noticing the man at a nearby table watching him intently or that the man got up as soon as he walked out the door.

He was walking up to his car when he heard a voice behind him. "Excuse me, are you Travis?"

Travis turned around, seeing a man standing before him, looking nonchalant. "Uh, yes." He shrugged a little, not knowing what to expect.

"Travis Montgomery?" The man questioned again, eyebrows furrowing a little.

Travis's eyes flickered a little, shrugging again. "Yes. I'm sorry, who are you?"

The man started to laugh a little, hands stuffed in his pockets, coming closer. He was maybe 28 or 30, good-looking, strong build, not too attractive but yet his hair looked nice.

"Forgive me. You don't know me but….._I know you_." He came up close, shooting a soft smirk at Travis, speaking in a hushed voice almost in a creepy way.

"Uhhh," Travis took a step back, a little weary, not understanding. "Excuse me?"

The man straightened, clearing his throat, his expression going serious. "My name's Zack. I'm Grant's new boyfriend." He stated, his eyes a little cold.

Travis's eyes widened at the name, stiffening. "Grant? Grant, oh. Oh." He paused, swallowing a little, thinking about his ex, surprised that Grant had found someone new so fast and that Grant actually had another boyfriend. But whatever, he wasn't with Grant anymore so he could forget about him.

But why was this guy telling him? "Uhhh-"

"Yeah, Grant." Zack nodded, looking a little on edge. "You remember him huh? Hmmph, well Grant told me about _you." _Travis was frowning at him as he listened, swallowing.

"And let's just say i'm not happy about what Grant told me." Zack's eyes were cold, staring Travis down, basically nose to nose with him.

Travis felt himself starting to sweat a little, eyes wide, suddenly nervous. "Um, well I-"

"Listen, what you did to Grant, how you broke his heart, you're going to regret that." Zack's lips were curled now, appearing to get more angry. "Unlike you, I care about him and you're going to pay for what you did to him." He almost growled, making Travis flinch a little, eyes wide.

"But-But-But I don't-"

"Just watch your back, pal." Zack hovered over him, making Travis go rigid with fear. "Because you'll be getting what you deserve." His green eyes stared straight into Travis's coldly, his voice low, a warning.

Travis opened his mouth with big eyes but nothing came out and then Zack turned around and walked off, heading back inside.

Travis stood there a moment, swallowing the lump in his throat, reaching into his pocket to fiddle for his keys and his phone, hurrying to get into his car.

Frowning, a little spooked, he immediately called Vic as soon as he took off.

"Hey Trav," Vic sing-songed into the phone, sounding upbeat, loud music in the background. "What's up?"

"Hey uh, the weirdest thing just happened to me." Travis started, still trying to make sense of who this Zack guy really was and why he seemed to be so….threatening to him. "Can we talk?"

"Sure, but can you make it quick? Waiter's bringing over another round!" Vic laughed, and Travis could hear Maya hollering something, not sure of what she was saying though.

Travis blinked and shook his head a little, not wanting to ruin Vic's fun, deciding not to tell her anyways, thinking he was just overreacting. Just a mix-up, that's all.

"Uh, nevermind. I'll tell you tomorrow." He pursed his lips as he spoke, smiling faintly. "Just have fun." He hung up before she could answer, exhaling, thinking hard.

_Grant with a boyfriend? Some sorta-creepy Zack boyfriend? And was this Zack guy serious about making me 'regret it'? No. No. It was nothing. Nothing._

Travis pulled up to his house, assuring himself it was just nothing. But the angry face in the crowd the next day told him otherwise.

* * *

They were out on a call, just a regular normal day. Everyone had shown up for breakfast, they chatted, then hopped into the trucks when the first call came. Simple.

Travis hadn't said anything to Victoria about last night though, but it wasn't a concern to him anymore.

"Keep the lines secure!"

"Gibson, Herrera, what's your status?"

Everyone was giving orders as Station 19 was out at a library, putting out fires and trying to get everyone out safely. Travis was with Dean by the aid-car with a gurney ready, awaiting Warren and Hughes who were bringing out the last of the victims.

The roads had been blocked off with yellow tape and a crowd had gathered, watching and pointing, remaining out of harm's way.

While waiting, tapping his foot anxiously, Travis spared a glance at them, scanning some of their faces, watching them.

And then he saw him.

It was Zack. He was standing right there in the crowd and he was looking right at him.

Travis froze, eyes going wide. "_Just watch your back, pal, because you'll be getting what you deserve. You're going to pay for what you did to him." _

Rigid and frozen in place, Travis felt his mouth fall open. "Oh my god." He breathed out shakily.

"What?" Dean looked over in alarm, thinking something was wrong with the crew or their equipment or anything that could go wrong, wide-eyed. "What, what?"

Travis shook himself and quickly looked away, swallowing hard, picking up his equipment. "Nothing." He quickly turned to walk away, leaving Dean to shrug and follow.

Travis frowned as he hurried along. _Zack was here, he was here, watching me. Was that coincidence? Or is this guy really out to get me? _

Travis didn't know but he had an odd feeling in his stomach that if he saw this guy again, it wasn't going to be just a coincidence.

* * *

After his shift, Travis came home, smirking as he texted with Vic, walking up to his front door, sending her the happy and wink-wink emoji, getting out his keys as he went up the porch steps.

"Pretty heroic call today."

Travis nearly jumped out of his skin, holding back a scream, whipping around in alarm, seeing a figure sitting in one of his chairs on his front porch.

But it wasn't just any figure. It was Zack.

Travis felt his entire spine shudder, that odd feeling sneaking up his chest, wide-eyed, alarmed that this man was here. On his front porch.

This was the third time now.

"You looked pretty good out there, today." Zack rose to his feet, appearing smug. "Dressed in uniform and all."

Travis was still trying to muster the ability to speak, mouth opening and closing repeatedly, eyebrows furrowing. "Wh-What are you doing here?" Was all he could say.

Zack stepped closer, acting as if nothing were out of the ordinary. "You know when Grant first told me you were a firefighter I thought, damn, you must be really sexy."

Travis stupidly backed up into one of his porch beams as Zack stepped towards him, flinching at the cold touch, hardly listening to what Zack was even saying, still weary of why he was here.

"No wonder he fell for you." Zack came close, taking the chance to hover over Travis again, Travis nervously reaching back at the beam behind him, shaking a little.

"L-Look, Look, I-whatever this thing is with Grant, I-I-I don't want any trouble."

"Trouble?" Zack smirked, eyebrows raising. "Who said anything about trouble? No, Grant told me you're a sensitive guy so why would you want any trouble? But look at where we are now."

Travis swallowed hard, wide-eyed, heart racing. "Look just get off my property, okay? Or i'll call the police." He tried to look serious but his voice was shaking.

"Ooh, even I know you won't do that." Zack mused, nevertheless stepping aside. "You're too forgiving for that. But, either way, _I'll see you around_."

Wide-eyed, Travis stepped past him with a gulp, eyeing him as he quickly grabbed the doorknob, not going inside until Zack had walked down the steps and was out of sight, exhaling a huge breath.

He hurried inside and threw himself up against the door after locking it, trying to catch his breath, admittedly frightened.

_Who is this guy? How can Grant be dating such a…..creep, as it seems? And what does he want with me?_

Shaking, Travis fumbled a hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone, almost dialing Vic's number, or Grant's.

But he had deleted Grant's number after they had broken up.

But yet, he wanted to ask _Who the hell is your boyfriend and what have you been telling him about me?_

Vic, what would he even tell Vic, what would he say to her and what would she say back?

Shaking, he saw she had texted him, saying _You're funny_. Hand shaking, he tapped Reply and started typing _I need to tell you something, I think there's this guy after me….._But then he licked his lips and frowned, quickly deleting it, instead sending _Of course. Have fun._

Exhaling again, Travis shut off his phone, starting for the kitchen to the fridge, grabbing a water, guzzling down a huge gulp.

_Quit worrying. This is nothing. He'll be gone by tomorrow, you're not ever going to see him again, _he told himself as he went to his bedroom, shaking his head.

_You'll be okay, you'll be okay. Nothing's going to happen to you, you'll be fine. I hope…._

**A/N: Well kinda a rough start...any thoughts for me?**


	2. Multiply

The next morning, Travis grabbed his jacket and slipped it on as he sent Vic a text, ready to go to work. He typed _Hey. Have fun last night?_ And then when Travis got to the door, he paused.

_Zack. What if Zack's out there again?_ Travis swallowed, puffing out his chest a little as he slowly opened the door, peering out and scanning his porch. He held his breath and was glad when he didn't see anyone, relaxing as he closed his door and locked it, going to his car.

_See? Nothing._ He reminded himself again.

Travis drove to work and got his breakfast, sitting down with the rest of the crew to eat, listening to Warren ramble on about Medic One again, offering him a few side comments with the rest of the guys.

Then Vic walked in with a smile and a stride in her step and Travis sat up more when he saw her, eyebrows raising.

_"Nevermind. I'll tell you tomorrow."_ He had told her.

"Good morning Station 19!" Vic sing-songed with a happy tone, clearly in a good mood. Travis watched her, pursing his lips together. She sat down next to him with her bagel. "Hey Trav."

"You're in a very good mood. Did you have a party with Naked-Man-Friend after you went out drinking?" Travis played it cool, trying to act as if he wasn't waiting for her to ask him about what he wanted to tell her from last night.

Vic snorted and looked away with a laugh, looking offended. "Travis! You jokester, ha ha!" She laughed loudly, glancing at everyone else. She then leaned down closer to him with a hushed voice. "Maybe."

Travis smirked at her and nodded, continuing to eat his oatmeal. "Ahhh."

"So, what did you do last night? Have any parties with Naked-Man-Friends yourself?" Vic smirked coolly at him, Travis nearly spitting out his food, giving her a look which made her laugh out loud in spite of herself.

"No Hughes. The only party I had was with myself." _And Zack….._He thought about the name again, looking away. It didn't seem like Vic was too anxious to ask him what he wanted to talk about it. Maybe she forgot; she had been drinking last night after all.

"Ooh. Well next time invite me to your Me Party, okay?" Vic shot him a playful smile, getting up to grab an orange, patting his shoulder as she walked past.

Travis sat back in his seat a little, keeping to himself. _Can't do that. Not if Zack's there…._

* * *

That afternoon, on their third call of the day, Travis got some cuts on his face from shards of glass while trying to get a civilian out of their burning house as flames roared around them. As soon as he and Miller got out of there, Warren pulled him aside to check him out, pulling on his arm.

Travis was catching his breath, glancing around, spotting a group of people watching nearby, not even thinking before he scanned their faces, eyes locking on the rugged-looking face of Zack and Travis quickly froze. He felt the color drain from his skin, suddenly light-headed, heart racing, wide-eyed.

Warren hadn't seen Travis react and when he turned back to face him, his eyebrows furrowed. "You're pale, Montgomery, you feeling okay?"

Travis swallowed hard and looked away, brushing Ben off his arm. "Nevermind, i'm fine."

"Hey, wait, your cuts-" Travis ignored him, quickly walking off, not daring to glance back into the crowd, quickly heading over to Victoria and Jack. He didn't say anything or listen to what they were saying, he just needed to be beside them. He watched the ground, still trying to catch his breath a little.

Then he heard his name, it sounding as if Vic was shouting at him, flinching a little as he looked up. "What?"

Vic was looking at him a little funny. "I said are you okay? You look a little shook up. Did you get checked out?"

"Yeah, yeah, i'm fine." Travis looked away distractedly, shifting on his feet, feeling jittery.

Vic seemed to accept it, offering a small smile. "Okay, Freckles."

Sullivan came over. "Montgomery, you alright?"

Travis stood up straighter, glancing at Vic. "Fine, sir."

"You sure?" Sullivan looked him up and down. "You seem off. Get checked out, now."

"Uh, already did sir." Travis fibbed, continuing to shift on his feet, his lips suddenly feeling dry, shaking a little.

"Really? Well I just saw you walk away from Warren not two minutes ago. Get checked out, now." Sullivan directed with a nod and then walked off, leaving Travis to look at Vic out of the corner of his eye.

She looked at him as if waiting for an explanation. Travis didn't say anything, turning away with a tired sigh, going back over to Warren. Before he could stop himself he looked back at the crowd seeing Zack was gone. He relaxed, feeling the weight off his shoulders subside, able to focus now.

_Thank god._

* * *

That evening, at supper, Travis thought everything was fine as he ate and chatted with his friends, laughing and just having a good time making jokes and having fun. Nothing to worry about.

He felt his phone vibrate and he pulled it out of his pocket, seeing he had received a text from an unknown number. His eyebrows furrowed a little at not knowing who it was but opened it nevertheless. The text read,

_You looked great out there today, i'll have to tell Grant. Are your cuts okay? I sure hope so. Wouldn't want our precious firefighter to be hurt, now would we?_

Travis just about dropped the phone, eyes going huge, feeling his mouth fall open. He sat there frozen for a minute, shocked, quickly glancing around to see if anyone had noticed, swallowing hard.

No one seemed to be paying him any mind so Travis looked back at the phone and turned it off without answering, frowning as he took another bite of his food, staring at his plate.

_Zack has my number, Zack just texted me, oh my god, Zack has my number Zack has my number!_

Travis couldn't even hear what the others were saying; they were laughing at something but he was too busy staring at his food to notice.

Another text. Travis anxiously lifted the phone, frowning as he hesitantly opened it.

_By the way, Grant and I are having Mexican tonight. Bet you miss being with him huh? Oh wait. YOU DON'T._

Travis gulped, literally gulped and roze from his chair, not able to do this. He spoke, not meaning to interrupt Maya, but he did. "I think i'll actually head home early tonight. See ya guys later." He took his unfinished plate to the sink, starting to head out, no one seeming to object, sharing a few glances with one another.

"Night Trav."

"Night Travis."

Travis snatched up his jacket from his locker and hurried outside, running a shaky hand over his face and then through his hair, frowning, taking deep breaths.

Another text.

_Hey Travis, I think Grant and I should have sex tonight. What do you think?_

Travis's eyes widened and his lips curled in disgust and shock, disgusted and yet appalled at how inappropriate and creepy this was.

He didn't answer and drove home, trying to compose himself, trying to get Zack out of his head, admittedly on edge and freaked out.

He got home and stepped out of the car, suddenly freezing in place. _Wait, what if he's here, what if he's here again on my front porch?!_

Wide-eyed and tense, Travis started walking hesitantly up to his porch, eyes scanning everyone around him, holding his breath.

No sign of Zack. Okay, that was good. Travis hurried inside and put himself up against the door and let out a deep breath, overly relieved.

He was about to head off to bed when he got another text, reluctantly opening it.

_Nevermind. What do you care about Grant anyhow?_

Travis's eyes widened again and he felt his heart race again, swallowing, biting a fingernail, desperately feeling the need to call up Grant and just scream at him, wanting answers about this damn guy.

He swallowed hard and climbed into bed, turning his phone off, putting his hands to his head in frustration, his brain all foggy.

He knew he couldn't keep dealing with all this. He was about ready to inform the cops soon. Then this would stop.

* * *

Travis hopped out of the shower and threw on his clothes, heading off to work, checking his phone. No more texts from Zack. That's good.

He opened his front door while reading a text from Vic, closing the door behind him without looking up.

"Morning Montgomery."

Travis looked up and jumped back, a gasp escaping him, back hitting the door as he looked up in horror to see Zack standing there before there with that dumb-ass smirk on his face.

"Have a good night?"

Travis stood still, staring at Zack with wide-eyes as he held his breath, frightened. Shaking, he opened his mouth to speak, swallowing hard, managing to take a few steps towards him, trying to look tough.

"Get-Get out of here, right now. I'm going to call the cops on you I swear!"

"Oh really?" Zack suddenly started forward, backing a frightened Travis up against the wall, glaring down at him with a rough look. "Well you know who i'm going to call then? Hughes."

Travis felt a chill shudder through him, eyes flashing at the name, straightening. "Vic?"

"You and her are good friends right? She's really pretty. I should go see her sometime. Let her know how I feel about you." Zack was still looming over Travis, whose eyes went narrow, pointing a finger at Zack's chest.

"Whoa, whoa, you are not going to do anything to Vic, you don't talk to her, you don't-"

"Hey, listen to me," Zack snapped, grabbing a fistful of Travis's shirt, pressing him up against the wall hard, making Travis flinch with fear. "If you say anything about me to anyone or god forbid you say anything to the cops, i'm going to go after her instead, you hear me? You already hurt someone I love and i'll hurt someone you love too if I have to. I will break her. Are we clear?"

Travis was shaking, eyes wide with fear, eyebrows furrowed at the thought of this guy daring to do anything to hurt Victoria. "You touch her and I swear i'll-"

Zack growled and pushed Travis back up against the wall forcefully, clasping a firm hand over his mouth, cutting him off. "I said, you say anything about me and not only are you dead, but she'll die too. You don't want her to die now do you?"

Travis flinched and quickly shook his head no with glossy eyes, Zack's hand still over his mouth, frowning deeply at the thought of losing his best friend.

Zack was glaring at him coldly, huffing. "Then keep your lips shut. But i'm still going to make you suffer, pal." He took his hand off Travis's mouth, offering a cool smirk, patting Travis's cheek, who flinched. "See you around, heartbreaker." Zack huffed, walking off as if nothing had happened.

Travis remained up against the wall, eyes big with fear, breathing heavily and swallowing hard, waiting until Zack was gone to pull out his phone, scrambling to text Vic.

Wait a minute.

He couldn't text Vic. What had Zack just told him? If he told Vic, Zack was going to hurt her. Oh no.

Travis couldn't tell anyone, not if Vic's safety was in jeopardy.

Travis swallowed the massive lump in his throat, shakingly going to his car, feeling sick.

If only Michael were here, he'd know what to do. But Michael's not here and soon Vic won't be either if he doesn't keep his mouth shut.

Travis bit his lip hard, exhaling shaky breaths, struggling, not knowing what to do. He couldn't lose Vic but he couldn't keep encountering this stalker Zack everywhere he went.

He felt trapped and now he didn't know how to get free and for once there wasn't anyone who could help him. He was on his own. Just like the skyscraper. And he had barely made it alive out of there.

What if he doesn't make it out of this either?

* * *

When Travis walked into work, he still felt a little sick and he didn't eat all that much at breakfast, staring at his plate, shifting uneasily when he received another text.

_I wasn't kidding. You don't tell her, you don't tell anyone._

Travis nervously licked his lips, frowning deeply as he glanced at Vic, a knot in his stomach. He thought about how Zack had pushed him up against the wall, how he loomed over him, how scary and creepy he is. The thought of him made him want to back away and never come near him again.

Another text.

_Grant misses you ya know. But you don't miss him of course _😠

Travis swallowed hard and couldn't eat anymore of his breakfast, getting up to go to the workout room instead, needing to get this off his chest. He hadn't been in there for long before Vic walked in.

"Hey, everything okay?"

Travis glanced at her, quickly looking away. "Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, it just seems like you walked out of there in a hurry. Anything you want to talk about?"

Swallowing hard, Travis avoided looking at her. "Nope. I'm good."

"Okay. Just checking. See you at line-up." Vic shrugged and smiled at him before walking out and Travis frowned when she was gone, wishing he could just tell her. He can't do this by himself, he needs Vic's help, she's always there to help him. But not now. Oh, what is he going to do?

* * *

At 19's next call, when he wasn't inside helping put out the fires, Travis was watching the crowd, anxiously biting a fingernail, tense, eyebrows furrowed. Zack wasn't there, thank god.

But Travis knew that creep could show at any time and he could not get over the thought of someone watching him at work.

Tapping his foot, he looked over every face, not paying much attention to anything else, keeping his eyes strictly on the crowd.

"Montgomery," Travis jumped and almost yelped, whipping around to face Sullivan, who eyed him. "Keep your focus on your crew members and on the fire, not the crowd. You get paid to help save people not stand around and watch them."

Travis frowned and stood up straighter, pursing his lips together, almost embarrassed, feeling ashamed. "Sorry sir, it won't happen again."

The Captain nodded and walked away with narrowed eyes and Travis shook his head at himself.

Damn you Zack.

* * *

Travis couldn't take it anymore. He had been getting texts from Zack all day, his phone vibrating nonstop. And they were getting worse now.

_You're going to be sorry, Montgomery. I'm going to make you pay._

_Scared yet? Good._

_Hey Travis. What do you miss most about Grant? Oh, you don't miss anything at all because you broke his heart, didn't you? 💔_

_You're going to regret everything. You're going to be begging for mercy soon enough. You'll see._

_How's Vic doing? Hope you two are having fun at work._

Travis's lips curled, he couldn't do this, he was sick of it!

Tapping Reply, he typed _Look, leave me alone you freak. Stop harassing me._ Send.

Travis was in the workout room again, unable to eat much for Supper, panting heavily and sweating as he pushed himself to keep exercising, despite his body getting strained and tired.

He stopped when Zack texted back, angrily grabbing the phone, opening it.

_Ha, I was wondering when you'd answer me. What's the matter? Is little Twavis scared?_

Travis felt a growl escape him, starting to get irritated, glaring angrily as he started typing to reply.

"Montgomery."

Travis jumped and yelped a little, looking up quickly to see Sullivan in the doorway, who looked a little perplexed, eyeing him over. Travis frowned and quickly hid his phone behind his back.

"Everything okay?" Sullivan questioned lowly.

"Uh, yeah, yeah, of course." Travis stuttered, swallowing with a shrug.

"Why are you in here and not eating with everybody else?"

"Um…..I just needed some time to myself, sir." Travis said quietly, trying to make everything seem like it was okay.

"Well just make sure you eat enough when you get home." Sullivan nodded at him before walking out.

"Of course, sir." Travis swallowed and looked away, sighing when he was alone, running a tired hand through his damp hair. He was tired and tense and honestly just wanted to get home.

He lifted his phone, seeing he had yet to respond to Zack. Scowling, shaking his head, Travis glared as he typed _I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE._

…..

…..

_Ooh, is that a threat? I'd watch myself if I were you, you don't know who you're messing with._

Travis felt his face scrunch up in anger, turning and marching out of the workout room and straight to his locker to grab his jacket, storming out to go home without bothering to say goodbye to anyone.

He glared at the road ahead of him the whole drive home, jaw locked tight, gripping the steering wheel tightly, knuckles going white. He ignored his phone that vibrated again and scowled when he got home, slamming his car door shut, stomping up to his porch, fists shoved into his pockets.

"Honey, i'm home!"

Travis jumped when he heard Zack, looking up in alarm, shocked to see him sitting in one of his chairs again. At first he was frightened, but he was in such an angry mood he started stomping up to him with a finger pointed as a warning.

"What the hell are you doing here? I told you to leave me alone!" He snapped.

Zack shot up out of the chair, glaring down at Travis coldly with curled lips. "And I told you you'd regret what you did to Grant. But you don't regret what you did now do you?"

Travis scoffed and angrily looked away. "What is your obsession with me and Grant you creep? I did love him it just didn't work out, you have to understand that!"

"Oh I understand alright. That you were just using him as a dumb excuse to make up for your dead husband." Zack growled.

Travis felt his temper snap. "Hey don't you bring up Michael into this, he has nothing to do with this!" He growled

"Oh so now you're upset?" Zack glared. "Well get used to it, Freckles. I'm here to stay and i'm going to make your life miserable. So I'll talk about you and Grant and Michael whenever the hell I want!"

Travis glared at him, pointing a finger. "No! I want you gone! Get out of here right now, i'm calling the cops!"

"Oh really, guess who i'm calling then?" Zack huffed, pulling out his phone, putting it to his ear as if he was talking. "Oh hello Vic." He chirped with a cool smirk, giving Travis a taunting look, whose blood was broiling. "Hey Vic, guess what? I'm going to come after you next." Zack continued with a huff.

"You said you wouldn't go after her. You are not going to do anything to her, she is my best friend!" Travis shouted with wide, fearful eyes.

"Well soon she'll be your dead best friend if you don't keep your lips shut! Then she can join your dead husband too!" Zack huffed with a laugh, eyes narrowed, quite enjoying himself.

Travis's eyes flashed with anger and he swore, lashing his arms out, shoving Zack away from him in fury, pushing at him. "Get out of here! I want you gone! You're never going to-"

Travis was cut off as Zack's fist suddenly collided into his cheek as the man punched him, knocking Travis to the ground with a yelp, holding his breath as he lay there wide-eyed, cheek stinging with pain.

He looked up to see Zack standing tall with a sort of smirk on his face and Travis continued to lay on his back with a deep frown, feeling sort of dazed, face feeling numb.

Zack reached down for him and grabbed him by his shirt, hoisting him up, making Travis flinch and squirm a little, a whimper of fear escaping his lips as Zack pushed him up against the porch beam, holding him there.

"You're sexy when you're angry, but sadly, you don't scare me. You're too sensitive Travis. And i'm going to break you." Zack stated lowly, looking Travis straight in the eye. "You're not going to get out of this whether you like it or not. Now be a good boy and keep your mouth shut."

He dropped Travis and gave him a little wave with a smirk, turning to walk off. Travis stood there panting heavily, wide-eyed, hands gripping the rough edges of the porch beam tightly, shaking as he frowned deeply.

Travis was frightened and even worse, his cheek hurt, Zack had just punched him.

Shakingly, he went inside and triple-checked to make sure he had locked the door, a little whimper escaping him as he went to his fridge, quickly grabbing a water, trying to calm himself down, wide-eyes looking at Michael in his picture frames, lip quivering a little, hugging his chest with his arms as he went to take a shower.

_I can't keep doing this, I can't keep doing this, not alone, not all by myself. Someone's gotta help me. Or I'm really not going to get out of this. Just like Zack said…_

**A/N: Nine more days until the next episode, aaaahhhh! Hope Ripley is okay!  
**


	3. Strengthen

**A/N: Hey guys! Long time no see! Originally I wasn't going to continue this story, at least not until the start of Season 3, but yet here we are! I apologize for the long hiatus but I promise I won't leave this one again and i'll talk about that a little bit more at the end of this chapter so thanks for staying with me...if you enjoy this, it'll be so worth the wait, I promise.**

The next morning, Travis started to walk out of his house with a frown, rubbing gently at his sore cheek, eyes big, feeling like he was two feet tall, discouraged. He didn't even feel like texting Vic back he felt so down. It was all because of Zack.

Sighing tiredly, Travis opened his door and walked out, frowning at the ground as he kept a hand to his cheek.

"Morning beautiful."

Travis jumped, but he honestly wasn't all that surprised. He looked up at Zack with a glare, fists clenching as he kept them stuffed into his pockets. "Leave me alone. Why are you always here anyways? Shouldn't you be with Grant?" He huffed, walking off hurriedly in a rush.

"Aww, you don't like seeing me everyday? Well that hurts." He heard Zack comment from behind him. "Just like you hurt Grant."

Travis scowled and exhaled an angry breath, hurrying into his car, driving off without a response, ripping out of there, relieved to get away from that creep wishing the guy would just leave him alone.

When he got to the station, Travis didn't go upstairs for breakfast, instead going to the workout room, reluctantly opening his unopened texts from Zack.

_Okay you little twerp. Soon enough you'll be sorry. But I won't be._

_Grant told me he loves me yesterday. Can't believe you broke his heart you damn heartbreaker._

_I think you're cute, but i'm still going to hurt you. Can't wait until I enact my revenge on you._

Enact his revenge? Who the hell does this guy think he is? Travis frowned deeply, shaking his head as he ran a hand through his hair with a sigh.

He heard laughter and saw Maya and Andy walking by, turning away to make sure he wasn't seen, trying to stay hidden.

He didn't want anyone to see the large bruise on his face, not wanting the extra attention drawn to himself. The bruise was huge and not a pretty sight to look at, taking up his left cheek, about the size of a fist. Zack's fist.

Oh god Travis felt embarrassed.

Another text from Zack.

_You're too sensitive, Travis. I can't wait until I get my hands on you and make you cry._

Travis swallowed hard, tense with anxiety, creeped out and yet worried for his safety. It seemed as if this guy was really out to get him and Travis wanted to avoid getting hurt at all costs possible, wanting anything but a trip to the hospital. Plus these texts were getting creepier and creepier.

But yet, he couldn't even tell anyone. Not even his best friend. '

He told himself he could just tell the cops and then they would come and take care of Zack before he could even get the chance to come after Vic, but Travis was so worried his best friend would get hurt he couldn't take that risk no matter what.

If Vic got hurt because of him he couldn't live with himself. But yet he was losing his mind over putting up with Zack, it was driving him nuts.

And if the cops didn't actually arrest Zack then Zack would know Travis told the police and then he would go after Vic and then he couldn't live with himself and oh, everything is so screwed up, he can't take it!

"19! Line up, now."

Travis looked up when he heard Sullivan shout, swallowing as he let out a breath, turning his phone off and putting it away, tensing as he prepared himself for all the questions he was about to be asked about his face.

This was not going to go well he could already tell.

Travis bit the inside of his cheek as he lined up in his usual spot next to Gibson, keeping his focus ahead, avoiding looking at the others as they came dashing in.

He immediately tensed up when Vic came strolling over, eyebrows furrowing, taking in a deep breath.

"Hey." Vic smiled at him but quickly slowed down when she saw him, eyes going narrow, gasping. "What happened to you?" She came closer, immediately expecting a response.

Travis swallowed and glanced at her but didn't say anything, quickly looking away, the Captain coming in, everyone straightening as he started walking past for 'Uniform Inspection' and all.

Travis held his breath as he waited for Sullivan to come to him, praying he wouldn't stop.

Miller. Hughes. Montgomery. Gibson…...Montgomery.

Travis cringed when Sullivan stepped back, feeling his cold, hard eyes stare right at him, making him sweat.

"Montgomery." He started and Travis closed his eyes tight for a minute, bracing himself. "What happened?"

Travis saw a few heads turn to look at him from the corner of his eyes and he gulped a little, not sure if he was shaking or not, his stomach in a knot. "It was just a misunderstanding, sir." was all he could say.

Sullivan's eyebrows furrowed a little as he stared at Travis. "Misunderstanding? You involved in a fight?"

Travis tensed and spared a quick glance at Vic, who was looking at him intently, quickly looking away again. "No sir, n-no."

"Good. Don't let me see you with one of those again." The Captain nodded and started walking down the line again and Travis exhaled a deep, long breath, relieved to get all of the attention off of him.

He waited until they were dismissed before he started walking off, not bothering to stay behind to talk.

He felt Victoria instantly grab his arm, frowning at her as she turned him around.

"Hey, seriously, what happened to you?" She spoke in a rushed voice, eyebrows furrowed. "Who the Hell hit you?" This time she sounded protective.

"Vic," Travis immediately sighed at her, looking tired. "It was nothing okay? It was nobody."

"Nobody? Who the hell is he, i'll kick his a**! Come on, Travis!"

"Vic." Travis sighed again, starting to feel queasy, knowing he wasn't even supposed to be talking about this with her. "Please, it's nothing. Can you just drop it?"

"No I can't drop this, you're my best friend! Come on, i'll kick his a** for you, just give me a name!" Vic huffed, gesturing with her hands, looking defensive and suddenly eager.

Travis gave her a look, showing her he was serious and wanted to be done discussing this. "Vic, trust me, it's okay. You don't have to be so worried about me."

"Of course i'm worried about you!" She huffed, giving his arm a playful punch. "That's my job!"

"Your job?" Travis felt himself smirk softly. "Wow, I feel so loved. Dedicating your whole life to me, awwww."

"Oh shut up." She snorted at him, rolling her eyes with a smile. "I mean your job is be worried about me so it's really no different."

Travis laughed softly. "Well it is true. I do worry about you, Vic. I want nothing but the best for you."

"Aww you do care." She smirked at him, both chuckling softly, Vic shaking her head as she started walking off. "Seriously though, later, I want answers!" And then she was gone.

Travis's smile disappeared, taking in a deep breath, biting his lip. He still had no idea what he was going to do.

* * *

Travis found Jack, looking a little hesitant as he walked up to him in the Turn-Out Room. "Hey, Jack?"

Jack turned to face him, seeming to look him over, looking slightly sympathetic. "What's up, Trav?"

"Hey, so I have this friend…" Travis started slowly. "And he's kinda getting…..bullied. You're a pretty intimidating guy, do you think you could give me some pointers on how to appear tough? For-For my friend?"

Jack raised a brow. "Does this have to do with the guy that punched you in the face?"

Travis tensed, trying not to look bothered. "No. No no, nobody punched me in the face, I just need this help for-for a friend."

"A friend that happens to be you?" Jack smirked softly.

"Yes-wait no." Travis shook his head no quickly. "Look, this isn't about me, okay?"

Jack chuckled softly. "It's okay, Travis, I'll help ya. Ain't no reason to be afraid to ask for help."

"Really? I mean, I woulda asked Vic to help me since she's great at this stuff but I really need a…..man-to-man talk about it, ya know?"

"I understand, Travis, I get it." Jack nodded at him. "So what kind of help do you want? Trash-talk?"

"Um, yeah sorta. There's this guy who is really jus'….being an ass, okay?" Travis sighed aloud with a frown, not happy about admitting to this. "I just really need to know how to tell him to back off."

"Okay, easy. First of all, when the guy gets into your face, you have to show him that you're not afraid of him, otherwise you're already screwed."

Travis's eyebrows were furrowed. "Riiiiight, okay, yeah." He nodded slowly, taking it in.

"Then when he starts trash-talking you, you have to trash-talk him back so he knows you're not afraid of a little fight. The key is to stand your ground. If he catches you afraid even once, he's going to take complete advantage of that." Jack watched Travis as he spoke who looked at him with big eyes.

"Okay, stand your ground, right. But, what do you do if the trash-talking doesn't work?"

"Then just tell him to back off and be firm about it. Threaten him back by saying something like, 'If you don't leave me alone then you're not going to hear the end of it. Understood?'"

Travis had his hands on his hips, shaking his head no with a anxious frown. "I can't say that to him. I can't threaten him, that-that's not me." He looked worried and Jack frowned at him.

"Travis, who is this guy?" He asked lowly. Travis glanced at him once and looked away. "Nobody."

"He's giving you trouble, isn't he? Look, if you need some backup we can-"

"No, no," Travis insisted with a hand. "It's fine, I just gotta take care of it by myself, it's sorta personal."

Jack didn't seem entirely convinced but nodded anyway. "Okay. Well, let's do some practicing, get you warmed up. I'll pretend to get up in your face and you show me how you would defend yourself. Okay?"

"Yeah, yeah sure, okay." Travis nodded with pursed lips, looking at Jack expectantly who cleared his throat, getting into character.

"Travis," He started with a gruff voice. "I don't like the way you pissed me off the other day. I think I outta teach you some manners." He stood tall, a mean expression on his face, making Travis swallow a little, thinking of Zack, trying to come up with something to say.

"Well I'm sorry I upset you, Jack. I didn't mean to."

"Okay, first of all, don't apologize." Jack shook his head. "That won't work, they don't care about that sappy stuff. So you know what I would say to that? I'd say, Well I think you did mean it Travis and that makes me very angry. I'd like an apology and I'd like it now." He huffed loudly, stepping closer to Travis so he was nose-to-nose with him, looking down at him.

Travis resisted the urge to step back, biting his lip softly, trying to look calm. "You just told me not to apologize." He said lowly.

Jack scoffed a little. "Okay, forget that, whatever, just tell me what you would say. Get mean, come on, tell me off."

"Um," Travis shook his head, unable to come up with something that sounded mean, not wanting to hurt Jack's feelings. "I uh, I think you're overreacting. Just leave me alone, okay?"

"Leave you alone, I'm not going to leave you alone!" Jack growled, grabbing Travis by his shirt and pushing him up against the wall gently, feeling Travis flinch. "What are you going to do about that, Travis?!" He huffed, wanting Travis to get angry and stand up for himself, watching him.

Travis frowned at him with big eyes, keeping still, his thoughts all jumbled and mixed up in his head, making him panic. Swallowing, he thought of Zack and frowned, shaking his head. "I-I can't do this, Jack, I-I'm sorry, I guess I wasted your time." He pushed past him gently, making Jack frown.

"Travis I can help you. Don't give up, man. What are you going to do if you see this guy again?"

"I'll jus' figure it out myself I guess." Travis huffed, walking away hurriedly, frowning at himself for not having the courage to defend himself.

He just wasn't the mean type, he couldn't just get up into someone's face like that. He was instead calm, patient, he talked things through until the problem was solved, not with fists.

Vic had once told him that out of the whole crew, he's the one with the most heart. Travis wasn't sure if he believed her but if it's really true than he for sure doesn't have a chance to stand up against Zack.

He was still really tempted to call up Grant already to get some answers. But wouldn't that be awkward….

* * *

Travis had a hard time focusing the rest of that day. All he could think about was Zack and how he so badly didn't want to see him again. The guy is just a creep! He tried to tell himself that if he does see Zack again to just tell him off and if it gets to be too much, call the cops.

Call the cops and they can help you, it's gonna be okay, you're going to be okay, Vic's going to be okay. Everybody's going to be okay. Right?

That evening, Travis anxiously pulled up to his house, nearly holding his breath as he stepped out of his car with phone in hand, frowning as he started walking up to his porch, watching.

He could almost feel Zack's presence. That wasn't a good feeling at all and it made him feel sick, anxiety rising.

_Keep it together, Trav…_He told himself, gripping his phone tightly which helped him feel a little bit better.

He made it to his porch. All clear so far.

Quickly he reached for the doorknob, again holding his breath, getting out his key, putting it in the keyhole, turning the key- "'Eyyyy, there he is!"

Travis cringed, turning to see Zack coming up to him, giving him a mean look, swallowing hard. "What are you doing here?" He demanded, trying to remember what Jack had said earlier.

_"You have to show him that you're not afraid, otherwise you're already screwed….."_

Zack stood, looking amused. "Heh, well, _someone_ hasn't been responding to my texts. Thought I'd stop by to find out why."

Travis's hands were stuffed into the pockets of his jacket. "Does Grant know about this?"

"N-No." Zack hiccupped, taking unbalanced side-steps towards him, making Travis scowl at him.

"Are you drunk?"

"N-No." He hiccupped again, giving a sideways grin, chuckling. "Nice bruise by the way."

Travis continued to scowl, ignoring Zack's comment, glaring. "Look, I told you to leave me alone. I'm serious, I will call the cops if you don't stop harassing me. So just back off."

Zack's smile disappeared, then reappeared with a smirk. "Th-That's funny, Travis. Have you forgotten what I told you?"

"Enough, you're not going to do anything to her. Now just leave me alone, you got it?" Travis frowned with big eyes, trying to keep his voice as firm as he could.

"You're the one who broke up with Grant pal," Zack growled at him with a sneer, looking at him with disgust. "You deserve this."

"Look, I told you, it just didn't work out with Grant, okay?" Travis frowned at him with a frustrated sigh. "Will you just drop it already? You're like some sort of stalker and it's really creeping me out, so just stop."

"Is that a threat?" Zack came closer with a growl, glaring down at Travis who mentally squirmed.

"Besides that, imma tell Grant what you've done because clearly you are not the right guy for him," Travis's voice was shaking. "And you shouldn't be going behind his back like this." He huffed, feeling like all the weight had just been lifted off his shoulders.

Zack snarled and punched Travis before he could even react, knocking Travis against one of the porch beams, the fire-fighter yelping in surprise.

"You're the one who went behind his back!" Zack spat, marching up to him, Travis gasping when Zack grabbed ahold of him by his shirt, crying out when Zack shoved him away and his back landed sharply on the porch steps, sliding down to the sidewalk, hissing in pain, stunned.

His back searing with pain, Travis gaped up at Zack fearfully when he saw him coming towards him again. "Wait-wait, stop, stop! I'm calling the cops!"

He heard Zack snarl and Travis felt himself being lifted into the air, seeing a flash of movement before him, his cheek suddenly smarting with pain as Zack punched him, making him gasp and yelp, falling backwards to the ground before he could stop himself.

"You're not going to do anything!" He heard Zack's voice, wincing. "Unless you want Vic to be the one to pay for it instead!"

"N-No!" Travis huffed and managed to get to his feet, shoving at Zack roughly. "Just get the Hell outta here!"

Zack let out a growl and grabbed Travis by his collar, slugging the man in the stomach, who gasped as the air was knocked out of him, hunching over in pain, yelping when Zack quickly punched him again in the face.

"I'm not going anywhere! You're mine!" Zack was shouting and Travis was having a hard time, breathing heavily as he started to get up, wincing.

"You-You leave me alone!" He shakily warned, gasping when Zack kicked him back down harshly, lying sprawled out on his back, stunned with pain. Travis squeezed his teary eyes shut tightly, his ears ringing, feeling like he couldn't move.

"I told you you were going to pay." Zack growled and Travis opened his eyes to see Zack lift his foot to kick him, making Travis squeak, covering his head with his hands, flinching away. "N-No don't!"

Travis felt Zack's foot kick him in the stomach and Travis yelped in pain, curling into himself, sucking in air between his teeth, tears pricking at his eyes, crying a little.

He felt Zack's movement beside him come closer and Travis cringed when he heard Zack hiss into his ear "Told you I'd make you cry."

Travis shook a little and sucked in a shaky breath, lying there with his arms wrapped around his stomach in pain, hurting.

After a minute, he dared to look up at his attacker's face, tensing when he saw Zack was gone, swallowing hard.

Clutching his stomach, he winced again, struggling to sit up, holding his cheek as he wiped at his eyes, sniffling a little, still aching with pain.

"Ahhh, gah…." Travis got to his feet, clenching his teeth tightly as he tried to ignore the pain coming from his back and stomach, starting to head inside, a hand to his back. "Ow…." He whimpered softly as he walked up the steps, wishing his head would stop pounding.

Once inside, he locked the door and went to the fridge for some water, sitting down roughly in one of his chairs.

The pain wasn't as bad as it was moments ago but it still hurt. Travis took out his phone to text Victoria, longing to talk to her.

An unopened text from her read _Hey, ready to talk about what happened now?_

Travis bit his lip and typed _No_ with a deep frown, taking a drink of his water as he waited for a reply. Just moments later, a text came through, but it wasn't from Vic.

_Remember, not a word about me to anyone. You better not have called the cops or I will hurt not only you but Vic as well. And I won't be so nice next time._

Travis frowned deeply, feeling his chest tighten, staring at his phone with big eyes, debating what he should do, feeling like he could start crying.

Another text, from Vic.

_Travis? I'm serious, I wanna talk._

Travis swallowed hard and looking away, turned his phone off, without replying to either one of them.

He then slowly got up and started for his bedroom, frowning as he laid down, wincing from the pain in his back, swallowing hard as he stared up at the ceiling, closing his eyes shut tightly as he thought of Michael, wishing he was here.

And then, Travis went to sleep as there was nothing else he could really do but pray that it would get better. Than Zack would just disappear so Travis could have his life back again.

* * *

The next morning, Travis felt humiliated as he walked into the station. Biting the inside of his cheek hard, he was not prepared for this. He didn't want everybody to ask him all these questions: What happened to you? Who did this to you? Travis, what happened?

Travis put a hand to his cheek as if he just remembered the new bruises were even there, frowning deeply as he avoided going upstairs for breakfast with the others, instead going to the turnout room. Nobody was in there at the time and he was glad, exhaling a deep sigh.

His back hurt. His stomach, which was bruised, hurt. His face hurt. Worst of all, his pride hurt.

When he had first looked at himself in the mirror this morning, it felt as if he had shattered. He didn't think bruises could be that ugly-looking. His right cheek: just one big blob of a bruise. It looked awful.

He wasn't surprised when he lifted up his shirt to see bruises on his stomach either.

Now Travis was just bracing himself, expecting the worst, not wanting to be swamped with questions all day.

But he knew he was going to get questioned whether he liked it or not. And he especially knew Vic was going to give him trouble. He had never even texted her back last night.

Now, seeing him like this, Travis knew she wasn't going to be happy with him.

When it was time for Line-Up, Travis took in a deep breath and walked out, trying to keep his gaze lowered, doing anything in hopes to keep the attention off of him.

He went to his position, keeping his head lowered, glancing at Jack out of the corners of his eyes, not knowing if Jack had noticed yet.

He straightened when he heard Vic's voice, looking over slowly, awaiting the worst.

Vic looked surprised and startled with worry. "Travis….what happened?" She almost whispered, seeming to stop in her tracks as if everyone else wasn't rushing in for line up, going still.

Travis of course didn't answer, swallowing and giving her a sort of sympathetic look, turning away, seeing Vic do the same when Sullivan came in.

As Sullivan went down the line and stopped in front of him, the Captain was not pleased. "Montgomery."

Immediately Travis lowered his head.

"Thought I suggested to you not to come to work looking like that again…?"

Travis was so embarrassed, feeling everyone's eyes on him, staring at the floor. "I'm aware, sir."

Sullivan's expression remained the same. "I'm afraid I have no choice than to put you on reception than."

Travis lifted his head with a frown. "Reception? But I-"

"I can't have you going out to save lives looking like that. That's the way it has to be. Understood?"

Travis glanced quickly at the others with almost shame. "Understood, sir." He frowned, looking back at the floor with a sad look.

Sullivan offered a nod and went through the rest of the line, assigning each their duties. When they were dismissed, Travis tried to hurry away in avoidance, but was immediately swarmed.

"Travis, who did this?"

"Travis, tell me what happened."

"Hey man, are you alright?" Maya, Vic and Warren all put out their concerns as they stood around him and Travis stepped back, opening and closing his mouth several times, frowning at them with big eyes.

"Tell us who this guy is, Trav." Jack gruffed and Travis finally found his voice. "N-No, no. It-it was nobody. I-i'm fine, guys."

"Travis just tell us who's been beating you up." Jack insisted.

"Jack!" Travis hissed with a frown.

"Dude you've been getting beat up?" Dean and the others questioned, Travis quickly shaking his head no at them, wanting anything but to be talking about this with them. "No, no. It's alright, it's okay. It was just some guy and i'm totally fine. So you can all stop worrying about it."

A few of them murmured and he felt a hand grab his arm, looking to see Vic with concern all over her face. "Travis."

Travis brushed her off and started to walk off. "I'm okay, Vic." He stated softly, managing to break away from them and get up to the front desk, exhaling a deep breath, shaking his head and running a nervous hand over his face when he was alone, butterflies in his stomach.

He was going to go crazy if this kept up. He could not let Zack's doings interfere with his work; he wouldn't even be able to go on any calls today! The whole point of being a firefighter is responding to calls, not sitting at some lousy desk doing work all day.

When he wasn't doing reception, he was also doing chores, tending to the hoses, trucks and tools, engaging in light conversation with his friends. A call for all units came through however and everyone but him left and it must have been a serious fire because they were gone for hours and Travis couldn't help but feel disappointed that he had to miss it.

Luckily he got to hear all about it though when they got back, discussing it at the dinner table. He made sure to look pleased for his friends, doing his best to ignore his phone that was lighting up with new text messages every few seconds.

When his shift was finally over and they were heading out, Vic asked if he wanted to hang out tomorrow and Travis agreed, hoping it would be a good chance to avoid any further encounters with Zack. He didn't say any of that to her of course, but just gratefully accepted.

"Great. It'll be nice to hang out with you outside of work. I've been a little worried about you, Trav." Vic stated softly.

Travis made sure not to let his nervousness show, shrugging it off nonchalantly. "What's there to worry about?"

Vic raised a brow and nudged him softly in expectance. "You tell me."

Travis grinned a little nervously with a scoff. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" He changed the subject quickly.

"Okay." Vic just nodded as they walked out, saying their good-byes. Travis got into his car and looked at his phone but didn't unlock it.

28 New Messages

He felt his eyebrows narrow and he set it aside with a frown, not opening any of them, driving home in hopes that Zack wouldn't be there.

To his surprise, he wasn't, as Travis anxiously tip-toed slowly up to his porch, looking around him, relief washing over him as he made it inside, checking five times to make sure he had locked the door.

He opened the texts, but didn't respond to any of them.

_How's my little Travis doing today? Still sore from the other night?_

_Scared yet?_

_You haven't seen anything yet._

_I wish you were home more. I'd love to spend more time getting to beat you up._

_How's it like being without Grant? I know you don't regret a thing and damn that pisses me off._

_You are the pawn as to I the manipulator._

What a creep, Travis thought as he felt his lips curl up as he shuddered, quickly putting his phone down, glancing over at Michael, well a picture of Michael. _What i'd give to still have you alive,_ was all he could think, frowning sadly. _If you had never died, this wouldn't be happening to me…._

He didn't ponder over his thoughts too much; thinking excessively about his dead husband often only made him feel worse and he often reminded himself to stay positive and just keep moving forward. But that didn't mean he never stopped remembering Michael; him he could never forget.

Travis sat down to watch a little TV and eat some dinner, relaxed as he was content and comfortable, soon getting ready to go to bed.

When he was upstairs, he heard a knock at his door, making him stop.

It was late, nobody 'generally' would be coming to visit him at this hour. He immediately knew who it was.

Trying to remain calm, already feeling anxiousness build up in his stomach, slowly he went to the window, looking out, the knocking at his door still audible from downstairs.

Looking out, he couldn't see Zack, but he could faintly hear his voice, as if he was yelling from the outside.

Tense and a little frightened, Travis glanced over at his phone, seeing it was lighting up with new messages.

Hand shaking a little, Travis focused on taking deep breaths, remaining where he was, telling himself, 'He'll go away after awhile, he'll go away.'

Several minutes later, the knocking and yelling stopped and Zack was gone.

Running a hand over his face, Travis very slowly and unsteadily went over to his bed, feeling wobbly, stepping with one foot at a time, exhaling when he finally sat down, squeezing his eyes shut tight.

He was grateful Zack hadn't been able to get inside or hurt him, but he was still freaked out and troubled, uncomfortable with Zack's always lurking presence seemingly surrounding him. It was a kind of scared feeling of knowing you can't get yourself away from the problem and Travis had no idea what to do.

Every time he thought of Zack, all he could think of was 'If I tell, Vic will get hurt, don't let Vic get hurt.'

So with that, Travis just laid down and tried his hardest not to think of Zack the rest of the night before he drifted off into sleep.

* * *

It was nice getting to spend the next day with Vic and Travis was honestly glad, feeling a lot better about himself, as if Zack wasn't even a concern now. He was smiling when Vic pulled up at his house that evening to drop him off and it was such a good feeling for him to be smiling again.

Vic was talking happily about Ripley and Travis was happily conversing with her, about to get out of the car, glancing over at his porch naturally, going frozen mid-unbuckling, mouth dropping open, immediately shaken.

"Oh my god!" He blurted out, not meaning to interrupt Vic, who jumped, not having seen. "What, what, what is it?" She asked in alarm, trying to see past Travis's shoulder to see for herself.

Travis quickly turned back, eyebrows furrowing, knowing he couldn't let Vic know about Zack, who was upon his front porch. "Nothing, I just uh," He was stuttering, fidgeting as he scrambled to buckle his seatbelt again.

"I just don't feel well all of a sudden, maybe I shouldn't be by myself and we should go to your place instead…." He lied, cringing mid-sentence, hating the feeling of it.

Vic frowned at him, suddenly very concerned with his words, worried of it being a health or medical issue, not aware of course of what was really going on. "Are-are you okay? Do you need a doctor?" She asked, placing a gentle hand on his thigh.

"N-No, no, nothing like that," Travis shook his head no with a frown, eyes big, talking fast. "I think I just need some water or something, can-can we go to your house?"

Vic eyed him with concern and suspicion, but only 'cause she was worried about him. "Yeah, yeah, sure." She started up the ignition and drove away, Travis immediately relaxing, letting out a deep breath as he slouched in his seat, placing both hands over his face as he tried to calm down his breathing.

Vic was watching him with obvious concern, looking at him in a way she never had before, as if she didn't understand him. "Travis, what is wrong?" She enunciated her words, voice firm and loud.

Travis lifted his head and dropped his hands, looking at her wide-eyed. "What?"

Vic shook her head. "You were fine all day, now what's the matter? The past few days you've been acting weird. Talk to me."

Travis felt his hands start to shake. "I-I-I haven't been acting weird, nothing's wrong." He avoided looking at her, stuttering.

"Then why have you been showing up to work with all those bruises?"

Travis felt his body tense up and he visibly jolted a little in his seat, quickly turning away, wringing his hands together. "C-Can we just get to your place, I-I don't think we should be talking about this now, please Vic, I-I-I just need some water or advil or-or-" Again, another lie.

"Okay, okay," Luckily Vic stated softly, sensing his distress, knowing he was avoiding the subject, choosing to go along with it for his sake, fearing he might actually be feeling ill. "Just relax, I'll get you there."

They didn't speak the rest of the way, nor did Vic again ask him about what was wrong that night and Travis was so grateful.

'Vic can't get hurt, If I don't say anything, Vic won't get hurt….' was all Travis could think, even after they had both laid down to go to sleep, knowing no one else could get involved because even if he keeps getting hurt, he could never let his best friend get hurt from something his fault.

**A/N: Okay, well I hope you enjoyed this! I actually thought of a new storyline/conclusion entirely that's so much better than what I had planned, which will come into play soon enough which will really make the story that much better and engaging. I'm going to warn you now, it's going to get very dark, with some more very serious and dark issues. But I think you will all (hopefully) enjoy it and I can't wait to see what you guys will have to say about it. But for now, yes I am back and have big things planned mwuha ha ha...! Heh, sorry :P**

**Please feel free to review as I would love feedback. Thanks all. Stay Gold.**


	4. Worsen

Travis was glad when he left from work that morning, because since he was leaving Vic's house, he didn't have to worry about running into Zack again. But he still felt bad about last night, lying to Vic and worrying her so.

Checking his phone as he waited for Vic to grab her coat, he knew there would be so many new text messages from Zack, not having checked it all last night. Sure enough, 38 new messages.

Travis's eyes got narrow and he shook his head, putting it away as Vic came back, smiling faintly at her as they walked out, not mentioning a thing. How could he, when her safety was all he could think about….?

At least Travis was allowed to work calls that day, what with his face not being as battered up as previously, to which he was glad, needing the work to help take his mind off Zack.

Spending the day with Vic yesterday had also put him in a good mood and he felt more like himself, talking more to the others though he was glad nobody had brought up anything about his bruises or 'whom he was getting beat up by' as Jack had so rudely announced.

After a long, tiresome call working on engine, they arrived back at the station, hungry and hoping for a good lunch break, Travis hopping out, still wearing his gear, following Miller and Warren. Passing the window that looked out to the front desk, he spared a glance, spotting someone with Sullivan.

When he looked out and saw that the person was Zack, Travis felt his stomach drop, feeling the blood drain from his face. Clearly he was here to see him. Panicking, Travis turned away before Zack could see him, rushing past Warren and Miller hurriedly.

The two raised a brow, pausing. "What's the matter with him?" They mused quietly.

Travis raced to the turnout room, breathing heavily with fear, scared, unable to believe that Zack would dare show up while he was at work, getting inside, closing the door behind him and leaning up against it, hands shaking as he felt like he couldn't breathe, heart racing.

_'Please Sullivan, don't tell him I'm here, please send him away, I can't let him see me here, I can't get mixed up with him at work too, please don't let him be here, just make him leave!'_

Legs all wobbly, Travis got away from the door, leaning against one of the turnout lockers, trying to compose himself, reminding himself he was still at work, he couldn't let anyone see him like this. _'It's okay, you're gonna be fine; he wouldn't be able to hurt you here at work anyways, it's okay.'_

The door behind him opened and Travis jumped, letting out a yelp as he whirled around, expecting Zack. Miller and Warren eyed him quizatively. "Everything okay?" Warren chuckled lightly, walking inside, Miller following.

Backed up against the locker, Travis just grinned with a laugh, feeling his ears redden with embarrassment. "Oh, oh yeah! I was jus' pretending guys, ya know, to be funny and all….." He looked away, voice trailing off, not even believing himself.

Miller and Warren seemed to buy it and just slapped him on the shoulder, walking past to put away their turnouts and Travis couldn't help but let out a deep breath of relief.

He could not let Zack interfere with his sense of mind at work too; surely the rest would figure it out and then everything would be ruined! They could not see him like this nor could they see Zack here, that could not happen.

Travis was worrying about it so much as he snuck hurriedly after the others to the beanery, he could hardly eat, feeling anxious to the point where it made him feel sick. Watching the door for Sullivan, fearing he or Zack would walk in, he hardly paid mind to the others, though he wasn't trying to be rude.

"Hey, ya gonna finish that?" Jack eyed Travis's barely eaten sandwich, already having finished his. Travis tapped his foot repeatedly, watching the door without looking away, fumbling and wringing his fingers together nervously in his lap.

"Travis." Jack tried again, a little more forcefully. Travis still didn't notice. Perplexed, Jack reached his leg out, nudging Travis with his foot from under the table. "Travis."

Travis jumped, letting out a gasp, sliding backwards in his chair a little, startled. "H-Huh? What?"

"Whoa, take it easy," Jack chuckled a little, glancing at the others in surprise. "I just want your sandwich, man."

Brain hardly registering much, Travis nodded and just gave it to him, clearly still distracted as he looked away again. "Y-Yeah, Here."

Maya, as well as the others, eyed him in confusion. "You okay?"

Travis swallowed as he turned to her in his seat, reminding himself to relax, shaking his head as he blinked rapidly. "Yeah, yeah, sorry. What-What were we talking about?" He forced a smile, quickly trying to get the attention off of him, looking around to the others.

They seemed to shrug it off, going back to talking about Miller struggling with his dates. Not meaning to, Travis tuned them out, already worrying about Zack again, sparing another glance at the door, frowning to himself.

Luckily, Sullivan never came to him nor did he mention anything, and Travis didn't see Zack again for the rest of his shift, which easily removed all of his fears. He knew that if Zack got smart enough to bother him at work, it would not go over well with him. He cussed out the man for this, eyes narrowing at all his unopened texts from him.

They were still just as creepy as before, if not worse.

_Watch out_

_Don't forget about me_

_You could answer me you know; I just want to talk…._

_Travis, just f***ing answer the phone!_

_Just remember, you asked for this, you deserve this._

_I'll get you_

Travis just growled, putting it away, walking up to his house, checking to see if the creep was there. No sign of him.

Shaking his head, irritated and tired, Travis unlocked his door, exhaling as he went inside, just wanting to relax, tired from his shift. Pushing the door shut behind him, he suddenly felt the door stop, hearing movement, as if someone placed their foot in the door.

Eyes widening, Travis whirled around, jumping back when he saw Zack push open the door, yelping with fear, frightened. Zack grinned as he stepped inside, amused by Travis's reaction as he started closing the door. "Hey buddy!"

Travis pointed a shaking finger, not able to believe this was happening. "Y-Y-You…." His voice shook, a squeak of a whisper.

"Just thought I'd stop by and say hi!" Zack announced loudly, words a little slurred, appearing drunk, smiling widely as he took a step towards Travis, who immediately stepped back, fumbling a shaky hand to his pocket for his phone.

"N-No! I-I'm calling the police!" He almost shouted, struggling to get his shaking hand into his pocket, terribly scared, wanting this man out of his house. He heard Zack laugh, starting to come closer, Travis stepping away each time.

"Nah, they'd get in our way, it should just be the two of us! Now, come here!" He suddenly leapt for Travis, who gasped and turned to make a run for it down the nearby hallway.

Zack managed to tackle him down, Travis screaming as he hit the floor, Zack on top of him, squirming to get away, kicking as Zack started wrapping an arm around his throat, managing to get away from him, scrambling to his feet, panting with fear as he ran to his bedroom.

Zack followed but Travis closed the door before he could get in, locking the door hurriedly, jumping when Zack started banging on the door. "Travis! Open this door! Open it now!"

Shaking with fear, looking around him, Travis desperately tried to think of what to do, knowing there wasn't much for weapons in his closet, not even a baseball bat, not even knowing where Michael's had ended up. Not knowing what else to do, he put a hand to his pocket to dial the police, hands shaking badly with fear.

The door suddenly flung open as Zack kicked it open, Travis letting out a cry as he whipped around, Zack raging with anger, growling and swearing, grabbing Travis by his shirt before he had a chance to dial, throwing him up against the wall harshly, the phone dropping from Travis's hand to the floor.

Crying out with fear, cowering, Travis knew he had to do something, coming to his senses, punching Zack in the stomach before he could punch him, Zack letting go of him with a cry of pain.

Travis darted past him and ran out of the room, hearing Zack's footsteps not far behind him as he ran to the kitchen, whirling around when he didn't know what to do, seeing Zack approaching him with a look of rage.

Frightened, Travis stepped back but there wasn't a chance for him to get away, Zack grabbing him and shoving him up against the fridge, chuckling darkly as he smirked into Travis's face. "I got you now!" He laughed. Flinching, Travis pushed against him.

"N-No, d-don't hurt me!" He cried, managing to shove Zack off him, the man falling to the floor, looking surprised. Panting, Travis shook as he began to yell. "G-Get out of my house! Get out! Get out, now!" He screamed.

Zack's eyes got narrow and he seemed to scoff, getting to his feet slowly as he chuckled, Travis minding his distance, eyeing him wearily, expecting another attack. "As you wish." Zack shrugged, giving a sideways grin. "I don't feel like kicking your a** now anyways." He huffed, turning for the door.

Frowning, Travis watched his every move, surprised, but at least he was leaving.

"I would appreciate it if you'd answer my texts once in awhile though," Zack looked back with a grin as he got to the door and Travis hurried over quickly to close it on him. "Not a damn chance." He growled, locking the door the second Zack was out. Exhaling, still recovering from the scare, Travis leaned against the door, panting heavily, worried Zack might try to get in again.

There were no knocks however, nor were there any sounds from outside and after about a half-hour had passed, Travis finally stepped away from the door, almost tripping over his feet, legs still wobbly with fear. Managing to get away from the door, Travis went right to the bedroom for his phone, still trying to regulate his breathing.

"Hello?" Vic picked up after several rings.

"Vic, hi, look, I'm sorry, can I come stay at your place tonight?" Travis rushed, looking out the bedroom window fearfully, afraid Zack might still be out there.

"Um, Travis, Ripley's kinda over tonight…" Vic stated, though at least she sounded sympathetic and Travis felt stupid for having forgotten her plans.

"Right, right, sorry, nevermind," Travis shook his head, frowning to himself.

"What's going on though?"

"Oh, oh no it's nothin', i'll-i'll just call Dean and Jack and see if I can stay at their place, don't worry." Travis rushed his words, just wanting to get out of there.

"Well, if you need-" He had already hung up though, scrolling through his contacts for Jack's.

Luckily Jack said him and Dean were fine with him coming over, so Travis grabbed a few things and was already out the door, jogging out to his car hurriedly, not wanting to meet Zack on his porch again, exhaling deeply when he managed to drive away safely.

Zack had came into his home, his and Michael's home, essentially attacking him, now what was he going to do?! He couldn't stay away from his house, that was the one thing where his memories with Michael were the most important to him, there was no way he was abandoning it.

But he couldn't have Zack coming into his home all the time, he wouldn't be able to live with himself, nor could he risk his safety being constantly jeopardized.

Travis still didn't have an answer when he got to Dean and Jack's, nor did he have one the next day. He spent all night thinking about it, wishing he could just ask someone else for their advice. But he couldn't do that!

Dean and Jack offered to let Travis hang out with them, since it was their day off and Travis thought about it as he ate the breakfast Dean had whipped out, though a text from Vic asking if he wanted to hang out that afternoon changed his mind. Not that he didn't want to hang out with them, it's just that him and Vic were closer and she always knew how to cheer him up. Jack would prolly just pester him all day.

She offered to pick him up from the houseboat, but Travis decided to just walk to her place, feeling like he could use the the fresh air. Walking past town, he was feeling pretty calm and relaxed until his phone vibrating in his pocket disturbed him. He took it out to see he had a new text message from Zack, making him groan aloud.

He opened it with narrowed eyes, reading. _I see you…._

Travis froze, eyes going wide, looking around him, swallowing as he started to walk again, moving faster, suddenly nervous. If Zack was really watching him, then Travis knew he could never feel safe anywhere. Looking around, scanning the faces of passing people, he tried not to think about Zack at all, just wanting to get to Vic's.

All of a sudden, Zack appeared in front of him! "Hey buddy!"

Travis jumped back with a loud gasp, frightened.

"Where you off to?" Zack smiled at him as if they were best friends, putting an arm around him, walking with him, Travis flinching away. "What are you doing?!" He hissed angrily, frowning deeply at him.

"Just came to see my old friend," Zack huffed, acting as if he were offended, chuckling.

"We're in public, you cannot hurt me." Travis almost growled, eyes going narrow, stopping to glare. "Who said I was gonna hurt you?" Zack grinned. Then he leaned closer to him. "Besides, none of your friends are here to see me so what's the worry?"

Travis stepped back, swallowing hard, turning to walk away. "Go to hell!" He snapped.

"You don't happen to be going to Vic's now, are you?" Zack almost sing-songed from behind him and Travis stopped, feeling his entire body tense up. He heard Zack come closer. "Can I come too?" He whispered lowly, grinning dangerously as Travis turned to him with a narrowed look.

He opened his mouth a few times, not sure of what to say. "You can't-"

"Well if you don't want me to hurt her then you're going to come with me." Zack's voice was suddenly low, all humor having left him.

"What?" Travis frowned, unable to believe Zack right now. "I said, come with me and I won't hurt her." Zack repeated, growling louder this time.

"You're out of your mind." Travis scoffed, turning to walk away, wanting out of there, Zack grabbing his arm tightly and whirling him back around. He loomed over Travis, looking as dangerous as ever. "Just because there's people here doesn't mean I won't hit you." He threatened, gripping Travis's arm tightly, who pulled away with a scared look. "N-No. I'm not going with you….! You're-You're insane!"

Zack reached out and grabbed him by his shirt collar tightly, growling into his face. "Listen you little sh**, if you don't listen to me, you're going to be damn sorry."

Travis cowered, glancing nervously around them, seeing people walking by had taken notice, a few staring. Swallowing hard, Travis pushed Zack away, stepping backwards from him quickly. "Look just leave me alone!" He pointed a finger, trying not to look frightened as he yelled. "I mean it!"

Zack didn't follow and Travis took the chance to turn and run, belting out of there. He didn't stop until he felt he was far away enough from that bloody creep, dashing into a cafe where he sat down, breathing heavily, shaking. Frowning deeply, his frightened thoughts jumbled, Travis got out his phone.

_Vic, I'm really sorry,_ he typed._ But I won't be able to hang out today._

He waited for a reply, glancing around the cafe anxiously as he ran a hand over his face and through his hair, fear racing through him.

Just minutes later, _Why, has something happened?_

_Yes, I'm sorry I just can't today, Vic. Maybe another time?_ He frowned deeply as he sent the text, wanting truly to be with her, but not after running into Zack, fearing Zack could follow him and see him with Vic, potentially going after her. Plus he knew he couldn't relax and wouldn't be able to act like nothing was wrong if he felt like Zack was watching them all day.

Vic texted him back, showing her concern. _Well okay but, I'll miss spending time with you. Lemme know if something happens though. See you at work tomorrow, okay?_

Travis frowned deeply, feeling bad for lying to her again, suddenly wanting to cry. All of these dangerous encounters and constant worrying over Zack and having to lie to his friends was getting to him and he felt worse than ever.

Getting up sadly, he ordered himself a donut to go, leaving to go home, glancing around him anxiously for Zack, luckily not seeing him again. Walking inside as he got home, Travis leaned up against the door and exhaled loudly, closing his eyes tightly as he put a hand over his face, wanting to calm down and relax but he couldn't.

Wanting Michael more than ever right now, Travis found himself getting out their picture album, flipping through. Before he knew it, Travis was in tears, putting his face into his hands as he couldn't help it.

"Oh Michael!" He sobbed. "I miss you more than ever now! I-I'd give anything to have you here with me!"

If Michael were still alive, he would've gotten rid of Zack from the start and Travis wouldn't be involved in any of this. While Travis never physically liked to fight, Michael was more willing to be defensive and had protected Travis from other guys in the past, even when Travis was still a rookie at his old station before they had started dating.

Now, Travis wanted nothing more than for Michael to be alive of course, but for him to be here to get rid of Zack, so Travis could be safe again as well as sane, feeling like he was going out of his mind like this.

Flipping through the album, looking at the two of them together, including their wedding photos, Travis continued to whimper aloud to his deceased husband, not even sure how long he was crying for.

He just felt so scared and lonely, hurt and saddened, wanting Michael, constantly swiping at his tears, feeling bad that he hadn't cried this much in a long time but he couldn't help himself.

* * *

A short while later, not having moved from the same spot, even after he had finished crying over Michael, there came a knock at the door and Travis instantly became scared, knowing it must be Zack.

Biting his lip, he slowly got up and went to the door, carefully opening it with caution, surprised when he saw it was only Vic. "Vic? H-Hi." He opened the door wider for her, completely relaxed now.

Vic looked him over to make sure he was physically alright, looking deeply concerned, quickly spotting Travis's red and puffy eyes. "I-I just came over to check on you. Are-Are you sure you're alright?"

Travis swallowed and nodded a little, avoiding looking at her. "Yeah, I-I'm okay." He stated quietly, frowning very deeply, looking more sad than ever. "I-I'm sorry."

Vic's worry suddenly spiked even more, seeing how sad he looked. "It's okay. You look sad. H-Have you been crying?" She tried to ask as softly as she could, trying not to state the obvious considering how worried she was for him.

Frowning deeply, Travis closed his eyes and nodded a little, feeling as if he could start crying again, his emotions getting the best of him.

"Wh-What's the matter?" Vic frowned at him with genuine sympathy, rubbing his arm in comfort softly.

Though he was thinking about Zack, Travis just told her the truth. "I-I was just missing Michael, that's all."

"Oh Trav, honey," Vic frowned, hugging him which startled him a little, but he was touched by her comfort, quickly hugging her back.

"Travis, I've been really worried about you." Vic said softly as they stood there and hugged. "You haven't been yourself and I can tell something's really bothering you." She pulled away, searching his eyes for an answer.

Travis frowned at her, hesitating. "Vic, I-" He sighed heavily, wanting so much to just tell her. "I guess I've just been so stressed out at work and i-it's been getting to me." He lied, hating that he's had to lie to her over and over again.

"But that doesn't explain the bruises." Vic frowned. "Has someone been hurting you?"

"No, no." Travis was quick to answer, eyebrows furrowing.

"Well obviously you didn't do it to yourself!"

"Well right, no, I just meant….yes, but not that it's anybody important or-"

"Oh, Travis," Vic frowned at him, looking almost hurt.

"Look, it was just that one time." He tried to insist, panicking that she might be catching on.

"Travis, I am worried about you." She repeated, looking at him seriously.

"Well you don't need to be. I'm okay, honest." Travis managed to smile at her faintly, rubbing her arm softly. She eyed him in suspicion, but gave in and smiled softly too. "Okay. But I mean it, Trav, I am really worried. And if something's going on, I want you to tell me."

"I-I know," Travis nodded, looking a little guilty. "I guess I just got so much on my mind right now, it's sorta getting to me."

Vic looked at him with sympathy. "Well can I come in? Maybe I can help cheer you up."

Travis nodded softly, letting her in. "Th-Thanks." He really appreciated how kind and comforting Vic was to him, his loneliness now gone.

"Oh hey, your wedding photos," He heard Vic remark as he closed the door, turning to see she had spotted the open photo album on the coffee table, looking down at them curiously.

Travis frowned a little, suddenly feeling shy and embarrassed. "Oh-Oh yeah…."

Vic gave a sort of sad smile as she looked at Travis and Michael in their tuxedos, Travis looking happier than ever. "You two were so handsome together…." She said quietly, trying not to say anything that would make Travis feel worse.

Travis nodded slowly, keeping his distance from her, the sad look on his face again.

Vic stepped away, knowing this wasn't the time to be looking through the pictures of his spouse, glancing at him with a soft expression. "So, wanna watch New Girl?"

Smiling, Travis gave a nod, glad to be with her again.

* * *

Vic ended up spending the rest of the evening with Travis and when it was time for her to go, he was admittedly weary of her going outside to her car alone, fearing Zack might be out there.

But Vic went out to her car unscathed without even being aware there could be someone hiding out on Travis's porch, driving off, Travis beyond relieved. He was even more relieved when there were no knocks on his door or any surprise visits from Zack the rest of the night.

The next day, Travis went to work of course, managing to make it through a whole 'nother shift, barely making it out of an unexpected flashover with his team, luckily no one getting hurt, getting out of there just in time.

Needless to say, by the time his shift was over, Travis was glad to be going home, in need of a rest. He checked his phone as he walked up to his porch, frowning to see all the new texts from Zack, all 29 of them.

He rolled his eyes, remembering the encounter he had with the creep the other day, hoping he'd never run into him again, wanting him to leave him well enough alone, for good.

Putting his phone away, Travis went inside, letting out a sigh, just wanting to lie down and watch some television. Closing the door, he suddenly spotted someone sitting in one of his chairs.

"Hello beautiful!"

Travis jumped and yelped, backing up against the door, eyes going wide with fear, shocked.

"What, no 'honey, I'm home?'" Zack grinned, cocking his head at Travis with amusement.

Holding his breath, Travis felt his heart racing, tense with fear. "How-How-How did you get in here?" He stammered.

Zack shrugged, still grinning stupidly. "Easy. Now then, I was just looking at these photos," Travis frowned, realizing his photo album was in Zack's lap, angering and scaring him further.

"And I just gotta say, these pictures of you and Michael are stunning….!" Zack continued, smiling widely with laughter as he eyed Travis, who came closer.

"Put that down. Get out of here!" Travis's voice shook unsteadily, eyes going narrow as he glared down at him, hating him.

"You know, Michael sure was stunning," Zack ignored him, holding up the album to show, grinning. "Too bad he ended up with such a sorry dud like you."

Travis almost growled, coming over until he was directly in front of him. "Look, what do you want, dammit?! You can't just come into my house and make comments about my husband-"

"Well hey now, that isn't a way to treat your house guest," Zack gave him a knowing look, getting to his feet, still grinning as Travis stepped back, Zack backing him up slowly, almost to the wall.

"I-I'm going to call the police, I-I really am," Travis eyed him shakily, frightened yet still trying to look intimidating, "You-You broke into my home."

"You really want to do that? You do that and Vic won't be able to come over any more and spend all afternoon with you like you two did the other day." Zack smirked with narrow eyes and Travis's eyes went narrow just as his back bumped against the wall.

"You creep. You bloody creep!" He growled. "I swear if you don't stop harassing me and bringing up Vic, I'm going to-"

"You're going to what?" Zack mocked, grinning as he awaited Travis's response, who stuttered, not quite sure of an answer.

"I-I-I'm gonna….kick your ass!"

Zack laughed, quite amused. "Not if I kick your's first." He threw his fist, punching Travis in the stomach hard, who cried out in pain, startled, yelping when Zack punched him again.

"Sh-Shit!" He yelped, gasping as Zack reached for his collar, grabbing him by his shirt, Travis trying to duck to avoid the blow, Zack managing to punch him directly however.

Whimpering, a little dazed, Travis tried to pull away, shoving at him, turning to run, crying out when Zack tackled him down.

"No no no no!" Travis whimpered in fear as Zack pinned him down with his body, the man growling angrily into his ear, wrapping an arm around Travis's throat, trying to choke him.

"Let go of me!" Travis whimpered, jerking and squirming as he managed to roll Zack off of him, coughing as Zack choked him, kicking and managing to break away, scrambling as he got to his feet. He started to run away towards the stairs when Zack slammed straight into him, sending him directly to the floor.

Travis yelped as he hit his shoulder hard, wincing in pain, not having any time to react before Zack grabbed him and rolled him to his back, sitting ontop of him, pinning him down.

Looking up at Zack with fear, Travis shook his head no quickly, but Zack glared down with a scowl, grabbing Travis's collar with a hand, punching him harshly.

Travis cried out, trying to squirm underneath him, gasping and whimpering in tears when Zack punched him over and over, not stopping.

"St-Stop! Stop!" He cried out in pain, attempting to squirm, getting weak as Zack wouldn't stop hitting him, his cheek soon bleeding.

Zack growled angrily and punched Travis as hard as he could a final time, Travis crying out in pain, his cheek red and bleeding with pain, not moving anymore, tears of pain running down his face as he lay still, shaking.

Zack scowled down at him and got up, grabbing Travis, picking him off the floor, throwing him up against the wall, Travis crying out, cowering as Zack held him.

"How's it feel, huh?" Zack almost grinned down at him, his knuckles bloody. "You like feeling beaten and broken, just like you broke Grant's heart?!"

Panting, tasting blood in his mouth, Travis tried his best to glare. "I-I'm calling the cops!" He punched Zack as hard as he could in the stomach, Zack dropping him, Travis running off into his living room, stopping to get out his phone.

He heard Zack roar with anger, looking up to see him follow, Travis struggling to grip his phone and try to push emergency call, his fingers shaking too badly.

"Don't you dare!" Zack snarled and Travis watched as he snatched up a picture frame of Michael, throwing it directly at him, who ducked, crying out when it shattered against the wall directly behind him. He dropped his phone as he felt glass rain down on him, gaping as he saw Zack approaching him, turning to run off with a fearful squeak, arms wrapping around his throat.

Zack pulled him back with a snarl, tightening his grip around Travis's throat, who squirmed and jerked, crying out in fear.

"N-No! No! H-Help! Help! Someone, please help!" Travis screamed as he tried to get away, crying again, Zack's arms around his throat starting to choke him.

"Shit!" Zack snarled, pulling a hand away to cover Travis's mouth, muffling his cries, other arm still choking him, whose jerking started to cease, getting weaker.

"Mmm! Mmmmph!" Travis cried out under Zack's hand, coughing as the man's arm kept choking him, prying weakly at him as he struggled to breathe, face going white.

Zack took his hand off of Travis's mouth, who coughed and gasped, unable to breathe, his legs giving out, coughing and gasping desperately.

Sneering, Zack finally let go of him before he could fall unconscious, shoving Travis to the floor, who hit his head on the coffee table, crying out in pain as he rolled to his back, gasping to breathe again.

Seeing stars, Travis whimpered and shook, barely having time to catch his breath before Zack had sat on him again, raising his fist.

Blood already running down on both sides of his face, Travis shook his head no desperately. "No please don't hurt me, please!"

Zack punched him and Travis yelped in pain, crying out as Zack punched him at least five more times.

The whole left side of his face now numb, Travis whimpered, knowing he couldn't fend off like this much longer, shakingly raising his arm, punching Zack in the face the best he could.

Zack growled in pain and Travis glared, punching him again and again until he was able to roll Zack off of him, shoving him away.

Getting knocked into a small stand, Zack knocked over some pictures of Michael, growling when he saw Travis get to his feet, trying to reach out and grab him by the ankle, missing, cussing angrily.

Travis panted as he ran to the kitchen, stumbling as he went to the counter, fumbling for one of his steak knives.

He heard Zack coming up behind him, grabbing the knife by its handle, whipping around, holding the knife out in front of him fearfully, letting out a frightened yell.

Zack slowed down and looked a little startled at the knife, jaw clenching as he came to a halt, minding his distance, giving Travis a narrow look.

Travis held out the knife in front of him, suddenly feeling very brave, his hand shaking badly, but it was working, stepping forward towards Zack, who backed up.

"N-Now, now listen!" Travis heard his voice shaking, trying his best to look angry. "Y-You are going to leave and-and not come back or ever come into my house again and you are not going to bother me, anymore!"

He had backed Zack up to the door now, who eyed Travis with narrowed eyes, scowling angrily.

"And if I see you again and god knows if you come into my house again, I am really going to call the cops and I don't care otherwise! Now, beat it!" Travis huffed, yelling angrily, holding the knife with both shaking hands, eyes wide, still spooked.

Standing before the door, Zack stood still, jaw clenched tight, huffing. "As you wish." He reached for the door, stepping out without another word, sending Travis another glare before the the door was shut and Zack was gone.

Travis watched the door for several minutes, still holding the knife firmly, standing there for what felt like forever before he finally averted his gaze, assuming Zack had really left.

Eventually, still panting, Travis uneasily stepped back into the kitchen, putting the knife back, swallowing hard as he stopped to lean against the counter, shaking as the adrenaline disappeared.

Calming down a little, he remembered the door still needed to be locked, going over and doing so, staggering over to a chair to sit down, a little whimper escaping him, feeling his eyes well up with tears again.

He sat there for a long time, trying to process his thoughts, figuring he must've stared at the floor for hours before he finally moved, getting up to pick up the fallen pictures of Michael, picking them up gingerly with care, looking at them lovingly as he set them back upright.

"Oh Michael," He said aloud, frowning deeply with a hard swallow, remembering Zack, how rough his touch was, how badly he hurt him.

Quickly he put the picture down, sitting back in his chair, biting his finger anxiously as he closed his eyes shut tightly, not sure what he should do, wanting to cry again.

A knock at the door suddenly made him jump, Travis letting out a yelp of fear, sitting upright immediately, eyes wide with fear as he looked to the door.

Zack you damn b******, he thought, eyes going narrow, getting up angrily, stomping to the door, knowing he was going to beat Zack's face in, he didn't care anymore.

"I swear to God, if you don't leave me alone-!" Travis whipped open the door, stopping when he saw Vic and Ripley, looking at him with perplextion.

"O-Oh," Travis frowned at them, a little embarrassed, shifting awkwardly on his feet. "H-Hi Vic. Chief."

"Travis, what happened to you?!" Vic frowned at him with worry, spotting his injured face, his cheek turning quite purple by now, looking awful, not to mention the blood.

"H-Huh?" Travis blinked, as if he didn't understand, still trying to grasp onto the fact they were here, spooked and confused all at once.

Vic looked at him as if he had two heads, eyebrows furrowing, stepping past him into the house, Travis frowning at her.

"Montgomery, why don't we step inside?" Ripley eyed him with a frown, looking quite concerned himself. Travis looked back at him, nodding a little. "Uh-Uh sure, okay."

He stepped in with the chief following after him, looking at Vic who looked around the room as if she knew something was up.

"What are you two doing here?" Travis frowned at her, wondering what she could be looking for.

Ripley gently grabbed him by the arm, Travis flinching, whipping around to face him. "Hey, let's get you cleaned up, okay?" Luke frowned at him softly, blue eyes filled with concern.

Travis nodded a little shakily, letting Ripley drag him gently to a chair and sit him down, showing him where the first aid kit was when he asked.

"We just wanted to check up on you, make sure you were okay." Vic glanced at them softly, still looking around.

"You didn't have to do that." Travis glanced at her, flinching away when Ripley dabbed at the cut on his forehead with a wet rag, making him cry out. "Ow! Ow ow," He whimpered, the pain stinging, reaching up to touch it, Ripley gently nudging his hand away. "Easy, easy."

He gently grabbed Travis's chin to hold him still, cleaning up the blood, Travis continuing to whimper and wince.

"It's deep. What happened?" Luke questioned him softly, Travis frowning, avoiding looking at him.

"What happened to your picture of Michael?" He heard Vic ask, glancing over to see her pick up the frame that Zack had threw at him.

Travis frowned at her, still flinching at Ripley who still dabbed at his cuts. "O-Oh, I-I-I uh…" He stuttered, watching Vic come over, frowning at the picture of his beloved husband as she handed it to him.

"I tripped and I guess I knocked it over and I must have hit my head when I fell." Travis fibbed, giving a sheepish smile, flinching from Luke still fixing up his face. "Ow."

"And the bruises?" Ripley stopped to look at him and Travis swallowed, both of their eyes on him, not answering as he frowned deeply, hugging the picture of Michael tightly to his chest, looking away.

"Travis, we're not stupid," Vic frowned at him, watching Luke tend to her best friend. "This is what the third time this has happened? Whoever's been doing this to you, you need to tell us so we can help you out!"

"She's right, Montgomery," Ripley said softly, finishing up, Travis glancing at him wearily with big eyes. "There's no shame in opening up. We're all friends here. If someone's been hurting you-"

"No. No one has, I…" Travis licked his lips again as he told another lie. "I-I just mean, it was just a fight I got into at the bar, that's all."

He looked at Ripley and Vic who shared a glance, seeming to accept it, Vic putting a gentle hand to rub Travis's back comfortingly, offering a small smile. "As long as you're okay, buddy. Would you like us to stay here with you awhile?"

"Th-That'd be nice, thanks, but it's really alright. I'm sure you two have other plans for the evening anyways." He shrugged, acting as if nothing were really wrong.

"Well it's no problem, really." Ripley gave a little friendly smile, wrapping a gentle arm around Vic, but Travis still shrugged, getting up.

"Thanks but, go ahead, go have fun together." He put on a smile for them, offering a nod.

Eventually, the two finally left after Travis again and again reassured them he was okay, frowning deeply, shaking his head to himself when he was alone again.

Eyebrows furrowing, he was suddenly angry and felt like blowing off some steam, his frustrations with Zack getting the better of him.

Setting down the picture of Michael carefully, he grabbed his coat and keys and went out, driving off the bar, not caring of how sour of a mood he was in, just wanting to clear his head.

Zack could come bother him and punch his lights out, he couldn't care less right now, he just needed some time away, wanting some sanity away from home for once.

**A/N: Review?**


	5. Disappear

Travis walked into the bar with a huff, glancing around, hardly noticing any of the other people, going up to the bar, ordering a beer.

The bartender raised a brow at him with a sort of suspicious look and Travis chose to ignore him, keeping quiet to himself as he sipped his drink, running a tired hand over his face, feeling how sore and numb his badly bruised cheek was.

He frowned, thinking angrily about Zack, telling himself that if Zack showed his ugly face around his place again, he was definitely going to call the cops.

He wondered if maybe talking to Ryan could help, definitely trusting him, knowing he could help him.

He was in the middle of his thoughts when someone sat down next to him, another guy.

"Hi there," The man smiled, setting his drink down.

Travis looked up, offering a nod in greeting, glancing at him faintly. "Hi."

"Oh geez, hey, what happened to your face?" The man frowned at him with concern. "Did somebody hit you?" He reached out to gently grab Travis's chin, gingerly turning his face to have a better look.

Travis flinched a little, frowning softly at him, their eyes locking, Travis immediately feeling a sense of comfort and kindness from him, warmed by his display of concern for him.

"Um, um, yeah, someone did." He frowned, shrugging a little.

The guy looked sympathetic, eyes warm with kindness. "Damn. Who was it?"

"J-Jus' some guy who's been bugging me lately. He won't leave me alone." Travis looked away with a frown, surprised that he wasn't feeling weird about telling this stranger.

"Man." The guy shook his head. "That ain't right. I could never hit someone like that. 'Specially a nice looking guy like you. Hey, if I ever run into the guy, I can get back at him for you if you'd like."

Travis took a sip of his drink, shrugging with a small smile. "Nah, I-it's alright."

The man continued to smile at him. "My name's Jace by the way."

Travis looked at him, admiring how handsome he was. He had brown hair, with beautiful light brown eyes, reminding him of Hershey's chocolate. And his smile….! His teeth almost seemed to sparkle, a dimple formed on his cheek.

Travis instantly thought to how attracted he was to Michael when they met. Something about Jace's looks made him feel like he could already trust him, especially with how he already demonstrated such concern towards him.

Travis found himself smiling back. "I'm Travis."

Jace was still smiling and Travis almost had to look away. "Nice to meet you, Travis. So," He cleared his throat. "Sorry to ask but, the ring…I guess that means you're married…"

"Oh! Oh, no, uh, no, my husband died. Couple years ago." Travis looked to his ring, gently rubbing it in remembrance, something he did often.

"Oh I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." Jace frowned softly. "I just wanted to know if such a cute guy like you was already taken 'cause otherwise I guess I'd be wasting my time." He talked slowly, eventually smiling at Travis with a twinkle in his eye, Travis almost blushing.

"Heh. Well, I was, but not anymore. So, you're not wasting your time…." He replied, smiling faintly at Jace himself, admittedly feeling a little flirtatious with him, but maybe that was the beer talking.

Jace quickly smiled, seeming to light up. "Oh, I definitely agree…!" He chuckled, nodding knowingly to him, admiring him.

"But you should know," Travis found himself explaining, remembering reality. "I am a firefighter, so I work a lot which kinda dampers things, so if that turns you away-"

"Oh no no no," Jace just shook his head. "Of course not. It just means that while waiting for you to get home from work, I know you'll definitely be worth the wait." He smirked at him but then shook his head, chuckling. "I'm sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself. I shouldn't have said that."

"No no, it's alright." Travis just shrugged. "It's been awhile seen I've witnessed such flattery so…."

"Really? A cute guy like you? With all those freckles? I woulda thought guys would all want to be with you." Jace grinned at him, watching Travis blush as he sipped at his beer.

"Not really. But I guess that just makes me even more available to guys like you." He blushed, daring to glance at Jace, who smirked back at him.

Feeling a little unlike himself, knowing he shouldn't be so friendly with this guy, Travis looked away, drinking the rest of his beer.

"Oh hey, let me buy you another one." Jace offered and Travis shook his head. "Oh I dunno, you don't have to-"

"No really, I want to. After all, you deserve it after some jerk hit you." Jace was already ordering another beer for him from the bartender, Travis feeling his somber mood return as he remembered Zack again.

"Right."

"So you wanna talk about it?" Jace questioned and Travis blinked at him. "Talk about what?"

"That jerk who hit you; won't leave you alone…."

Travis frowned, quickly feeling tension build up. "Oh, I don't, I dunno-"

"It's alright, I won't judge." Jace gave a friendly smile and again, Travis couldn't help but trust him.

"Okay, I-I guess." Travis shrugged, looking away with a frown, not even knowing where to start, Jace setting his beer down from the bartender for him. "All I know is he's supposedly dating my ex-boyfriend and basically hates me. First it just started with text messages and some brief encounters but now it's been getting worse and worse. He's even starting coming into my home."

Jace frowned at him, shaking his head. "That's awful. And that's when he hit you?"

Travis nodded a little glumly. "This wasn't the first time either."

"Why not just call the cops?"

Travis rubbed at his fingers out of anxiousness. "He said if I did he'd hurt my best friend instead. I could never let that happen."

"Hmm. Of course not." Jace remarked softly. "Well, does anybody else know? So as to protect you?"

"Nope. You're the first person i've told…." Travis said slowly. "It's been driving me crazy actually, dealing with it all by myself and all." He turned to Zack, feeling so comfortable talking to him right now, surprising even himself.

"Well, now that you've told me, I could help. I'd love to help protect you." Jace almost beamed at him and though Travis found his heart warm, he frowned.

"Oh no, you-you don't wanna get mixed up in this, I couldn't-"

"Travis, it's fine. I'd love to." Jace gave a nod, giving him a look that showed he was being honest.

"But-But what if you got hurt, I-I couldn't just let you get hurt and-"

"Even if I did, it'd be worth it. Besides bruises aren't a good look on you."

Travis almost felt flattered and touched all at once. "I-I guess it really would be a big help. Th-Thanks."

"Of course. Anything to be able to see you again." Jace flashed a smile at him, Travis chuckling faintly, managing a small shrug, his cheeks pink. He hadn't felt this way since Michael flirted with him years ago.

Jace continued to be incredibly polite and kind to Travis the rest of the evening, being patient and considerate, not once angering or upsetting Travis in any way, being perfect in almost every way, Travis's heart fluttering with the fact that he met someone who reminded him so much of Michael, to be so perfect as him.

He didn't want to admit he was falling for him, no, he would be too guilty for that….

When he suggested he should probably get going, Jace offered to him a ride home.

"That's very nice of you, but you don't-"

"No no, I-I want to. My treat."

Travis couldn't help but grin faintly at him. "I'd like that, but I drove here and we're both drunk, perhaps we-"

"Oh, it's alright. I walked and I can handle my alcohol." Jace sort of smirked. "Come on, we'll be fine."

Travis, knowing he shouldn't, finally agreed, going out to his car, letting Jace drive.

Turns out, the man was right, there was nothing to worry about, Jace driving very carefully, getting him home perfectly safe.

Travis eyed his front porch wearily from the car, Jace noticing. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. It's just, usually he-"

"I'll walk you in, don't worry." Jace grinned, already getting out of the car. Travis got out and walked beside him, eyeing his porch keenly, not wanting Zack to jump out and hurt either of them.

"So this guy, he just shows up on your porch here?" Jace questioned softly from beside him, eyeing Travis protectively.

"Yeah," Travis answered, still watching for Zack.

"Creep." Jace muttered as they got to the door, no sign of Zack anywhere, Travis relieved, turning to look at Jace with a grateful smile. "Uh, th-thanks."

"No problem. Here's my number," He handed him a small slip of paper, grinning that beautiful smile again. "Call me if you see him again, or just call me either way."

Travis grinned softly, nodding. "Th-Thank you. I-It was really nice to meet you, Jace. You seem like a really great guy. I had a great time tonight."

Jace chuckled softly. "Well, if you would like to, you could also have a great time over dinner with me sometime." He smiled at Travis expectedly, Travis blushing as he slowly nodded. "S-Sure, I-I'd like that."

"Great," Jace beamed. "Well, hope to hear from you soon and uh, stay safe okay?"

"Okay, I-I'll try."

"Goodnight, Travis." He smiled at him as he started to walk away, Travis giving a wave. "Night." He watched Jace leave as he unlocked his door and went inside, immediately smiling with happiness as he leaned up against the door.

He didn't know how or why this had happened but, he finally felt safe and for once, loved and when he checked his phone, there wasn't a single new text from Zack. Aside from what had happened earlier, tonight had been a damn good night….

* * *

Travis awoke and was still in a good mood after last night, making himself breakfast as he danced to his favorite tunes, took a shower and did a few errands, finding himself smiling, not once even thinking of Zack.

He was still debating however, whether or not he should text Jace. He hadn't yet, because he didn't know if it would be too soon to do so already. But yet the guy seemed so nice, Travis felt like he shouldn't wait any longer to contact him.

Doing some housecleaning and tidying up, he texted occasionally with Vic throughout the day, surprised but not at all disappointed that he hadn't received one text from Zack.

He told himself that perhaps Zack would finally start leaving him alone and he wouldn't have to worry about that creep ever again and he hoped this wasn't just the good mood he was in that was talking.

Getting everything done, Travis happily plopped down on the couch and got caught up on his tv shows, glad to have a break of relaxation for once, not having felt this happy or relaxed in what felt like forever.

Sometime later, a knock at his door came and Travis sat up straight in alarm, his heart starting to race.

Pausing the tv, he eyed the door fearfully, slowly getting to his feet, bracing himself, his brain doing everything it could to convince him it wasn't Zack.

He opened the door cautiously, expecting the scraggly, mean-looking face of Zack, instead getting the very handsome, caring face of Jace, who smiled at him faintly. "Hey."

Travis relaxed, quickly opening the door wider. "Oh, hi! Hi!"

Jace chuckled, shaking his head. "Sorry I'm here, I know you hadn't texted yet and-"

"Oh," Travis frowned, suddenly feeling stupid and embarrassed. "Yeah, I just, I mean, I was going to, honest, I just didn't know if…"

"It's alright," Jace smiled at him, waving him off. "I just uh, wanted to see you again and make sure you were alright. You haven't ran into him again, have you?"

Travis shook his head. "No. No, actually he hasn't texted me at all today, it's kinda weird."

Jace nodded. "Hmm. Perhaps he's finally out of your life for good." He mused and they both chuckled softly, grinning at each other, Travis feeling a little shy as he stared into Zack's beautiful brown eyes.

"Um, I uh, actually also came over to see if you'd like to have dinner with me tonight…." Jace smiled kindly, looking at Travis hopefully.

"Tonight?" Travis found himself asking. "Um, I-"

"If it's too soon, I can just-"

"No, no," Travis snapped himself out of his thoughts, telling himself to just accept it, that he could do this, he trusts him. "I-I'd like that." He smiled back, his spirits suddenly lifted.

"I-I'll just have to change first before we go, I uh, wasn't expecting company." He glanced down at his shirt and sweat-pants, chuckling softly.

Jace was just smiling at him. "That's okay. I don't care what you're wearing, you're still cute."

Travis felt his eyebrows raise, looking away as he blushed, grinning.

"Well, is it alright if I come in?"

"Oh, oh sure, yeah, come in." Travis blinked, stepping aside to let him in, Jace grinning at him as he entered, looking around.

"Nice place. Oh hey, is that your husband?"

Travis frowned when he saw him go over to one of his pictures of Michael, tensing up, feeling shy again. "Um yeah, that's Michael." He said quietly, watching him.

Jace picked it up gently, nodding slowly. "He's handsome. I'm sorry he died, Travis." He set it back down carefully, looking at Travis with a sad look.

Travis came over slowly, nodding. "Yeah. He died in a fire. I was there when it happened. But I didn't even get to say goodbye." He spoke lowly, looking away with a far-off look, trying not to remember the memory.

He felt a soft hand on his shoulder, turning to see Jace's look of sympathy. "I'm so sorry, Travis. I'm here if you need anything. You can trust me."

Travis nodded slowly, comforted by him instantly. "Thank you. That means a lot."

"Anything for you." Jace said softly, tender eyes gazing at him admiringly.

Travis smiled softly before stepping away. "Um, well, I guess I'll go and get changed. I'll only be a minute, make yourself comfortable."

"Sure. Take your time." Jace nodded, taking a seat in one of the chairs before the tv, Travis nodding before he slipped away to his bedroom, going through his closet to find a nice looking button-up shirt and dress pants to change into.

It took a minute to find a nice looking tie, looking through his and Michael's, finally finding a nice plain one, not wanting to use of his corny ones, stepping out as he finished tying it.

Jace was standing in front of the far wall, looking at the hung pictures of Travis and Michael, turning when he saw him, eyes quickly lighting up with a smile.

"You look handsome."

"Th-Thanks," Travis came to him. "Though it has been a little while since I went on a date."

"That doesn't matter to me," Jace just smiled at him, gently taking Travis's hands into his own, Travis quickly tensing up, both of tension and hopefulness as he stood gazing into those chocolate, brown eyes. "All that matters is that I'm with you."

Travis grinned but remembered not to get ahead of himself. "I should tell you, Jace, it may take some time before I can really….commit to another man. I-I'm still having a really hard time after my husband's death. I just don't want to let you down in any way. I'm sorry if I can't-"

Jace interrupted him, talking softly. "Travis. I don't care if I have to wait a hundred years, I will wait as long as I have to for you to fall in love with me." He gently rubbed his thumbs over Travis's hands as he held them tenderly.

Travis smiled faintly, touched, wondering if he could become close to this man as he did Michael, not ever thinking that was ever possible. If Jace was the one, he couldn't believe he had found him that quickly. He certainly hadn't felt this way since Michael….maybe a little with Grant, but not this much.

He didn't answer and after a minute, Jace let go of Travis's hands. "Come on, I've got the perfect place for dinner."

He turned and Travis followed, grinning softly, grabbing his phone as they walked out, locking the door behind him, getting into Jace's car, who soon drove off.

Glancing at Jace with admiration as he drove, Travis had to admit he was honestly excited for this, anticipating it to be such a good night out.

* * *

Travis found out more about Jace as the evening passed, finding himself becoming more and more attracted to the man minute by minute.

Turns out he worked at the gym, lived alone and loved to cook and read, exercise and hang out with his friends and coworkers when he could. He seemed to be very plentiful in money, though he didn't say how, and that the last relationship he was in was nearly a year ago.

He said he hadn't met another guy worth enough to go out with, except when he met Travis of course, who blushed as Jace spoke so fondly and kindly of him.

Their evening together was perfect and after Jace payed for their meal and drove Travis home, Travis must've guessed he'd been smiling ever since they had first left.

Walking up to his front porch, they stopped, Travis grinning up at Jace as they chuckled.

"Travis, I had a really great time tonight. You're a really sweet guy. Not to mention cute."

"As are you," He said slowly, ears a little red. "And so did I. I'm really glad I met you Jace, it feels like things are finally starting to go right for once, what with Zack gone now and meeting you….." Travis beamed at him, Jace nodding slowly, eyes sparkling.

"And I'm glad for you, Travis. I'm glad I can make you happy." There was a little pause between them and Travis knew what was coming, his heart suddenly racing.

"M-May I?" Jace asked softly with a kind smile and though Travis was hesitant, he knew he couldn't just pass this up. He gave a nod with a grin and they both leaned in slowly, kissing each other softly, Travis closing his eyes as he felt his heart almost explode.

They kissed tenderly but with passion, Jace cupping a hand to Travis's cheek gently and Travis warmed with happiness, leaning in further.

After the kiss had lasted nearly half a minute, they slowly pulled away, Travis smiling up at Jace with pink cheeks, almost overjoyed.

He almost said thank you, but knew that would just be stupid, stopping himself.

Jace beamed at him, looking quite pleased himself. "I'll see you around, okay?"

"Yeah, I uh, I promise I'll text you this time." Travis grinned, watching as Jace turned to go, almost not wanting him to leave. "Oh, and I have work tomorrow, so I won't be around until-"

"It's okay, You're worth the wait, remember?" Jace turned around, winking at him, waving as he turned, not saying anything else as he got into his car.

Travis watched him go with a big goofy grin, going inside happily, letting out a love-struck sigh, leaning up against the door with happiness. It felt good to feel this way again, it truly did.

And it was all thanks to Jace being the perfect man for him, Travis completely thrilled.

Could things get any better?

Turns out, they could! Seeing each other as much as they could, Travis and Jace became closer than ever over the next few weeks, quickly becoming a couple.

And the best part was, he hadn't heard from or seen Zack once!

Travis couldn't be happier.

Vic teased him about it constantly after he had finally told her he was seeing someone, but she was just glad Travis was finally happy again, grateful to have her best friend be back to normal again.

Jace was perfect in every way, even coming to visit Travis at work, surprising him, and when his shifts ended, he always had supper ready for him, sometimes buying him gifts like flowers and chocolates, taking him out to dinner every now and then, being the perfect boyfriend anyone could ask for.

And Travis was able to be intimate with him, not feeling uncomfortable about it at all, even when it came to being physical. Jace was just so patient and trustful, not once making Travis feel overwhelmed or like he didn't have to be himself, loving how perfect they were together, doing as much as he could to please Jace as much as he pleased him.

Jace had even began to stay over at his place some nights, and Travis loved having him over and bringing him together with the gang of 19, and especially being with him on date nights.

Vic told him she didn't think it was possible for him to find a guy any better than Jace, loving him as well. Travis just agreed with her, knowing it as well.

He had thought it couldn't get any better before and now he thought that this was the best time of his life, that things really couldn't get any better, that it couldn't be possible….

Until things began to get worse….


	6. Issues

**A/N: This chapter contains dark themes that may be uncomfortable for some viewers. Just warning you now...**

"Travis, where's your kitchen tongs?!" Jace shouted from the kitchen, Travis wandering in from the laundry room. "What's wrong?"

"The tongs, where are they?!" Jace growled, angrily opening drawers and cupboards, rummaging through the silverware and utensils.

"Um, I think they're in the dishwasher." Travis frowned at him as he watched, brow raised at his behavior.

Jace growled and slammed the cupboard shut, opening the dishwasher, glaring inside. "Hmmph. Thanks." He grabbed them out and turned to face Travis with a sort of smirk. "You finished with the laundry?"

"Um, yeah, yeah, all done." Travis smiled softly, Jace coming up to him with a smirk.

"Good, cause that means we can make out now." He wrapped his arms around Travis and pulled him close, quickly kissing him deeply, surprising Travis, who pulled away.

"Um, heh, okay, uh a little warning next time, maybe?" He chuckled softly, Jace pulling him closer again.

"Just shut up and kiss me already." He huffed, kissing him again, a little roughly, Travis frowning this time as he pulled back.

"Whoa, hey, okay, um, Jace honey, are you okay?"

"I will be if you just kiss me." Jace frowned at him, grabbing at his arm, Travis flinching away, suddenly concerned.

"What?"

"You heard me!" Jace snapped with a growl and Travis flinched, gasping as Jace grabbed him by the arm tightly, frowning a little fearfully at him, suddenly reminded of Zack.

"Jace, you're scaring me a little." He frowned, pulling at his arm, Jace not letting him go.

"Just kiss me already, then!" He gruffed, shoving Travis up against the wall roughly, startling him, frowning up at Jace with big eyes as he held him against the wall, Jace already kissing him again deeply, cupping Travis's face with both hands, holding him there.

Travis frowned and almost whimpered a little, not sure what was going on, eyebrows furrowed as he kissed Jace back, but only faintly.

Jace finally stopped kissing him and let him go, smiling down at Travis as he patted his shoulder, walking away as if it had never happened, Travis baffled, not sure what to make of it, staring at him.

Jace was fine after that, but a few days later, the same type of thing happened, while they were out to eat at dinner, Jace suddenly very anxious to get home.

Travis smiled faintly at him in confusion. "What's the rush? We've hardly finished eating."

Jace was already getting out a fistful of cash, getting up. "Let's just get home, alright?"

Travis didn't understand. "Jace, what-"

"Let's just go, Travis, alright?!" Jace snapped as he reached down and grabbed Travis tightly by the arm, pulling him to his feet and towards the door.

Travis frowned, stopping. "Jace, what is the problem?" He asked seriously, flinching when Jace turned, his expression irritated.

"Don't be stupid, Travis, let's go." He huffed, walking out, dragging Travis with him, who went with him in confusion, wondering why Jace had been acting this way lately.

Over the next few days, Jace's temper was easily triggered, Travis not even knowing he had a temper, baffled as to why Jace hollered at him and smiled less, seeming so distracted, only seeming to want physical intimacy now, their conversations becoming less and less frequent.

He had gotten much rougher too and Travis was getting worried, not knowing why Jace wanted to kiss him so roughly or even just holding hands with him, he was rough now.

When Travis tried to ask him about it one evening, expressing his concern, it did not go over well with Jace, who turned to look at him, a fire in his eyes.

They were in the bedroom and Travis was getting changed, shirtless when he popped the question, frowning at Jace's reaction, who was slowly coming over.

"You know what, Travis?" He started in a soft voice, grinning at him. "I've been worried about you too."

He suddenly grabbed Travis and pushed him, shoving him onto the bed roughly, Travis gasping as Jace was directly ontop of him.

"I've been worried," He growled, glaring down at him angrily. "Because you can't seem to mind your damn business!" He snapped.

Travis shook underneath him, gaping with big, fearful eyes, suddenly frightened. His mouth opened and closed nervously, stuttering in fear. "J-J-Jace, I-I-"

"Shut up!" Jace snapped, covering Travis's mouth with a hand firmly. "I don't wanna hear a word out of you, I just wanna kiss you and hold you and make love to you."

He took his hand away and Travis gaped in fear as Jace started to lean in for a kiss, quickly pushing at him, attempting to get up. "J-Jace, I don't think-"

Jace growled and quickly pushed him back down, his hands on Travis as he began to kiss him roughly, moaning softly. Travis frowned deeply, not kissing him back, trying to get up but Jace wouldn't let him,. His kissing got rougher and rougher, rolling Travis over, getting into a more comfortable position with him, Travis still struggling to get away.

When Jace finally quit, Travis panted, looking at him fearfully, Jace just grinning at him and lying down, saying good night, leaving it at that, Travis staring at his back in complete perplexion, wondering what he should do, if he should do anything.

He thought about it throughout his entire shift, grinning at Jace a little nervously when he picked him up at the station afterwards, taking him out to a movie. And Jace was fine the entire night, he was just like his old self; Travis didn't know what to make of it.

It was like all of a sudden Jace was undergoing impulsive mood swings, acting one way this time, completely acting differently another time.

But Travis wanted Jace to be the perfect guy he fell in love with all the time, not angry and rough at random times when it was least expected.

He just hoped whatever this was, would all pass over soon and he could have his old boyfriend back again.

After the movie, they were walking up to Travis's home happily, holding hands affectionately, when Travis suddenly spotted Zack on his porch, his fears instantly returning, shocked.

Panicking, Travis looked at Jace immediately. "Jace, Jace, th-that's the guy! H-He's here!"

Jace looked up with immediate anger, balling his fists quickly, eyes going narrow. "He's here? I'll get him!" He growled, beginning to stomp up, looking quite aggressive, Travis recognizing how tough he came off as, sure he could take care of Zack for good.

He kept his distance, watching intently with an open mouth, heart racing, hoping Zack wouldn't hurt Jace instead.

Jace stomped up to Zack who stood upon his feet and Travis held his breath as he felt his heart stop, watching Jace raise his fist and wrap….an arm….around Zack….hugging him with a smile, greeting him warmly.

"Hey man, how's it going?"

"Jace, buddy!"

Travis gawked at the sight before him, not at all understanding, slowly coming closer cautiously, frowning deeply in alarm at Jace.

"Jace, what are you doing?!" He hissed at him, looking at them both as they turned to face him, each grinning.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Jace started. "Zack and I are old friends! In fact, we're so close, he asked me to help him get back at his boyfriend's ex by pretending to fall in love with him and then hurting him when he least expected it…." Zack's voice got lower as he spoke, eyeing Travis gleefully as he stared at him, Travis's eyes going wide, realization striking him head on.

He was so shocked, he just stood there, shaking his head no, knowing there was no way that was true. "No, no, you're lying…."

"Are we?" Jace chuckled, pulling away from Zack, each smirking down at him.

"Grab him!"

Travis gasped and tried to turn away and run as they each reached for him but Zack caught him, wrapping an arm around Travis's throat, pulling him towards the door, Travis struggling to get away, terrified. "No no, no!"

Jace reached into Travis's coat pocket for his keys, Travis watching fearfully as Zack held him, whimpering when Jace unlocked the door. "No, no, Jace, why are you doing this?!" He cried, but didn't get an answer before Zack shoved him harshly inside, Travis landing on the hard floor.

He rolled to his back to look up fearfully as the two men closed the door as they stepped inside, Travis so afraid he wanted to cry, starting to back away, Zack and Jace looming over him.

"Pl-Please, Jace, I-I, I love you!" He pleaded, trying not to look at Zack, wanting his boyfriend to snap out of this, hoping this was all just some awful nightmare and that this wasn't happening.

"Heh. That's cute." Jace smirked with a low voice, him and Zack suddenly reaching down for him, Travis gasping, getting grabbed before he could get away.

They yanked him to his feet, Travis whimpering and squirming, the two shoving him into the wall, Zack punching him hard in the stomach with a laugh.

Travis yelped and quickly the two began to take turns punching him, Travis soon crying, falling to the floor as Jace knocked him down, crying out in fear as he was grabbed and pulled to his feet again, his arms held behind him by Jace.

Zack didn't hesitate to punch Travis as hard as he could, Travis gasping in pain, struggling not to fall down even though Jace was holding him up.

"Thought I was gone, huh?!" Zack shouted at him as he kept punching Travis, bruising his cheek badly. "You couldn't get rid of me! It was all part of our plan, sucker!"

He punched him again and Travis gasped, feeling his head spin, crying as blood ran down his face, seeing stars, not able to take anymore punches to his face, knowing he'd fall unconscious soon, whimpering out. "Pl-Please, please don't hurt me anymore!" He begged, the two just laughing at him.

"He's so cute," Jace laughed in his ear, Travis glancing up to see Zack raise his fist again.

"You said it!" Zack punched him hard and Travis cried out, hunching over, Jace dropping him to the floor, Travis curling into himself, crying with pain, hurting badly.

He felt hands grabbing at him and he cried out, not even knowing who it was that punched him, crying out as he fell to the floor with a thud, the hovering faces above him going blurry as he felt unconsciousness take him over, whimpering as he knew he couldn't black out.

"N-No…." He whimpered, but everything became black.

* * *

Travis blinked his eyes open slowly, feeling his head smarting badly with pain, groaning softly as he lifted his head, waking up, glancing around.

He quickly could see he was still in his house and as he came to his senses, he looked down to his legs, realizing he had been tied up to a chair, his arms tied behind him, ankles tied as well.

Panicking a little, Travis looked up with a deep frown, spotting Jace walking past, quickly looking hopeful. "J-Jace, Jace!"

He knew it must have all been a dream, that it was just Zack that had attacked him, there's no way his boyfriend could've been involved, Jace would never hurt him!

Jace looked at him and grinned, Zack suddenly coming in, standing beside him with a chuckle, Travis's heart sinking, devastated to know it was all real, that it had all actually happened.

He shook his head no, pulling softly at the rope around his wrists, frowning deeply at Zack and Jace who came closer.

"I-I don't understand," Travis whimpered, his face hurting badly as his entire left side of his face was bruised, blood still upon him.

"Ugh, please, how hard is it to understand?" Zack rolled his eyes. "I asked Jace to pretend to be your boyfriend so we could get back at you harder than ever. To break your heart like you did to Grant." He sneered and Travis gaped in disbelief, eyes watery.

"Pretend to be my boyfriend?" He looked at Jace with a deep frown, hurt, hoping it was just a joke.

Jace didn't answer, just giving him a hard look, mouth formed into a line.

"As-As in you never loved me?" Travis almost whimpered, wanting to cry as he watched Jace, who showed him no signs of sympathy, instead looking at him crossly.

Zack was just laughing as he watched. "This is just too good!"

Travis lowered his head, a few tears falling, longing for Michael right now.

There was a pause of silence as he sat there, crying quietly.

"S-So-So what now?" He whimpered sadly, frowning deeply, his heart shattered.

"That's the best part," Zack announced happily, looking quite pleased with himself. "You get to be the sorry little sad sack you are and we get to continue to have fun tormenting you!"

Travis looked up with tearful eyes, frowning a little angrily. "N-No way….!"

"No? Oh, well I guess that means we get to pay Victoria a little visit." Zack smirked coolly, Travis shaking his head no.

"N-No!"

"I've met her. She's very pretty. It'll be good to see her again." Jace smirked down at Travis with almost pride and Travis looked to him with a look of hurt betrayal.

"You wouldn't….!"

"Well don't tell anyone about us and we won't have to." Jace huffed, sneering a little.

"So, so you would just keep me here? Torment me here in my own home?" Travis choked out, wanting to get out and get away from them.

"Exactly!" Zack beamed. "Oh, it's going to be so fun! Revenge has never felt so good…." He mused to himself, walking off to the kitchen.

Travis sniffled as he looked to Jace sadly. "Jace, Jace please, how can you do this to me? After all we've been through?" He whimpered faintly, still devastated from the heartbreak.

Jace stared at him a moment, slowly bending down to his level, gently putting a hand on each of Travis's shoulders, looking him in the eye. "Oh Travis, it was so easy…." He said slowly, grinning after a minute, getting up to join Zack in the kitchen.

Travis watched him with an open mouth, feeling more tears silently fall down his face, lowering his head sadly, frowning deeply as he was both heartbroken, frightened and completely betrayed.

He frowned when he saw Jace and Zack coming back, sitting up, eyeing the rag Zack held in his hand.

The two came before him, each grinning at him, seeming to be in a conversation of their own.

"So, how was the movie?" Zack began to clean at the blood on Travis's face, who flinched, frowning at them with big eyes.

"It was alright." Jace stood near, watching, hands on his hips. "Didn't really care for it though."

Travis frowned up at him. "You told me you liked that movie…" He still couldn't believe all this; had Jace been lying to him about everything this entire time?

Jace looked back at him. "Yeah well, I lied."

Travis felt his shoulders slump, frowning as Zack dabbed and cleaned up the rest of the blood, holding back a sniffle, feeling like he had lost everything all over again. After all, he was practically losing the love of his life all over again, like he had lost Michael.

A ding from Travis's phone, the tone he set for Vic, suddenly brought him to attention again, eyes widening. "Vic, that's Vic! Wh-Where's my phone?"

Jace reached a hand to the counter, picking up Travis's phone. "With us, genius. You think we would just leave you with your phone?"

"Vic, Vic, I-I wanna talk to Vic!" Travis frowned at him, suddenly wanting his best friend more than ever.

"Puh. Yeah right, we're not stupid, Travis." Zack huffed, glancing between them.

"Please, just-just let me talk to her!"

Jace unlocked Travis's phone, having learned his password. "She says, 'Hey, how was date night? Mine was great. Wait until I tell you about Ripley.'"

Zack snorted and Travis frowned deeply up at Jace, quickly regretting telling him his password. "I-I wanna talk to her…."

Jace turned off Travis's phone, setting it down, huffing. "No."

"Please!" Travis almost begged, wanting to talk to someone whom he actually loved and trusted, needing to be comforted right now.

"Travis, that's enough." Zack gave him a look, warning him.

"No, please, I just want to talk to my best friend!" Travis insisted with big eyes, Zack suddenly slapping him across the face.

Travis yelped, startled with pain and fear.

"I said that was enough," Zack stated lowly, looking down at him with narrow eyes.

"Now, it's getting late, why don't you sit there awhile and then we'll all settle for bed, hmm?"

Travis frowned up at him, swallowing hard. "You-You mean, you're both going to sleep here tonight? In my home?"

Zack raised a hand as if to punch him. "Is there a problem with that?!" He growled and Travis got the message, flinching with a deep frown, holding back tears as he looked away.

"N-No."

"Good." Zack huffed with a mean look, walking away to the kitchen, Travis glancing up wearily at Jace who went to the living room without a word.

Zack came back over quickly, going behind Travis, who thought he might be untying him, only to find he was gagging him instead, frowning deeply when there was cloth between his teeth, Zack tying a double knot tightly around his head, coming back around to face him.

Biting down uncomfortably, already hating it, Travis looked up at him with big, scared eyes, whimpering softly at him, praying the man would just let him go.

Zack smiled at him with a chuckle, patting him on the cheek, Travis flinching with a whimper, Zack turning to go join Jace by the tv.

Now alone, Travis frowned even more, biting on the gag with distaste, lowering his head as he began to cry again, pulling weakly at the rope binding his wrists together, though it was pointless to struggle, the ropes much too tight to get free.

Travis had watched many tv shows when a character was captured and put into a situation just like this, tied up and surrounded by people who threaten and harm, with seemingly no way of escape, Travis knowing this was now him in this exact same situation, him the hostage, Jace and Zack his captors.

What was he going to do?

He wanted to call the cops or tell someone, anyone, that he was in trouble, but if he did, they'd go after Vic. He was in the exact same position he was in a month ago and he felt terrible about it. Except now it is Zack and his now fake boyfriend Jace who is hurting him.

He felt like running away, running away to someone who could help him and make sure neither of these two hurt him ever again.

Once again, Travis wished deeply for Michael, sniffling miserably.

He just wanted to feel safe and feel loved again, is that too much to ask for?

* * *

It had to have been at least an hour that Travis sat there, not able to do anything but look around and think to himself sadly, crying quietly, before Jace and Zack finally came back over.

He swallowed hard, looking up at them with a pleading look, beginning to wonder if he could run away after they each went to bed.

Jace came behind him, undoing his gag and starting to untie him, Travis holding his breath as he watched Zack in front of him fearfully, wondering if he could read his mind about wanting to get away.

Jace got him untied and Travis stood, attempting to dart away quickly, Jace grabbing at him from behind, Zack shoving him with a growl.

Jace getting ahold of him, Travis let out a sort of cry of defeat, jerking and pulling, but Jace pushed at him, urging him to walk, taking him to the bedroom, Travis frowning when they were inside.

"L-Let go of me!" He huffed with a growl and jerked, Jace holding onto him firmly, the two beginning to push at him, sitting him down at the end of the bed on the floor, Zack grabbing to get Travis's hands around one of the legs.

Travis jerked and pulled, not quite sure what they were doing but each of them held him and got his arms back, Travis soon feeling rope being tied around his wrists to the pole.

Breathing heavily, he glared up at Jace who was tying up his ankles now, still trying to jerk and get away, ceasing when Zack yanked the rope tightly around his wrists, too tightly, leaning his head back against the frame to glare at them.

"I don't even get to sleep in my own bed?" He growled lowly at them, eyeing Zack angrily, who smirked, Jace standing when he had finished as well.

"Well we thought about it and we thought it might be easier to have you tied up like this all night rather than…you know," Zack spread out his limbs to show what he meant and Travis understood, still frowning.

"You didn't have to tie me up at all." He muttered quietly.

"And let you escape or call the police at any given time?" Jace huffed and Travis glared at him, hating him so much right now.

"Hey, just be glad we considered you and that we're gonna go easy on you right now, you should be thanking us."

"Thanking you?" Travis asked in disbelief. "Thanking you?!What for, essentially kidnapping me in my own home and keeping me tied up and beating me up? Yes, you're absolutely right, Zack, thank you." He growled sarcastically, Zack's mouth forming into a scowl.

"There were a lot of me's in that sentence, Travis," He started, eyes narrowed into slits. "But perhaps you don't realize we're doing you a favor. After all, it doesn't matter what we do to you, no one's going to care! Besides, you deserve this."

Travis frowned up at him with an open mouth, looking at him as if he were out of his mind, about to protest when Jace spoke.

"Uh, Zack, perhaps I should just finish up here, you can go on." Travis glanced at him, but Jace just looked neutral, not showing much expression, with hardly any sympathy.

Zack looked up and seemed to raise a brow suspiciously, but nodded, looking again to Travis. "Alright. Nighty night Travis. See you in the morning for breakfast." He smirked, before walking out and Travis was left with Jace, looking up at him quickly.

"Jace, Jace, please you have to let me go," He pleaded softly. "What did I ever do to you? How can you do all this just to please Zack? Breaking my heart like this, pretending to love me?"

Jace bent down in front of him, giving him a sort of knowing look. "Travis, I'm not going to let you go." He said, talking lowly, looking him in the eye.

"But how? Why? I-I loved you! We-We had sex and made love together and you're going to tell me you didn't once feel a connection, after we got along so perfectly?" Travis looked at him painfully, eyes watery, searching Jace's expression with any hopes that he would snap out of it and help him.

Jace licked his lips, taking a moment before he spoke. "Travis, you're taking this too personally, stop making so much out of this."

Travis looked at him incredulously. "What?! I lost a husband and now I've just lost you! You can't just do this to me and not show any sympathy! Yesterday you cared about me and now you don't care one bit?!"

"Travis," Jace frowned a little, but not by much. "Stop overthinking this. I'm going to leave you now."

"Wait, wait, where-where are you two sleeping tonight?" Travis frowned at him, still hating that these two were going to be here all night.

"Zack's on the couch and I'm in your guest-bedroom, but that shouldn't concern you." Jace just stated, eyeing him.

Travis frowned at him, shaking his head, but at least neither one of them were going to be in his bed. "Jace please, you-you can't just leave me like this, please just help me…!" He whimpered softly, feeling his eyes tear up.

"Travis, I'm not discussing this with you anymore." Jace stated with a knowing look, reaching into his pocket.

"Please, I just want-"

"No. Now come on, open your mouth." He held out a handkerchief, Travis quickly shaking his head no.

"N-No, I-I don't want you to-"

"You don't have a choice now come on, make it easy on the both of us." Jace insisted, eyeing him closely.

"Or what? You're going to hurt me, now that I know you don't actually love me…?" He frowned, giving him a betrayed look.

Jace's eyes seemed to flicker in anger and he reached forward, getting the gag into Travis's mouth before he could protest, tying it into a knot around his head.

Travis bit down and squeezed his eyes shut tightly, a whimper escaping him as he lowered his head, trying not to cry, not wanting Jace to see, more devastated and pained than ever.

Jace eyed him, slowly grabbing his face softly with both hands, raising Travis's head up, who flinched, looking at him fearfully.

Jace studied him, smirking slowly. "Night Travis. See you in the morning." Was all he said, leaning forward, kissing Travis's forehead, shocking him. Jace then got up and left, closing the door behind him, Travis watching him go with big eyes, assuming the kiss must of been just another part of the act, making him frown deeply, especially now that he was all alone.

He glanced around and tugged a little at the ropes with a soft growl, frowning deeply when it was pointless, no way he could get free on his own, the rope tied much too tightly.

And with his ankles tied, there was no way he could break free, stuck there, Travis letting out a saddened sigh, looking up to the walls at his pictures of Michael.

He whimpered softly through his gag as he cried quietly, hanging his head sadly, feeling more heartbroken than ever.

He wondered if this was the worst time in his life, aside from losing Michael, for now he was all alone, hurting and worst of all, betrayed and surrounded by those who only wished to hurt him even further.

* * *

Travis slowly awoke when he heard voices, lifting his sore neck to look up, spotting Jace and Zack coming in, quickly making him scowl.

_It must be morning,_ he assumed, Zack already grinning at him as they came over. Frowning, Travis tried to pull at the ropes around his wrists at an effort to somehow break away, growling faintly, but Zack and Jace already made it over.

Jace untied his ankles and then undid his gag and Travis spat it out, moving his jaw around painfully, sending a mean glare up at him as Zack got him free.

The second the ropes were off him, Travis leapt to his feet and took off, shoving past Jace, making a dash for it, hearing both men immediately protest behind him.

Panting, Travis made it out of the bedroom but an arm was grabbing at him, pulling him back and soon arms were wrapped around him tightly, stopping him, Travis jerking and kicking wildly, a hand going over his mouth to help keep him still.

"Oh so that's really how you want to start the day off now, is it?!" Zack growled into his ear as he held him, Travis muffling out a snarl into his hand, trying to elbow at him and shove him off, Zack suddenly shoving him roughly to the floor, landing on his chest.

Travis tried to quickly back up but each of them grabbed his arms, yanking him to his feet, dragging him over to one of the chairs by the dining room table despite his struggles.

"L-Let go of me! Stop it!"

They pushed him into the chair and yanked his arms back harshly, Jace holding them back firmly, Travis jerking and standing to his feet to get away, Jace growling as he did his best to keep him still. "Get the rope, man!"

Zack grabbed the rope from the counter, hurrying back over, each men pushing Travis back into the chair forcefully, Zack quickly beginning to tie his wrists together.

Travis growled angrily though he was scared, pulling as much as he could, Jace pushing him down when he stood on his feet again, panting as he shot him a mean glare.

Zack yanked on the ropes and came in front of him, letting out a snarl as he punched Travis as hard as he could.

"O-Ow!" Travis yelped in pain, wincing loudly, hanging his head, it hurting badly, feeling his cheek smart horribly.

"Nice job Travis, way to piss me off early!" Zack snapped, bending down to tie Travis's ankles to the chair, who no longer struggled, pained as he looked from Zack to Jace with a fearful look.

Voice shaking, his voice was now quiet and scared. "L-Let me go, please….you can't just do this to me…"

Zack sneered at him instantly, looking anything but pitiful. "Oh yeah, let you go so we can get thrown into the slammer, I don't think so."

"B-B-But I-"

"No, now listen, while we're here, there is no trying to escape, you understand?! Otherwise, we're going to punish you, so don't even bother trying to escape!" Zack punched Travis hard again, who yelped painfully. "Understood?!"

Travis nodded with big, scared eyes, holding back a few tears of pain, Zack already yelling again.

"And you do whatever we say, when we say it! We make the rules, pal!" Once again, he punched Travis, who cried out, tasting blood as his head began to smart badly.

"Zack," Jace frowned in protest, Zack whipping to face him. "What?"

"You shouldn't keep hitting him, he's got work tomorrow, remember?" Jace stated matter-of-factly and Travis looked up at him with a sniffle, wide-eyed.

"Oh, right. Sure, I guess, Maybe," Zack huffed with a drawl, not looking like he cared much, putting his hands on his hips. "Either way, we're in charge, we make the calls, you suck, we rule, everyone's happy, boom."

Travis frowned at him a little sadly, keeping his eyes downcast, hating to look at them, wishing they would just leave already.

"Okay uh, I'm going to start breakfast, Jace keep an eye on him." Zack huffed, going to the kitchen, Travis watching him with a frown, not wanting him in his kitchen at all.

He glanced over at Jace, swallowing hard as their eyes met, quickly looking away, feeling worse than ever. Jace went and sat down at the counter overlooking the kitchen, avoiding looking at him as well.

Travis glanced wearily at Zack in the kitchen, who was cooking away as if he owned the place, frowning as he watched him using some of Michael's pans, hating that he was still here.

Travis frowned and tried to pull against the ropes a little with no success, hanging his head to look at the floor, just forced to sit there while Jace was on his phone and Zack cooked.

He thought about Vic and Jack and the rest of the gang, wondering if he could ever tell them, if he'd be able to tell anyone at all.

Perhaps he could tell someone without having to worry about Jace and Zack finding out at all, but then whoever he told could get involved and then Vic….Vic would get hurt.

Travis didn't know what to do, feeling quite helpless.

Zack eventually got breakfast made and ready, setting the table and Jace came over to sit next to Travis, who frowned at him instantly.

"Can he sit somewhere else?" He looked to Zack, who set the last platter of sausages down, on the other side of Travis as well.

"Why?" Zack frowned at him, eyes going a little narrow.

Travis shifted a little uneasily in his seat, looking away. "That was Michael's spot."

Zack and Jace shared a look but Jace did not get up. Zack chuckled lowly, starting to dish up.

Travis looked up with a frown, watching them a little sadly. "A-Aren't you going to untie me so I can eat too?"

Jace smirked and Zack just grinned. "Silly Travis, you can eat without needing to be untied." He grabbed Travis's plate, dishing it up for him, making Travis frown in confusion, glancing at Jace.

"You want to feed him or shall I?" Zack quipped and now Travis frowned even more, quickly looking at Jace again.

"Go ahead." Jace answered quietly, not smiling nor frowning. Travis turned to Zack, unable to believe this. "You can't be serious."

Zack took a bite of his eggs, cutting up a sausage link, holding up a forkful at him. "Just shut up and eat, otherwise we could just not feed you at all."

Travis frowned at him with a sort of glare, looking at Jace who was just eating quietly, Travis not wanting to go along with this at all. But he was hungry and the food was all prepared and perhaps he wouldn't be fed again for some time, so reluctantly, he finally leaned forward and took the bite, not looking at Zack as he chewed.

Zack huffed with a smile and continued to eat and feed Travis as well, it being quite awkward for him, who felt extremely embarrassed, feeling like a helpless child now.

The two talked between each other and Travis stayed out of it, not wanting to be a part of their stupid conversation anyways. They weren't addressing him anywho, acting as if he weren't even there, save for Zack feeding him.

Finally, the stupid and humiliating event was over as they all finished, Travis hunched over in his chair, staring at the floor, eyes hard, not bothering to look up at them as they both stood, clearing the table.

"Hey Travis," Zack spoke up. "At least you don't have to worry about cleaning up or having to do things anymore, thanks to us."

Travis didn't answer, frowning from his chair.

After cleaning up and putting stuff away, the two came back, Travis looking up with a frown, wondering what nonsense they'd put him though now.

Zack grinned. "Okay! So, let's get you changed and then I would like to-"

A ding from Travis's phone came and Travis straightened, becoming aware. "Vic! That's Vic!"

"You can't talk to her." Jace almost growled.

"Why not?" Travis frowned, feeling desperate.

"Because you'll blab about everything, dipsh**."

"Please!"

"Travis, that's a no, now, Jace, you go and get him new clothes and I am going to go upstairs and go through stuff that isn't mine, ha ha." Zack huffed, already turning to go.

Travis looked to Jace with a frown, still hoping to change his mind about letting him talk to Vic. "Jace, please, can't you just-"

But Jace had already turned to leave, walking out and Travis frowned with anger, pulling at the ropes around his wrists desperately, hopping a little in the chair, wondering if he could get free, praying to, but the ropes were all but too tight.

He knew he wouldn't be able to go anywhere, but he had to try, though it was no good, his wrists badly sore and aching, hands shaking.

He panted heavily as he struggled, frowning as he didn't want to give up, but he eventually had to stop, hanging his head in defeat, wishing he could be stronger, like Michael.

Jace came back in and Travis frowned at him, giving him a sort of dirty look.

"I set some of your clothes in the bathroom. Now, come on."

He came over and started untying him, Travis tensing, trying to think of an escape plan.

Jace got the ropes off and Travis made to jump up and make a dash for it but Jace was quick and grabbed him, stopping him from getting very far, Travis jerking around the best he could.

"L-Let me go, Jace!"

"No way!" Jace snarled as he held him, dragging and pushing at him towards the bathroom. "Come on!"

Travis struggled but Jace was stronger than him and Travis didn't have all of his strength, huffing when Jace shoved him inside the bathroom.

"Go on then, get changed, do what you need to," Jace huffed, eyebrows furrowed. "Make it quick though." He closed the door then, loudly, Travis staring at it a minute.

How in the world could this all be happening? It was a nightmare, it really was!

It took a moment before he caught his breath and snapped back into reality, glancing at the pile of clothes Jace had set out, a pair of jeans and a navy blue top. He glared at them a little, but did he really have a choice?

He used the bathroom and took a quick shower, getting changed and brushing his teeth and hair.

Looking in the mirror, Travis couldn't believe the sight of his face, the bruises looking atrocious. His cheek looked awful, colored a very dark purple, even nearly black in some places, cut up and quite terrible.

Just the sight of it almost made him want to cry again, reminded of his reality once again, how awful it really was.

Would he look this bad tomorrow when he had to go to work? Would he have to try to explain again?

Travis's stomach tightened into a knot, tired of all this anxiousness, it getting to him.

He had to get out of here, he had to escape these two.

He couldn't get away from them both, but if only Jace was out there, him he could most likely evade.

Travis thought about it, taking in a deep breath, preparing himself, praying he could do this, that failure could not and would not be an option.

He thought of Michael, remembering his husband's determination and will, telling himself he has to be brave like him if he wants to fight and succeed.

Holding his breath, Travis opened the door and as soon as he saw Jace, he shoved him as roughly as he could, knocking the man to the floor.

Travis instantly ran for the front door, his heart pounding.

"Travis!" He heard Jace shout, going as fast as he could but he could hear footsteps behind him quickly.

He made it to the front door and ripped it open hurriedly, racing out.

All of a sudden, he was tackled down, slammed into, yelping as he landed hard on his porch, both him and Jace nearly tumbling down the front steps.

Scrambling to get away, Travis tried to leap to his feet but Jace was ontop of him, wrapping his arms around Travis quickly, trying to get ahold of him.

"Let me go!" Travis huffed as he squirmed and kicked, Jace grabbing at his face.

"No! Now get back inside!" Jace growled, struggling to get Travis to his feet, yanking on him.

He got to his feet but Jace held him by the arm, his grip tight, pushing him towards the door, making him stumble, panicking when he was nearly forced inside. "No!"

Jace got an arm around Travis's throat, dragging him forward, closing the door when he was inside, growling into his ear. "Stop it, Travis! That's enough!"

Travis twisted and squirmed, prying at Jace's arm around his throat desperately. "N-No! Now let. Me. Go! Gah!" Jace was not letting go, his arm choking him a little, Travis trying to elbow him to get away.

Zack suddenly appeared, looking cross. "What is going on here?!"

"Travis tried to escape!" Jace snarled, tightening his arm around Travis's throat, making him choke and cough, his struggling lessening.

"What?!" Zack snarled, quickly looking angry. "Damn you, Travis! Let's punish him!"

"Perhaps we shouldn't tie him up down here, let's bring him upstairs while we go through his stuff." Jace stated, holding Travis firmly, still choking him, though he half forgot he was, Travis coughly loudly.

"J-Jace…" He choked out, whimpering, pulling at Jace's arm weakly.

"What sense is that?" Zack snorted, not paying any mind to Travis either.

"Just trust me." Jace hissed, giving him a look.

Travis's face was white, on the brink of unconsciousness, coughing. "J-Jace…" He could barely make out the words, choking.

Jace finally realized what he was doing, frowning. "Oh Jesus, sorry!" He let go of him, Travis almost collapsing to the floor, gasping, a hand around his throat.

"Sorry," Jace muttered, Zack just rolling his eyes.

Travis leaned against the wall, gasping for air, coughing, looking at them with wide eyes.

"Whatever, let's just get upstairs then." Zack huffed, turning away.

Jace turned to Travis, who frowned at him, tensing with big eyes.

"D-Don't touch me…." Travis shook, panting, quite spooked, feeling as if he should run away right this second.

"Just come here," Jace gave him a look, stepping closer.

Travis frowned and hesitated a second but turned away to run, Jace already grabbing him however, quickly dragging him to the stairs, Travis frowning as he knew it would be pointless to struggle, just going with him, scowling.

They went upstairs to the guest bedroom where Zack sat upon the bed, a pile of open boxes at his feet, making Travis raise a brow, quickly frowning.

"Alright come here, Travis. Zack, can you give me a hand with him?" Travis frowned as Jace started pushing at him, quickly starting to protest, though it was little use as Zack came over as well, both of them pushing him towards the bed to the floor.

Travis huffed at them, giving them both an angry glare as they tied his wrists around one of the legs of the bed, disappointed with himself for being so helpless yet not sure of what else he could do, seeing as it was pointless to try and escape now.

Zack stood satisfied when they finished tying him up and Travis nearly sneered at him. "Happy now?

"Quite. By the way, love your old knick knacks and such. You and Michael had great sense." He turned away to continue going through Travis and Michael's things, rummaging.

Jace just produced a cloth from his pocket, making Travis frown up at him. "You don't have to do that," He murmured. "Haven't you done enough already?"

"Well you're the one who tried to escape." Jace huffed, bending down as he gagged him, who quickly frowned, hating him completely, watching him go over to join Zack.

Frowning, he tried pulling at the ropes, struggling slowly, doing the best he could but it was no use, watching the two go through his things.

It was boxes of mostly Michael's things, items he had packed away for remembrance, half of them just being photos, but seeing them pull out his husband's things quickly made him sad, frowning as he watched.

Even just the pictures of himself made him frown, because Michael had loved those pictures of him so much, Travis's shoulders slumping, hanging his head, deeply wishing his husband were still here, missing him terribly.

Apparently Jace and Zack were looking for something for themselves, slipping small items into their pockets occasionally, Travis narrowing his eyes.

"Mmph!" Half-forgetting he was gagged, he growled lowly at Zack who slipped a few key-chains into his pocket, making him look up.

"What?" He huffed with a sneer.

Travis pulled a little at the rope, murmuring quietly, trying to explain those were Michael's, voice coming out muffled.

Zack just turned away. "Whatever."

Travis scowled at him, cussing him out mentally.

It was quite awhile that they took looking through everything, most of it consisting of making fun of Travis in the photographs, to which Travis glared, looking away.

Finally Zack stood, coming over to one of the boxes near Travis, whose eyebrows rose.

Acting quickly, he stuck out his leg, tripping Zack as he passed, who fell to the floor with an 'oof!'

Travis almost smirked but frowned when Zack got to his feet, swearing. "Ugh, I outta-!"

He raised his fist to punch him and Travis quickly cowered.

"Zack. Work tomorrow, remember?" Jace interrupted, to which Zack stopped, Travis peeking an eye open slowly.

"Fine." Zack snorted. "But he's crossing the line." He pointed a finger into Travis's face with a glare, who just huffed, glaring back.

He frowned as he glanced over at Jace after Zack went back over but Jace was looking away and Travis couldn't help but feel glad he was looking out for him, knowing he'd be much worse thanks to Zack if it weren't for him.

Still, he knew Jace didn't care for him after what he had done to him, the traitor.

The two finally finished and put everything away, Jace coming over to untie Travis who was more than ready to be untied, spitting out the gag with a huff when it was undone, frowning at them.

"Lemme put this last box away, then I'll be down." Zack nodded to Jace, who grabbed Travis by the arm, Travis getting to his feet with a sneer, giving a jerk but Jace held him.

"Yeah okay." Jace started urging Travis out of the room, who went with him, a plan suddenly forming in his brain, slowing down as they got to the stairs. "Uh, you can go first, Jace."

Jace gave him a look but let go of him, turning to start going down, Travis quickly sticking his foot out, tripping him.

Jace instantly fell, tumbling down the stairs, crying out in pain as he rolled and tumbled, wincing when he landed at the bottom, Travis wasting no time in immediately running down the stairs and past him.

He felt bad for doing that to him but he had to get out of there somehow, not once looking back.

Zack heard the yells and came running, frowning when he saw Jace curled up at the bottom of the stairs. "Jace! Oh Travis you are so going to get it!" He roared, storming down the stairs himself.

Travis panted as he made it to the door, struggling to get it open, racing outside, running down the front steps when Zack slammed straight into him, both impacting the ground hard.

Travis cried out and scrambled to get away but Zack grabbed him by his shirt, punching him hard.

Travis cried out with a yell of pain but Zack hit him two more times and he couldn't move, holding his face in pain, dazed and hurting, Zack pulling him to his feet roughly.

"Come on, come on, get inside," He snarled angrily, Travis stumbling as Zack pushed at him, whimpering a little when they were back inside and Zack harshly yanked him over to one of his dining room chairs.

Jace had gotten to his feet now, holding his head painfully as he came to watch, Zack shoving Travis into the chair, grabbing at him.

Travis attempted to struggle to get away but Zack was rough and firm with him, keeping him in the chair, managing to get both of his wrists tied together tightly.

Travis frowned as he knew he had failed to get away, again, feeling so stupid, pulling weakly at his wrists, his ankles now being tied as Zack cursed and muttered angrily under his breath.

He could feel Jace watching and he frowned when Zack roughly gagged him, biting down in distaste, Zack suddenly punching him again. "Mmmph!" He yelped in pain, wincing badly.

"Zack," Jace scolded and Zack just snorted. "I don't care! He deserves it!"

Travis frowned up at them with watery eyes, swallowing hard.

"Are you alright?" Zack looked at Jace, who just nodded, Zack continuing to swear under his breath. "You Damn fool, Travis. Your punishment starts now! You are gonna sit there and think about what you did for three hours and I don't care otherwise!" He huffed with a growl.

"Can't believe all this insubordination this early in the morning, goddammit." Zack ran a hand through his hair in frustration, stomping off, Jace following suit after giving Travis an unsympathetic look, who almost whimpered out at him sadly, wishing more than anything to get free, beginning to feel helpless again.

He frowned deeply when they were each out of the room, already feeling terrible. Three hours? And he was just supposed to sit there?

Why couldn't he just get away from these two already, he just wanted to be treated nicely by someone who wouldn't actually hurt or betray him….

* * *

If you thought time passed slowly already, try being tied to a chair for over two hours. Travis was extremely bored and very miserable, having nothing to do but look around and think.

Zack and Jace must've been in the living room this whole time, most likely watching tv and yet here he was, tied up to a dumb old chair.

First he stared at the floor, then the wall and lastly, the ceiling. He couldn't be more bored.

Finally Zack passed through to get to the kitchen, going to get a drink.

He spared a look to Travis, raising his eyebrows at him, getting a drink from the fridge, Travis watching him with a pleading look.

Zack came back over, munching on some cheese, glancing at him, seeming to hesitate but finally he came over, taking out Travis's gag, making him grateful, though he looked up at Zack without a word, weary.

"So, you sorry yet?" Zack sneered and Travis slowly nodded, thinking it'd be best if he just complied peacefully.

"Good. You had no right doing a stunt like that to Jace. He didn't do nothin'."

Travis looked at the floor. "I-I was just trying to escape." He murmured quietly, though Zack heard him.

"Escape? Now why in the world would you wanna go and do a thing like that?"

"Because maybe you two are here in my house hurting me and going through my husband's things when I clearly don't want you to." Travis dared look up at him, frowning.

"Oh, is that so?" Zack smirked a little. "Well gee, that's too bad…for you! Oh, and uh, speaking of your husband, I am sick and tired of having to look at all these pictures of Michael everywhere, I want them gone!"

Travis quickly frowned, getting a little defensive. "B-But he's my husband…"

"Was your husband once, was. Really makes the difference pal." Zack smirked, taking one of the picture frames of Michael off the wall, tossing it carelessly to the floor.

"Hey!" Travis's eyes widened, sitting up straighter.

Zack knocked a few more to the floor, cracking a few, breaking others.

"S-Stop it!" Travis cried, feeling his eyes get watery, watching in horror to see his pictures of Michael ruined, Zack just laughing.

Jace came in, hearing the noise, glancing quickly at Travis. "What's going on?"

"Get a box, Jace," Zack was still wandering around, collecting all the pictures of Michael he could find. "We're saying goodbye to Michael," He then turned to smirk at Travis. "Permanently."

Travis shook his head no quickly with big eyes, mouth dropped open as he watched Zack throw another to the floor, it cracking. "N-No, stop it!"

Jace turned to go and find a box for Zack, helping to take them all down when he came back, also treating them carelessly, beginning to toss them in, the box soon getting full of cracked frames and broken glass.

Frowning deeply and in horror as he watched, pleading at them to stop but they wouldn't listen, Travis began to cry, whimpering, sniffling as they went through each room, taking down every picture.

"St-Stop it, stop it, please!" He cried at them but they just came back when they had finished, smirking at him, the box full.

Crying, his walls now practically completely bare, Travis hung his head, sniffling through his whimpers, eyes narrowed as he frowned. "Do-Do you know how much those pictures mean to me? How much looking at him to remember him means to me?" He shook his head, getting angry. "I-I hate you…." He growled under his breath, furious yet devastated, feeling broken-hearted yet again.

Zack almost just burst into laughter and Jace just frowned. "Oh ho ho, wow! I sure am scared now! Travis hates us!" Zack laughed, turning to go upstairs to put the box away.

Travis still sniffled, not looking up, Jace stepping close, tying the gag back in his mouth, making Travis cry even more, glaring at the back of Jace's head as he left.

Biting down tightly on the cloth, Travis attempted to struggle against the rope but quickly gave up, still crying a little, hanging his head as he tried to stop.

All of his pictures of Michael were gone; they had taken them and put them away but most of them were already ruined and now Travis knew that without being able to look at his husband as soon as he walked in the door, he'd be miserable.

Looking at Michael always made him feel comforted and almost hopeful, still a little saddened of course, but Travis loved to look at his husband, even when it hurt. It was those pictures that helped keep his memories with him so fresh, so treasurable.

When he quit crying, still sniffling a little occasionally, Travis's eyes were puffy and sore, his neck getting stiff as he had been hanging his head for so long, and especially after the position he had been forced to sleep in last night, his back getting sore also.

It was a long while of just sitting there, again, before Travis's phone suddenly dinged, a text from Vic. Travis blinked and raised his head, spotting it on the counter, frowning at it, pulling at the rope as he let out a whimper, muffling out a few grunts as he struggled.

Jace heard him and slowly came in, giving him a look, hands on his hips. "What is it?"

Travis frowned and looked up at him with sad eyes, murmuring as he tried to talk, glad when Jace came over and removed the cloth.

"What."

"Vic texted and please, I just want to talk to her." Travis almost sighed out, getting tired of asking, wishing they'd comply with him.

"I said you weren't going to talk to her." Jace stated, Zack coming in now.

"But you have to let me-"

"No way! You'll tell her everything." Jace glared.

"I'm not going to tell her." Travis spoke in sincerity, shoulders slumping as he frowned deeply. "I swear I won't."

"Still no."

Travis looked up, eyes flickering, frustrated with them. "Well you gotta let me talk to her! If-If you don't, then-then she could get suspicious and come over here and find you both…." He found himself saying, realizing it actually made sense.

Jace and Zack quickly shared a look, Jace scowling. "He's right. We better let him do it."

"What if he says somethin'?" Zack huffed quietly.

"I'll be in the room with him, to make sure." Jace stated, grabbing Travis's phone, whose spirits lifted, finally glad he would get to talk to her.

Jace unlocked Travis's phone, reading her text. "She says, 'Okay, I dunno why you're not answering your phone, and there had better be a good reason for that, but do you wanna hang out tonight? I'm free.'" Looking up, Jace turned to Zack. "He can't hang out with her tonight."

"No way! He's gotta have an excuse."

Jace looked at Travis a little crossly. "Okay look, when you talk to her, you're going to tell her you can't hang out with her because you and I have plans tonight, you got that?"

Travis was frowning, feeling bad that Vic might be worrying about him, slowly nodding though he knew it meant he'd have to lie to her again, dreading having to do so. But what other choice did he have?

"Good. Now don't try nothin' else." Jace stated, putting Travis's phone into his pocket as he began to untie him, leading him to his bedroom by the arm, Travis just complying, wanting to be able to talk to his best friend.

Jace closed the door behind them. "Alright, sit down, I'll tie you up."

Travis frowned at him. "But then how will I talk to Vic?"

"I'll hold the phone for you."

"But you don't have to do that."

"If I don't, then I know you'll try and escape." Jace huffed, frowning at him.

Travis looked away. "I'm not going to try and escape." He stated quietly, a little sadly, knowing it would be pointless by now.

Luckily, Jace seemed to believe him, though he didn't look happy about it. "Fine. But I'm going to be standing right here. And don't even think about going through that window." He handed Travis his phone with a mean look and Travis just took it a little sadly. "I won't."

Glad to have his phone back, Travis turned to go to the opposite side of the room, holding his breath as he dialed, suddenly nervous about what he would say.

Vic picked up quickly. "Travis! You better have a good reason for not answering me!"

Travis already smiled at the sound of her voice, making sure his back was turned to Jace, not liking his eyes on him. "H-Hi Vic, yeah, I'm really sorry about that."

"Well, what's your excuse then?"

"Oh," Travis frowned, thinking quickly. "You know, Jace was over last night."

"Oh, right. So how it'd go? Did you like the movie?" Vic's tone quickly shifted, sounding happy again.

Travis frowned, suddenly remembering that he once considered Jace his boyfriend, realizing that had happened only last night, realizing how much Jace's betrayal has really affected him.

"Oh yeah, yeah, it-it was good." He stuttered, frowning a little nervously, remembering the old Jace in comparison to the new one, who was standing right there in the room with him, mind you.

"Oh good. My date night went great too. Just wait until I tell you what happened with Ripley….are you cool to hang out tonight?" He could hear Vic smiling, saddened that he would have to let her down.

"Sorry Vic, but…Jace and I have plans tonight." He tried his best to keep his voice steady, wondering if he sounded like he was lying as much as he could feel it.

"Well can't you two just be together a different time?" Vic just chuckled softly, making Travis internally panic as he tried to think of what to say.

"Well, yes but, we-we've been planning for this night for a long time now…" He fibbed, cringing at himself, glancing nervously at Jace with a frown, swallowing hard.

Vic scoffed softly. "How about I talk to him?"

"Oh uh," Travis felt a lump in his throat, not liking the idea, though he knew Vic didn't have a clue about who Jace really was, knowing how much she liked him. "S-Sure."

He took the phone away from his ear, looking at Jace, talking quietly. "She wants to talk to you."

Jace glared, looking a little angry, coming over and taking the phone nonetheless, his turn to turn his back to Travis as he talked. "Hey Vic."

He quickly sounded cheerful and Travis watched him with a hurt look, eyebrows furrowed as he still had yet to figure out what to think of the man that was previously once his boyfriend.

"I'm good, I'm good; no, Travis and I just had lots of fun last night, that's all." Jace laughed into the phone with a grin, talking to Vic happily, Travis continuing to watch him in bewilderment.

"Wow, I can't wait for you to tell me about it…..well you know, I was kinda hoping to take Travis somewhere special tonight. I got reservations at Marquis's and you know how long their waiting list is, so we've been waiting for tonight for awhile now." Travis glared at Jace as he lied to her, wondering how he could do it so easily, frowning when he heard Vic laughing.

"No no," Jace chuckled. "Not quite yet, that's just how much I love him." He turned to face Travis with a look, who furrowed his eyebrows with narrowed eyes, crossing his arms over his chest, sitting on the edge of his bed to look away, feeling hurt.

"Plus you get to see him all the time at work, you've gotta let me have some time with him every once in awhile." Jace chuckled into the phone, Travis still scowling as he listened.

"Right, so you understand….there'll be plenty of other nights, but trust me, he won't forget you I promise….Okay, thanks Vic, I'll see you later, okay? Alright…." Jace spoke happily into the phone, handing it back to Travis with a look, who quickly took it, Vic still chuckling.

"Okay Travis, looks like you're off the hook. For now."

Travis chuckled nervously, hardly able to smile. "Heh heh, yeah, yeah…."

"Well, don't let me spoil your time with Jace, go have fun at your big fancy restaurant and I'll see you at work tomorrow and you can tell me all about it and I'll tell you about Ripley, okay?"

"Okay, Vic," Travis almost didn't want her to hang up, longing to keep talking to her. "I-I….yeah, that sounds like a plan." He found himself stuttering, frowning at himself sadly.

"Okay! Bye." Vic chirped as she hung up and Travis still clutched his phone with ownership as he turned to Jace, giving him a look.

"You'll see her later?" He almost hissed. "I do not want you to see Vic ever again, Jace." He growled softly.

"Well lucky for her, she doesn't know the real me so it doesn't matter. And it's not like she'll find out, especially not from you because you're not going to tell her." Jace huffed.

"Find out that you don't really love me?" Travis gave him an accusing look, still hurt that Jace had been pretending with him for so long now. "And that I'm supposed to just act like we're still a couple and that we love each other when really it was all just one-sided the entire time?"

"Travis, that's enough," Jace glared.

"Is Zack paying you? Is that what this is? Is that why you have so much money to the point where you can afford fake reservations at expensive restaurants like Marquis's and nobody raises a brow about it? You're sick…" Travis shook his head, eyes narrowed. "I-I trusted you for so long-"

"Travis, I said enough-"

"How much?" Travis demanded, eyes watery. "How much does he think I'm worth getting my heart broken a second time, h-how much?"

"That's enough, I said!" Jace snarled, shoving Travis roughly, knocking him into the wall.

Travis glared and pushed at him, trying to fight back but Jace punched him hard, falling to the ground with a yelp, getting punched again as Jace grabbed him.

Seeing stars, Travis whimpered and started to crawl away, Jace practically throwing himself ontop of him, grabbing him until he was sitting upright against him, holding him to his chest, forcing Travis to be still, who was crying.

Blood ran down his cheek and he was crying out in pain and fear, not moving as he shook badly, in a sort of hurt daze, Jace's hand going over his mouth to quiet him, pressing Travis's head back against his shoulder, holding him there as he sat up against the wall.

The door opened and Zack popped in quickly. "What happened?" He frowned and Jace panted, growling. "Take him, just take him, the bloody sh**."

Travis couldn't move, shaking in pain, Zack quickly grabbing him and pulling him to his feet, huffing at Jace. "What did he do now?"

Jace didn't answer but just waved him off as he got to his feet, Zack bringing Travis into the dining room, who was breathing heavily, frowning deeply with pain, his face and head hurting badly, things starting to go blurry.

Zack sat him down into the chair and it seemed him and Jace were talking, but to Travis their voices sounded distant, not able to make out what they were saying, his head too busy pounding, unable to concentrate, painfully dazed.

Of course he was tied up again and they hardly seemed to notice the state he was in, gagging him quickly, Zack giving him a harsh slap for the hell of it.

Travis cried out and squeezed his eyes shut in pain, lying his head back, chest heaving as he whimpered faintly, his cheek hurting badly, feeling the bleeding cut sting and ache.

A few tears escaped him as he sat there in pain, the two having left him alone, his head smarting and pounding badly, knowing he must be in awful shape with how bad he hurt, damaged badly not only physically but also emotionally.

* * *

It was quite some time before he saw Jace or Zack again and luckily he was in a better state by then, though he was still hurting. But he had definitely lost most of his strength by now as well as energy, quite miserable and tired, feeling like giving up entirely.

Jace walked past and Travis watched him quietly, hoping he would come over and untie him, sitting patiently, Jace finally coming back over, a plate of sandwiches In hand.

He took out the gag in Travis's mouth. "I thought you might be hungry. These are for you."

Travis frowned softly, looking at the food, realizing it felt like forever since he had eaten and though hungry, he didn't feel much like eating.

"I'm not very hungry." He stated quietly, looking away.

"Well if you don't eat now, you won't get to until supper."

"Th-That's okay. Just another way that you can hurt me." Travis just said quietly, giving him an accusing look, keeping it subtle.

Jace's eyes flickered and he didn't look sympathetic, walking away, taking the plate with him, more than likely going to share the food with Jace. "Fine."

Travis watched him go, just glad he didn't gag him again, sighing quietly as he sat still, once again alone, save for his thoughts.

Surprisingly, they each came back after a short time had passed, making him look up, unsure of what to expect now.

"Well Travis, if you promise to behave and cooperate," Zack started, looking between him and Jace. "We'll untie you from the chair and let you sit with us, but only if you don't act up. Understood?"

Travis looked up a little hopefully, nodding as he sat up further, quite glad when Zack came up and untied him. He got to his feet and Zack grabbed him by the arm. "Come on, then."

He wasn't rough with him thankfully and Travis walked with them to the living room, going over to the couch where Zack sat him down in the middle.

Travis remained quiet, frowning as he had a sort of distant look, still feeling out of place but it was most likely from all the hits he had taken to his face or due to his lack of energy.

Zack grabbed at his arms to bring them behind his back, tying his wrists together to which Travis didn't protest, ankles being tied by Jace as well.

When they had finished, Zack rubbed a hand over Travis's shoulder with a smile. "Thatta boy." Travis didn't answer, watching as the tv was turned on.

He sat there without a word, watching television between them, each watching as well and Travis was just glad there was a change in scenery and to have something to do, with Jace and Zack actually leaving him alone for once. They all just sat, watching tv quietly.

They had been watching for awhile before Zack suddenly let out a groan, almost making Travis jump.

"Well time to make supper. Come on, Jace." He sighed, getting up. "You can stay here, Travis." He grinned, ruffling a hand through Travis's hair, who frowned, watching them go.

He held his breath a moment, hesitating, wondering if he stood take this chance to escape, alone, the door being right there, so close and accessible he could run out and get as far away as possible before they'd even have a chance to catch up with him.

Knowing he couldn't just ignore this opportunity, Travis got to his feet, making a run for it, but, forgetting his ankles were tied, he quickly fell to the floor with a cry, landing on his chest.

Realizing his mistake and yet another failed attempt to get away, Travis let out an exasperated breath, whimpering softly, squeezing his eyes shut, feeling terrible once again, almost wishing he hadn't even bothered trying to escape.

Zack and Jace came running back, quickly spotting Travis on the floor, realizing what he had tried to do, Zack quickly looking angry, Jace just sighing.

Zack started forward to grab him but Jace held out an arm to stop him, giving him a look. Zack just sighed and shook his head, coming to Travis anyway, though luckily he wasn't rough with him.

He got Travis to his feet, who frowned, Zack bringing him back to the kitchen with him, sitting him down on one of the stools overlooking one of the counters.

Travis frowned at each of them, expecting one of them to explode into an outburst, mostly expecting this from Zack, but that was it, Zack just giving a look to Jace. "I'll just punish him later…" He muttered, going back to start cooking.

So Travis sat there quietly, watching them cook, hanging his head as he once again thought about everything, especially about going to work tomorrow, still quite worried.

It was hard having two men cook in his kitchen, using his pans and utensils, some being Michael's of course, cooking his food, using everything that was his, hating it.

When supper was ready they set the table, moved him to his place at the table, set out all the food and dished up, though he was quite glad they didn't tie him entirely to the chair though his limbs were still bound.

Jace started getting ready to feed him and Travis frowned, speaking for the first time in hours. "Can-Can Zack feed me instead?" He hated Zack but he had already had his heart broken by Jace once, there's no way he could be humiliated by having him feed him as well, he just couldn't do it.

Travis looked to Zack, whose eyebrows raised, smirking, looking almost proud.

"Ooh, dang Jace, sorry man." He grinned, picking up his fork, holding it out for Travis, who avoided looking at him nonetheless, just eating quietly, not saying a word for the rest of the meal.

When everyone finished, they were cleaning up everything, getting dishes put away before they came and grabbed him, taking him to the living room again.

"Okay," Zack grinned, looking happy as he sat Travis down. "Time for someone to get their punishment." He sing-songed, looking pleased as he put his hands on Travis's shoulders, who frowned, looking glum, not wanting them to do anything else to him, just tired. Tired physically and tired of them.

"Wh-What are you going to me now?" He sighed tiredly, almost wishing they would just knock him out.

"Oooh, you'll see…" Zack grinned, wrapping his arms around him, suddenly pulling him close, making Travis tense, quickly becoming aware and alert.

He looked to Jace with a sort of alarmed, concerned look, trying to figure out what was going on. Jace gave him a sort of knowing look and Travis knew something bad was about to happen, Jace getting up to leave.

Travis frowned deeply, not wanting him to go, not wanting to be left alone with Zack who had his arms around him firmly, chuckling into his ear, already making Travis panic.

When Jace left, Travis swallowed hard, frowning. "Z-Zack, wh-what are you—p-please don't-"

"What? Hurt you? I would never….no, I'm gonna do just the opposite…" Zack grinned, pulling on Travis until he was sitting on his lap, leaning him back against his chest, holding him there, Travis instantly beginning to panic, heart starting to race. "Wh-Wh-What are you doing?" He stammered in a rush, trying to pull away, but Zack held him, not letting go of him.

"Just relax….I'm not going to hurt you, remember?" Zack grinned, talking softly into his ear though Travis knew he wasn't telling the truth.

"L-Let go of me," He breathed out in a rushed voice, continuing to pull against him but Zack's grip only seemed to get tighter.

"Relaaaxx," Zack laughed, bringing a hand over Travis's mouth, pressing his head back against his shoulder, holding him there, smirking down at him as Travis cried out. "Just calm down…." He chuckled.

Travis was in full panic mode, crying out under Zack's hand, his whimpers muffled, unable to get away as Zack held him up against his chest, attempting to move his head around but couldn't.

He kicked and jerked but it was no use, breathing heavily through his nose as he squeezed his eyes shut, petrified with fear.

He tried to bite Zack's hand but Zack was pressing on him so hard he couldn't.

Zack continued to smirk at Travis as he held him against his chest, waiting for him to calm down, knowing if he kept him still long enough, Travis would quit.

Sure enough, already weak, Travis was getting tired of struggling, but he was too frightened to stop, whimpering as it was getting harder and harder for him to try to get away, his chest heaving as he began to stop, shaking as he became still with a whimper.

"Thatta boy…" Zack just grinned, his hand still pressed firmly over Travis's mouth, listening to his heavy breathing, watching him as he took his opposite arm away from Travis's chest. "You just keep still now…."

Travis felt like he knew what was coming but he still cried out when it happened, Zack beginning to slowly rub a hand over Travis's chest smoothly, holding Travis with his other when he jerked weakly.

Whimpering, he couldn't get away as Zack's hand moved over his chest and to his stomach, the touch frightening him badly, soon beginning to cry, trying to plead at Zack to stop.

"Oh come on, don't tell me Michael never felt you up like this," Zack smirked and Travis quickly shook his head no as he cried out, whimpering at the awful touch, flinching constantly as Zack ran his hand everywhere.

"No? Really? Wow, you two must not have ever had any fun. Well, that just means you're going to enjoy this even more…."

Zack's touch quickly became rough as he smirked, ignoring Travis's muffled cries, holding the man still as he groped him, hand running over his chest roughly, even running it over Travis's neck, face and hair, Travis flinching badly, crying out through tears.

He still tried to kick and pull but he had lost nearly all his energy and being so frightened didn't help either, crying into Zack's hand helplessly as Zack continued to grope him, terrified as he had never been touched so roughly in his life, not by any man, especially not by Michael.

Zack just chuckled into his ear and made crude comments, scaring him further, whimpering loudly, sobbing as he trembled everywhere, beginning to scream now when Zack slipped his hand under his shirt, now groping his bare skin, rubbing and squeezing him harshly, his touch rough and careless.

Zack wouldn't stop and Travis continued to cry and whimper as it felt like hours and he still hadn't stopped, Travis now more exhausted and sore than ever, hardly able to move or kick at all, shaking badly, chest heaving, eyes squeezed shut as he continued to sob.

All he could think of was Michael, how badly he wanted him, wanting to be safe in his arms and away from these creeps, knowing he would never get hurt again if he was with him. Michael had never hurt him in any way and all he wanted now was his husband.

He could just picture Michael's reaction, how quickly he would come and protect him and get him out of there and make sure he'd never get hurt again but of course that couldn't happen.

After what Travis thought must have been hours, Jace came back into the room and when Zack still didn't stop, Travis became even more humiliated, looking away quickly as he cried out, afraid and embarrassed to let the man he thought to be his boyfriend watch.

Zack just smirked as he continued to grope him. "It's okay, it's okay…." He hushed into Travis's ear for the millionth time, Travis sick of hearing him say that, whimpering louder with a sniffle, attempting to move his head off his shoulder, Zack not letting him.

Jace came in and just stood there, watching with a sort of frown, Travis sobbing out when Zack groped him too roughly, Jace slowly coming over.

"Hey Jace," Zack grinned at him, his hand on Travis's chest. "Travis says Michael never touched him rough before."

Travis cried out again in pain and Jace sat down, brow raised. "Really?"

"I know, right?" Zack laughed as he watched Travis cry, who whimpered out as loud as he could through tears, trembling.

"Do you want a turn with him?"

Jace was watching Travis, shaking his head no. "Um, no thanks."

"If you insist." Zack shrugged, sliding his hand up to Travis's throat and up Travis's face, who squeaked and tried to pull away, his cries muffled as the hand eventually travelled back to his chest.

"Alright, well, I guess that's enough for tonight now." Zack stated and took his hand off of Travis's mouth, though his opposite remained under Travis's shirt.

Travis gasped as soon as the hand was gone and let out a sob, the room filling with the sounds of his loud crying, leaning himself off of Zack's shoulder, though Zack kept him in his lap.

Travis panted and cried, gasping to breathe as he almost cried more now that it was done, it still feeling like Zack was groping him everywhere.

He didn't look at either one of them as he tried to talk, hardly able to get the words out as he couldn't stop crying. "H-H-How c-could y-you?! How could y-you do this to-to me? Y-You-You're si-sick….I-I thought you-you were supposed to-to be with G-Grant, h-how could y-you do this?"

Zack laughed a little, his hands on Travis's shoulders, smirking at Jace. "Oh yeah, should prolly tell you: Grant broke up with me a week ago." He said it cheerfully as if he didn't even care and Travis just continued to sob, shaking badly, wanting Michael.

He was horrified, frightened, never having been handled in such a way, feeling almost traumatized, never having been through an experience so physically awful.

Zack eased him off his lap and the two men stood, Travis only able to make out the word bed, his ankles getting untied as they soon got him to his feet and started urging him to walk.

Travis could hardly move, let alone walk as he still continued to cry and whimper, the two dragging him to his bedroom, placing him on the floor with a huff.

They got the rope that was already tied around his wrists off and tied them to the pole, Travis's hands sore and discolored already from having struggled so badly from Zack.

The boys were talking to him with smiles but Travis couldn't hear, still crying and sniffling, hardly able to protest when they gagged him, biting down tightly as he hung his head, tears dripping down onto his stomach.

Zack ruffled Travis's hair with a grin, making Travis instantly cry out and flinch away at the touch, shuddering, Jace bending down, giving him a peck on the cheek, making him cry out even more, both men closing the door and leaving quickly afterwards.

Travis stared at the door a long minute, continuing to sniffle. His body shook everywhere, able to still feel Zack's hand on him, his chest sore and hurting, continuing to make him cry.

He couldn't sleep for hours as he mostly watched the door fearfully, afraid Zack would come in and touch him again, sniffling as he could barely stop crying.

He never wanted to be touched again and he never wanted to see Zack or Jace again in his entire life, just wanting to be happy and safe and never be abused like this again.


	7. Developing

**A/N: Again, dark themes ahead so just another warning. Also, I'm not a firefighter and i'm certainly not a doctor so don't expect this to be insanely accurate.**

The next morning Travis awoke to the voices of Jace and Zack, frowning deeply as he lifted his head, his neck terribly sore, blinking awake, avoiding eye contact with both of them as they came over.

His gag was removed and he was untied, not saying a word as they grabbed him gently by the arms, eyes wide as he was still scarred after last night, not bothering to struggle, not even knowing if he could, still feeling quite weak.

He knew today he'd be going to work and honestly all he could think about was getting the hell away from these two.

Zack took ahold of him as Jace stepped away, Travis flinching, though he didn't pull away, swallowing hard as he tried his hardest not to think of them, trying to think of the moment when he'd walk into the station and be with his friends again.

"Pick out something nice for him." Zack watched Jace pick out a new set of clothes for Travis, who remained quiet.

"Sure am gonna miss him while he's at work. A whole 24 hours, that's too long." Jace remarked.

"Really, I didn't think you'd care." Travis said lowly, looking up with a narrowed look, still hating him for his betrayal.

Jace looked up and their eyes met, each frowning, it quiet for a minute. Zack urged Travis to walk gently, talking lowly. "Come on, Travis."

Travis went with him, frowning softly as he was led to the bathroom, Jace bringing with the clothes he picked out for him.

"Alright Travis, you two leave for work in half an hour, don't dawdle." Zack stood with Jace in front of the bathroom door, Travis grateful to be free of the ropes and bad touches.

"Can't wait." He huffed as he gladly closed the door, sighing loudly when he was alone, his thoughts racing wildly, anxious and worried about going to work.

He quickly hopped into the shower, taking his time, shuddering as he could still feel Zack's hand on him, wanting the feeling to just go away already.

And while the shower felt amazing, it still wouldn't go away, almost making him feel worse.

Travis frowned when he had to change into the clothes Jace had picked out for him, but he didn't think he had much of a choice, reluctantly putting them on.

He frowned at his reflection in the mirror, quickly taking notice of the bruises on his face, half of the bruises having faded, the rest fresh and new, dark. It made Travis a little nervous, having to go to work like that, but he had no other choice, he was going to work no matter what.

When he had finished he came out, meeting Jace outside who had also changed, going to go to work as well.

He frowned at them and wished to just go already, but freaking Jace was taking him to work and there was no denying it, Zack saying goodbye to them both.

"Okay, well Travis, when you're done with your shift, Jace and I will be here waiting here for you and we can have fun all over again."

"So that's it? What, you're going to break into my home again and I'm just supposed to come home expecting you two….? Do I get a choice?" Travis huffed, frowning at him, wanting this nightmare to be over as soon as he got to work.

"Heh heh. Not unless you want someone to get hurt." Zack grinned. "And you know what I mean when I say that."

Travis looked away, quite frustrated. "Can we please just go already so I can get the hell out of here?"

Jace just chuckled softly. "Of course. Come on." He grabbed Travis's arm gently, pulling him to the door, Travis pulling his arm away with a glare, going with him, marching out to Jace's car, not wanting to talk to him at all.

Jace drove and Travis sat with his arms crossed over his chest, glaring ahead, wishing this wasn't happening.

"Have fun at work," Jace cleared his throat after awhile, glancing at him.

"Don't talk to me." Travis huffed, avoiding eye contact.

Jace scoffed softly. "Why not?"

"Because I know you're not actually my boyfriend and you never loved me."

"Thought I told you not to take that so personally." Jace said lowly.

Travis almost growled, feeling furious. "Don't, don't you say that, how do you know what is or isn't personal to me? You're a damn traitor and I know you don't care so don't."

"Well I just-"

"No, just shut up! I loved you and I trusted you with all my heart and I was actually happy again after losing the love of my life, only to find out you never once gave a damn about me or my feelings and I am just supposed to act like I love you and we're still a thing and I'm not supposed to tell anyone?!"

"Well you're not going to, right?" Jace frowned and Travis scoffed in anger.

"That's all you care about, huh? God I hate you."

"Travis-"

"No, no more. Just-Just stop already." Travis growled, shaking his head in anger, glad to see they were pulling up to the station.

"I'll see you after shift okay?" Jace said quietly when the car had stopped.

Travis didn't hesitate to get out, slamming the door shut. "Like hell you will." He stormed towards the station, unable to believe he was finally free, exhaling deeply, both grateful yet nervous.

When he walked in and changed and got up to the beanery, the others quickly asked questions when they saw him.

Of course Travis just stuttered and told them it was just another scrabble he had gotten into, that everything was fine, quickly remembering how awful it felt to lie to his friends, relief disappearing, suddenly discouraged again.

Swallowing hard, he grabbed a plate and started to grab his breakfast, listening to Dean and Maya as they joked, Jack wandering in, grinning.

"Hey Travis, how you doing man?" He greeted as he came up behind him, putting his hand on Travis's shoulder, startling him.

He flinched with a loud yelp, jumping badly at the touch, dropping his plate to the floor where it smashed as he whirled around to face him, a hand over his rapidly beating heart, gasping with a frightened look, flinching again at the sound of the glass shattering.

Wide-eyed, shaking with fear, Travis quickly shook his head, furrowing his eyebrows. "Ah, damn it, Jack!" He shouted loudly, turning to leave quickly, marching past Vic who was coming in, looking to the others quickly, who looked just as concerned, bewildered.

Frowning, she quickly turned to go after Travis, catching up with him. "Hey, are you alright?"

Travis turned to look at her with a frown and Vic's eyes quickly went wide.

"What happened to you?!" She frowned in worry, Travis remembering the bruises.

"Oh um, I-I got into a fight last night…with a guy." Well it wasn't a total lie….

"At the restaurant? Marquis's?" Vic frowned and Travis blinked as he remembered, nodding. "Um, um yeah, exactly."

"Well what just happened with Jack, is something wrong?"

"Um yeah sorry, I guess I just flipped out a little bit." Travis frowned, swallowing hard as he remembered Zack, how just Jack's touch alone reminded him of it, feeling like Zack was groping him all over again, making him shudder, hoping Vic couldn't tell.

"Well that seemed a little extreme, don't you think you should apologize?"

"Well, Jack did scare me so….not really my fault, right?" Travis shrugged, frowning, feeling nervous, on edge.

Vic frowned a little at him. "Are you okay? You're acting weird."

"What? No, no…" Travis swallowed with a grin, trying his best to look okay, stomach tightening a little.

"Okay, well tell me about last night."

Travis quickly frowned, wide-eyed, his mind beginning to race as he remembered Zack and Jace. "Last night? Wh-Wh-What about last night? Wh-Why, why last night?"

"Your date night…." Vic said slowly, eyeing him unsurely, trying to make sense of his stammering. "How it'd go?"

"Oh," Travis started, remembering Jace and his betrayal, trying to think and not stutter his words all at once. "Um, I-it-it was good I guess….everything was…fine."

"Then why are you being so weird right now?" Vic raised a brow and Travis looked her in the eye, swallowing.

Just tell her, you-you can tell her, they won't ever find out, right? She's your best friend, you can tell her anything, she's the one person you can trust, you have to tell her, his brain screamed at him.

Travis opened his mouth and spoke. "Sorry. It's just, Jace and I kinda had an argument last night and I'm a little worked up about it." He fibbed, watching her.

"Oh. See now, that makes sense." Vic nodded, seeming to relax again. "Well I'm sorry, Trav, I'm sure you too will work it out I mean, he is such a perfect guy, you two were practically made for each other."

Travis raised his eyebrows at her, nodding slowly as he looked away. "Uh huh."

"Well guess what, I get to tell you about Ripley today but first, I want breakfast so let's go, okay?"

"Um, actually Vic, you go ahead, I'll be up in a minute okay?" Travis frowned softly at her.

Vic looked at him closely, eyebrows furrowing slowly. "Um sure, alright. Okay." She turned and went back upstairs and Travis watched her go, slowly making his way to the bathroom.

He went in and sighed loudly to himself, a hand to his head, beginning to pace, suddenly more anxious than ever, his thoughts jumbled, messing with him, feeling completely overwhelmed, almost feeling sick because of it.

All he could think of was Zack and Jace, Jace and Zack, Zack and his hands all over him, Jace and his betrayal, how badly he was getting hurt, how much trouble he was in but yet he couldn't tell anyone about it and he felt like he was going crazy!

He wanted to tell someone so badly but he knew he couldn't and he hated not being able to, wishing he wouldn't have to see those two men ever again but he knew he'd have to, but he couldn't, he-he shouldn't, he-he wouldn't!

Pacing around the bathroom, hands to his head in frustration, Travis felt more stressed out and overwhelmed than ever, not wanting to feel this panicked but he did.

He tried his best to calm himself down and even though he was still worrying about everything, he walked out, knowing someone might get suspicious if he stayed away too long.

At line-up, Sullivan tried to put him on reception again, clearly not approving of Travis's injured state again but Travis pleaded with him to at least be on ladder or engine, telling that he was well enough to work, doing all that he could to convince him.

Sullivan finally agreed though reluctant and Travis was glad, relieved that he wouldn't have to be on reception again.

His shift was quite difficult though; all day he was distracted and could hardly focus, jumping if and when anyone touched him, unable to help getting scared, only thinking of Zack, how awful it felt, remembering it.

Jack confronted him about what happened earlier and Travis just apologized nervously, just saying that he had just frightened him, not telling anyone about how he really felt or what was going on, trying to keep quiet throughout his shift as much as possible.

He was tired and also didn't have much energy, still terribly sore from last night, struggling a little when they responded to a call but luckily nobody seemed to notice and nothing bad happened.

When they got back, Travis yawned over and over again, feeling exhausted, glad to get to lie down and sleep in one of the bunk rooms, clearly needing the rest, waking up in a few hours, feeling slightly better.

But he still remained quiet and nobody seemed to really notice except for Vic, who had been keeping an eye on him every now and then.

Shortly before their shift ended, she came to him. "Hey, you doing okay?"

Travis raised his head, nodding to her slowly, still looking tired. "Yeah. I'm alright."

"Good. Well, hey do you wanna hang out after-"

"Yes!" Travis blurted out, not meaning to, quickly regaining himself. "Uh, I mean, yes, I-I would like that."

He could not go back to Zack and Jace, he just couldn't! Not if he had a choice.

Vic nodded, eyebrows raised. "Great. You can ride with me then."

Travis nodded, grinning slightly. "Perfect. Thanks."

When she walked away, he got out his phone, texting Zack, huffing to himself.

_I'm going to Vic's tonight. Screw you guys._

Even if he didn't tell anyone, at least getting away from them would be a start.

Checking his phone just before they were able to leave, he saw Zack had quickly responded.

_Travis, you're coming home or you're going to get it. Don't make me come and find you! You better be home right after shift or I swear….!_

Travis frowned at his phone and typed, _No way. I'm not going back there if you two are there._

Zack replied almost immediately. _Travis, you better come home this instant!_

Travis turned off his phone without a reply, looking up at Vic as they got ready to go, anxious to leave. "Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." She chirped happily at him with a smile, the two of them walking out to her car, heading off to the mall.

After getting smoothies, they went to her house, playing Monopoly as they ate cookies.

Travis had his phone set aside and though it was on silent-mode, it was lighting up like crazy as it had been all evening, both Jace and Zack texting him endlessly, ignoring it though Vic noticed.

"Is that Jace texting?"

"Um, yeah." He glanced at it, not wanting to read the messages.

"You guys still fighting?"

"Yes." Travis just nodded, not looking at her as he moved his dog five spaces, passing GO.

"Well maybe you could start making up with him by answering his texts…" Vic said softly.

"Um, maybe I will when we're done." He nodded, lips pursed.

"Or maybe you could answer his phone call…" Vic nodded to his phone and Travis looked to see Jace was calling him, frowning.

"Well, go on, answer it." Vic eyed him and Travis figured he'd better, getting up.

"Uh, excuse me." He went to the bathroom, finally answering it though it wasn't Jace who answered, it was Zack.

"You get home right this instant, you little sh**! I mean it, if you don't come home, we're going to-"

"What? You're going to what?" Travis growled, eyes narrowed. "Beat me up again?! No thanks pal."

"You want us to go find Vic? Cause we will! I bet you're with her right now. You're with her aren't you?" Zack snarled and Travis tensed, scowling.

"Shut up! That doesn't matter! Quit bringing her into this!"

"You don't think I was serious about hurting her, do you? Oh ho ho, let's find that out the hard way, shall we?" Zack huffed and Travis growled again.

"Shut up! She's not a part of this and you're not going to hurt anybody!"

"Why should I listen to you? You won't even come home….tell you what, how about I send Jace out to find her and then he can-"

"No, no, you can't, I-I-" Travis stammered, worried he might be serious, not wanting Vic to get hurt.

"You didn't let me finish, Travis! You know what I'm going to have Jace do? He's gonna ra-"

"Shut up!" Travis almost screamed, losing it, shaking. "You said you wouldn't hurt her if I didn't tell anyone and I haven't told anyone so just drop it!" He almost whimpered, pacing around Vic's bathroom, wide-eyed, scared yet angry.

Zack's voice got lower. "And I won't, but you still need to come home otherwise I can make an exception and go out after her."

Travis frowned and didn't answer, Zack speaking again. "Am I understood?"

Travis swallowed hard, processing his thoughts, just not wanting them to dare try and go after Vic. "O-Okay, okay, just don't hurt her. I-I'll be home by morning, I swear."

He frowned deeply as Zack just chuckled, sounding pleased. "You better be. Jace and I can't wait to see you again." He sing-songed and Travis quickly hung up, sighing loudly, running a hand over his face, hating them both, anxious again, feeling terrible.

He came out after a minute, rejoining Vic at the table, who looked at him carefully.

"That sounded intense…." She said lowly and Travis frowned, wondering if she could hear what he had been saying, praying she hadn't.

"Uh, yeah, it was." He just muttered, turning his attention back to the game.

"Never thought you two would ever be arguing….what are you guys even fighting about anyways?"

Travis frowned at her, thinking quickly. "Just, that-that guy that hit me last night, Jace just got really upset about it that's all."

"Upset? Why would he get upset over you getting hurt, wouldn't he just be worried?" Vic thought aloud with a frown, looking confused.

Travis shifted a little uneasily in his seat, raising his eyebrows at her with a fake smile. "You tell me. Th-That's why we're fighting."

"Well at least he's making the effort to make up, you know, calling and all." Vic moved her piece as she talked softly and Travis frowned at her, wishing she knew what was really going on.

"Uh huh…." He just nodded, keeping it to himself, remembering what Zack said, feeling a little queasy.

He knew what Zack was going to say, that if they did get ahold of Vic, they were going to rape her and Travis could never ever let them even get close to laying a finger on her, knowing he'd never be able to forgive himself for letting his best friend get hurt because of him.

Even if it meant he was the one suffering and getting hurt, Travis knew he had to go through with it if it meant keeping Vic safe.

So if it meant Zack and Jace wanted to keep hurting him, so be it.

* * *

After spending the night at Vic's, Travis was nervous about going home, knowing what was awaiting him when he got there.

He didn't talk much as he ate breakfast with Vic, who had cooked.

"You're quiet." She commented, watching him, not liking the silence.

Travis shrugged slowly, murmuring. "Jus' thinkin', that's all."

"About Jace?"

Travis looked up, eyes downcast. "Maybe." Was all he could say, eating. It was partially true after all.

"Well, why don't you try calling him again? You two have to make up, I really don't like this cranky Travis, I want the old one back." She smirked at him softly. "Besides the fact you two are so perfect together."

Travis sat still a moment, not answering as he frowned, thinking hard. "I-I'd call him," He started slowly. "But I'm actually going to see him later so…" He wasn't lying….

Vic seemed to perk up. "Oh well there you go! Good….and lemme know what happens, okay?"

Travis just fake-grinned and nodded. "Heh, right."

"You want me to drop you off? I gotta go shopping anyways-"

"No no, it's fine, I-I'll walk home." Travis stated with a nod, not wanting her to be seen by Zack or Jace for the sake of her safety and he didn't want her to somehow spot them.

Vic seemed a little confused and perplexed with him but he assured her it was fine and after finishing breakfast, he headed out.

"Tell Jace I said hi!" Vic called out from inside and Travis turned, just nodding to her with a faint smile and two thumbs up, frowning as soon as she closed the door, sighing loudly as he shook his head.

He did not have a good feeling about this and he was not looking forward to getting home.

He thought perhaps he should just make a detour and spend some time at the cafe to avoid going home, but he had already eaten at Vic's and he knew if the longer he took, the more harsh his punishment would most likely be. He did walk slowly, though.

When he walked up to his front porch, anxiety already planted itself in his stomach, Travis almost gulped as he opened the door and went inside.

Sure enough, Zack was there on the couch, already getting to his feet, Jace quickly coming in from the kitchen.

"What took you so long?!" Zack almost roared as he marched over, Travis frowning as he began to speak.

"I-I, you can't-"

But Zack already was grabbing at him, making him gasp as he was thrown to the floor, landing at Jace's feet.

Already scared, Travis didn't have time to react before Jace wrapped his arms around him and yanked him to his feet, Travis beginning to whimper, Zack punching him harshly.

He cried out, Jace holding him upright despite his struggling, Zack punching him several times as he yelled at him.

"This is what happens when you don't do what we say, Travis! How does it feel huh?! Bet you won't ever disobey us again!"

Zack punched him again and Jace let go of him, letting him fall to the floor, Travis crying out in pain, wincing and gasping, his face hurting badly, seeing stars.

Panting, he tried to get up and attempt to fight to defend himself, but there were two of them and he was already getting grabbed again, hoisted to his feet, getting punched in the stomach.

He cried out as it was Jace's turn to punch him, quickly getting knocked to the floor again, whimpering as he landed, shaking badly.

He cried out when someone grabbed him yet again. "St-Stop it, Stop! Please!"

But they wouldn't listen and Travis was thrown against the wall, Jace quickly punching him.

Travis felt like he couldn't breathe as they kept beating him brutally, not stopping as they kept hitting him, Travis falling to the floor once again, getting terribly weak.

He gasped and cried out at them to stop but Jace just grabbed at his hair, pulling, to which Travis almost screamed in pain, forced to stand, reaching to his hair to make him let go.

"Please stop! Please! S-Somebody help me!" He choked out through tears, hearing them laugh, making him feel even worse.

He was quickly punched and he fell to the floor, Zack scrambling to sit on him. Travis shook his head no quickly, whimpering out, badly hurt, blood running down his cheek.

"Please, just don't hurt me anymore…!" He cried out to Zack who just grabbed him by his shirt, slapping him hard.

Travis couldn't move, limp, crying out in pain, Zack raising his fist again, making him gasp.

"Tell us how sorry you are!" He almost growled and Travis just whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut as he cried.

Zack quickly hit him again and Travis almost sobbed with pain, terrified and hurt.

"Say you're sorry!" Zack snapped and gasping out, Travis could barely whimper out the words.

"I-I-I'm s-sor-sorry! I'm sorry!"

He continued to cry with pain and Zack just slapped him hard again, getting off of him with a huff. "That's what I thought."

By this point, Travis was hurting everywhere and was in bad shape, whimpering and crying as his head hurt badly, shaking as he was sure he was beginning to lose consciousness, getting quieter.

The boys just glared down at him and sneered as they came over and picked him up, taking him to the dining room, where Travis didn't struggle, too weak to.

Sitting him down in the chair and beginning to tie him up, Travis could hardly keep his eyes open and he leaned his head back with pain, whimpering softly as he remained limp, face scrunched up with pain as he was on the brink of passing out, hurting everywhere.

Zack and Jace completely ignored his injured state, tying him to the chair and getting him gagged, to which Travis just remained still, shaking badly as he tried to keep his eyes open, whimpering faintly.

He tried to look at Zack and Jace despite his vision blurry and he thought he heard them talking but Travis couldn't hear as he felt his consciousness fading, suddenly overcome with darkness.

* * *

Travis blinked his eyes open slowly, starting to lift his head, awaking slowly, groaning as he quickly felt the pain returning, frowning as things starting coming back into view, trying to remember what happened.

His head hurt and he whimpered softly, remembering Zack and Jace and that was about it.

They were soon in front of him and he frowned at them, looking up with big eyes, remembering how bad they hurt him. Jace took out his gag and the two glared down at him.

"You feel sorry yet?" Zack sneered and Travis looked away, admittedly afraid of them, frowning deeply as he wished to be anywhere else but here.

"Well?" Zack huffed when he didn't answer and Travis almost whimpered, feeling terrible.

"I-I-I g-guess…"

"You guess?" Zack sneered crudely, scowling down at him. "No no, you guess you're sorry isn't going to work for us, pal. You have to actually be sorry."

"Say you're sorry, Travis." Jace huffed and Travis just frowned, feeling like crying.

"I-I didn't even do anything wrong," He whimpered and heard Zack snarl, getting punched hard, making him cry out, hanging his head in pain, Zack yelling.

"Say it!"

Travis whimpered aloud, trying not to cry. "Okay, okay, i-I'm sorry! I won't do it again!"

"Damn right you won't." Zack huffed, glancing at Jace who was watching Travis with narrowed eyes, neither one of them sympathetic.

"P-Please, ev-everything hurts, you-you gotta let me go…." Travis whimpered out in a pleading voice, trying to pull at the rope around his wrists but he was too weak to, feeling so bad he didn't even want to move.

"Nice try," Zack snorted and before Travis could protest, they gagged him again, turning to leave, making him cry out despite his whimpers now muffled.

"Rest a little longer, why don't you?" Zack laughed and Travis sniffled, left alone again with the worst pain possible, both pained and frightened and it couldn't hurt more.

* * *

Later, after Travis had suffered hours of being stuck with two lunatics who loved to hurt him, being forced to listen to them, forced to be fed by them, forced to look at them every time they came to torment him, once again he was taken to the couch with Zack, already dreading this.

He could not go through this again and he tried to get away but couldn't, panicking as he whimpered and teared up, frowning deeply as he shook his head no.

"Zack, Zack, please no, not again, please…."

"Oh come on, we had so much fun the first time…" Zack grinned, his hands already on him, Travis pulling to get away but Zack didn't stop, Travis soon crying, reliving the nightmare all over again, traumatizing him further.

He didn't know if it was worse the first time or the second but regardless, he hated it, crying through every moment, praying Zack would just leave already, leave forever.

"St-Stop, just stop! Please!"

Zack, who was groping him with both hands this time, just scoffed, grinning. "Oh Travis, don't you understand? You deserve this."

Travis sniffled, trying to struggle, though it was pointless as Zack wouldn't let him up and he was getting weaker and weaker. "J-Just leave me alone…." He whimpered and Zack chuckled.

"You want to know why you deserve this? It all goes back to Michael, I mean fate must have took your husband away from you for a reason…."

Travis quickly frowned, tensing despite Zack already groping him harshly, eyebrows furrowing as he struggled. "Wh-what's that supposed to m-mean?"

"Well come on, you ever thought that this is the way it's supposed to be? I mean, nobody cares about you already."

"Y-You're-You're lying…." Travis sniffled, whimpering, thinking of his friends, remembering the day he nearly died at the skyscraper, knowing that Warren was pained to leave him behind and how everyone came to see him as soon as they could after he was out of surgery, they all cared. Zack's hand ran over the scar on his chest, further reminding him of his near-death experience, flinching.

"What, so you do have friends? Well if so then where are they? Why aren't they here to rescue you, then? Hmm?"

Travis frowned deeply, his thoughts racing, shaking his head no, whimpering as the hands continued to grope him. "St-stop…."

"Well it's the truth, right? You know they might act like your friends but that doesn't mean they care." Zack smirked, trying to get into Travis's head, wanting to mess with his thoughts, knowing he was vulnerable.

"They-They-They care…." Travis stammered, frowning with big eyes.

"Do they though? I mean after all, you've already lost Michael and surely you feel guilty because of it, right?"

Travis didn't answer, wide-eyed as he thought hard, struggling mentally, hardly noticing that Zack was slowly stopping, frowning deeply.

"You don't think you are at fault for your husband's death? That perhaps it should've been you who died instead of him?"

"Of-Of course I think that…." Travis stated lowly, frowning deeply, crying silently. "There's not a day that goes by where I think it should've been me who died instead of Michael, that he should've been the one to live, not me. He could've lived a happy life just fine without me. He was always the strong one."

"Exactly." Zack grinned, his hands resting still on Travis's shoulders. "So that is one of the reasons why you deserve this, that nobody cares about you, that you don't matter. So just let it happen…."

Travis sat still, eyebrows furrowed as he thought hard, frowning deeply as he tried to tell himself Zack was wrong, knowing he was wrong, but yet, he had trouble convincing himself. It didn't help that his thoughts were all scrambled and his head hurt so badly either, seemingly making it worse.

But Travis knew that couldn't true, it couldn't….could it?

He kept still as he tried to think, Jace suddenly coming in, Zack greeting him, letting him take Travis to have his turn with him, not bothering to ask Travis of course, who frowned at the new set of arms around him, Jace sitting him upright upon his lap.

Travis realized it was about to happen all over again and he shook his head no with a sad whimper, attempting to pull away though he was extremely tired and in pain, Jace not letting him go anyways.

He quickly began to cry again as the hands went all over him, whimpering, though luckily Jace wasn't nearly as harsh as Zack, his hands nowhere near as rough.

And Travis quickly found out that instead of endlessly groping his body, Jace loved to pet his hair, that he was running his hands through his hair more than he was over Travis's chest, keeping his head still best as he could. Travis flinched through tears, hair getting petted constantly, trembling as he sniffled and cried, hating every second of it.

"S-St-Stop….."

Jace's hand slid over his mouth to quiet him, his other hand running smoothly over Travis's chest. "Shhhh, you're okay….I'm not hurting you…." Jace hushed quietly into his ear, his calm, fake-caring voice scaring him further.

Zack was watching with a grin, sitting right next to them, making Travis feel even worse. "Hey Jace," He spoke up. "You don't think Travis has friends do you?"

Jace scoffed, holding Travis still as he tried to squirm weakly, quickly going still as he didn't have the strength to fight, whimpering sadly.

"Of course not. He's got us though." He grinned and leaned down to kiss Travis on the cheek, Travis quickly flinching away with a cry, sniffling as he trembled, wanting him to stop.

Zack smirked. "Heh, right, and nobody cares about him, right?"

Jace glanced at him, knowing Travis was listening, smirking. "Of course not."

"Exactly. And he deserves to suffer, yes?"

"Definitely."

Travis was indeed listening and he hung his head with a deep frown, sniffling sadly, slowly shaking his head no, not wanting to believe them. But what if they were right?

He whimpered quietly as Jace's hand ran through his hair roughly, letting out a soft cry, wanting them to just stop and leave him alone.

Jace's hands then quit and Travis was beyond relieved to be pushed off of his lap, trembling as it still felt like hands were on him, sniffling.

"And now time for the kissing," Jace grinned and Travis frowned and leaned away from him but Jace grabbed his face nonetheless, pulling him close as he began to kiss him roughly.

Travis quickly cried out and tried to pull away, refusing to kiss him back but Jace just kept kissing him, holding him still, moaning every now and then as he wouldn't stop kissing.

Travis cried and whimpered, hearing Zack laughing beside them, sobbing out when Jace pulled away to kiss at Travis's neck instead, kissing everywhere on his face.

"Z-Zack, Zack, please, make him stop!" He cried with a desperate look, flinching, squeaking every time Jace kissed him, shaking.

Zack laughed. "I can't help you….the only people who could actually help you aren't even here. And why is that? Because they don't actually care!"

Travis whimpered at him with a frown, trying to flinch away from Jace with no success. "Th-That's not true!"

Zack didn't answer and Jace continued to kiss Travis's face, moving down his jawline, panting. "Kiss me back, Travis."

Travis's eyes went wider and he quickly shook his head no, protesting, but Jace already went back to kissing him on the mouth, kissing slowly yet roughly but Travis refused to kiss him back, sobbing.

After waiting several minutes of constant kissing and Travis still refused to comply, Jace just gave up, finally pulling away with a scowl, Travis crying hard, thinking of Michael, wanting him badly.

Jace just huffed, nodding to Zack. "Just take him." Zack grinned and grabbed Travis to pull him to his feet, Travis not even bothering to try to struggle or get away, continuing to cry, feeling completely broken, like everything had shattered.

Tears ran down his face as he was taken to his bedroom and placed on the floor, Zack tying him to the leg of the bed tightly, chuckling at him as he watched him cry.

"Just remember," He said almost slyly to him with a smirk as he got him gagged. "You deserve this."

Travis bit down on the cloth and whimpered with a sad frown as he sniffled, crying as he listened to him.

Zack ruffled his hair before leaving like he always did and when the door was closed, Travis was left to cry alone, unable to fall asleep for a long time, too distraught too.

He wanted Michael, who had never touched him or kissed him that way, never once hurting him, knowing he was the only one he'd feel safe and protected with, knowing he actually loved him.

Sure his friends cared for him too but what if they actually didn't, just like Zack said? He didn't know whether or not to believe it, hurting too badly now to able to think straight, Zack's words messing with him.

But he knew the one person he could trust was Michael and he was the one person he needed most right now but couldn't see him all because he died. But if he were alive, Travis knew he would save him.

He remembered a time when Michael had came to his rescue before, back when they were still dating. They were at the bar, Michael having gone off to talk to one of his friends, leaving Travis at the bar where a young man took the chance to come over to him, starting to flirt.

Travis told him politely that he already had a boyfriend and started to walk away when the man grabbed him by the arm tightly, pulling him close.

Travis tried to get away, doing his best to be polite but the man only got angrier and rougher, not letting him go, Travis quite frightened of him when suddenly he heard Michael.

"Hey! Get your hands off my boyfriend!" Michael stomped over and quickly pulled Travis close protectively, looking at the man furiously as Travis kept close to him.

The man sneered, glaring at Michael. "Or what?"

Michael glared and punched him angrily, knocking the man unconscious, who fell to the floor. Michael quickly turned to Travis, looking him over worriedly.

"Are you alright, are you hurt?"

Travis just looked at him with relief, feeling safe again. "I'm okay, Michael," He smiled softly, the two wrapping their arms around each other gently. "Thanks to you."

Michael just kept him close, taking him by the hand. "Come on, let's just go somewhere where you'll be safe."

Needless to say, Michael was always protective of him and looking out for him and if there was trouble, Michael was almost always the one to get him out of it, for he was the strongest and would do anything to keep Travis safe, even if it meant getting into fights or running back inside a burning building to rescue him.

Travis sniffled as he remembered him, wishing he were still alive, knowing he'd give anything to have him back again.

* * *

When Zack and Jace came and got him the next morning, Travis felt even more sore then before, his body hurting everywhere, not to mention it still felt like there were hands all over him still, grabbing him everywhere.

Either way, he still had to go to work. He made sure to take his time in the shower, though it didn't help much and soon he was in the car with Jace, who drove him to work and still Travis felt miserable.

He was quickly met by Vic, who rushed over upon spotting him and his badly bruised face, looking concerned.

"Oh my god, Travis! What the hell happened?"

Travis frowned at her, not feeling like talking to her now, trying to get by her. "Vic,"

"Who hit you this time?" Vic almost demanded, looking at him for an answer as she wouldn't let him past, eyebrows furrowed.

"Nobody…." Travis just sighed, looking at her tiredly.

"Nobody?! Okay, Travis that is it! You can't show up time after time and keep saying it's nobody, I'm not stupid-"

"Vic please-" Travis frowned at her.

"Who is it?" Vic just huffed, looking determined to get an answer, continuing to pry. "Come on, just tell me."

"I told you, it was nobody…." Travis just stated, trying to go past her again. "Now if you excuse me, I'd like to go eat."

Vic grabbed him by the arm to stop him and Travis frowned, quickly flinching, holding back a gasp.

"No Travis, just tell me," She insisted. "I'm your best friend, you can tell me."

"No Vic," Travis frowned, taking her hand off his arm, starting to get frustrated with her. "I'm not telling you. That's that."

"Well why won't you tell me? You're my best friend, we're supposed to tell each other everything…!"

"Well I'm not going to tell you Vic, so maybe you should stop asking." Travis almost snapped at her, frowning.

Vic looked a little hurt, frowning back. "I'm not going to-"

"Just stop it, Vic. It doesn't matter anyways so why don't you just leave me alone." He huffed with a mean look, turning to leave, suddenly angry as he remembered what Zack had said, walking out.

Vic watched him go with a frown, looking a little angry herself, not sure what to make of him, huffing. "I'm your best friend, Travis!"

Travis just shook his head as he went upstairs, frowning angrily, on edge, frustrated with how stressed out he was over everything.

After answering everyone's nosy questions about his face and who was hurting him and Travis getting scolded by Sullivan again who luckily agreed to let him be on ladder instead of reception, though he did warn him this would be the last time he let it slide, Travis had a rough day, frustrated and sore all at once, not talking much again, frowning.

Vic wouldn't talk to him and avoided him, giving him a narrow look when she would pass and Travis frowned, though he did feel guilty for having snapped at her.

After a rather easy call and they had all gotten back, they were eating a late lunch, Jack coming over to Travis by the counter, each dishing up.

"Hey man, so I met this guy at the bar last night and he seems really great, he likes cooking and books and-"

Travis frowned at him, confused. "I'm sorry Jack, what?"

"I got his number for you, told him all about you…you should really think about calling him. Oh and uh, his name is Leo by the way." Jack just continued, popping a grape in his mouth, hardly noticing Travis frowning.

"Jack, what are you talking about?"

"Well Vic told me you and Jace were in a fight and I thought it might be nice for you to meet someone new and start over."

Travis was frowning, getting upset with him. "What? No no, Jack, I don't want….you shouldn't-"

"Oh it's alright, that's what friends do, right?" Jack just smirked.

"Yeah but Jack, I didn't ask you to." Travis frowned, feeling his anger rise, a slight growl in his voice.

"Well you didn't have to, I-"

"Look Jack, you shouldn't have done that. Now can we drop it?"

"Well gee I'd thought you'd be thrilled about it," Jack just shrugged. "I really think-"

"Jack just shut up already." Travis growled, irritated.

"Well you're the one who-"

"I said enough!" Travis snapped and shoved him roughly, pushing Jack up against the fridge, growling as he grabbed him by the shirt, raising his fist to punch him.

The others rushed over to stop him, Dean grabbing Travis quickly, pulling him away, everyone hollering.

"Travis, stop!"

Travis tried to struggle angrily but quickly snapped back to reality, realizing what had happened, horrified with himself, quickly lowering his fist, looking at Jack with big eyes, immediately regretting it.

"Jack, I'm-I'm sorry…." He frowned deeply, feeling ashamed, feeling everyone's eyes on him.

Jack wasn't hurt and he just looked at him with a frown, almost looking confused, nodding. "It's alright."

Dean let go of Travis, who swallowed hard, shaking his head as he turned to leave. "Ex-Excuse me…." He hurried out, feeling mortified, unable to believe what he had done, hurrying to the turnout room, leaning up against the door when he was alone, sighing heavily.

He felt like crying, frowning deeply as he thought of Jace and Zack and how frustrated and upset he was because of them but he never wanted to be upset to the point where he nearly hurt Jack because of it.

Travis felt terrible and he tried his best to calm down, knowing he could not be this distracted at work but it didn't work, Zack and Jace still in his head even when he went to work out a little, only making him feel even more frustrated.

The rest of his shift didn't go any better and when they were on another call, Travis struggled as he helped Maya run a hose upstairs to the second floor, panting heavily as he stopped to lean against the wall once they got up there, feeling like he could collapse, his legs shaking.

Andy raised a brow at him as she and Jack gave orders to the others. "You alright?"

Travis looked up, exhaling, just nodding as he knew he had to focus and work. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

They nodded and quickly worked to get the fire out, Travis leaning his body against the truck when he was out, literally exhausted, shaking everywhere, his arms feeling numb with pain they hurt so badly.

"Come on Travis," Andy called to him, not noticing the state he was in, everyone already piling into the trucks.

Travis frowned but nodded, sighing as he followed her, getting in without a word, lying his head back against the seat, glad he wasn't driving.

He ate after he got back, tired, just doing the best to get through the rest of his shift.

Vic came to him after she got back from a call with the aid car, looking serious. "Look, just talk to me okay? Clearly you are not yourself if you are snapping at me and picking fights with Jack, Travis that's not like you! I just want to make sure you're okay, alright?" She said softer, Travis sighing with a frown.

"Vic, I'm sorry about earlier, I-I was just stressed. I didn't mean to yell." He apologized sincerely, still guilty.

"And-And I am okay, I'm just….going through a really hard time right now…." He frowned, and it wasn't even like he was lying, he just wasn't telling the entire truth.

"And I can understand that but….you seeming to get into fights isn't like you. You wanna hang out after shift, maybe talk about it?"

Travis frowned, wanting to so badly, but he knew he couldn't, not wanting to get beaten to a pulp again or even worse, letting Vic get hurt.

"Sorry Vic, I can't, Jace and I have plans." He tried to sound as genuine as possible, surprising himself with how truthful he sounded.

"Oh. You two still trying to patch things up?" Vic nodded, looking at him hopefully, Travis slowly nodding. "Yeeesss."

"Well good, good. And hey, don't forget, Maya's party is after next shift."

"I know, I know, I'll be there." Travis smiled softly, Vic as well.

"Good. Better not see you with anymore bruises though." She huffed, turning to leave as she gave him a knowing look, shaking a finger at him.

Travis grinned a little but quickly frowned when she was gone, feeling that terrible, hurt feeling return, saddened, reminded once again of the hell he was living through.

* * *

Travis scowled when he saw Jace's car parked outside when his shift was over, going to it reluctantly with a glare, knowing he didn't have much of a choice, Jace just smirking at him with a huff when he got in.

They didn't talk the whole way, Travis just glaring ahead, trying to think of ways he could maybe try and escape tonight, stomping inside when they got to his house, scowling.

"Maya's birthday party is after next shift and I'm going." He announced with a huff, going to the kitchen to sit before the counter, Zack already there, turning to him.

"Great! You and Jace can go." He just grinned and Travis frowned, glancing at Jace who came in.

"What?"

"You and I are supposed to be together." Jace stated and Travis quickly objected.

"No way….! That-That is not happening!"

"Oh it's going to happen." Zack huffed with a look, coming over, Travis getting to his feet.

"No, I-I told everyone we've been fighting, I'm not going with Jace!"

"Yes you are." Zack almost growled, coming close to him so they were nose to nose, Zack glaring down at him with a threatening look, Travis swallowing, wishing he could make a run for the door but knowing that'd be stupid.

He frowned, angry yet saddened. "So-So you're going to torment me, even in front of my friends? Great."

"Deal with it, Travis," Zack just huffed, getting out of Travis's face. "After all, you deserve it, remember?"

Travis just scowled at him, glancing once at the door. "I'm out of here." He started to storm out, quickly regretting it when Zack grabbed him.

"Hey, hey, get back here!"

"No!" Travis hollered at him angrily, frustrated more than ever now, hurt and emotionally damaged. "I've had enough of you two! You-You're ruining my life! I can't take it anymore! I am done putting up with you both!" He shouted, ripping Zack's hand off of his arm, whipping around to leave, marching to the door.

He heard Zack yell but ignored it, suddenly getting grabbed and whirled around, a fist suddenly punching him hard, nearly toppling to the floor, Zack holding him up.

Travis yelped with pain but Zack punched him again and before he knew it, everything went black.

* * *

When Travis awoke, he quickly found he was already tied to the bed in his usual spot, bound and gagged and everything, neither of the boys present.

He groaned softly, his head hurting, frowning as he processed his thoughts yet again, hating how badly things were, wishing it could all just stop, not wanting this to go on much longer.

But Travis had a feeling this wouldn't be ending anytime soon….

Forced to endure a night of restless sleep, Travis was not in a good mood when morning came, already angry and miserable the second he saw Jace and Zack walk in, letting out a muffled groan to let them know it too.

Of course they just smiled at him as they untied the ropes and got him to his feet, Travis soon finding himself at the dining room table to eat breakfast, with them feeding him of course to which Travis just glared, humiliated.

His day going horribly, hating to be stuck with them and the fact that they were here in his house all the time now, Travis tried to make attempts to escape but got caught every time, resulting in him getting hit and punched everywhere of course.

The worst part of it was the fact that they actually enjoyed hurting him every chance they could get, especially Zack, who seemed like that was the only thing he ever wanted to do. That and grope Travis inappropriately when he felt like it, Travis still shuddering and crying, obviously not used to it, nor would he ever get used to it, hating every second of it and Zack himself.

Jace was just as bad though, joining Zack with the punching and groping, and it was him who did the kissing, scarring him even further, not sure if Zack's hands on him were worse or Jace's lips.

But as the day dragged on and on, Travis only felt more traumatized then he did before, getting more and more worse physically and mentally.

"Hey Travis," Zack suddenly called out to him from the kitchen, Travis looking up with a glare, tired. "Jace and I are taking you out tonight! Won't that be fun?"

Travis frowned from his chair where he was bound, still in one of his "punishments" from trying to escape. "What?"

"Yeah, get you ready for your friend's party." Zack just stated as if it were nothing, Travis scowling.

"There is no way that is happening."

"Oh it's happening," Jace strolled in with a grin, looking between them. "And if you don't wanna comply, we could just beat you up again."

Travis glared at him with narrowed eyes and sighed, wondering if that would almost be the better choice. But he didn't say anything, knowing if he got another beating he'd probably have to go to the hospital, already in bad shape as it is.

So when the boys helped him put on a blazer and tie his tie for him, Travis just glared while they laughed and though he tried to run off while they were going out the door, they each caught him and pushed him into the backseat of Jace's car, them each sitting up front.

Travis almost scowled as he sat with his arms crossed over his chest, hating them as they would just laugh and talk to each other like nothing was going on, Travis watching out the window until they got there.

Though he didn't want to be doing this, it definitely had crossed his mind that this could be the perfect time to try and make a run for it. After all, they'd be in public, surrounded by lots of people and if either one of them tried anything, Travis knew they'd get caught.

So into the restaurant he went with them, anticipation building in his chest, glancing around at all the people, swallowing hard.

_Not yet…._he told himself. _It's gotta be the right time…._

Jace tried to hold his hand as the waiter led them to their table and Travis wouldn't let him, glaring.

"We're supposed to be dating, now act like it." Jace leaned down to hiss in his ear, Travis glaring.

"Doesn't mean I have to hold your hand."

Jace frowned at him but sat down as did Zack and of course Travis was forced to sit between them, shaking his head with an angry look, wondering why the hell he had to be doing this.

At least it was a fancy enough place where everyone was dressed up and the food was great and Travis wouldn't have to worry about paying, knowing that if Zack or Jace made a move to hurt him, they'd clearly cause a scene, continuing to glance around at everybody when he wasn't staring down at his food.

"If we're supposed to be a couple, you could try talking to me and showing some interest," Jace huffed at him and Travis shot him an angry look, not answering.

Zack just laughed at them, clearly having a good time as he ate and drank, smiling as he would tell stories and lean back in his chair, Travis just glaring at him, hating him and the ugly tie he was wearing.

They were nearly halfway through their meal and Travis still hadn't tried to make a getaway, knowing he had to soon or he would miss his chance completely.

He cleared his throat to interrupt Zack, slowly standing. "I'm going to the bathroom."

Jace's hand immediately grabbed his arm. "Oh no you don't. You sit your a** back down." He growled lowly, giving a mean look.

Travis glared back, taking his hand off him. "No-"

But Jace grabbed his arm again tightly and pulled him back into his seat, gripping his arm so tightly it was painful, Travis quickly frowning, becoming scared.

"You sit back down and you stay right there," Jace growled. "We wouldn't dare let you go off alone or let you out of your sight."

Travis swallowed and tried to pull his arm away but Jace somehow managed to tighten his grip even harder, giving his arm a yank.

"Don't try anything, understood?" He stated lowly and Travis frowned, slowly nodding, suddenly discouraged again and afraid of them, feeling like he could cry.

Jace let go of him and Zack laughed loudly, Travis frowning down at his food, tense with fear, overcome with that awful feeling of hopelessness again. "I-I wanna go home…." He almost whimpered softly, wanting to be alone.

"Not until we're done," Zack just grinned, eating his steak.

"No, I-I want to go home," Travis said a little more firmly this time, looking up.

"We're staying right here." Jace stated, eyeing him, Travis suddenly standing to his feet. "No, I gotta get out of here." Jace tried to grab him as he hurried off but he missed, Travis rushing to the bathroom, panting heavily as he knew he should've ran for the door instead.

But he couldn't do it, he knew he couldn't have, he wouldn't have been able to get away from them even if he had tried.

He got into the bathroom and began pacing around back and forth, feeling like he was having a panic attack, shaking as everything in his head felt jumbled up, not knowing what he should do.

The door opened and Jace came in, looking tall and serious, Travis facing him with a panicked look, shaking.

"I don't care what you do to me, I can't take this anymore. I am not going back out there and I am not going to let you hurt me anymore!" His voice shook. "I-I'm going to put an end to this, I-I'm going to tell someone."

He started to walk towards Jace to leave but Jace suddenly grabbed him and pushed him against the wall as hard as he could, looking almost murderous, Travis suddenly afraid again as he looked up at him.

"Oh so you don't think I'll hurt you here, do you?"

He suddenly punched Travis hard in the stomach, who cried out, hunching over in pain, Jace quickly slamming him back up against the wall, glaring. "Of course I will. And if you don't think we'll keep hurting you to make you do as we say then you're wrong."

He slapped Travis hard, who whimpered in pain, wide-eyed with fear. "N-No, I-"

But Jace just backhanded him across the face, Travis crying out, whimpering as he tried to push Jace away from him, attempting to defend himself.

"St-Stop it!"

But Jace just grabbed both of his arms and shoved him against the wall again, Travis whimpering at how rough his grip was.

"You're going to listen to us and do as we say," Jace growled, glaring down at Travis without taking his eyes off of him. "And if you don't, we're going to hurt Vic, remember?"

Travis looked up fearfully, shaking his head no. "No, you can't-"

Jace shoved him up against the wall hard, the back of Travis's head hitting the wall, Travis wincing and crying out softly, stunned with a new wave of pain and fear, trembling.

"So I think I make myself quite clear when I say do you understand?" Jace huffed and Travis was so frightened and hurt he didn't know what else to do, giving a tiny nod with frightened eyes.

"Then come back out and act like my boyfriend." Jace stood there a moment but then let him go, his glare angry, mouth formed into a scowl, huffing at Travis who sniffled softly.

He then put his hand out to him and Travis eyed it with a frown, sniffling at him as he reluctantly took it, Jace quickly giving it a squeeze, offering a small nod as he turned to walk out.

Travis followed, swallowing as he tried to calm down though he was still quite scared, trying not to frown as he walked out with him, holding his hand, wondering if people were staring and really thinking they looked like a couple.

Jace led him back to their table where they each sat down, Zack looking at them expectantly, brow raised to Jace, Travis just sitting down with wide eyes, glad when Jace finally let go of his hand.

He started eating his food again without another word, his face looking almost emotionless, ignoring Zack and Jace who laughed and talked the rest of the meal, feeling like he was almost in a trance, not feeling in place.

Travis wondered if it was just the hit he took to his head or if it was just because of how numb the pain made him felt but either way, he was beginning to feel hopeless, like there really was no point in trying to get away, that he was actually stuck with these two for the rest of his life.

He just sat there, pondering all of his thoughts, feeling saddened and numb, watching Zack get out money to pay the bill, Jace getting out some to help as well.

Travis eyed the cash in his hand, still hating that Jace's betrayal in never actually loving him, using him just to get paid.

"Gee wonder where you got all that." He stated as he shot a look to Zack, who frowned a little, looking between them.

Neither answered and just payed the bill, finishing up the rest of their meal, Zack chatting as he just continued to laugh and tell stories.

Not listening to what he was saying, Travis watched him as he leaned backwards in his chair, swallowing as he slowly began to move his foot towards him under the table. He moved it towards the legs of the chair that were off the floor, holding his breath as he gave one a little nudge, making Zack's chair fall backwards, Zack falling with it to the floor.

Travis couldn't help but laugh under his breath as he watched Zack flail a little and cry out, waiters hurrying over to help him, Jace standing to his feet in concern.

Travis held back his laughter as he tried his best not to smirk as they helped Zack to his feet, enjoying himself as he watched, noticing Jace suddenly glaring down at him as he realized Travis had done it on purpose, Travis quickly frowning, looking away.

The waiters got Zack's chair up and helped him sit down, Zack just frowning with embarrassment, trying to shoo them away, huffing at them. "Yeah, yeah, sorry, it's fine, it's fine-"

Travis glanced at him with pursed lips, wondering if he knew, Zack just huffing when the waiters were gone, still looking embarrassed, adjusting his tie. "Sorry."

Travis expected Jace to say something, looking at him with wide eyes but Jace just frowned and slowly sat back down, Travis swallowing hard, looking at his plate, though he didn't feel bad for what he had done, still finding it funny.

When it was time to leave, the two of them stood and Travis frowned when Jace held out his hand to him again, giving him a knowing look, Travis swallowing as he slowly stood, taking it.

Jace squeezed it as they walked out to leave, Travis frowning as he started thinking again, suddenly remembering he hadn't gotten to escape, thinking of Jace threatening him in the bathroom, swallowing hard.

Travis had told him he was going to tell someone but he didn't think he could do that now, not after all the times they had hit him and they kept talking about hurting Vic and Travis suddenly felt miserable and saddened again, knowing he couldn't tell anyone.

He thought to what Zack had said and thought, _Even if I do tell someone, would they even care? Zack said I deserve this and what if they feel the same way? Maybe I shouldn't bother trying to tell anyone…._

Travis continued to frown as they got him home and allowed him to change, soon getting tied to the bed again, Travis not protesting or saying a word about anything.

He sniffled a little when they had left, feeling terrible, wanting his old life back, wanting to feel better again.

All that was happening to him was that he was getting hurt, he was crying and he was constantly thinking of Michael, missing him dearly, just…..pained. And that was an understatement.

So when he was dropped off at work the next day by Jace, of course he was awful. Especially since he knew he'd have to go to Maya's birthday party with his fake boyfriend which he was absolutely not looking forward to one bit.

As usual, he didn't talk much during shift, keeping everything to himself, Zack and Jace having given him the 'don't tell anyone or we'll beat your face in' speech again, though Zack had used more than just his words but also his fists, bloodying his knuckles which at least Travis was glad to see him get hurt for once as well.

He did tell Maya he'd be bringing Jace with to her party and Maya smiled at him happily.

"Great! Glad you guys are working things out again. Can't wait to see you both there." She chirped happily before walking out, Travis just faking a smile to her, turning away with a sad look, beginning to feel like nothing even mattered anymore, that nothing he did or said to his friends mattered, just like Zack said.

He almost wished that when he did lie to them about showing up to work with bruises that they wouldn't believe him and figure out what was really going on so at least he'd know if they really cared instead of just believing the first lie he told.

Granted, Travis knew he was partially at fault but it still hurt.

So, often Travis just worked out, ate when no one else was in the beanery and tried to do as many chores as he could, by himself.

It's not that he didn't want to be with his friends it's just….he was having a hard enough time as it is and he felt like he would crack under the pressure at any minute around them or even explode at Jack or Vic again, definitely not wanting that.

So Travis managed to get through his shift the best he could, barely, though it wasn't like he could be happy when it was over, knowing Jace was going to be at Maya's party with him, how awful it was going to be with him there, worse than last night at the restaurant.

Everyone was getting ready to leave to go to Maya's and Travis frowned when he walked out to see Jace's car, getting in quietly, Jace just smiling at him as he drove off, following the others.

"How was work?" He asked and Travis refused to look at him.

"Don't talk to me."

"Well we're going to have to talk if we want people to believe we're a couple."

Travis scowled at him. "Well maybe I don't want to pretend like you're my boyfriend just because you and Zack said so." He huffed, angry.

"Well whether you like it or not you're going to act like you love me or you'll be sorry." Jace warned lowly with a look.

"What, you'll hit me in front of my friends? Great, maybe this whole charade will end." Travis huffed and now Jace scowled.

"You just better watch yourself and don't think about trying anything. And you better hold my hand." Jace huffed and Travis just shook his head, glaring out the window, hating that he had to be there with him.

When they got to Maya's, Travis grabbed her present, Jace coming over and holding his hand, Travis frowning at him but didn't pull away, his friends coming over, them greeting Jace happily, smiling at him as if he was the greatest guy in the world, Jace just grinning back, playing his part.

Travis tried to hide his frown so his friends wouldn't notice but seeing them treat Jace so nice with smiles and friendly conversations quickly made him upset, looking away, his shoulders slumping, his mood completely shifted.

They walked inside with the others and Jace just gave his hand a squeeze, Travis frowning, already not liking this.

He tried to have fun at the party but couldn't, watching Jace talk to Jack and the guys, who treated him like they had been buddies for years, laughing and drinking with him, Jack putting his arm around him, patting him on the shoulder.

Travis frowned, saddened and pained to see his friends interacting so well with Jace, almost angry with them though he knew it wasn't their fault, they didn't know.

But how could Jace pretend to be so great that everybody liked him?

It made Travis feel almost embarrassed, overwhelmed with emotions as he frowned, not enjoying himself, wanting to be alone again.

He came to Jace slowly, who was talking to Andy and Maya, clearing his throat, trying not to look too upset.

Jace turned to him with a grin, looking quite convincing as usual. "Hey Trav, having a good time?"

"Um, actually Jace, I'm feeling tired, maybe we should just head home," He glanced at Maya and Andy, Vic suddenly coming over with a wide smile.

"Hey lovebirds! What's up?"

"Travis was just saying he wants to go home." Jace stated as Travis frowned and Vic looked to him. "Oh come on, you can't go home yet! Party's barely started!"

"Actually I-"

"You should at least try pin-the-tail on the donkey, Trav," Andy nodded, Maya grinning softly.

"Yeah Travis, you'll feel better once you start playing."

"Ten more minutes, party-pooper," Vic smirked at him. "You and Jace have to stay, we haven't even had cake yet!"

"Just a little longer honey, then we can go." Jace smiled at him softly, putting a gentle hand on his arm, Travis swallowing hard at the term honey, holding back a frown as everyone looked at him expectantly.

He faked a smile. "O-Okay, I guess a little more time wouldn't hurt…"

The girls just laughed and Travis pursed his lips, frowning when Jace pecked him on the cheek before he went off with them to play a game, Travis flinching softly, frowning with a sad look.

He went to be with Jack and the boys, trying to act as if he were having a good time but deep down he felt awful, frowning when he wasn't trying to fake a smile.

The only one who really seemed to notice was Warren, who asked if he was alright, Travis just giving his usual 'I'm fine,' excuse, wanting to go home.

Time passed and eventually Travis just snuck away to the bathroom, frowning deeply as he closed the door, looking in the mirror as he sniffled softly, trying not to cry, feeling miserable.

He hated Jace and he hated how everyone thought he was so great, loving him and he hated how he couldn't even tell them who he really is, everything seeming so messed up right now, hurting him.

Travis heard the door open and he looked over to see Jace coming in, Travis wiping at his eyes with a frown.

"You sure are a party-pooper." Jace commented and Travis shook his head. "T-Take me home."

Jace looked a little disappointed, watching him. "I will when you stop crying."

"H-How is it that they all love you? That they can't see that you're just a lying fake?" Travis sniffled with a frown, crying a little.

"Well, you never knew either." Jace smirked and Travis felt worse, his heart aching with pain, wanting to go home and cry.

He leaned onto the sink, shaking his head with furrowed eyebrows. "How can they not see that you hurt me?" He whispered, hanging his head, though Jace still heard him, coming over.

Gently he put a hand on his arm, Travis flinching, looking up at him.

"Come on, let's go."

Travis frowned and wiped at his eyes, Jace waiting patiently, taking his hand in his, walking out with him, Travis not even bothering to protest, keeping his head lowered as they went to the door.

Vic spotted them and came over, frowning when she saw how Travis looked. "You're leaving? Did something happen?"

"Travis and I just had a little argument, that's all. Besides, we've both had a long day. I think it's best we just get home and get some rest." Jace spoke for Travis, who just looked away with a frown, doing his best not to look too angry.

Vic frowned softly at them, nodding. "Oh alright. Well it was great having you here. Have a good night then."

"You too, thanks." Jace nodded softly and they both walked out quietly, Travis frowning when they got to the car, getting into the back, wiping once at his eyes though he refused to cry until they got home.

Zack just smiled when they got there, coming up to Travis with a grin as he led him to the couch, saying it was 'his turn to be with him,' quickly beginning to run his hands over Travis's body, who immediately began to cry.

He tried to struggle and get away but didn't have the energy to, hardly able to try and fight, feeling weak and hopeless, crying softly as Zack touched him everywhere, groping him harshly, his skin going red where his hands had been.

He was still crying when it was over and he had been tied to his normal spot to go to sleep, frowning deeply as he thought of Michael, still debating about what he could do to try and get himself out of this and whether or not he should do anything at all.

And even if he did tell anyone, what if they didn't even help him?

* * *

The next day, as if Travis thought it couldn't get any worse, Zack and Jace told him they wanted him to meet some of their friends, or more so his friends wanted to meet him, Travis assumed.

He frowned at them, protesting at the idea but of course he didn't get a say and just like last night when he had to go to the restaurant with them, now he was going to go see their friends with them.

Travis was getting more and more frustrated, wondering how much more of this he could take.

He especially didn't want to have to meet these 'friends,' not knowing anything about them, wondering whether or not these people were friendly or at least sane. But if they are friends of Jace and Zack….Travis assumed this could only end badly.

"Do I have to do this?" He sighed tiredly, frowning as they were walking up to some guy's house, Zack and Jace on either side of him, making sure he didn't run off, Travis badly wanting to.

"Of course you do!" Zack sing-songed, patting him on the shoulder, Travis flinching. "They're going to love you!"

"But what's the point?" Travis frowned, irritated, wanting to be with his own friends instead, like Jack and Dean and Maya.

"Well they wanna meet you and we want you to meet them." Jace smirked, ringing the doorbell.

Travis frowned when a tall man with blond hair opened the door, grinning at them. "Hey! This the guy?" He pointed to Travis, Zack and Jace grinning. "This is the guy!"

"Well bring him in man!"

Soon Travis was in a room full of guys who were all hot and attractive and finding out they were all gay just like him, Travis felt quite nervous, wondering what was going to happen.

All the men seemed to smile at him and made comments about him, making Travis feel a little uncomfortable, not liking all the attention on him.

"He's so cute!"

"Look at all his freckles!"

"Can I see him?"

Zack and Jace grinned, nodding. "Sure."

Travis frowned as they gently nudged him towards one of the men who smiled at him. "W-Wait, wait-"

The man grabbed him though with a smile, pulling him close, Travis cowering, looking up at him fearfully, noticing the other men coming closer also.

"Hey there, my name's Derek." The man smiled at him with his arms around him gently.

"Hey man, I wanna hold him!"

"No way, he's mine!"

Various hands were grabbing at him, trying to pull him close, Travis frowning, looking at everyone with scared eyes, trying to look at Zack and Jace for help. "S-Stop, let go of me…!"

The men just grinned at him and laughed, not taking their hands off him, Travis continuing to try to pull away.

Soon they were pulling him closer, them touching him and taking turns as they passed him around, a few kissing him, Travis whimpering at them to stop.

"Stop it!"

Jace and Zack just watched, smirking, Travis feeling like he was nothing but a prize to be passed around and won, each of these men only wanting him for his body, not even knowing him and yet here they were, all trying to grab him and kiss him.

One of the men started getting rough with him, kissing him though Travis tried to get away, the hands starting to slide down his body, just like Zack's hands would, getting inappropriate, Travis crying out.

"Whoa hey! Hey!" Zack and Jace hurried over, Zack shoving the man away angrily, Jace pulling Travis close protectively, who clung to him with a whimper before he realized it, stepping away.

"Hands off, pal." Zack growled to the man, who just laughed.

"Ooh, sorry man." He chuckled.

"I'll be nice to him," Another man grinned, taking Travis's arm gently, Travis frowning at him with a glare.

"He's definitely cuter then the last guy you pretended to be with, Jace." One commented and Travis frowned, eyebrows furrowing as he looked to Jace.

"Wait, what? What?"

Jace looked away and Zack chuckled, Travis's eyes wide.

"This-this…you've done this before? You've lied to other guys, you broke other guys' hearts before me? I-I don't believe this….how could you?" Travis frowned deeply, even more hurt and betrayed then before, looking at Jace who just frowned at him back.

"Bus-ted…" One man sing-songed, laughing with the others, Travis hating them all, scowling at the floor angrily, wondering how they could all be so heartless. "Shut up."

They ignored him and continued to pass him around, a few sitting at the couch with him and running their hands all over him and kissing him, just like Jace and Zack would, Travis whimpering, crying quietly, squirming and struggling weakly at all the strangers touching him.

Zack and Jace just continued to watch, keeping an eye on him, grinning at him, Travis shooting them dirty looks and glares, sniffling, turning his head away when a man kissed at him.

Soon enough, the hands began to get rougher and Travis was getting touched again, one man holding him by his chest and kissing at his face, another running his hands below Travis's waist, Travis crying out as he kicked and squirmed, whimpering when it became too inappropriate again.

"Hey!" Zack and Jace came hurrying over again, ripping the guys off him, Zack punching the guy touching Travis away harshly, Jace pulling Travis close to his chest, who cried, Jace glaring down at them.

"We're out of here."

They turned to leave and Travis went with them, not looking back.

"Well you two just want him all to yourselves now don't you?" One man called out and Zack looked back. "Shut up, Dale!"

Travis shuddered, still feeling hands all over him, trembling, going out to the car with them hurriedly, still traumatized. "Th-That was humiliating…"

Jace looked him over before he could get in, frowning down at him with a concerned look. "Are you hurt?"

Travis shot him a mean look and just went past him, getting into the back where he sniffled, wanting Michael badly.

Zack scowled as he drove off. "I told them not to get handsy with him," He huffed to Jace who shook his head.

"Screw those guys. This was your idea and Travis almost got hurt because of it."

"Well he's fine," Zack just stated, glancing back once at Travis who looked down at the floor, trembling. "They didn't do anything worse to him than what we've done."

"Well if they ask to see him again, tell them no. If we weren't there to stop 'em who knows what they would've done to him." Jace huffed and Zack just scoffed, driving them home.

Travis felt awful by the time they walked inside, wanting to go curl up in bed, or at least take a nice warm shower. But Zack took him by the arm, starting to lead him to the couch.

Travis pulled at him, knowing what he wanted to do, frowning. "No. I want to go lie down, Zack."

"Well then you can lie down with me here on the couch." Zack smirked, not letting him go.

"No!" Travis pulled with a frown. "Let go of me!"

"Zack, maybe you shouldn't after all those guys touched him…" Jace said softly, watching.

"Shut up, Jace," Zack huffed at him, fed up with Travis's struggling, pulling him close to his chest forcefully, dragging him to the couch despite Travis's squirming, sitting him down on the couch roughly.

Travis quickly protested and made to get away, not wanting to deal with this right now. "No Zack! Let go of me!"

"Hey, you stay right there!" Zack growled at him, pushing him back down with a mean look, his hand gripping his shirt tightly. "You're not going anywhere."

"No, I want to-"

"I don't care!" Zack snapped, slapping him hard. "It's my turn with you so just shut up!"

Travis whimpered in pain, frowning deeply as his eyes got teary, scared again, going still.

"Now put your arms behind your back." Zack ordered as he grabbed the rope from nearby, Jace watching them.

"Zack-"

"Shut up, Jace!" Zack snapped, watching Travis who slowly put his arms back with a sniffle, hanging his head with a sad look, frowning deeply as Zack began to tie his hands together.

"Thatta boy…." He grinned, tying the rope as tightly as he possibly could like he always did, Travis wincing as it already hurt badly, frowning as his ankles got tied as well, wishing he could try and escape but he knew he didn't have the strength to, nor did he feel like he even could, seeing as it was becoming quite pointless.

Zack grinned as he pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket, holding it up to him. "Open."

Travis frowned at him and slowly shook his head no with big eyes, holding back a sniffle. "N-No…"

"Come on, just open." Zack huffed, waiting but still Travis refused, turning his head away.

"Open your damn mouth!" Zack suddenly snarled and slapped him, Travis whimpering in pain, a few tears escaping him as he opened his mouth reluctantly, Zack gagging him.

Travis sniffled as he then sat down next to him, slowly pulling him into his lap. "Now come here…."

Travis frowned but couldn't struggle, glancing at Jace with a pleading look who just rolled his eyes with a scowl, marching out, apparently not wanting to watch.

Zack's hand quickly slid over Travis's mouth, pressing his head back against his shoulder, keeping him propped upright against his chest, Travis whimpering as he did not want to be touched again, already having been touched roughly today by multiple men whom he didn't even know.

"Shhh, we're just gonna watch Tv for awhile," Zack grinned as he picked up the remote and turned on the tv, not touching him yet but keeping him there, Travis frowning deeply as he hated sitting on his lap, wishing he'd let go of him.

He looked at the tv with a dull, sad look but didn't watch, frowning as he thought of his friends and Michael, wishing he could be with them instead.

Zack wasn't touching him as they sat there and watched but he soon got bored and slowly started sliding his hands over Travis's body anyways, Travis immediately whimpering with a weak squirm.

Zack just chuckled into his ear quietly and sure enough, Travis was being groped all over again and Zack being the worst with how rough he was, he was soon sobbing, flinching every time Zack squeezed him too hard, trembling everywhere.

Zack laughed at him as his hands went all over, underneath Travis's shirt, rubbing and squeezing his skin everywhere, being completely careless with him, Travis's skin going red as Zack was as rough as he could possibly be with him, Travis crying with pain, frightened, wanting it to stop.

And Zack just wouldn't stop, it seeming to go on for forever.

Then Jace came in and he grinned at him, his hand running over Travis's stomach smoothly. "Ah Jace, come help me with him buddy, we can both have a turn with him."

Travis whimpered and Jace seemed to hesitate, slowly coming over. "I dunno, Zack, he's had a rough day as it is, you really wanna do this now?"

"Just shut up and come over here." Zack huffed, sliding Travis off his lap, who frowned when Jace finally did come over.

He sat down and Travis frowned when they each grabbed at him, whimpering as they would take turns with him, Travis sniffling and crying out at them softly to try to get them stop but of course they didn't listen and only continued, not stopping until it was time to put him to bed.

Travis just glared at them as they got him into his normal spot, shaking his head with narrowed eyes, hating them though he was partially angry at himself, wishing he could be more brave and defensive so he could at least fight them back or at least get away.

But Travis was afraid of them and he wasn't a mean person, besides the fact that if he did fight back they would only beat him up again, and he just couldn't stand up to them, at least not by himself.

If Michael were here he could but if Michael were here this wouldn't even be happening in the first place.

Travis frowned deeply as he tried to get to sleep, though it took quite a long time and he could only hope that tomorrow would be a better day, knowing he'd at least be back at work again.

* * *

Unfortunately as Travis walked into the station the next morning, he was in a terrible mood, feeling frustrated and sour, his stress over Zack and Jace getting to him, feeling like he hated everything, angry.

Avoiding talking to any of the others, not bothering to go to the beanery to eat breakfast with them, Travis went to go work-out alone after line-up, feeling like that was the only way to try and relieve his stress, scowling as he lifted weights and did about every exercise technique possible, not stopping even when he got tired.

Soon he was panting and sweating as he kept at it, his body getting sore and tired, limbs starting to shake but Travis hardly noticed, only thinking about how angry he was, muttering about Jace and Zack under his breath as didn't stop working out, staying in there a long time.

He finally quit when his legs shook and hurt badly and he was practically wheezing to breathe, his body sore to the point where it hurt, Travis's head spinning a little, huffing as he walked out, his sides hurting, chest heaving.

He knew he should probably shower but he found himself going towards the barn first, figuring he should at least check out what chores were getting done so he'd know what he needed to do when he got to them.

Frowning as he marched into the barn, spotting a few of the others, his head suddenly started pounding badly and he quickly felt dizzy, frowning as he shook his head and tried to keep walking, his legs suddenly starting to buckle underneath him.

Panting heavily, Travis swallowed hard and tried to keep going but he felt like he was going to throw up, slowing down as he started to sway on his feet, his vision going blurry and he could feel himself began to fall.

He let out a soft whimper as his eyes rolled back and he collapsed directly to the floor, unconscious.

The others saw him fall and quickly gasped, hurrying over.

"Travis!"

Andy felt for his pulse and Maya grabbed gently at Travis's chin, shaking his shoulders gently, everyone frowning.

"What was he doing, running a marathon?"

"He's pale, maybe he's just sick…" Warren mused, helping the others look him over, Travis not moving, laying limp, his mouth hung open a little, face white though his bruises were still as purple as ever.

"He didn't look sick earlier…."

Vic came wandering in then, rushing over when she saw Travis. "Oh my god, what happened?!"

Andy frowned as Maya checked the back of Travis's head, Warren feeling his forehead as well.

"He's dehydrated, he's going to need water," Andy rushed. "On it," Vic already turned to run off, hurrying to fetch some.

"His forehead's a little warm too…." Warren stated, each still tending to him though Travis still didn't wake up.

"Wasn't he just in the workout room? Maybe he passed out from that…"

"Why would that happen though, Travis wouldn't overwork himself to that point."

Vic came back with the water then and Travis began to stir, shaking his head a little with a groan as his eyes fluttered open. "Ugh, wh-what?"

He started to sit up slowly as he put a hand to his head, everyone watching him. "What happened?" He blinked, still dazed.

"Drink this," Vic handed him the water to which Travis frowned but took it.

"You passed out, Travis," Andy said softly.

Travis frowned. "I-I did? I-I'm sorry…"

"How do you feel buddy?" Warren asked softly and Travis frowned as he held his head. "My head hurts….I-I don't feel very well…." He closed his eyes in pain and everyone could tell, Warren spotting him trembling.

Vic put a gentle hand on his shoulder and Travis flinched, looking up at her with big eyes, frowning. "Come on, let's get you to a bunk room, you need to rest."

"B-But what about work?" Travis frowned at her as they began to help him stand, flinching at all the hands on him, shuddering as he thought of Jace and Zack, holding back a whimper.

"Don't worry about that, I'll tell Sullivan what happened, just come with me…" Vic said softly, an arm around him gently, keeping him close, Travis frowning deeply, feeling sick.

"Don't worry guys, I got him…" Vic led him to one of the bunk rooms, her touch gentle and caring as she helped him lie down, Travis grateful for her to be helping him, shaking as he felt awful, groaning softly when he was on his back.

Vic frowned down at him with concern, sitting on the edge of the bed, feeling his forehead gently. "You definitely don't look well….what happened? You seemed fine this morning…"

Travis winced as his head pounded and spun with pain, his body still trembling, most of his limbs still feeling numb and sore. "I-I guess I just overdid it with the weights and stuff…" He murmured, Vic frowning at him.

"What? Travis why would you do that to yourself? Did you even eat anything, I never saw you for breakfast…."

Travis slowly shook his head no, Vic's concern for him growing as she continued to frown. "Travis, that's not like you, you know better than that….you should've at least known to drink some water."

"S-Sorry," Travis frowned as he closed his eyes, his head hurting badly, feeling like he could cry, whimpering softly as he felt terrible.

Vic frowned down at him, rubbing a thumb over his hand softly. "You need more water, I'll go get you some. Do you want me to bring you some soup too?"

Travis just frowned. "I don't think I could keep any down right now…."

Vic frowned but nodded, getting up. "Alright. I'll be right back, okay?"

Travis watched her go as she closed the door, frowning deeply as he exhaled, it hurting everywhere, knowing it was his overworked body that was making him feel so bad. He realized he must've really overdone it, shaking and trembling as he tried to ignore his pounding head.

He tried to wait for Vic to come back but she was taking too long and he soon found himself fast asleep, more exhausted and sore than ever, his body badly needing the rest.

When he awoke, he spotted Vic sitting in a chair nearby, looking up from her book when she saw him stirring. "Hey….how you feeling?"

Travis shifted a little, still sore and feeling sick. "Little better I guess. How long was I asleep?"

"Long time. I even went out on aid car and you were still asleep when I got back." Vic nodded, watching him. "But it's okay, I talked to Sullivan and you get the rest of this shift off."

She moved her chair closer to him, handing him a glass of water. "Here." Travis took it, drinking some.

"And I called Jace, he's going to be here soon."

Travis looked up, frowning. "You-You called Jace?" He felt his body tense up, not liking the feeling.

Vic just nodded. "Should I not have?"

Travis swallowed and looked away with a frown. "No no, I-it's fine, i'm-i'm glad you did…." He almost sighed quietly, a wave of sadness washing over him.

Vic noticed, but thought it was just because he was tired, pursing her lips together. "Okay well, I should let you rest some more. I'll come get you when he's here." She had already walked out before he could answer, Travis sighing loudly, closing his eyes with a sad frown, holding back tears.

The last person he wanted to see right now was Jace….

* * *

A little while later, Vic came and woke him up again gently, Travis frowning as she took his hand and walked him out towards reception where Jace was waiting.

Travis just frowned with a sad look on his face when Jace frowned at him with concern, putting a hand to his forehead. "Are you alright?"

Travis didn't answer and Vic just spoke for him. "He's probably going to sleep more and make sure he drinks lots of water and eats. He still hasn't eaten anything today."

Jace looked at her and nodded, taking Travis's hand in his, who frowned but didn't protest.

"Okay, thanks Vic. I'll take care of him, don't worry."

Vic nodded with a faint smile, who then hugged Travis gently. "You feel better okay? Maybe I could come and check on you after shift."

Travis frowned at the hug, looking at her with sad eyes, just shrugging. "Heh, maybe…." He fibbed, knowing it wasn't going to happen.

He then turned to leave, ignoring Jace who said goodbye to Vic, frowning as he walked out, not wanting to go with him.

"You sure you're alright?" Jace asked lowly and Travis scowled, angered.

"I'm fine, damn it." He growled, getting into the back of his car, glaring out the window as he leaned his head up against it, still feeling horrible and tired, nearly falling asleep again before they even got home.

Travis frowned deeply as they got out to go inside, Travis expecting the worst from Jace, assuming he'd want to do something awful to him.

But as they were walking in, Jace didn't say anything and Travis frowned, watching the floor.

"Can I go lie down?" He said quietly, half expecting Jace to punch him at any moment.

"I will if you promise not to try and escape." Jace huffed and Travis just frowned, eyes narrowing. "Trust me, I wouldn't dare try and escape. Not on your damn watch." He growled, going to his room, slamming the door shut, exhaling when he was alone, quickly going to his bed to lie down.

It was the first time he had been able to lie down in his own bed for days and Travis felt relieved to lie there in his bed, _his bed,_ for once feeling comfortable and at rest.

And still very tired, he quickly fell asleep, sleeping soundly for a long time, almost saddened when he awoke, feeling like he could sleep for days.

He lay awake for awhile, staring up at the ceiling, wondering what he should do, knowing he couldn't stay in his room forever no matter how badly he wanted to.

Eventually he'd have to go out there and face Jace. He waited a little longer though first, finally coming out slowly.

Jace stood when he saw him. "Oh good, you're awake. How you feeling?"

Travis just frowned at him, shrugging. "A little better."

"You want some soup? I'll get you some…."

"No. I don't want your damn soup." He growled, glaring, frustrated.

"Well you got to eat something." Jace gave him a look, shrugging.

"Says who? You?"

"Um, yeah."

"Well, maybe I don't want to listen to you anymore." Travis huffed, glaring.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jace huffed back, starting to look mad himself.

"I'm done. I am done listening to you. I'm done with all of this." Travis growled, angry, his frustration bursting. "I want my life back! I'm not going to put up within crap any longer!"

"You watch yourself now," Jace warned with a growl. "You be careful."

"Or what?" Travis snapped. "You'll just hurt me? You're never going to hurt me again. You hear that? You hear what I'm saying? You cannot hurt me again."

"We'll see about that, shall we?" Jace huffed with a mean look, coming towards him, Travis reacting quickly, reaching behind him to grab something to help defend himself.

He felt his hand wrap around the neck of a beer bottle, swinging it before he had time to think, hitting Jace in the head, the glass shattering, Jace crying out as he hit the floor.

He held his now bleeding head, yelling in pain as he lay crumpled on the floor, Travis staring down wide-eyed with an open mouth, amazed he had actually hurt him.

"Ah, Travis! Travis, help!" Jace winced, blood running down the side of his face, attempting to get up, Travis slowly backing away, beginning to grin.

He immediately started for the door, hurrying to leave, relief washing him over, suddenly happy, knowing this was his chance to get away.

"Travis, Travis, please! Travis, help me, please!"

He got to the door and opened it but slowly froze as he listened, the door halfway open, Travis motionless as his smile disappeared.

He slowly glanced over, looking down at Jace who lay bleeding upon the floor, gasping and wincing with pain, Travis's eyes wide as he stared a minute, swallowing hard as he slowly closed the door.

He didn't want to, but even he knew he couldn't just leave him like that, not when Jace was hurt and it was Travis's job to help the sick and hurt, and he was the one who had hurt him…..

Frowning, Travis came over, shaking his head as he helped Jace to his back. "Alright just keep still, I'll help you, I'll help…"

He cleaned up the blood and got the shards of glass out of his face, frowning down at him as Jace watched him closely, looking a little surprised.

"T-Thank you…" He murmured when he had finished patching him up and Travis just gave a nod, cleaning up the rest of the glass from the floor.

"And sorry I hit you." He muttered, eyes downcast.

"I deserved it." Jace stated, making Travis frown at him, swallowing as he wondered if he should try and leave again, glancing at the door.

"Go ahead. I-I trust you. I won't tell Zack about any of it." Jace stated and Travis's eyes widened, frowning.

"Just come back after tomorrow, okay?" Jace watched him and Travis slowly nodded with big eyes, already backing towards the door.

He hurried out before anyone else could say anything, exhaling when he stepped outside, realizing he had been holding his breath, suddenly smiling.

He quickly went back to work, not sure of where else he would go, glad to see his friends again, who raised a brow at him quizzatively.

Vic raised a brow at him as he came up and hugged her. "Wha-? Travis, aren't you still sick?"

Travis just pulled away, grinning.

"Well you must be feeling better if you're smiling like that," Vic mused, shaking her head a little. "Seriously though, did you come back to work? Are you well enough?"

"I think as long as I eat something, I will be." Travis nodded, nodding again, almost bouncing on his feet, still energized from the sudden gratitude of happiness.

"Well, okay. Glad to have you back." Vic smirked, giving him a small punch on the shoulder. "I'll eat with you, okay?"

So after a good, large meal, Travis stayed and worked, thankful he didn't have to worry about Zack or Jace for once, grateful and for the first time in a while, happy.

He asked to spend the night at Vic's house after shift but she told him she had other plans, so he asked Jack and Dean instead, who agreed.

Travis was just glad when he could check his phone and there wouldn't be a hundred texts from Jace or Zack, having heard nothing from them, feeling absolutely relieved that he could finally get a break from them and spend time with his friends again.

He was at the houseboat with Dean and Jack after shift, thinking nothing else could go wrong when his phone suddenly rang.

He thought it might be Jace or Zack calling him, making him tense, but when he looked, he saw it was Vic, relaxing.

"Hey Vic."

"Hey Travis. Listen, there's some weird guy here at my doorstep who's acting kinda creepy and he says he knows you and wants to come inside but there's no way I'm letting him in here unless you tell me who he is…."

Travis's eyes went wide, feeling his heart stop, holding his breath as he went rigid. "Wh-What's his name?"

"Um, Zack?"

Travis nearly dropped the phone, horrified.


	8. Intensify

**A/N: Dark themes ahead as usual...and i'm not a doctor nor a firefighter and also this chapter is a little shorter but life be like that sometimes... :P**

"Vic, DO NOT let him in!" Travis bolted out the door, racing to his car.

"Um, I-" Vic started to say but Travis had already hung up, getting into his car and driving away as quickly as he could, breathing heavily with fear, frightened.

_Don't let him get into her house, don't let him get in, don't let him hurt her….!_

Travis was speeding and he knew it but this was an emergency and though he was going as fast as could while still abiding traffic, it felt like it was taking forever.

"Come on, come on….!" He whimpered to himself, shaking, eyes wide as he feared the worst for his best friend.

Finally, he made it to her place, leaping out of the car as soon as it was parked, running up to the door, not seeing any sign of Zack.

_Don't let him be inside, please don't let him be inside….!_

Travis banged on the door, his heart pounding in his chest. "Vic?! Vic!"

Quickly Vic opened the door. "Travis?"

"Is he here?" Travis rushed, looking at her fearfully, thankful to see she didn't appear hurt.

"No, he already left." Vic's eyes were wide, looking a little relieved to see him, Travis exhaling a deep breath of relief, quickly pulling her into a hug.

"Oh thank god….!" He squeezed her tightly, not letting her go, so thankful she was alright.

Vic hugged him back, sensing his concern. "Do you know who he was?" She asked when they pulled away, searching his face.

Travis frowned, scrambling to come up with an answer. "Uh, no….but I've heard of a guy named Zack who's done really awful things and I wanted to make sure it wasn't him…" He fibbed, swallowing.

"Oh. Well then how come he said he knows you? He said you two are like buddies or something…." Vic frowned softly at him, letting him inside, Travis frowning again.

"Oh. I dunno….maybe he's a stalker or something." Which he used to be….

"Hmm. Most likely. He was pretty weird." Vic nodded slowly. "Anyways, thanks for coming, I woulda called Ripley but he's at work and this guy kept insisting he knows you and I-"

"Wait," Travis interrupted. "You said he left? Did-Did he really just leave?"

"Um yeah," Vic shrugged. "Eventually he just left after I kept telling him I wasn't letting him in. Whyyy?" She furrowed her eyebrows at him a little in confusion, Travis just shaking his head.

"I just wanted to make sure, that's all. This guy, he-he's real trouble Vic, if you ever see him again, you should call the cops right away."

"I thought you didn't know him?"

"I don't, I-I've just heard about him, but be sure to call the cops, okay Vic? Call-Call Ryan, he'll take care of it." Travis nodded to her, Vic just frowning softly.

"But what will I say he's done? Loitering on my doorstep?"

"Yes." Travis huffed. "And from what I've heard, he-he picks fights, he's most likely a stalker, he breaks into homes-"

"Okay, okay, I get it, jus' where exactly did you hear all this?" Vic was frowning at him a little suspiciously, sensing he wasn't telling her the entire truth.

Travis just shrugged, doing his best to look honest. "Just from some guys at the bar."

"Right, but you've never seen this guy at this bar? You never met him?"

"No. No….Thank-thank god."

"Right…" Vic nodded slowly. "Well what about-"

"I'm sorry, Vic, but I think I should be heading home now actually, very quickly." Travis rushed, deep down thinking he had better get home to Zack and Jace right away in order to sort this out.

"Oh okay. What's the sudden hurry?"

"Oh, no rush, just anxious to get home." Travis smiled nervously, lying through his teeth. "I'm so glad you're safe, Vic. I hope it never happens again and if it does, you call Ryan okay?" He was already hurrying out the door, calling to her.

"Um, okay, sure!" Vic called, frowning at him, confused as Travis left within seconds, confused about his behavior, sensing something was wrong.

Travis immediately dialed on his phone as he got into his car and Jace finally picked up. "Hello?"

"What the hell, Jace?! You said you weren't going to tell Zack and now he went after my best friend?!" He hissed into the phone, furious as he drove off.

"Yeah, he may or may not have still found out…." Jace stated and Travis just about growled, feeling like he could kill him when he got back. "Rah you son of a-This is your fault! I should have never helped you! I should have left you behind to bleed to death! I hate you!"

Jace didn't answer and Travis just hung up, snarling, thinking about what would have happened if Vic actually had gotten hurt, knowing he wouldn't have been able to forgive himself.

He drove home angrily, practically stomping up to his door, marching inside.

He hadn't expected Zack to be there but he was, looking up with a grin, Jace coming in.

"You!" Travis snarled as soon as he saw Zack, his rage overwhelming him, pointing a finger. "How dare you?!"

"What? What did I do?" Zack grinned, pretending to be innocent.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Travis snapped, coming over. "You went to Vic's house you lousy son of a b****! How dare you! I'm going to murder you, I swear!"

"What it's not like I actually did anything…." Zack just chuckled. "'Sides mister I'm not the only one at fault here. You're the one who never came home after shift and you're the one who attacked my buddy. I was just abiding to your actions."

"Shut up! You're never going to go near her again! How did you even find out where she lives you freak? Have you been spying on her?" He demanded, hissing.

"Travis, reeelaaaxx," Zack grinned, getting to his feet. "I didn't do anything wrong."

Travis's lips curled up with a snarl and he punched him as hard as he could, knocking him to the floor.

Zack cried out but immediately growled. "How dare you!" He quickly got back to his feet, whipping around to punch Travis in the stomach, who was so angry he just hit back, Jace just watching a few feet away, wide-eyed.

Travis growled as he punched Zack in the face and managed to get a few good hits in, infuriated, but Zack was hitting him back and Travis quickly knew he was losing, struggling to catch his breath as Zack shoved him into the wall.

He got punched in the nose and he cried out, Zack hitting him in the stomach again, making him fall to the floor, crying out as he winced in pain, hurting.

Zack was brutal with him, swearing and shouting as he grabbed Travis off the floor to punch him, kicking him, shoving him into the wall, punching him over and over, blood soon running down his face, Travis crying.

"Stop! Stop!"

"Don't you ever hit me again, you understand me? I'm the one who hits you!" Zack shouted, shoving Travis into the wall harshly, who sobbed in pain, hardly able to move.

"Stop, please stop!" He cried as Zack grabbed him again, punching him.

Crying out, he saw Zack already raising his fist again. "N-No! No!"

Zack swung his fist to punch him when suddenly they heard the doorbell ring, everybody going frozen, looking over, Zack holding up Travis in mid-air by his shirt, who stared at the door wide-eyed.

He held his breath, just staring at the door, Jace and Zack turning to each other.

"Hide him!"

Travis quickly began to protest as Zack began yanking on him, trying to pull away and struggle. "No! N-No!"

Zack was quickly dragging him to the bedroom, growling out as he nearly shoved him right to the floor, Travis trying to call out, the person now knocking on the door.

"H-Help!" He tried to yell but could hardly get his voice above a whimper, Zack shoving him with a snarl, getting him to the bedroom where he pushed him to the floor, Travis crying out.

"You got him?" Jace watched with wide eyes, Zack huffing. "I've got him, get the damn door."

He grabbed Travis after closing the door, Travis weakly kicking and struggling but couldn't get away, crying. "N-No! H-Help, Help!"

Zack held him to his chest and got up against the wall, his hand going over Travis's mouth firmly, muffling his cries, growling into his ear. "You make a sound and I'm going to kill you, you understand me? You keep your mouth shut!"

Travis whimpered under his hand as tears ran down his face, shaking as he was so weak and scared he could barely struggle, desperate more than ever now, knowing someone who could save him was right outside his door, wanting them to save him.

Jace made it to the door, opening it, eyebrows raising. "Jack."

"Hey Jace," Jack nodded to him. "Is Travis home? He was at our place earlier and took off in a hurry, I just wanted to make sure he's alright…."

"Oh, yeah, Travis is here," Jace nodded, acting casual. "Everything's fine."

"Well can I come in, maybe talk to him?" Jack tried to look past him and Jace closed the door a little more.

"Uh, actually Travis is resting right now, he's not feeling too well…."

"Really?" Jack's eyebrows furrowed. "He was fine earlier…." He said slowly, frowning at him.

From the bedroom, Travis couldn't hear who it was but he could hear Jace talking, whimpering softly as Zack held him firmly, blood running down his face as he tried to call out again, his voice muffled under Zack's hand, who quickly shushed him, tightening his grip.

"Well I guess whatever bug he caught came back, unfortunately and now he's resting but I'm sure he'll be fine tomorrow." Jace nodded with a fake smile to Jack who was beginning to get a little suspicious.

"Right. Ya know I tried to look through the windows but all the curtains are shut, why is that?"

"Well….because when Travis and I are making out on the couch we don't like anybody secretly watching us through the window, like you were trying to do just now." Jace just shrugged, Jack continuing to frown.

"Yeah but you just said Travis was resting therefore you two wouldn't have been on the couch."

Jace blinked at him, frowning as he pursed his lips. "Well besides that, it's getting late, there's no sunshine anymore."

"So you two have every damn curtain in your house shut? Even the upstairs ones?" Jack huffed to him with a smug expression, Jace clearing his throat.

"Look, Travis isn't feeling well alright? Maybe you should come back another time."

Travis whimpered again from the bedroom, his heart pounding, knowing he had to do something, he couldn't just sit there like a frightened coward and not do something to try and get away or be saved.

He closed his eyes tightly as he tried to yell the loudest he could, though it was still muffled by Zack's hand, who snarled as he quickly hissed at him.

"Mmmph!"

"Shhh, shut up, shut up!"

Unfortunately Jack couldn't hear Travis from outside but he could sense something a little fishy was going on, looking Jace over with furrowed eyebrows, his hands on his hips.

"You know I talked to Vic, she said Travis was at her place not too long ago and he was acting weird and now you're acting weird so you wanna try and explain that to me, how you're both acting weird under the course of one hour?"

Jace swallowed a little, keeping his cool. "I'm telling you, Travis is fine, he's just resting in bed right now, I assure you."

Jack eyed him closely for a moment but finally gave in, nodding slowly. "Alright. Lemme know if anything else happens, I wanna make sure he's alright."

"Of course, thanks." Jace nodded to him as Jack turned to leave, closing the door and waiting until he had left, exhaling, looking over at Travis's bedroom expectantly.

Zack came out holding Travis, hand still over his mouth, both looking at Jace with wide eyes. "Are they gone?"

Jace just nodded, watching Travis who sniffled and cried, looking devastated, knowing that could have been his one chance to escape.

"What now?" Zack asked and Jace only continued to stare at Travis, a sort of angry look on his face.

"Punish him."

* * *

Travis lay on the floor as Jace and Zack had left him there, lying motionless as he couldn't move, in too much pain to do anything but cry, his face bleeding badly, at this point barely conscious.

He trembled and shook everywhere, crying as he just laid there, Zack and Jace having beaten him horribly again when he didn't even do anything wrong.

Zack and Jace weren't in the same room as him but he could hear them.

"So who the hell was at the door?"

"His stupid friend Jack….god he was annoying." Jace huffed with a sneer.

Travis's eyes widened and he frowned deeper with a whimper, knowing Jack could've helped him, could've saved him, Jack would've done something.

He could just picture him at the door where he would spot Zack and Jace and rush in to beat them up and get Travis out of there, Travis knowing how thankful he would be to him if he did so.

Whimpering, Travis suddenly wanted his friend more than ever, eyes wandering up to the kitchen counter where his phone lay, starting to get up, wincing painfully, his sides hurting badly.

He slowly made it to his feet, shaking as he grabbed onto the counter to pull himself up, wincing as he reached for his phone, wanting to call Jack to get him back over here to help him.

He whimpered as his head spun with dizziness and his fingers trembled as he tried to unlock his phone, breathing heavily as he sniffled, feeling like he could pass out.

"Come on, come on…." Travis whimpered softly as he scrolled for Jack's contact, wide-eyed.

"Hey!" Jace suddenly shouted and Travis looked up fearfully with a gasp, scrambling to push the call button as Jace hurriedly ran over, snatching at the phone in his hands.

"Let go!" He snarled, Travis holding onto his phone with a whimper, trying not to let Jace take it from him, crying again.

"N-No! No!"

Jace snarled and punched him hard, Travis falling to the floor with a loud cry as he let go of the phone, Jace quickly making sure he hadn't actually dialed, growling.

Travis held his face painfully with a sob, whimpering as he didn't try to get up, crying up at them as Zack also came over.

"Jack, Jack, I-I want Jack…." Travis whimpered. "Please, I want Jack…."

Jace just growled as he turned off Travis's phone and put it into his pocket, glaring down at him. "Jack doesn't care about you….!"

Travis shook his head no, wide-eyed. "N-No, he-he cares…"

"No he doesn't." Jace just huffed. "If he did then why didn't he help you?"

Travis stammered, struggling to think. "C-Cause-Cause he…..he…he-he cares, I know he does!" He whimpered, frowning deeply.

Jace just glared down at him, shaking his head.

"Let's tie him up….get his damn mind off that stupid Jack…."

He sneered and Zack didn't hesitate to reach down and pick Travis off the floor. "Come on, come on…." He huffed softly as he pulled Travis to his feet, who whimpered and cried, attempting to pull away but was too weak to, giving up when he knew it was pointless.

He was taken to the couch where he was quickly tied up and gagged, sniffling and hanging his head as he continued to cry, stuck between them as they sat to watch TV, ignoring him.

At least that Travis could be glad about, that they weren't touching him, knowing if they did he wouldn't be able to take much more, already suffering enough as it is.

The two of them soon ate after Jace went to heat up some leftovers and neither one of them offered any to Travis, eating right in front of him, but Travis didn't think he would've been able to eat anything either way.

He laid his head back on the couch and just sat there as everything hurt, especially his face and his sides, none of them having bothered to clean the cuts on his face, blood still practically everywhere.

Exhausted, he must've eventually fallen asleep because the next time he woke up he was in his bedroom and it had to be morning, figuring one of them must have brought him to his room, frowning as he slowly awoke.

He remembered last night and what had happened with Jack, quickly sniffling as he still wished he could've called him, wanting his friend's help desperately.

The day went just as horribly as last night, even if Jace had left to go to work, because all Zack did to him was just leave him tied up, practically all day.

At one point he was moved to his room and it was taking forever before Zack came back, Travis just stuck by himself with nothing to do.

He looked around at the bare walls, thinking of Michael, missing his pictures, wishing he could see them again to remember him. Plus, his walls just looked too damn bare.

When Zack finally did return, Travis just hoped he could be untied, it awfully uncomfortable being tied up for hours with no way of moving around. He glared up at him who just looked down at him with an unsympathetic look.

"You want a break? I'll untie you."

Travis slowly nodded, waiting as he started getting him untied, grateful when he could stand again, moving his sore jaw around, rubbing at his wrists.

He eyed him as they walked out silently and Travis swallowed as he started to speak. "I'm going to go upstairs."

"Why?" Zack frowned at him but Travis was already heading up the stairs, Zack quickly following. "Hey if you think you're going to try and get out of the window that's not going to work!" He yelled and Travis didn't answer as he went to the guest bedroom.

He opened the closet, searching through the boxes with a frown.

"What are you doing?" He heard Zack behind him and Travis just huffed, continuing to look.

"I want my pictures of Michael back."

Zack scoffed, rolling his eyes, putting his hands on his hips. "Okay…"

Travis found the box and quickly pulled it out, grabbing frames and trying to find ones that were intact.

"You know we broke half of them, right?"

Travis didn't answer, setting out a couple he found weren't broken.

Zack glared as he watched, getting more and more frustrated as he saw Travis grab a few more. "Come on…..we're not gonna let you put those up."

"He's my husband." Travis almost growled as he focused on the pictures, determined to get these pictures back on the walls.

"Please. He's dead." Zack snorted and Travis's eyes got narrow, getting to his feet, holding one of the frames in hand.

"He's still my husband." He glared with a huff. "And he's a better man than you'll ever be."

"Pssh, give me that." Zack huffed, reaching for it, Travis quickly pulling it away. "No."

"I said give it to me!" Zack hissed as he reached and grabbed onto it, them fighting for it, Travis not letting go, Zack getting angry now, growling.

"I said you're not going to put them up and that's final!" He snarled and ripped it out of Travis's hands forcefully, suddenly hitting him in the face with it, the glass breaking as it cut into Travis's face, Travis quickly falling to the floor, crying out.

His face was bleeding as he could feel the small pieces of glass cut into his skin, crying out as he could no longer move, stunned and dazed with pain, practically gasping to breathe.

Zack just stood above him with a glare, sneering as he shook his head and went back to the closet, putting the frames back into the box and shoving it away. "Hmmph. I tried to tell you."

Travis opened his eyes to look up at him with a pained look, blood starting to run down his face, body shaking as he started trying to get up but couldn't, in too much pain, whimpering as he went limp again.

Zack didn't look back at him but just walked out, closing the door loudly, leaving him behind, Travis sniffling as he cried again, frowning as he saw the picture of Michael Zack had hit him with nearby.

Whimpering, he reached for it and grabbed it tenderly, sobbing softly as he gazed at his husband, bringing the picture to his chest where he kept it there, remaining on the floor where he just lay and cried, hurting.

* * *

It must have been hours before he saw anyone again and when he did, he looked up to see it was Jace this time, who opened the door slowly, looking in with frown.

Travis just closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at him, continuing to lie motionless even as he could hear Jace coming over, feeling like it was pointless to even try to do anything at this point.

"Come on." Jace came to him and extended a hand, Travis frowning at him when he saw it.

Jace just nodded with a calm look and Travis could see he had no intention of hurting him just yet, sniffling as he slowly reached up and took his hand, Jace pulling him to his feet.

He then started leading him to the bathroom and Travis frowned softly at him, expecting him to do something but Jace just sat him down on the edge of the tub, getting out the first aid kit.

Wordlessly, he then started cleaning up Travis's face, Travis wincing in pain as he got the glass out but let him, a little surprised by this, glancing at him now and then with big eyes.

As Jace was getting him cleaned up, he spotted the picture of Michael still in his hand. "That Michael?" He asked softly, watching Travis nod slowly with a sad look.

"I suppose you want to take it from me," He huffed, looking away. "Go ahead, just take it." He frowned, holding it out, eyes narrowed.

Jace looked at him and slowly shook his head no. "You can hold onto it. I won't tell Zack. Just keep it in your pocket."

Travis eyed him with a frown in surprise but slowly nodded, putting the picture carefully into his pocket, glancing up at him as he finished.

"Th-Thank you…for helping me." He almost whispered, not wanting to thank him but knowing he should as Zack never would have done the same for him.

Jace just nodded with a calm look. "Sure. Come on, let's go downstairs. You hungry?"

Travis slowly nodded as he got to his feet, walking out of the bathroom and to the stairs slowly, at least glad Jace had helped him.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon Travis was again left tied up for most of it except when it was time to be taken to the couch which he knew what was coming.

He sighed as he was sat down in Zack's lap, frowning sadly at the floor as Zack just chuckled into his ear, his hands already starting to roam over his body, Jace just sitting on the other side of the couch where he could watch.

Of course Travis couldn't struggle, he was too weak to and it wouldn't do any good anyways, leaving him to just whimper and cry as Zack's hands ran everywhere they pleased, who was also getting more handsy with him then he should be, Travis crying harder as he did so.

All he could think of was Michael, the one person who would never hurt him or ever think of doing this to him, his hands soft and caring more than ever unlike Zack's who were just rough and careless.

He wasn't stopping of course and Travis was forced to just sit there and let it happen to him, crying hard as it not only hurt but made him think about how awful his life was right now, how great it really used to be.

Then Zack started talking despite his hands all over Travis's chest. "Isn't he just beautiful, Jace?" He grinned as felt Travis flinch underneath his hands, only making him grope him harder.

Jace was watching closely, blinking into attention when he heard him, nodding. "Uh yeah. Yeah of course."

"Can't believe Michael never treated you like this, Travis…..what were you guys doing all the time?" He chuckled, Travis squeaking from how rough his hands were on him, not answering as he just sniffled.

"I mean my old boyfriend, not Grant, used to tie me up and run his hands all over me now and then, no big deal. Sometimes we'd do the whole role-play thing and switch it up; it was quite nice actually." Zack just grinned, smirking as his hands squeezed at Travis's stomach.

Jace was nodding. "Yeah, I had a boyfriend who did the same to me and vice-versa, sometimes…."

Travis frowned as he listened to them, wondering if that was the reason they were both so screwed up with tormenting him, because what kind of relationship was that? Definitely not a healthy, happy one built on love he imagined.

Zack groped at his chest painfully and Travis practically yelped, wincing as struggled weakly, Zack just pressing him back up against his chest, chuckling into his ear, making Travis feel even worse.

"Awww, don't fret….I can be gentler….but I won't." He laughed, glancing once at Jace with a smirk.

He started slowly pulling up Travis's shirt to reveal his stomach. "Let's have a look, shall we?"

Travis almost gasped with a whimper as Zack lifted up his shirt to show his chest, holding it up while his other hand continued to be anything but smooth.

Travis frowned as he looked down, seeing his chest and stomach were covered with red marks all over, and where his skin wasn't already bruised, it was starting to. He frowned deeply, feeling his shoulders slump, any confidence he had left disappearing.

"Jeez Zack," Jace frowned a little, watching them, Zack's other hand not stopping. "Maybe you should stop a little…."

Zack just huffed, smirking. "You kiddin'? He's fine….just a few little red spots that's all…."

Travis closed his eyes as he sniffled, tears running down his face, whimpering as Zack kept at it, groping at Travis's bare skin harshly, making his skin turn even redder.

Only when Travis's phone started to ring did it draw their attention away, Travis gasping as he looked at his phone on the coffee table, seeing it was Jack calling.

"Jack!" He whimpered, leaning forward in an attempt to get to it, Zack quickly holding him back.

"Whoa, hey…..I don't think so….Jack don't care about you…!"

"Of course he does! I-I want Jack, I want to talk to him, please….!" Travis whimpered with a sniffle, struggling, Zack tightening his grip, not letting him.

"Hey, remember our little conversation before? That your friends don't care about you….?"

Travis shook his head no, teary-eyed. "No, they-they care, I know they do!"

"Do they though? Last I thought, you deserve this so why would they care? I mean, you don't matter to them so you can just forget them…." Zack smirked at him, his hands on Travis again but much slower this time, trying to manipulate Travis's thoughts as much as possible and it was working.

Travis whimpered as he tried not to believe him but he hardly knew what to think of anymore, crying softly as he frowned deeply. "B-But-But I-"

"Travis, say it after me: they don't care about you…."

Swallowing hard, Travis whimpered as he trembled, his lip quivering as he hesitated. "Th-They don't care…about-about me." He said it slowly, not wanting to believe it.

"Good, good. And why don't they care about you?" Zack smirked.

Travis closed his eyes tightly, trying to think, this thoughts all screwed up. "Be-Because…..because I deserve it? 'C-Cause of Michael? Because I could've been the one to die instead of him….?"

"And?"

Travis whimpered, starting to believe Zack was actually right.

"And-and it's all my fault…." He finally stated, crying as he said it, slumping his shoulders as he hung his head, feeling like all hope was lost, beginning to accept it, sniffling sadly.

Zack took his hands off him with a smirk and just nodded to Jace with a wink, pleased, Jace just frowning a little as he watched Travis cry.

* * *

The next day, Travis frowned as he walked into work after getting dropped off by Jace, sighing as he felt as sore as ever, though he would definitely rather be at work than at home stuck with those two.

Not to mention his face looked worse than ever with cuts and bruises everywhere and he knew it would attract too much attention, sighing as Vic was already coming over upon spotting him, looking shocked.

"Travis, oh my god, what happened?!" She cried out with huge eyes, waiting for him to answer who just huffed.

"As if you even need to bother to ask." He almost sneered, giving her an accusing look, starting to walk away.

Vic's eyebrows furrowed, quickly frowning. "What is that supposed to mean?" She demanded, Travis turning to face her with an irritated look.

"It means leave me alone….!"

Vic looked confused and almost angry as she opened her mouth to answer but then Jack came over, quickly frowning at him.

"Geez Travis, are you alright?"

Travis almost growled at him, shaking his head. "I'm fine."

Jack and Vic were frowning at him, Jack's hands on his hips. "You know I came over to your place the other night. Jace said you resting cause you were sick."

Travis scowled at them as he walked away but they followed. "So? What's it to you?"

"It's that I wanted to make sure you were okay." Jack insisted with a firm voice as they followed him, Travis trying to get away from them, angry, remembering what Zack had told him.

"Well maybe you shouldn't even bother to stop by, Jack, it's not like it matters anyways." He snapped.

"Travis," Vic cut in, sounding serious as well. "We're just trying to make sure you're alright, we-"

"Well maybe I don't want you to see if I'm alright because I know the both of you don't care either way so why don't you just listen to me when I say LEAVE ME ALONE!" He shouted, storming into a bunk room, slamming the door shut, pacing the room angrily, glad when they didn't knock on the door or try to come in after him.

He had to admit, ever since Zack had suggested it to him, Travis was less trusting of his friends, beginning to wonder if it really were true they didn't care about him but were just pretending to.

Travis didn't want it to be true but after everything that had already happened, it honestly wouldn't surprise him at this point, beginning to lose hope in everything, even those whom he thought once loved him.

A call came through early that morning and soon they were off in the aid car, him paired up with Warren, Bishop and Miller. He was stuck with them because Sullivan told him he could only tag along due to his condition, which at least he wouldn't have to be on reception.

Soon they were inside the house and met with a couple named Bethany and Mack, the wife whose face was badly bruised and bleeding, and the husband was angry with bloody knuckles.

Clearly it was a case of domestic abuse.

They were starting to explain what had happened, the husband getting irritated, Miller stepping out with him into the other room while the rest tended to Bethany. Travis stood aside and watched as Bishop and Warren cleaned her up.

"I'm sorry about him, he's just gets a little upset that's all. He doesn't mean nothing. Really, he's a sweet guy." She smiled and tried to act like everything was okay, though it looked like she really wasn't, looking like she wanted to cry.

"Ma'am has this happened before?" Maya asked softly as they cleaned up her face.

"Oh no, of course not. Mack would never hurt me on purpose. Sometimes he just forgets to use his words is all." She chuckled nervously.

Maya and Ben exchanged a look and Travis was watching with a frown, listening.

"Ma'am if this is a case of domestic abuse, I'd like to suggest you file a report with the police…" Warren stated, Bethany shaking her head no.

"Oh no, that won't be necessary…..really, there-there's no problem, I just want to get cleaned up and that'll be all."

"Ma'am, if you inform the police they can help you…..you won't have to worry about your husband hitting you anymore." Maya stated in a soft tone.

"Oh I couldn't do that. Mack, he loves me, he really does, he don't mean to hit me-"

"But he does." Warren looked at her with a knowing look, Bethany looking away.

"Everything's fine, like I said…." She said quietly.

"Bethany, you don't have to get hurt anymore, there are people whom you can talk to and get help." Maya stated. "Your husband doesn't have to be in control of your life."

Travis was frowning as he listened, his eyes big as he thought, biting his fingernail softly.

"It's alright….I like my life just fine the way it is. 'Sides I can take care of myself without anyone else's help…." Bethany smiled nervously with a nod, seeming to sniffle.

"Ma'am, I can ensure you there are people who can help….you don't have to go through this alone. Everybody deserves to be happy, especially with their spouse, uh right Travis?" Warren stated and glanced over to him, Travis swallowing softly, nodding with a far-off look.

"Uh yeah, yeah….."

They kept trying to convince Bethany to at least speak to a police officer about her husband but she refused and they eventually just had to leave, driving back to the station, Travis sitting quietly in the back with Warren while Bishop and Miller drove.

"How could she not want to tell anyone?" Maya questioned aloud softly. "I mean what woman would want to be under control of her spouse, a male of all species? How could she just sit back and let it happen to herself?"

Travis swallowed hard as he listened, frowning as he stared at the floor.

"Maybe it's just hard for her…." Dean stated quietly. "Takes a lot to speak up sometimes….it ain't always so simple."

"God if it were me, I would speak up in a heartbeat. No way someone is going to hurt and break me down In any way." Maya stated and Travis thought hard, wondering why he couldn't do the same as her…..

* * *

Later, Travis was quiet as he did his chores, not talking much to anyone, heading out of the beanery, Warren following after him.

"Montgomery!"

Travis didn't hear him, starting to go downstairs, Warren catching up to him at the top of the stairwell.

"Hey, Travis…." He put a hand to Travis's shoulder, making Travis flinch with a yelp, startled.

Thinking it was Zack or Jace touching him, he was so startled he tripped, beginning to fall down the stairs, hitting each step painfully, yelping when he hit his head, tumbling to the bottom where he cried out in pain, hurting badly.

Warren's eyes were wide, shocked as he watched Travis fall, hurrying down to him. "Oh my god….I need help in here!"

He got to Travis and gently moved him to his side quickly, starting to look him over, Travis's forehead bleeding, crying as he shook everywhere, frightened and in a dazed pain, whimpering.

Andy came rushing in, eyes widening. "What happened?" She hurried over, already checking Travis's pulse and BP levels.

"He fell down the stairs…" Warren rushed as he examined Travis's head, Travis flinching at them touching him.

"He fell down the stairs?"

Maya came in next, bringing the medical kit, joining them, Travis whimpering, frightened.

"Travis, you're okay, don't worry…." Andy said to him softly, Warren and Maya starting to unbutton Travis's shirt.

"We gotta check his abdomen….."

Jack and Vic came in then, Jack quickly joining them to help, Vic staying aside, looking shocked.

They quickly got Travis's uniform unbuttoned and lifted his shirt, everybody going frozen when they saw he was covered in bruises.

"Did he get these from the fall?" Maya was the first to speak as everyone stared, Warren shaking his head no as he pointed.

"No no, look at the colors, these-these were definitely here before."

Vic stared down at her best friend with wide-eyes, slowly closing her open mouth as she began to back away, walking out.

Regardless of their shocked state, they continued to tend to him, Travis whimpering and shaking, afraid, crying out when they would touch him, flinching.

"Travis, you gotta hold still while I clean your face, man…" Jack reached to clean the cut on his face, Travis flinching away, wide-eyed.

"Travis-" Jack tried again, Travis flinching as all he could tell was some man was going to touch him, going to hurt him, frightening him. "N-No!"

"Travis, it's okay, you're alright…." Jack tried to soothe him gently, Travis shaking his head no with huge eyes.

"No, no, i-i'm scared! It hurts…."

"I know it does buddy, we're going to help you so it won't hurt but you gotta keep still for us, alright?"

Travis whimpered, not believing him, continuing to flinch and squirm away from them, crying.

"Maya, go and get Vic, see if she can calm him down…." Jack huffed and Maya nodded, quickly hurrying off, finding Vic in the turnout room, who was talking on her cell-phone.

"Yeah, okay. Thanks." She hung up, turning to Maya who frowned.

"Hey, Travis is still pretty freaked out, can you come and try to get him calmed down?"

"Yeah, yeah of course." Vic nodded, already hurrying off, going back to a still crying Travis, taking Jack's place beside his head.

"Travis, Hey Travis, it's me, Vic…."

Travis sniffled, looked up at her with big eyes, finally seeming to recognize one of his friends, trembling. "V-Vic?"

"Yeah, Trav, it's me….look, you hit your head okay? And we wanna get it fixed up. Can you keep still for us?"

"B-But I'm scared….and-and they're going to hurt me…" Travis frowned with big eyes, watching her.

Vic frowned softly at him, not taking her eyes off him either. "They won't hurt you buddy…..nobody's going to hurt you. Uh, how about I hold your hand, okay? Y-You'll be fine."

Travis frowned at her but was starting to calm down, nodding. "O-Okay…."

Vic nodded and gently took his hand in her's, Travis letting her, swallowing as he let the rest clean up his face and make sure the rest of him was alright.

"There, see that wasn't so bad now was it?" Vic smiled softly down at Travis, who frowned softly, shaking his head no.

"Okay, why don't we go ahead and bring you to a bunk room so you can lie down and rest, alright?"

Travis nodded and they gently began to help him to his feet, Vic still holding his hand gently, leading him. "Uh, will someone tell Sullivan for me, thank you…."

She helped him to one of the bunk rooms, letting him lie down, Travis frowning softly at her, eyes big. "Vic, th-thank you…."

"Of course." She nodded with a kind smile, looking down at him with care in her eyes. "You are my best friend."

"I-I'm sorry I yelled earlier…." Travis said softly, looking at her with guilt, feeling bad. "I shouldn't have…."

"It's okay…." Vic just nodded to him. "Why don't you get some sleep okay? Then you'll really feel better…."

"O-Okay." Travis nodded, frowning as thoughts started running his head, feeling like he should talk to her. "H-Hey Vic?" He called as she went to the door, Vic turning back around. "Yeah Trav?"

Travis stared at her, hesitating as he held his breath, wondering if he should really tell her, starting to talk before he realized it. "I….I wanted to tell you I….that I….I-I guess I'll just tell you later…." His voice faded, chickening out, knowing he couldn't, immediately wishing he had just straight up said it.

Vic just nodded to him with a kind smile, walking out, Travis sighing sadly when he was alone, disappointed with himself, knowing he should be braver than that, like Michael was, but yet he couldn't be.

* * *

Some time later, Travis felt Vic gently shaking him awake, sitting up with a yawn. "Vic? What is it?"

"Sorry to wake you. Are you feeling better?"

Travis nodded slowly as he blinked awake, yawning again. "I guess."

"Okay, good, now come with me, okay? I wanna show you something…." Vic said as she took his hand gently, Travis frowning a little as he got to his feet.

"What? What is it?"

"You'll see." Vic led him out of the bunk room, Travis following, wondering what it could be she wanted to show him, Vic leading him towards the reception desk, spotting Ryan who was standing by the front door.

"Hey what's Ryan doing here?" Travis grinned softly at him, glancing at Vic as she brought him over to him.

"Hi Travis." Ryan nodded to him with a soft smile though he had a sort of knowing look on his face and Travis quickly frowned as he realized what was going on, looking to Vic.

Vic stood tall, her face serious. "I asked Ryan to come here so you could talk to him."

"No way!" Travis frowned deeply, looking at her with wide eyes.

"Travis, I am worried about you, I think you should-"

"I am not going to talk to Ryan, Vic, there is no way that is happening! I'm not going to!" Travis almost shouted, quickly getting angry.

"Travis, this needs to-"

"No! I'm not going to say anything, forget it!"

"Travis, it's okay to talk to me. There's nothing to be afraid of." Ryan talked softly, keeping calm, Travis shaking his head no with a scowl.

"I'm not talking to anyone, no, just forget about it!"

"Travis, come on, he's your friend." Vic grabbed his arm gently, Travis quickly flinching, frowning as he quickly took her hand off him.

"Don't touch me!"

"Travis, please-"

"No! I'm not saying anything now just leave me alone!" He snapped, marching off, Vic turning to Ryan with a look, quickly following after Travis.

"Travis, Travis! Don't just walk away from me!"

"Oh I'm sorry! Let me just stop and do whatever you say because you think I need to share everything about me to everyone! I can't believe you did that, Vic, you went behind my back to Ryan, a cop?! I told you to leave me alone!"

"I don't understand, why don't you want to talk to Ryan?" Vic huffed, Travis marching into one of the bunk rooms, Vic closing the door behind them so they could yell.

"Because there's nothing to tell! Ryan-Ryan doesn't need to know anything….!" Travis shouted, Vic frowning at him.

"He's a cop, he can help you! Someone's been hurting you and I'm sick of seeing you like this, Travis because I am worried about my best friend! Now just talk to him!"

"I don't want to talk to him!" Travis shouted, gesturing in frustration, his eyes getting watery as they continued to fight.

"Well who do you want to talk to? Anybody? You've gotta share with someone, you can't just keep it to yourself!"

"Why do you care who I tell? There's nothing even to tell, I told you, it's nobody!"

"Oh nobody? Nobody?! Quit bs-ing me, Travis! There's nothing to be embarrassed of, if that's what you're worried about! Ryan can help you, Travis, what don't you understand about that?!"

"Because I don't want Ryan's help! I don't want anyone's help, I just want everyone to leave me alone!" Travis shouted, tears beginning to run down his face, turning away so Vic couldn't see him, sniffling softly as he began to whimper, crying.

Vic saw him cry and quickly went quiet, frowning at him deeply, watching him cry sadly. "Travis…."

Travis ignored her, crying softly, the door opening as Ryan slowly stepped in, looking just as concerned as Vic was, standing next to her with a frown, watching him. "Travis, why don't you sit down? It's alright…."

Sniffling, Travis hesitated as he thought, slowly turning around to go over to the bed to sit, avoiding looking at any of them, frowning deeply.

Ryan nodded to Vic with a soft look, Vic nodding as she glanced at Travis with worry, turning to slowly walk out, closing the door, leaving the two of them together.

Ryan watched Travis closely, his face caring as he talked softly. "Mind if I sit down?"

Travis sniffled softly as he kept his gaze to the floor, his head lowered, frowning deeply as he slowly shook his head no, still crying a little.

Ryan grabbed a chair and brought it over in front of him, sitting down slowly, facing him, quiet for a minute.

"So Travis…..Vic tells me someone's been hurting you. Is that true?"

Travis swallowed, slowly nodding with a sad look.

"Okay. Do you want to tell me who it is?"

Again, Travis slowly nodded.

Ryan remained calm, his face caring.

"Okay. Tell me."

**A/N: Moment of truth...do you think Travis will tell him?**


	9. Shift

**A/N: Okay, there is a major warning for adult content, so if you don't like it, do your best to skip over it but otherwise, i'm telling you now...**

_"Okay. Tell me."_

"I-I don't know where to start…." Travis said quietly with a frown, swallowing hard as he looked at Ryan with big eyes.

"Why don't you start by telling me this person's name?" Ryan just asked quietly, watching him calmly.

Travis hesitated, thinking hard, his emotions messing with him, trying not to cry anymore, embarrassed to be crying in front of Ryan.

"His name's Liam….Liam Andrews." He fibbed, avoiding Ryan's gaze.

"Alright. And where does Liam hurt you?"

"At-At the bar…" Travis rubbed at his fingers nervously.

"Is it always at the bar? The same bar every time?" Ryan questioned, watching Travis nod quietly.

"So why does Liam hurt you?"

Travis frowned, trying not to look vulnerable. "I-I dunno….he's got it out for me I guess…." He shifted uncomfortably.

"You can't think of a particular reason?" Ryan remained patient and calm, talking in his soft, caring voice.

"I-I dunno…." Was all Travis could say, it practically coming out as a whimper, frowning deeply.

"That's alright. Now, if you don't mind me asking, why not just stop going to this bar?"

Travis stared at the floor, not sure of what to say, frowning as he hoped Ryan couldn't tell he was lying. "I-I shouldn't have to stop goin' just cause of some guy…."

"I see." Ryan nodded slowly. "And how long has this been going on? Vic told me it's been quite a while now."

Travis scowled a little, frowning at the floor. "Vic doesn't know what she's talking about. She keeps bugging me…." He huffed.

"I'm pretty sure it's just because she cares, Travis." Ryan said calmly and Travis frowned at him with a narrowed look. "She doesn't have to care. I wish she'd jus' leave me alone."

"Since when? I thought you two were best friends…." Ryan watched him closely.

"We was…." Travis frowned. "Now we ain't."

"Why is that?"

Travis looked to him. "I told you, she keeps bugging me."

"And she's bugging you because….?"

"I-I-I dunno, she-she's asking me all these damn questions all the time….!" Travis frowned.

"Why is she asking you questions?"

"I dunno! She keeps thinking I'm hurt."

"But you are hurt." Ryan stated.

"So what if I'm hurt?! Don't mean it's everybody's business! Just cause some guy keeps hitting me and telling me awful stuff and threatening me, I—" Travis realized what he was saying, going a little wide-eyed, frowning.

"I-I-I mean….." His voice trailed off quietly, hanging his head, hoping Ryan couldn't tell.

"This man's been threatening you?" Ryan just asked calmly, Travis swallowing as he nodded slowly.

"Can you tell me what he's been saying to you?"

Travis shifted again. "I-I don't want to tell you…."

"Well you told me everything else now didn't you? You did tell me everything right?" Ryan asked with a knowing look, sensing Travis was obviously hiding something but not wanting to let him on that he knew just yet, watching Travis who just nodded again.

"Alright. Well Travis, I'll track down this Liam Andrews for you and have a word with him and hopefully you won't be bothered by this man anymore. But I would like to still suggest that you stop going to the bar so much, okay?"

Travis slowly nodded, frowning sadly as he hung his head, wanting Ryan to just leave already. "O-Okay."

"You did a great job Travis," Ryan said calmly as he stood. "Maybe you could try talking to one of your friends as well, like Vic."

Travis just shrugged. "Thanks Ryan…."

"Of course. You can give me a call if you need anything else. Have a good day now and stay safe." Ryan stood with a nod, walking out when Travis didn't say another word.

Travis remained sitting on the bed, frowning to himself sadly as he thought, thinking of how he had just lied to a cop, his friend, wondering what would've happened if he had actually told, maybe his whole life could've been saved…..oh god, why didn't he just say anything?

Vic caught up to Ryan on his way out. "Ryan, what-what did he say? Did he talk?"

"Well he talked," Ryan nodded, glancing back. "Though I'm not sure if he told the whole story….he seemed pretty discreet about it. But, I did get a name. That's a start."

Vic nodded, looking concerned. "Okay, I'm glad. What else did he say?"

"Not much." Ryan shrugged. "But maybe try talking to him, see if he'll open up anymore."

"Yeah, of course." Vic nodded with a frown, looking over to see Travis slowly come out. "Thanks again, Ryan. I really hope this clears things up."

"Of course. Glad I could help. See you around." Ryan nodded, turning to leave, Vic going over to Travis slowly.

"Hey, how you doing buddy?" She asked softly, frowning when she rubbed gently at his arm and he flinched.

Travis just shrugged with a sad look. "O-Okay."

"You feel better after talking to Ryan?"

"No cause I didn't want to talk to Ryan…."

"I know sweetie but he can help you….trust me, it's going to be alright."

Travis just shrugged sadly, not believing her. After all, he was the one who couldn't even tell the truth to a cop and if he couldn't do that, he'd never be able to tell anybody.

* * *

After shift he was at the table with Jace and Zack eating dinner, it being Jace's turn to feed him, Travis keeping quiet as he ate reluctantly, ignoring them and their stupid side conversations.

He had a far-off look, thinking hard, chewing slowly, much to the annoyance to Jace.

"So I said to the guy, just take her home with you and treat her right and then when she least expects it, rip her heart out right in front of her." Zack went on, telling some ridiculous story.

"The guy's a fool. I think he needs counseling. Maybe he should try hypnosis and-"

"I want to tell someone." Travis suddenly interrupted, it quickly going quiet as the two's eyes turned to him, Travis glancing between them, nobody saying anything for a minute.

"What?" Zack was the first to speak, eyeing him closely.

Travis hesitated, shifting a little in his seat, looking down. "I said I want to tell someone….I don't want to keep it a secret anymore." He said slowly, watching them frown.

Jace just looked quiet, Zack looking like he was doing his best to keep calm, though his green eyes looked cold with anger.

"As in…tell someone about us?" He questioned slowly and Travis nodded, Zack's mouth forming into a scowl. "Like who?"

"Like-Like Vic….or-or Jack." Travis said with wide eyes, frowning softly as he was being serious, knowing this was something he had to do.

"Thought we told you they don't care about you…?" Jace joined in with a knowing look, frowning softly.

"No, no, I-I want to tell them." Travis insisted, watching them share a glance and seem to nod to each other, it quiet for a moment.

"We'll talk about this later." Zack just stated. "Right now, let's just finish dinner."

Travis just frowned softly but seemed to accept it, continuing to eat quietly, hoping they would at least talk about it after supper instead of the usual antics they liked at the couch.

Well afterwards, Travis thankfully wasn't brought to the couch but instead was taken to the bedroom, making him wonder if they were just going to tie him up again, frowning.

"Come on, Trav…." Zack led him in, Travis being untied, frowning softly at them, Jace closing the door.

"What are we doing?" He asked slowly, looking at Zack who just grinned. "You'll see."

He frowned when they removed his shirt but he was used to that but what caught him off guard was when Jace grabbed his arms and held them behind his back, Travis gasping when Zack starting taking off his belt.

"Whoa, whoa, what are you doing?!" He pulled back but Jace was holding him still, Zack grinning as he continued removing Travis's belt, eventually starting to undo his pants as well.

Travis quickly cried out and tried to get away, protesting immediately, instantly frightened and panicked. "Stop! Stop! Wh-What are you doing?!"

Zack ignored him and pulled Travis's pants down so he was clad in nothing but his briefs, Travis freaking out as he was standing there practically naked in front of them, wondering what the hell was going to happen, protesting as he nearly started crying, trying to get away as he struggled desperately but Jace wouldn't let him.

"Let go of me, let me go! G-Get away from me! Stop!"

The two were just ignoring him, Travis completely freaking out, Zack eventually grabbing him by the chin, looking him in the eye. "Travis, shut up, okay?"

"Make sure to gag him good." Jace huffed from behind Travis, who shook his head no with big eyes, watching Zack reach in his pocket.

"No, no, no no no no no! No!" He shouted as he struggled desperately, squirming and kicking at Jace best he could but Jace held onto him, Zack getting out a handkerchief and reaching for Travis's face.

"Come on, Travis, open up."

Travis shook his head no quickly with a whimper, refusing to open his mouth, Zack growling with a glare. "Come on now…!"

Travis would not open his mouth, frowning with big eyes at them and Zack just growled, pinching Travis's nose so he would have to open his mouth in order to breathe. Travis quickly whimpered, trying to jerk his head around, crying out when he could no longer breathe and finally opened his mouth, Zack quickly getting the cloth in.

He got him gagged with two cloths instead of one and Travis cried as he reluctantly bit down, flinching as Zack finished tying it behind his head, squirming and jerking around but Jace just tightened his grip on him.

He tried to whimper to them urgently, weak and scared, but all that came out were muffled sounds which Jace and Zack completely ignored.

"Lie him down," Zack gruffed suddenly and Travis's eyes went wide, crying out when they each grabbed him and started getting him onto the bed.

Shaking his head no and trying to scream, Travis jerked but they laid him on the bed and Jace held him down while Zack went to the other side of him, Travis shoving and fighting against Jace the best he could but Jace was stronger.

They grabbed at his arms harshly and while he jerked and kicked around to get away, they just growled at him and each started trying to get his arms tied to the bed posts, Travis crying as he pulled and fought them the best he could but it was no use.

They were each so much stronger than him and they got one arm tied to each post, Zack yanking the rope around Travis's wrist so tightly Travis cried out in pain, it obviously hurting, whimpering as he started tugging at it to get his arm away but it was useless; both of his arms were stuck there, it tiring trying to struggle when they were spread out like so.

Travis cried out and yelled at them as he continued to kick and try to pull free, but then they each grabbed at his legs to tie them to the bedposts as well, Travis screaming as he sobbed, absolutely frightened of them.

A million thoughts ran through his head as he thought of what they were going to do to him, panicking as his chest heaved, shaking his head no endlessly, yelling out through tears when they got his legs tied too, completely unable to move, his limbs all spread out.

Zack and Jace would just merely look down at him as if nothing were happening and Travis looked between them with fear, terrified of what they would do next, trying to squirm away with a cry when Zack reached down for him.

Zack put a hand to his bare chest and patted him gently as he smirked. "Awww, just relax….no one is going to hurt you." But Travis obviously didn't believe him, looking up at him with huge eyes as he tried to talk to him, pulling against the ropes weakly.

"Mmmm mmm mmmm!"

"Awwww!" Zack just laughed again at him, patting at Travis's chest who flinched.

Jace got off the bed and shared a glance with Zack who gave him a nod, Travis watching them, trembling all over with fear.

Jace gave a sort of huff as he looked at Zack and began taking off his shirt, Travis's eyes widening even further, his muffled crying getting lost in his throat. Quickly he began to shake his head no as he watched Jace, screaming when Jace started taking off the rest of his clothes, knowing what was going to happen.

He struggled desperately and screamed but was entirely ignored, except for Zack who just laughed at him, Travis completely panicking, struggling to breathe as he cried and shook his head no, pulling against the ropes on his limbs as much as he could despite it hurting him badly, still unable to get away.

Jace got his pants off so he too was only clad in his underwear and not looking at Travis as he screamed, began to remove those too, Travis squeezing his eyes shut as he sobbed loudly and tried to yell, praying some miracle would happen and someone would come and save him.

Jace came over to the bed and started crawling on top on him, Travis opening his eyes but not looking down, crying out loudly as he shook his head no desperately, tears rolling down his face, his hands and fingers already turning red from the lack of circulation and how much he had already been struggling.

Jace just ignored him and got on top of him, Travis squirming and trying to move his legs around as much as possible, Jace just pinning them down with his own legs as he brought his face closer to Travis's.

"Shhhhh, hey, we've done this before…..just pretend it's like that." He grinned a little and Travis looked at him incredulously as he cried out, shaking his head no as he could hardly breathe he was so frightened, shaking everywhere, looking up at Jace with desperate eyes, praying he wouldn't do this.

"Oh and by the way, this is so you won't tell anyone about us." Jace stated, Travis continuing to cry, yelling at him to please stop but it was all muffled.

Jace started to shift and Travis continued to try and struggle, desperate to get away but there was nothing he could do and then it happened….

* * *

Travis was still crying when it was over, tears rolling down his face endlessly, trembling everywhere, Jace just getting off of him and putting his clothes back on wordlessly.

Travis lay there completely traumatized, just crying nonstop, entirely overcome with a helpless, broken feeling, whimpering out as it felt like his entire life had been ruined.

Unable to open his eyes cause he was crying so much, he heard Zack and Jace murmur to each other quietly and then heard the door open and close, Travis knowing they had left him alone, continuing to sniffle and cry, just clad in his briefs.

Thoughts of Michael ran through his head, and he was all Travis could think about, even while it had been happening, Travis crying as he remembered the first time they had slept together, how it was nothing like this not only because it was consensual between the both of them but because Michael actually loved him.

Nothing like that could even compare now to being raped and never having gone through something so awful, Travis felt worse than ever.

Like his entire life had just changed in a matter of minutes, and by the one he once thought was his boyfriend no less…..

Travis didn't know how long he cried for but all he knew was he was hurt more than ever now in a way he never once imagined could hurt him.

* * *

Hours must have passed and Zack came into the room, Travis opening his sore, puffy eyes to dare look up at him, lying there motionless, frowning deeply at him under his gags.

Zack just grinned as he slowly came over and sat himself down on the edge of the bed. "Hey. How ya doin'?" He asked softly and Travis nearly rolled his eyes, giving him a look that just said, 'how do you think I'm doing?'

"Awww, don't take it so personally…." Zack smirked, reaching over to put a hand on Travis's chest, who quickly flinched. "We never woulda had to do it if you weren't gonna tell….but it worked, didn't it?" He chuckled down at him, slowly beginning to run his hand over Travis's chest smoothly.

Travis closed his eyes tiredly, letting out a sort of tired moan, trying to shift away from him but quickly gave up, his limbs completely sore after all that struggling. Zack just smirked as he watched him, his hand going up and down Travis's chest.

"We told you….if you tried to tell, we'd either hurt you or Vic and personally I think you were the better choice. Just look at you, you're beautiful!"

Travis looked at him tiredly with dull eyes, frowning at his hand on him but he knew he couldn't get away.

Zack's hand ran over the birthmark on his shoulder, slowly going up to his face, Travis whimpering softly as he pulled away, Zack's hand then going back down his chest.

"You're definitely not going to tell now though, heh….not that anyone cares about you either way….and no one would help you if you did…." Zack chuckled and Travis frowned at him sadly as he listened, closing his eyes tiredly.

"Hey, lemme take those out for you…" Zack started taking out his gags which Travis let him with gratitude, his jaw very sore, frowning deeply as he felt like crying but he was too tired to cry anymore, just closing his eyes again.

"You…..you really think they wouldn't do anything? If-If I told?" He asked slowly, thinking of his friends. He heard Zack scoff at him, whose hand going up and down his chest was getting gradually rougher.

"Please…..they don't care about you! When did anyone ever care about you?"

"M-Michael." Travis opened his eyes with a frown, thinking of his husband sadly, wishing he could be with him right now, wishing to have his husband's arms around him, wanting one hug, just one hug from him.

"But did Michael really care about you?" Zack grinned, hand groping at him.

"He married me." Travis huffed.

"But anyone could marry you. Jace could marry you…."

Travis quickly frowned at the thought, remembering Jace ontop of him only hours ago. "I never want to see him again…." He muttered quietly, Zack just chuckling.

"Tough love, huh?"

Travis thought hard to himself. "Michael loved me you know. I-I know he did."

"Or so you keep telling yourself….I mean it's your own fault he died, right?"

"St-Stop saying that." Travis frowned, feeling his eyes tear up. "And get your hand off me."

Zack ignored him and just kept groping him, smirking. "Perhaps he never loved you….ever think about that?" He watched him as he tried to get inside Travis's head and twist his thoughts, especially now when he was the most vulnerable.

"Of course he loved me…." Travis shook his head a little, stammering faintly. "He loved me from the start. I-It was our fifth date when he told he loved me." Travis frowned as he remembered it. "And we had already known each other for so long before we started dating." He let out a sigh as his voice shook.

"He was my mentor when I was just the rookie. He-He helped me fix my mistakes and taught me how-how to be the best. He-He saved my life. Countless times."

Zack was listening, just grinning. "But that was his job. Doesn't mean he loved you."

"Sh-Shut up," Travis scowled at him with teary eyes, looking away as he thought hard. "Michael loved me….wi-with all his heart."

"Okay so maybe one person cared about you. But he's dead now so you're still alone regardless…."

"Alright I get it," Travis snapped softly, crying a little. "Michael died and it's fault and none of my friends care about me, I get it."

Zack smirked to himself at that, pleased, knowing that getting into Travis's head was working and it would only be a matter of time before he became truly broken.

"See? That's what we've been telling you." He huffed as he ran his hands over Travis's body, who at this point barely noticed, it being nothing in comparison to what Jace had done to him.

Travis's eyes were closed shut, crying silently as he frowned.

"I-I'm not going to tell anybody anymore….." He stated sadly, thinking hard, his emotions messed up, still feeling completely numb. He knew he couldn't tell anyone now, how-how could he? Not after this had happened.

"I-I mean, like you said, wh-what would they do anyway?" He thought of Vic and Jack, how he wanted to tell them. "V-Vic would just freaking call Ryan again and Jack….h-he-he would prolly just…." Travis had trouble thinking, crying. "I-I don't know what he would do, maybe even nothing…."

"That's right. And why?" Zack nodded as he listened.

Travis sighed, his face scrunched up as he frowned deeply, pained. "C-Cause they don't care about me I guess…..a-an-and why should they?" He started to whimper as he cried, more tears running down his face, feeling like any hope he had left was gone.

"I'm glad you finally came around…" Zack grinned, taking his hand off him, getting up. "I'll leave you now. Get a good night's rest now." He grinned and Travis watched him as he left, sniffling to himself, completely pained and exhausted physically, mentally and emotionally, more upset now than ever, feeling like his entire life was officially ruined.

He had already lost Michael and now he had lost everyone else, now completely alone.

* * *

Travis was reliving another beating from Zack and Jace, getting punched and shoved and hit everywhere, blood running down his face as he sobbed and cried out but couldn't do anything else, giving up.

All of a sudden Michael burst into the room, well the ghost of Michael anyways, who came marching over, looking furious.

"Get your hands off my husband!" He practically roared, coming over to Zack and Jace who stood frozen, Michael first punching Zack and then Jace, knocking them both unconscious.

Travis stared wide-eyed and mouth agape, not only cause he had been saved but because he was being saved by his husband, who hurried over and embraced him in a tight hug, looking more concerned than ever.

"Travis! I was so worried about you, thank god you're safe!"

Even though he was a ghost and Travis knew it, he could still feel his hug as if it were the real thing, quickly hugging him back, whimpering. "Y-You saved me, Michael, YOU saved me, you always save me…."

Michael pulled away, his hands cupping Travis's head gently as he looked him over, his face etched with worry as he frowned deeply, eyes teary. "Travis, I've missed you so much, I can't believe how much they hurt you…."

Travis sniffled, gazing at him with love, his arms wrapped around him as well. "I-I-I've missed you too, Michael…."

"I'm sorry I let this happen, no one is ever going to hurt you again, baby, not ever. I'll keep you safe." Michael looked at him sincerely with care, his hands on Travis gently, Travis sniffling as he smiled through tears.

"Oh Michael….thank you. N-No one else cares and you're the only one I have left now and I couldn't be happier. I-I love you so much…."

Michael's eyebrows suddenly furrowed and he pulled away a little. "Whoa, whoa, you love me?"

Travis frowned in confusion. "O-Of course."

"As in love me, love me?" Michael frowned, looking a little angry and Travis frowned back with big, teary eyes.

"Michael, don't-don't you love me?"

"Of course not. I've never loved you!" Michael sneered at him and Travis felt his mouth fall open, eyes widening, horrified.

"B-But you-you married me, we've always been together, I-I loved you."

Michael shook his head no, his look of sympathy having vanished. "Nope, sorry."

Travis whimpered, heartbroken, crying. "M-Michael-"

"Well what am I supposed to do Travis? What, this?" Michael leaned forward and pulled him into a kiss, kissing him deeply.

At first Travis felt Michael's passion from the kiss as his lips met his, but all of a sudden the kiss felt like Jace's kiss and no longer his husband's, Travis whimpering as he pulled away, looking at his husband through tears.

"M-Michael, I-I don't understand-"

"Well maybe I did love you once," Michael huffed as he wiped a hand at his lips in disgust. "But then you never saved me from the flashover and you left me to die."

Travis shook his head no quickly, whimpering. "No, no I-I tried to get to you, I did, but-but it was too late and I couldn't get to you! I-"

"It should have been you who died, Travis," Michael glared at him, shaking his head in disapproval. "It's all your fault I'm gone when I should've been the one to live."

Travis frowned deeply as tears rolled down his face. "Michael, I-I-I'm sorry! If-If I could've saved you I would've! I-I would've died for you!"

"But you didn't. And now nobody cares about you. And you don't matter…..goodbye Travis." Michael huffed, starting to fade away.

Travis sobbed as he shook his head no desperately. "No no, Michael please don't leave me, don't leave! I need you, I LOVE YOU!"

But Michael ignored him and completely vanished into nothing, Travis suddenly awaking with a start, gasping. He started to jolt up but the ropes held him back, panting heavily as he came back to reality, still lying on the bed from last night, wide-eyed from the nightmare, remembering.

Quickly he began to sob, frowning deeply as he couldn't stop, not even able to move around from the ropes, traumatizing him further.

All he could remember was Michael, Michael leaving him, Michael not loving him.

"But you didn't. And now nobody cares about you. And you don't matter….." That's what his husband had said to him.

And now Travis believed it, lying there and crying until he could cry no more.

* * *

The next day, Travis was completely miserable and even though he was able to take the longest shower he had ever taken, though through half of it he was just crying, not even a shower could make the awful feeling from last night go away.

He could still feel Jace on him, shuddering, traumatized completely, especially after hearing from his ghost husband that the man he married never loved him either.

When Travis did see Jace that morning he could hardly look at him and the two barely made eye contact, Travis wanting to avoid him at all costs.

Luckily Zack was the one he saw the most of, him being the one to feed him and tie him up, which is where Travis spent half of the day, tied up again in that lowly chair.

But this time he hardly even cared, just sitting there crying, feeling completely hopeless, like nothing mattered anymore.

Zack kept giving him the 'your friends don't care about you' speech over and over again to engrave it into Travis's head and Travis became even more miserable, just heartbroken.

Zack went to Jace with a grin, watching Travis from the living room. "Jace, it's working….he's completely breaking." He grinned, chuckling.

Jace looked over, watching Travis cry. "Yeah."

"Soon he's going to be completely broken. Especially after last night." He smirked, elbowing Jace softly, who stepped away with a frown. "Right." He said after a minute, walking away.

When Travis got to be untied, he didn't make a run for the door, something he hadn't even bothered trying for a long time, instead starting to go upstairs, glad when neither one of them followed.

Going into the guest bedroom, he opened the closet, getting out the box of Michael's pictures again, going through them with a frown, gazing at each one as he held them up.

"I know you love me…." He said aloud quietly with a frown, some of his teardrops landing on the broken frames, Travis crying softly as he ran a thumb over Michael's face tenderly.

"Of course you loved me, you-you had to…." He began to cry harder as he looked through more and more pictures, eventually dropping the one he was holding to the floor as he broke down, bringing his hands to his face as he practically sobbed.

He remembered their wedding, Michael's proposal to him, the first time Michael had saved his life and vice versa, even remembering the first day he met Michael who had stood up for him when all the other firefighters were picking on him as the rookie…..

But none of that mattered now, not if Michael never loved him to begin with.

Crying, trying to wipe the tears away unsuccessfully, Travis reached for his pocket for the picture Jace had let him keep from the day Zack had hit him.

He unfolded it and held it in his hands tenderly, gazing at it lovingly, missing his husband with all his heart.

"Oh M-Michael…." He broke down again and cried, hugging the picture to his chest tightly, not letting go.

And Travis just sat there, crying some more…..

* * *

Eventually, he did have to go back downstairs, wandering sadly over to the couch where Zack and Jace sat, plopping down between them as he kept his gaze at the floor, Zack grinning as he watched, glancing at Jace with a pleased look, nodding.

Jace just looked away, pulling out his phone.

Travis just sat between them with a miserable look on his face, his eyes dull and lifeless, staring at the floor or the tv, nobody saying a word, it practically silent save for the tv show.

Suddenly Travis's phone started ringing and Travis looked to it on the coffee table to see Jack was calling.

Quickly his eyes widened and he almost gasped as he leaned forward to grab it so he could tell Jack to help him, Zack quickly getting ready to pull him back as he watched him, Travis's shoulders then slumping.

He remembered what Zack said about his friends and thought about it, his eyes quickly going narrow with a frown, setting the phone back down crossly, leaning back on the couch as he ignored it.

Zack slowly smirked happily and sent a sly, knowing look to Jace on the other side of Travis, Jace just looking back at him with hard eyes, getting up to leave the room.

Later that evening Travis was tied up again as usual and Zack had to leave to go and get more groceries, Travis frowning when he was left alone with Jace.

But Jace just stayed in the other room, leaving him be, Travis glad as he remained in the chair where he cried quietly, his head lowered, frowning deeply as there was nothing for him to do but cry.

Zack had insisted before they had tied him up that they take his shirt off, Travis's chest now bare and still red from Zack's hands on him again earlier, Travis miserable as he was once again exposed, hating how much they abused him and his body.

He sat there crying, suddenly hearing Jace come over, blinking his eyes open to look up at him, quickly looking away again, keeping his head lowered, not wanting anything to do with him.

Jace came over and gently began taking out his gag, Travis opening his eyes to frown at him with a sort of narrowed look, quickly looking back to the floor with a sniffle, Jace stepping away again, leaning against the wall close by.

Travis could feel him staring down at him and he frowned deeply as he looked up at him a few times, Jace just staring at him with a sort of far-off look, Travis hating it, wanting to tell him to leave him alone but he refused to talk to him, keeping his gaze to the floor.

His teardrops fell to the carpet and Jace watched, eventually speaking. "Don't take last night so personally…." He said quietly. "I-I wouldn't have-I….Zack, he-….I-I-I never meant to hurt you." He stuttered.

Travis's eyebrows furrowed, daring to look up at him teary-eyed, angry. "Oh really? You-You didn't want to hurt me? Well, you-you did."

"Look, I….I guess I'm just sorry." Jace slowly came to him, Travis moving his head away so he couldn't look at him, Jace squatting down in front of him.

"I-It's just that, you-you have such a beautiful body, Travis," Jace cupped Travis's head in his hands gently, looking up at him with wide eyes. "And-and any guy would be so lucky to have you…" His hands ran down to his shoulders and to his bare chest, his touch soft and caring, Travis flinching, letting out a cry, shaking his head no. "S-Stop it!"

"J-Jus' look at you: your freckles, your hair, your birthmark, your eyes…you're so handsome and beautiful, Trav…." Jace talked quietly, his hand running smoothly over Travis's chest, who whimpered and cried, flinching.

Jace watched him closely and then reached a hand up to his face, Travis moving his head away quickly with a gasp, Jace gently taking his thumb and wiping away one of his tears.

"Plus we had sex before….Oh and by the way, Zack never paid me." He stated and Travis peeked an eye open, looking at him. "Not once, not for any of it. I never wanted it."

Travis's eyebrows furrowed at him and he frowned at him in confusion, Jace opening his mouth again, his eyes wide, looking sincere, his face close to Travis's.

"Travis, I…..I-"

"I'm home!" Zack suddenly opened the door and came in carrying groceries, Jace's eyes widening as he quickly stood up and turned around, clearing his throat, composing himself.

Zack started coming inside, frowning as he spotted Travis. "Why is he not gagged?" He looked to Jace, who cleared his throat.

"I-I was just reminding him about his friends, Zack, how worthless he is." He stated quietly, a far-off look in his eyes.

Zack grinned, nodding quickly. "Oh good, good! Good to know my good boy was being taken care of while I was away!" He smirked, patting Travis's cheek as he walked by, Travis flinching with a whimper, sniffling.

"Uh Jace, help with the groceries!" Zack yelled from the fridge and Travis watched Jace head outside hurriedly without another word, frowning when he saw Zack coming back over, a bottle of beer in his hand, smirking down at him.

"Now, he had your turn with you while I was away, now time for mine."

Travis just frowned deeply at him and hung his head again, more tears running down his face silently.

* * *

The next day as Travis walked into the station, he still had that lonely, broken feeling and it was clearly evident on his face as he looked sadder than ever; even his eyes looked sad and broken.

Frankly, it looked like all the life and happiness had been sucked right out of him, as if nothing mattered anymore.

Vic quickly spotted his state and immediately knew something was wrong, slowly coming over, frowning at him. "Hey, Trav….how you doing?"

Travis just sighed tiredly, trying to walk past her, not wanting to talk to anyone right now. "Please Vic, just don't talk to me right now."

Vic followed him with a deep frown. "What is that supposed to mean, Travis?"

"It means," Travis whipped back around with a narrow look. "Leave me alone. Don't talk to me now and don't talk to me later. I don't want to have to keep saying it. It's not like you would care about me anyways." He muttered as he turned to walk away, shaking his head.

"Of course I care….!" Vic called after him with a frown but Travis just kept walking, going upstairs to the beanery.

He ate breakfast quietly with the others, though barely, Vic watching him as he stared down at his food with a sad look and hardly took three bites, pushing his bowl away with a deep frown, not interacting with any of the others, even when they tried to include him.

Travis was just miserable; he avoided the others and did his chores alone, frowning deeply as he sniffled now and then, trying not to cry, occasionally taking out the picture of Michael he kept in his pocket, gazing at it sadly.

To make it worse, Jace came to visit him, Travis frowning deeply at him as walked by and saw him at the door, Jace carrying flowers and a box of chocolates in his hand.

Wordlessly, he just went to him, taking them reluctantly, frowning as Jace was talking to him but he wasn't listening.

"Jus' so the rest don't get suspicious of anything," Jace nodded, going on.

Jack was walking by in the garage and spotted them through the window, slowing down as he watched, eyes going to Travis, who just stood there not saying anything, looking as sad as could be, staring at the floor.

Jack stood there and watched a moment, his eyes slowly narrowing as he looked between them, seeing how sad Travis looked, watching him and then looking at Jace, frowning as he began to think.

He started to walk in and come over, watching them both. "Hey Jace," He greeted, Jace looking over with a grin.

"Oh hi, Jack."

Travis glanced once at Jack out of the corner of his eye and quickly turned around to walk out, keeping his gaze lowered.

Jace frowned as he saw him leave. "Uh, see you later, Travis!" He called, grinning a little as he looked back at Jack, who was eyeing him closely, hands on his hips.

Jace cleared his throat, feeling Jack's hard eyes on him. "Um, well, I guess I should be going then."

"Yeah. Maybe you should be." Jack just stated, not taking his eyes off of him until he had left, quickly walking out to try and find Travis again but couldn't find him, frowning.

Travis had just left the chocolates on the table for everybody else and gave the flowers to Vic, who frowned at him, not understanding, Travis just telling her to take them, walking off so he could be alone again.

The day dragged on and on and still things didn't get any better.

Vic was working on tool maintenance with Miller when Maya came and told her Ryan was there, Vic quickly finding him by reception, perking up a little. "Ryan."

Ryan nodded to her in greeting, looking a little somber. "How's Travis doing?"

Vic shook her head sadly, frowning. "He's not good, Tanner. I think he's actually getting worse, there is definitely something going on with him."

"Well I'm afraid I can't help you much. The name he gave me the other day, I interviewed him and he said he's never met Travis before, only seen him a few times."

Vic's eyes widened. "H-He didn't tell you the truth?"

Ryan just frowned. "Afraid it gets worse. He said Travis is hardly ever at the bar. I asked around and others gave the same statements so it checks out: Travis is definitely not going there like he's been saying he has."

Vic's concern grew even more, frowning deeply with worry. "Oh my god, I can't believe he lied to you, lied-lied to us, he-he's been saying he goes to this bar all the time!"

Jack walked in, coming over. "Hey Tanner. What's going on?"

Vic turned to him. "Travis lied to Ryan and apparently he's been lying to us too. Wherever and whoever's been hurting him they definitely haven't been doing it at the bar. I-I don't get it Jack, why would Travis lie about this?"

Jack frowned, talking slowly. "I might have an idea why…."

Vic's eyes widened. "You do? What is it?"

"I wanna ask Travis about it first, just to be sure."

"But Jack, Travis could just lie again."

"Can you at least give me a name?" Ryan raised a brow.

"Not yet. I want to hear Travis tell me himself." Jack insisted with a nod, Vic frowning at him.

"Jack, you really think he's going to talk to you? He snapped at me again earlier."

"Just let me try talking to him. Then we'll see."

* * *

"Hey Travis, can I talk to you?" Travis heard Jack call to him as he came over, Travis looking up at him with a frown, sighing.

"Does it have to be right now, Jack?"

"Jus' come with me, okay?" Jack nodded, grabbing at his arm gently and pulling him into one of the bunk rooms, Travis flinching at his touch, frowning as Jack closed the door.

"What is it?"

Jack looked at him expectantly. "Nothing. I just wanted to talk."

"Talk about what?"

"I dunno. Maybe there's something you'd like to talk about?"

"Jack, there's nothing to talk about, trust me." Travis looked at him dully, not interested in this. "Now please, I'd like to get back to work." He started to go to the door but Jack stepped in front of him to block his path, Travis's eyes widening at him, trying again.

"Jack…..Jack!"

Jack kept blocking him, standing tall. "I'm not letting you by until you talk to me."

Travis was getting angry now, glaring. "Talk to you about how much of an ass you're being right now?"

"Maybe. I just want to hear you talk."

Travis scoffed in frustration, not seeing any point in this. "Well what the hell am I supposed to be talking about?"

"I dunno." Jack just shrugged, keeping his cool, talking calmly. "How's your relationship with Jace going?"

Travis was caught off-guard by the question, looking away with a frown, stammering. "I-I-I dunno….th-that's what you wanted me to talk about, my boyfriend, I-I mean Jace?"

"So Jace isn't your boyfriend?" Jack watched him closely, listening carefully.

"No, no, of-of course he is!" Travis huffed, wide-eyed, frustrated. "Now can you please just leave me alone and let me go back to work?"

"Maybe. You know Travis, I noticed you're pretty stressed out right now, which may or may not be because of Jace, who knows, but you know what always helps cheer people up is a hug."

"A hug?" Travis frowned at him angrily but Jack had already stepped forward, embracing him into a bro hug.

Travis was immediately startled by the touch and flinched as he cried out, thinking of Jace and quickly he reacted, shoving Jack away, punching him before he could even think.

Jack cried out in surprise as he stumbled and reacted too, punching Travis back before he realized it, immediately regretting it when Travis fell to the floor with a yelp, looking up at him with wide eyes, horrified.

Jack frowned down at him with big eyes himself, completely guilty. "Travis, I-I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean to-"

Travis whimpered when he saw Jack reach a hand down to him to help him up, pushing it away angrily as he got to his feet, beginning to cry, walking out, hurt by his friend's actions.

Zack was right: Jack had hurt him, his friends really don't care….

Jack hurried out after Travis, frowning when he could hear him crying. "Travis! Travis, wait!"

Travis wiped at his eyes as he cried, accidentally bumping into Maya, who immediately frowned at him. "Whoa hey, Travis, what's the matter?"

Tears rolled down Travis's face who frowned deeply, sniffling. "J-Jack punched me…."

"Jack punched you?!" Maya's eyes widened as she looked back at her boyfriend, who was still trying to catch up, Travis trying to go upstairs now, wiping at his eyes furiously as he couldn't stop crying, feeling completely betrayed by his friends.

Suddenly he bumped into someone again, making him gasp, looking up to see it was Sullivan, making him freeze, immediately embarrassed.

"Travis!" Jack hurried over with Maya now too, Sullivan looking between Jack and Travis with narrowed eyes as Travis tried to wipe away his tears.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Jack came over, looking at Travis who sniffled. "I'm sorry sir-"

"I'm not asking you, Gibson, I'm asking Montgomery, he's the one crying, now Montgomery, what happened?" Sullivan looked at him, Travis swallowing hard, shaking, frowning deeply as he saw the others were gathering.

"J-Jack punched me." Was all he could say, hearing the others immediately murmur and look to Jack quickly, their eyes narrowing, mostly in confusion.

"Gibson," Sullivan started with a sort of scowl, looking angry. "Need I remind you fights are not encouraged here."

Jack was frowning, eyebrows furrowed at everyone's reactions. "Okay but did it even ever occur to you that Travis was the one who punched me first?" He huffed and quickly the eyes went back to Travis, who quickly shrunk, wide-eyed.

"Montgomery, is this true?" Sullivan questioned and Travis looked around at everyone staring at him, suddenly realizing what he had done, that he hurt one of his friends too.

Quickly he became teary-eyed again, frowning deeply, guilty of what he had done. "Y-Yes. I'm-I'm sorry….ex-excuse me." He turned away, walking out quickly, beginning to cry quietly again, his sadness quickly returning…..

* * *

As Travis got home after shift, he clearly was just as miserable there as he was at work, sighing with a deep frown when Zack called him over to the couch.

He wandered in from the kitchen slowly, his eyes sad as he sat down, Zack grinning at him. "Thatta boy. Now let's have some fun, shall we? Let's take off your shirt."

Travis sighed as Zack grabbed his shirt and started taking it off him, just complying with him and lifting his arms, at this point not even caring, pretty much used to it at this point.

Zack tossed the shirt aside, grabbing some rope. "Arms." He watched Travis put his arms behind his back wordlessly, Zack grinning as he began tying his wrists together, sharing a look with Jace.

Jace was just watching silently, his mouth a thin line, watching Travis willingly open his mouth for Zack when he was told to, Zack gagging him happily, clearly pleased that Travis was so willing to let them tie him up now.

Quickly he pulled Travis onto his lap and immediately got his hands on him, Travis just closing his eyes tightly and letting out a sort of sigh, flinching at Zack's roughness, whimpering faintly.

Zack squeezed at him harshly, groping him everywhere, starting to get too handsy as his hands slid below Travis's waist, Travis crying out at that and shifting to get away, Zack just chuckling, sliding his hands back up. But other than that, Travis didn't bother to struggle: it didn't matter to him to struggle anymore.

He had already been raped and now nothing mattered to him, not even how badly he was getting touched everywhere.

His skin was quickly going red from Zack's hands, who was purposefully being as rough as he could, Jace frowning as he watched.

"Jesus Zack, don't you think you're being a little too rough?"

Zack was currently rubbing his hands all over Travis's chest, whose eyebrows were furrowed, whimpering quietly, Zack glancing at Jace with a sort of narrowed look. "What's that supposed to mean? Being rough is the whole point."

"But you're hurting him…." Jace pointed out as he watched, Zack quickly scoffing, one of his hands sliding up Travis's shoulders and to his neck, giving his throat a little squeeze before his hand travelled back down to Travis's chest.

"That's the idea, genius. What are you saying I'm not doing it, right?"

"Give him here, I'll show you." Jace huffed, already grabbing at Travis, pulling him into his own lap, Travis just frowning at the new set of hands that roamed up his chest.

But Jace's hands were smooth and gentle, not at all hurting him as they slid down his chest and to his stomach slowly and with care. Travis just flinched, there nothing to whimper about now, his eyes closed.

Zack quickly sneered. "Come on, you're not even hurting him. Give him back, I'll show you how it's done." He grabbed Travis and brought him back into his lap, squeezing and pinching at his chest as hard as he could, Travis quickly letting out a yelp, startled.

Jace frowned as he watched Zack's hand travel up and down everywhere. "Well if you really want to hurt him, you should do this." He grabbed Travis and pulled him close, beginning to take out his gag.

Travis frowned and opened his eyes only to be met with Jace leaning in and kissing him on the lips deeply, him cupping the back of Travis's head gently, kissing him passionately and slowly, not at all harshly.

Travis just frowned, whimpering a little faintly underneath him, not kissing him back. Zack's lips formed into a scowl as he watched, looking away quickly.

"Please, give him back so I can really give it to him." Zack grabbed at Travis's arm and began to pull but Jace wouldn't let him take him, pulling Travis close, giving Zack a mean look.

"No, not yet." And then he started kissing Travis again, his hands now cupping Travis's face gently, just kissing him.

Zack frowned again and scooted closer. "Oh yeah? Well I can play at that game too." He huffed, putting his hands on Travis's stomach and up to his chest, groping.

Travis whimpered at his touch and that they were both touching him at the same time, quickly shifting uncomfortably, whimpering as he tried to pull away from Jace's kiss but Jace wouldn't let him, not taking his lips off his.

And Zack kept groping him while Jace kept kissing him, Travis frowning deeply as he began to panic as both of their hands were on him, whimpering out as he nearly began to cry, neither one of them stopping.

They were each practically ontop of him and Travis was starting to freak out when all of a sudden they heard the doorbell ring, everybody going frozen, their heads whipping around to face the door.

"Aw sh**," Zack swore, quickly angry. "Not again. Quick, get him untied, hurry."

Zack and Jace scrambled as they untied Travis, Zack helping him get his shirt back on, them making it seem like nothing had even just happened, Travis just frowning as they each leaped to their feet.

"You answer the door, but don't try anything or I swear to God-" Zack growled, pointing a finger as he darted off to go hide, Jace following suit to go to the kitchen.

Travis heard a door close as Zack hid in his bedroom, frowning as he went to the door, opening it, seeing Jack. "Jack."

"Travis." Jack nodded to him, quickly looking him over to see if he was hurt. "Is Jace here with you?"

"Uh yeah, he's here." Travis just frowned. "We were just having uh, date night." He fibbed.

"Great. Can I come in?" Jack almost seemed to huff, looking a little impatient, seeming anxious.

Travis closed the door a little further. "Uh actually-"

Jack then pushed past him, going inside, making Travis frown, watching him. "Jack-"

Jack wandered inside, immediately looking around, spotting Jace in the kitchen, who stood up straight from leaning on the counter. "Oh hi, Jack." He just greeted, acting as if nothing had happened.

Jack just nodded, glancing between them, looking as if he knew something, hands on his hips, putting on a fake grin. "What are you two up to?"

"Oh you know," Jace started, grinning softly. "Date night, sort of things."

"Mmmhmm. Like what?" Jack huffed, eyeing him.

Jace blinked, just grinning. "Um, kissing….you know, intimate stuff. Sharing a few beers."

"Well hey, maybe I should join you. With the beer part, not the kissing. Trav-"

"Jack, I think you need to leave." Travis stated to him with a frown, catching Jack off guard.

"What?" He frowned down at him, eyebrows furrowed.

"I said, I think you should go." Travis stated again and Jack's jaw set, his green eyes flickering.

"Jace, may I speak to you for a minute?" He almost growled, his narrowed eyes glancing at Jace, who shrugged, starting to come over. "Sure."

They went to the living room past the couch where Travis had been getting groped by Zack and Jace not five minutes ago, Jack suddenly shoving Jace up against the wall.

"Alright you little son of a b****, what did you do to Travis?" He demanded, glaring down at him.

Jace blinked, frowning up at him. "Wha-? I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"The Travis I know would not ask me to leave when I stop by, he'd ask me to stay and have a beer, even if it is date night. And what guy does not look happy when his boyfriend brings him flowers to work?" Jack almost growled, his voice firm.

Jace blinked up at him, trying not to show that he was intimated. "Jack, I think you're out of line here."

"Don't play stupid and innocent with me," Jack huffed, pointing a finger at his chest. "Something's going on and I know you're the one behind it. Now what did you do that made Travis so sad?"

"Travis is fine. He's just going through a little rough time right now. Our relationship is just a little unstable now…." Jace stated, quickly trying to come up with things to say.

"Oh yeah?" Jack growled, not buying it, glaring down at him angrily. "Well then why don't you tell me where the hell Travis's pictures of Michael are." He gestured to the bare walls, having saw right away they were all missing.

Jace just frowned, keeping calm. "He took them down."

"Oh he took them down? Or did you tell him to take them down?" Jack demanded, growling.

"Jack." Travis came into the room, making them both look over. "I think you should go."

Jack frowned, glancing back at Jace and then Travis, who came over. "I think I should stay."

"Why? So you can be a part of our date night?" Travis just frowned, coming over to Jace, who pulled him close gently.

"I don't care if you two have your date night." Jack shrugged, huffing.

"Oh so you don't mind if we make out…." It was Jace's turn to huff, who pulled Travis into a kiss, kissing him deeply. Travis knew Jack was watching and wanting to convince him to leave, he closed his eyes and just kissed Jace back, though not as passionately, Jace wrapping his arms around him as they continued to kiss.

Jack quickly wrinkled his nose a little and looked away, not wanting to watch his friend kiss another man, scowling to himself, sure that he discovered Jace was the problem but not if Travis was willingly kissing him.

"Better go before we rip our clothes off…." Jace murmured under Travis's lips, giving Jack a smug look out of the corner of his eye, his hands slowly sliding under Travis's shirt, Travis holding back his whimpers, trying not to flinch.

Jack again quickly looked away, scowling as he went to the door. "Fine, I'll go. See you next shift, Trav." He closed the door loudly, Travis quickly pulling away from Jace, looking at the door wide-eyed.

He sighed, huffing, walking back to the kitchen. "I thought he'd never leave."

Suddenly he was shoved to the floor, landing hard on his chest, quickly looking up in shock at Jace who had shoved him. "Wha? What'd you do that for?"

Jace almost looked furious and he grabbed Travis off the floor by his shirt, punching him hard.

"You little son of a b****!" He snarled as he ignored Travis's cries of pain as he kept punching him, finally dropping him to the floor where Travis curled into himself, crying in pain.

Jace stood above him, his eyes narrowed with a new sort of fire in his eyes, panting angrily, looking up when Zack walked in.

"Finish punishing him," Jace snarled. "So I don't have to." He sneered and then walked off angrily, Travis looking up wide-eyed in fear, gasping as Zack reached down for him…..


	10. Trouble

**A/N: Guess what, I'm not a firefighter so don't expect this to be insanely accurate...**

At his next shift, Travis was just as miserable as before and it didn't go unnoticed by his friends, whom he still avoided, but that didn't mean they weren't worried about him.

But Jack was leaving him alone now, seeming to stay out of his way and let him be, which Travis was glad.

Vic slowly approached him near the end of shift though, frowning at him with worry, looking a little hesitant.

"Okay look, I know you're really struggling right now and I understand that and you probably don't want me talking to you right now but just hear me out…."

Travis turned to her with a frown, his eyes just looking her over dully.

"I'd like to come over to your place later and I'd like to bring Luke, because we'd like to give you something."

Travis frowned deeper at her, not understanding. "Why?"

"We just really want to help you out, I-I want to help you out. As your best friend. So please, just let us do this for you, okay?"

"I don't need your help, Vic, or your sympathy." Travis just frowned, Vic shaking her head.

"Well I'm not really letting you have a choice, okay? Luke and I will be at your place say around 7 or 8, no exceptions. Plus, I really think this is going to be a good thing, Trav, trust me."

"You're not bringing Ryan with you, right?" Travis huffed lowly, still not liking her idea. "And it better not be money."

"Travis, just trust me…." Vic looked at him genuinely. "I'm going to do this as your friend, for you. So I'll see you tonight, alright?"

Travis just frowned at her, eyes narrowed as he knew he didn't really have a choice, knowing Vic was going to get her way regardless, scowling at her in disapproval. "Fine. Whatever. But I don't need your help."

"Just let me do this, okay? I'll see you later." Vic just gave him a look as she walked away, Travis just huffing, wondering what in the world Vic wanted to give to him, knowing he wouldn't like it either way….

* * *

Travis glared at Jace as he picked him up after shift, neither one of them talking the ride home, Travis frowning as he walked inside.

"Vic's coming over tonight and there's no way of getting out of it so it's happening." He announced as he walked in, huffing with a frown.

Zack quickly frowned. "What? Why the hell is she coming over? She doesn't know does she?" He growled.

"No." Travis huffed, sitting down across from him. "And I didn't want her to come over either but she insisted and I can't get out of it, alright?"

"Well what the hell does she want?" Zack sneered.

"I dunno. Says she has something to give me." Travis shrugged, rubbing at his fingers anxiously. "And she's bringing her boyfriend so don't you dare think you can try and do anything to her."

"Whatever. Just make it quick, alright? Because Jace and I definitely do not approve. Plus we want to spend time with you as much as possible tonight." Zack huffed, giving him a look.

"Alright, I get it. I don't want her coming over here no more than you do. I know she doesn't care…." Travis muttered, looking away, Zack just smiling.

Eventually the two of them left shortly before seven and Travis admittedly felt weird being home by himself for once, it way too quiet, finding it hard to believe that before any of this had happened he used to live alone.

He waited for Vic and Ripley to arrive, just staring at the floor a little sadly, thinking, thinking of how Jace had raped him and his husband possibly never loved him and now his friends didn't even care.

The doorbell rang, interrupting his thoughts, getting up to answer the door, not surprised when he saw Vic, just frowning at her a little as he let her in. "Hey."

Vic looked him over, her eyes soft and caring. "Hey, how you doing?"

"I'm fine, alright? Can we just get this over with?" Travis shrugged and muttered, frowning. "Where's Ripley?"

"Just be patient, Trav…." Vic said softly. "Now, we just wanted to help you out so we got you a little present to help cheer you up."

"Yeah, I know. You already told me." Travis stated with a tired look, still not wanting anything to do with this.

"Just close your eyes and let us give it to you, genius." Vic smiled faintly, her eyes kind as she watched him.

"Fine." Travis sighed and closed his eyes, Vic making sure he wasn't peeking, ushering Lucas to come in.

Travis waited, eyebrows furrowed as he could hear them moving, frowning.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." Vic chirped.

Travis opened his eyes and there before him stood Ripley with a white and brown Jack Russell Terrier in his arms who panted, seeming to smile at Travis just as Vic and Lucas were.

Travis's eyes widened, genuinely surprised, feeling himself smile a little. "A dog? You-You guys got me a dog?"

Luke stepped forward, placing the terrier into his arms carefully, grinning. "He's all yours, buddy."

Travis smiled down at the dog who squirmed a little in his arms with excitement, sniffing him quickly, beginning to lick at his face, making him chuckle softly. "Oh-Oh my gosh guys….!"

Vic smiled as she watched, thrilled when she saw Travis smile. "We got him from the shelter. Thought maybe you could use a friend."

Travis was chuckling as the dog was licking him all over his face, making him laugh, petting softly at his ears with a wide smile. The dog yipped and barked, panting as he wagged his tail, seeming to love him, making Travis's heart warm, suddenly happy.

Vic and Luke had their arms around each other and were both smiling as they watched, not having seen Travis smile for a long time.

"We also got everything you need, don't worry. Toys, collar, leash…." Luke picked up a bag, handing Travis one of the dog toys, who took it with a smile and squeaked it, watching his new dog yip and wag his tail, giving it to him happily, watching him take it and chew on it.

"I-I don't know what to say guys, I-I mean he-he must have cost you a lot of money…." Travis looked at them as he nuzzled the dog's face softly with his chin, holding him close, already loving him.

"You don't have to say anything but thank you, it was our treat." Vic said softly with a wide smile, her eyes a little teary as she was so glad to see Travis smiling.

The dog wiggled and squirmed and Travis grinned as he placed him on the floor, his eyes lit up with happiness. "I guess this is your new home, buddy. Do you like it?"

The dog yipped and spun around a few times, rolling onto his back and pawing at the air, Travis laughing as he began rubbing his stomach. "I hope that's a yes….!"

He grabbed the dog toy and began playing with him, laughing and smiling widely when he would jump on him playfully, Travis just beaming.

Lucas gave Vic's hand a tight squeeze with a smile and Vic laid her head on his chest happily with a smile. "Look at how happy he is, Luke…" She whispered.

Lucas kissed the top of her head softly with a smile, watching as well, looking proud. "You did a great thing, Vic." He whispered back, watching Travis come over as the dog wandered off to sniff around.

"Oh thank you guys, thank you!" Travis beamed as he came up and embraced Vic tightly, squeezing her happily as he hugged her, Vic chuckling softly as she hugged him back. "Of course, Travis."

Travis pulled away so he could hug Ripley as well, giving him a tight squeeze, his eyes widening when he realized he was hugging one of his bosses, pulling away. "Err, um, thank you, chief…"

Lucas just chuckled, patting him on the shoulder with a smile. "It's alright, Montgomery, you're welcome."

Travis beamed at them happily, his smile suddenly fading as he thought of Zack and Jace, remembering his reality, his eyes quickly tearing up a little.

"Travis, what's wrong?" Vic and Luke quickly frowned, immediately noticing.

"I-I….It's just….I can't believe you guys did this for me…." He looked up at them with big eyes. "That you would care this much about me to actually get me a puppy."

"Of course, honey," Vic frowned at him softly, rubbing a hand at his arm gently. "We just want you to be happy."

Wanting to see him smile again, she pulled him gently over to the couch where the dog had jumped up and was sniffing around, barking happily at Travis when he came over. "Wh-What are you going to name him?" She smiled at him, watching him pick up the dog in his arms and nuzzle him affectionately.

"Well, before Michael died, we were going to adopt a baby and we picked out a few names, I guess I could pick one of those…" Travis smiled down at the dog happily, who licked his face, tail wagging, barking.

Vic frowned a little at what he said, finding it touching, smiling faintly again as she watched them. "Okay. Like what?"

"Ah well for a boy, we picked out Daniel, Phillip, Troy, Joey and Milo but Michael's favorite was always Milo…" Travis shook his head with a grin as he pet the dog's ears and kissed it's face, the dog barking every time he wanted to be petted, panting happily.

Vic watched Travis with a smile, a faint sadness in her eyes to hear him talk of Michael, smiling softly. "He does look like he could be a Milo…."

Travis smiled wider, chuckling softly, pulling the dog closer into a sort of hug, kissing his head. "Well I guess that's what I'll call you then….! My little Milo."

Milo yipped and licked his face, Travis laughing at him, suddenly so happy he had found a new friend, looking happier than he had been in a long time, just smiling.

Vic got up and went to Luke with a faint smile as she watched, suddenly looking around the room. "Hey Travis, where are all your pictures of Michael?"

Travis glanced up, setting Milo down on the floor who scampered off, Travis getting to his feet. "Oh, I took them down…." He just nodded.

"Why? You love all your pictures of Michael." Vic frowned a little at him, who shrugged.

"Well I am with Jace now….I just thought maybe it was time to move on from Michael and put them away….you know?" Travis gave them a little fake grin, watching them nod slowly.

"Oh, alright. Well, would you like us to stay for a little bit? We can help you get Milo settled in…." Vic started and Travis just shook his head no at her.

"That's okay, Vic, I got it, but thanks."

"Oh alright. Guess we'll be going then. Uh give Milo a goodbye kiss for me, okay?" Vic smiled faintly, Travis just chuckling. "O-Okay."

He smiled softly at her and then hugged her again before she could leave, smiling happily. "Thanks again, Vic."

Vic hugged him back, having missed his hugs, giving him a squeeze, glad he was back to his old self again. "Of course, Travis, it was no problem. And if you ever need anything, Luke and I will always be there for you, alright?"

Travis smiled, suddenly entirely grateful to have her as a friend, pulling away from the hug, looking happy. "Thanks Vic. And don't worry, I'll take good care of Milo, I really love him…."

Vic was starting to leave with Lucas, smiling. "I'm glad you do. Have a good night, Travis. Stay safe."

Travis nodded and watched them go with a smile, turning to look at his new pet happily, who was just sniffing everything curiously as his tail wagged, Travis finally feeling happy again for once, it being the first time in a long while, feeling like all of his troubles were gone.

"A puppy? A damn puppy?!" Zack snarled when him and Jace came back, looking furious, Travis frowning up at him sadly. "Why the hell would she give you a puppy?"

"I didn't know she would be giving me a dog, Zack, honest, but please, I really like him…!"

"He's not staying here!" Zack snapped with a snarl, eyes narrowed angrily. "I'm not going to be here with a stupid dog all the time, it'll ruin everything." He pointed down to Milo who was a few feet away, whining a little at the yelling, watching, his head cocked.

"His name is Milo," Travis frowned with big eyes, looking up at Zack with a pleading look. "And he's my dog now and you can't-"

"No way! I'll take him out to the middle of nowhere and kill it! Hell, I'll take him to the river and let him drown for all I care…!" Zack growled, reaching down to grab at Milo, Travis quickly protesting, pushing him away.

"No! No, Zack you can't! He's my dog, Vic gave him to me!"

Zack stood up straight to glare at him angrily, looking furious. "I'm sorry, did you just try and tell me what to do? I'm the one who tells you what to do, remember?"

Travis looked up at him with tears in his eyes, frowning deeply, stammering. "Z-Zack, please-"

Zack snarled and punched him angrily, shoving Travis into the wall harshly, beginning to hit him in the stomach several times, Travis crying out in pain.

Zack swore and shouted angrily as he punched him and Milo quickly began to growl, running over, barking angrily at Zack, biting at his pant leg and tugging at his jeans, thrashing his head around, growling loudly as he tried to protect Travis.

Zack looked down with a snarl and kicked him away harshly with his other foot, knocking Milo into the wall who yelped loudly, whining in pain.

"Milo!" Travis screamed as he watched, his eyes quickly going narrow angrily, growling as he suddenly tackled Zack to the floor, punching him.

Zack roared in fury and grabbed at him as the two quickly began fighting, Milo once again barking loudly at them nearby and growling in an attempt to protect Travis, Zack snarling at Jace as he fought.

"Get that stupid thing out of here!"

Jace came over and snatched up Milo into his arms, glaring when the dog wriggled and tried to get away, growling.

Travis cried out when he saw Jace shove Milo into the bathroom and close the door, trapping him in there, Milo quickly barking loudly, scratching at the door.

"Milo!" Travis cried with a deep frown, Zack wrapping an arm around his throat into a choke-hold, Travis crying when he choked him, whimpering when he could no longer breathe, coughing, quickly going still.

Zack snarled and shoved him face-first onto the floor, pushing his head down into the floor harshly as he sat untop of him, Travis crying out in pain, whimpering, Zack just eventually getting off of him and beating him some more. Travis was bleeding badly when he had finished, hurting badly, hardly able to move.

He could still hear Milo whining from the bathroom and he just cried, whimpering in pain, unable to move as the two of them just left him lying on the floor, Travis miserable once more as everything hurt and he was alone again.

* * *

When they took him to his room, Travis just cried softly, not speaking to any of them, keeping his gaze downcasted as he let Zack tie him up, opening his mouth to let himself be gagged, biting down with a sniffle.

Milo was still trapped in the bathroom but by now he had went quiet, Travis frowning deeply as he hoped he was okay, wanting him.

Zack and Jace stood above him with a glare, sneering at him as they left, Travis just shaking his head sadly, his tears sliding down his face and into his lap.

But then a couple minutes later the door opened again and Travis looked up with a frown to see Jace, who only left after opening the door, making Travis's eyebrows furrow with confusion.

Moments later, he came back, remaining quiet with a sort of stoic look, Milo in his arms.

Travis's eyes widened and Jace put Milo down gently, Milo's tail wagging when he saw Travis, yipping.

Though he was glad to see him again, relieved to see he appeared to be alright after Zack had kicked him, Travis looked up at Jace with confusion but Jace didn't say anything, just closing the door, leaving them be.

Milo started to whine as he came over to Travis, confused as to why he wasn't moving, whimpering when he sniffed and smelled pain all over him, cocking his head up at him with a sort of sad look, tail drooping.

Travis just frowned down at him, wishing he could speak, hanging his head sadly with a sniffle, crying silently. He knew after what had happened Milo couldn't stay here with him anymore, not after Zack had hurt him. He'd have to return him in the morning.

Milo whined loudly and went behind him to where his hands were tied, nudging his snout at them in an attempt to be petted, continuing to whine when Travis wouldn't move them.

Cocking his head, Milo looked at Travis and then sniffed at his hands, beginning to bite gently at the rope around them, starting to tug, growling softly, trying to get him free.

Travis quickly looked up with a frown, it only hurting him as Milo pulled and Travis frowned deeply at him, muttering under the gags at him, Milo stopping at the sound, looking up with a few sad wags of his tail.

Travis looked at him with sad eyes and Milo came back in front of him, whining, slowly crawling into Travis's lap, sniffing at his face, letting out a whimper.

Travis just nuzzled the top of his head sadly with his chin, glad to have him there with him, though he still felt guilty for when he had gotten kicked, his tears getting into Milo's fur as he kept nuzzling him affectionately, crying softly.

Milo whined and kept close to him, eventually curling up in his lap as he sat criss-crossed, remaining there as he waited for Travis to eventually fall asleep, not going anywhere, staying right there with him.

* * *

The next morning, Zack was quite angry to find Milo was in there with him, quickly asking Jace why as he tried to kick Milo out the door as he barked at them but luckily Milo scampered off before he could, Travis relieved.

Jace just shrugged and straight up told Zack he had brought Milo in for Travis, Zack looking at him with a sort of glare, his eyes flickering and Travis almost thought he was going to punch him.

But he didn't even say anything, just getting Travis untied quietly, watching Jace walk out as he went to the kitchen to make breakfast before he had to go to work.

Travis stayed quiet as he fed Milo and played with him a little, smiling faintly as Milo would just bark and yip playfully as they played tug of war, Travis frowning as Zack stopped him when he tried to take him outside.

"Where the hell you going?!" He growled, marching over.

"Jus' taking him outside…." Travis said quietly with his head lowered, watching Zack stomp over and snatch the leash from his hands.

"Like hell you are. I'll do it, you stay inside."

Milo growled at him and quickly bit at his pant leg, tugging at it and thrashing his head, Zack swearing, shaking him off with a glare.

Travis watched with a faint smile, admiring Milo's bravery. "Just don't hurt him….."

Zack sneered and just went outside with him, Travis quietly wandering over to the dining table, glancing at Jace where he cooked in the kitchen, quickly looking away, frowning.

After they had eaten and Jace had left for work, Travis packed up Milo's things into a bag and gently scooped him up into his arms, frowning sadly when Milo yipped happily and licked his nose, Travis slowly coming over to where Zack sat on the couch, a deep frown on his face.

"I'm going to take Milo back…." He said quietly, Zack just huffing as he turned off the tv, a beer in his hand.

"Well it's about time. You know I still woulda been glad to take care of him for you…." He huffed with a sort of smirk and Travis didn't answer, frowning.

"Alright, go on. You hurry back though, don't take long. I'll be waiting for you when you get back." Zack gave him a sort of knowing look and Travis just frowned as he knew what he meant, turning to leave, walking out to his car.

* * *

Vic frowned when she opened the door and saw Travis, who was holding Milo, looking sadder than ever, his head lowered.

"Travis, what are you doing here?" She asked, looking him over with worry, quickly spotting the fresh bruises on his face, knowing those were new.

"I have to give Milo back. He can't stay with me." Travis frowned and he spoke in such a sad voice, Vic immediately was getting worried.

"Why, what's wrong? You were so happy with him last night, what happened?"

Travis's eyes were filled with sadness, looking like he could cry at any second, keeping his head lowered as he started to lie. "It's just that Milo didn't settle in too well last night and Jace, he-he's allergic, I-I just can't keep him, I'm sorry…."

"But Travis, you don't have to get rid of Milo just because Jace is allergic." Vic quickly frowned, not understanding. "You don't have to keep doing all these things just because Jace says so. He's not in control of your life you know."

Travis looked up to meet her gaze, frowning, his heart aching a little with pain.

If only she knew…..

He shook his head at her, holding out Milo. "I can't keep him, Vic…."

Vic frowned deeply but took Milo, who let out a sort of whine, sensing their sadness, looking up at Travis. "Well Okay Travis…I-I'll see if Dean can take care of him for you but if you change your mind and want him back, you can definitely do that."

Travis just shrugged, frowning at the ground. Vic watched him, frowning as she set Milo down inside, who wandered off quickly out of curiosity. "Why don't you come in, Travis, I could make you something to eat…." She offered, watching Travis step inside with a frown, just shrugging again.

"No thanks. Jace already gave me breakfast."

"Oh. How about some tea then?" Vic tried to smile warmly but it was hard to when her best friend looked so miserable before her.

"Sure." Was all Travis said, sitting down on the couch where he gazed down at the floor sadly, his brown eyes seeming lifeless, just completely clouded over with pain.

Vic frowned deeply at him and went to the kitchen to make the tea for him, watching him closely, unable to understand how someone once so happy and compassionate could be so sad.

She brought the tea over when it was ready, looking at Travis who just took it quietly, sitting down next to him with a frown, Milo yipping at their feet happily, Travis not even looking at him, just looking miserable.

Vic's eyes were teary as she couldn't take her eyes off him, frowning deeply with worry.

"Travis honey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Travis just stated lowly, sipping at his tea with sad eyes, looking broken.

Vic's eyes widened, bewildered as to why he kept denying wanting to talk. "Travis, please, you and I both know it's not just nothing, now please, why don't you want to talk to me?"

Travis shrugged, avoiding looking at her. "Because there's nothing to talk about."

"Travis, please…." Vic frowned, shaking her head at him. "I don't know what else to do. I'm your best friend and all I want to do is help."

"I don't need your help. I don't need anyone's help…." Travis said quietly, his voice sounding as broken as he looked.

Vic frowned deeply, it paining her to see him so hurt and sad. "Please stop pushing us away, Travis," She spoke softly. "We're your friends and we are all so worried about you. We care about you, so so much."

"No you don't. Nobody does." Travis's jaw set, continuing to stare at the floor.

Vic eyebrows furrowed, looking almost hurt. "Who told you that?"

"What?" Travis managed to lift his head a little.

"You never would say that unless somebody said it to you. Now who is it? Is it this person that keeps hurting you?"

"What, no." Travis quickly denied it, looking away.

"Oh so now we're back to it being nobody…." Vic huffed, getting a little frustrated, just wishing he would talk. "That Travis just keeps showing up with bruises and says it's nobody. That we're just supposed to act like nothing's happening."

"Vic, stop, you don't understand…." Travis frowned, his voice getting a little angrier too, hating that this is what they were talking about.

"Well then just help me understand….! Talk to me, Travis, I'm your best friend, now please, I just want to help."

"You can't help with something like this, Vic," Travis sighed tiredly with a frown, his eyes getting teary.

"I could if you would just tell me….!" Vic frowned deeply at him.

"Well I'm not going to tell you alright?" Travis just frowned, huffing. "I'm not going to tell you because it's too personal…." He said quieter.

"And I get that…." Vic said softer, calming down as well. "And it may be personal to you but it could help if you're willing to open up….nobody's going to be against you, Travis."

Travis was quiet for a long moment as he looked at the floor, thinking hard.

"I-I guess, I guess I just can't stop thinking of Michael right now…." He stated lowly, looking vulnerable.

Vic's eyebrows raised, listening. "Michael. Wh-What about him?" She asked calmly, watching Travis swallow, closing his eyes a moment, taking in a deep breath.

"I….I'm starting to wonder, if-if Michael never actually loved me." He stated softly, almost whispering, managing to glance up at her, his frown sad.

Vic's expression quickly formed into worry, her eyes going big, shocked to hear him say such a thing. "Travis, how could you say that, of course Michael loved you….! He was your husband."

Travis just shook his head no slowly, frowning deeply. "You don't know that. You never met him."

"True…I never did meet Michael but Travis, I know how much he loved you, j-jus' look at your pictures! You guys were so happy together." Vic frowned at him, her eyes big as she watched him.

"Sure we were happy but that doesn't mean he loved me as much as I loved him…." Travis frowned, starting to sniffle, looking like he could start crying.

"Oh honey…." Vic frowned at him deeply, pulling him into a hug, rubbing at his back gently, hugging him tightly, glad when Travis hugged her back.

"Michael loved you, sweetie, so much. He absolutely loved you. Don't you ever think he didn't, okay? Think about what he would say if he were here now….."

Travis sniffled, swaying with her as they hugged, crying a little though he was trying not to. "H-He….I-I-I dunno…." He shook his head, closing his eyes tightly, thinking of Michael sadly, feeling heartbroken.

Vic just kept swaying with him, rubbing his back, thinking. "He'd say: Travis, I care about you so much and it pains me to see you hurting so badly. Please tell me what's wrong…."

Travis sniffled softly, silent tears running down his face, the corners of his lips faintly quirking into a smile. "Michael would have loved you, Vic, he would have loved everything about you…..I-I just miss him so much."

"Oh honey, I know….I never met him and even I miss him. I just wish he were still alive so you could be happy."

"I know. He's gone…..sometimes I just think about what it would be like if he were still alive, and it were me that was gone…." Travis said quietly, talking slowly, frowning as Vic squeezed him tighter.

"Honey…..there are so many people here who care about you, so much….who love you. You do understand that, don't you, Trav? Please tell me you do…." Vic frowned deeply, just wanting to cheer him up.

"Maybe." Travis just frowned deeply with a shrug, slowly pulling out of the hug, his eyes red and brimmed with tears, looking her over with a sad look. "B-But I am glad you care, Vic, I-i'm happy you still want to be my friend, after-after all that's happened…."

Vic reached over and gently took his hand, giving it a squeeze, smiling faintly. "Of course I'm your friend, Travis. I saved your life once and I would save you again in a heartbeat, on any day, even if it meant putting my life on the line for you, though I would preferably like to stay alive while doing it…." She chuckled weakly, watching him.

"And no matter what, I am not going to stop caring about you, without a doubt, because you're my best friend. And I need you. My life wouldn't be complete without you, Travis."

Travis just held back a sniffle, trying to smile through his sadness, feeling a twinge of happiness in his heart. "You-You mean that?"

"Every word." Vic nodded with a sort of smile and Travis too tried to smile as he nodded, managing to believe her.

* * *

The next day at shift was hard for Travis as he tried to keep to himself and not cry as he did his chores but it was still difficult, sniffling every now and then, wiping at his eyes, there practically not being one ounce of happiness left him, Zack and Jace having robbed it from him completely.

Unfortunately during shift they got a call for a fire at an apartment building, Travis frowning as he went inside with the rest of the crew under Jack's command, Sullivan remaining outside to handle things regarding triage and evacuees, Jack the one now in charge.

Other firefighters from other stations occasionally went past, several different crew members going to different floors.

Travis frowned as they ran up the stairs and Jack started instructing them on where he wanted them to do search and rescue, Travis frowning as he listened, already sweating in his turnout gear, feeling a little out of sorts, his head hurting.

He had trouble listening to Jack, confused.

"And be quick, this structure is not entirely sound. Find your victims and get out."

"Wait Jack, say that again, where do you want me?"

Jack turned to him, having his 'I'm in charge' expression on, the way he looked whenever he was playing captain. "Montgomery, you're with Hughes, you two are sweeping this and the upper floor."

"B-But-But I still don't understand, I-" Travis frowned, struggling to concentrate.

Jack waved at the other pairs to go off and start looking for victims, frowning down at Travis as he repeated himself again, his voice getting louder. "Montgomery, you're with Hughes, you sweep!"

"D-Don't-Don't yell at me, Gibson, I-I just don't-" Travis frowned with big eyes, Vic looking at him with worry, not understanding what was wrong with him, wide-eyed.

"Travis, listen to me, what don't you understand?!" Jack huffed at him loudly, grabbing him by his turnout with both hands, just worried about making sure he was fit enough to be doing this and for the sake of the possible victims, under a lot of pressure with decision-making as acting captain.

"D-Don't touch me…." Travis whimpered faintly, pushing his arms away, Jack looking down at him impatiently.

"Do I need to tag you out?!" He questioned firmly with a loud voice, Travis shaking his head no, though he looked a little scared, unsure himself. "N-No, no, you-you don't."

"Great, then start sweeping. Just stay with Hughes." Jack nodded to him as he and Miller turned to go off and search for victims on their own floor, Vic grabbing at Travis's arm, urging him to follow.

"Come on, Travis, we have to hurry. This way."

Travis frowned and went after her but something wasn't right: his head hurt and he couldn't focus, it actually hurting as he tried to think, getting dizzy at all the confusion, his vision seeming to start messing with him.

He followed Vic into the nearest apartment and looked around the room only to find the people living there must have already evacuated, frowning as he put a hand to his helmet, feeling like his head couldn't take any more, his heart beginning to race.

He tried his best to keep up with Vic as she quickly went in and out of rooms as quickly as she could but Travis couldn't keep up, his stress suddenly seeming to get the better of him, making him slow down and tire, frowning deeply as he just wished he could stop and lie down.

Vic had went into the apartment door right before him, Travis turning to go to another door to look, knowing she's be alright finishing up in that room alone anyways, knowing she could handle it.

But from his painful confusion, Travis went the wrong way, going the opposite direction of where Vic went, quickly getting lost, no longer with her, not even realizing it until he dawned on him of what he was doing, suddenly more confused than ever as he looked around. "Vic?"

But he couldn't find her, even when he tried going to the other rooms and searching, starting to pick up his radio to talk to her, but he was starting to feel worse, something clearly wrong, his panicking not helping either.

All he knew was that he had lost Vic and now because of him, his friends could get hurt, he had put them into jeopardy by wandering off when they were supposed to get out of there as soon as possible, the structure not completely sound and if they were spending time trying to find him, he had just put them all at risk.

I put them in danger, this is my fault, I've screwed up again, I could get them all killed just like I killed Michael, I-I don't want them to die, not if it's my fault….!

His thoughts racing, Travis was beginning to slip out of consciousness, the radio falling from his hand as he mind seemed to go numb, beginning to collapse, whimpering faintly, unable to stop himself.

He quickly fell to the floor, unconscious, having passed out, his stress from all that had been going on too much for him.

It didn't take long before Vic also realized he was missing, meanwhile, immediately feeling dread wash over her when she turned around to see he wasn't there, quickly searching for him, hoping he hadn't actually wandered off, knowing this was too critical of a time, scared, especially when he wouldn't answer his radio.

"Gibson, you there?"

"Copy Hughes, talk to me."

Vic was wandering through the hall and trying to look through rooms quickly. "It's Montgomery, Jack, he must have wandered off, I-I can't find him. I can't find Travis."

Jack quickly came running back down to her floor with the others, looking stressed beyond worry. "How could you lose him, where did you last see him? Everybody search for Montgomery, right damn now!"

"I'm sorry, Gibson, I don't know, he must have wandered off…." Vic rushed, frowning deeply, trying her radio again. "Montgomery, do you copy?"

No answer.

"We have to find him, and quickly, it's not safe in here for anyone, and he could be hurt, Miller, Warren, check every room!" Jack ordered, opening apartment doors along with Vic.

"Montgomery! Travis!" Everybody called, searching, though the rooms were starting to fill with smoke, making visibility difficult, worrying everyone further, fearing Travis was hurt, needing to find him and get him out of there.

"Gibson, Gibson, in here!" Maya suddenly shouted from one of the rooms, Jack hearing her from the hall, coming in to see they were bent down by Travis on the floor, who was not moving, Andy and Maya already starting to help get him up. "He's unresponsive."

"Alright, careful, give him here, we gotta move, now, Chief said the building's getting worse, everybody move…." Jack huffed as he slipped his arms under Travis's to carry him, Maya holding onto his feet, each starting to carry him out as quickly as they could, Travis limp and motionless.

"Somebody call it in!" Jack huffed, going down the stairs with them, looking worried.

"May-day, may-day, firefighter down, need immediate assistance!" Dean called in through the radio, everyone rushing outside, carrying the unconscious and limp Travis with them, quickly getting him to triage, fearing there was something incredibly wrong with him…

* * *

Travis's eyes fluttered open, blinking himself awake, recognizing he was lying back on what must have been a gurney, looking down to see his turnout jacket was off and there was an oxygen mask over his face, realizing he was still at the scene, other firefighters off in the distance hosing down the fire.

Frowning, feeling a little disorientated still, he looked over to see Vic standing beside him.

"V-Vic? Wh-What happened?" He questioned, wondering how he had gotten out of the building, his mind blank.

Vic had her arms crossed over her chest, looking a little cross. "You passed out, Travis." She stated lowly. "And we all had to get you out of there."

Travis quickly frowned, feeling guilty, eyes big. "I-I'm sorry Vic, I didn't mean to-"

"We all thought you were hurt, Travis, or worse. But no, you just passed out, nothing else is wrong with you. If you knew you weren't fit to be in there, you should've tagged out when Jack asked you."

Travis just stammered, looking upset. "I-I-I…."

"Not to mention you put us all at risk looking for you, when we were supposed to get out of there as soon as possible. You cost us time, Travis, when you could've avoided it altogether. You could've avoided making us worry about you." Vic frowned, shaking her head.

"Y-You-You're not mad, are you?" Travis looked at her with glossy eyes, frowning deeply.

"I'm not mad," Vic insisted. "I was just scared I was going to lose you." She huffed as she started marching off, not meaning to sound so angry, she was just concerned.

Travis swallowed hard as he watched her go, a deep frown etched on his face, eyes clouded over, upset with himself, guilty for having put his friends in danger.

His frown grew deeper when he saw Sullivan coming over, after the fire became under control and things started settling down.

"Montgomery," Travis quickly frowned at Sullivan's hands on his hips. "You put your teammates all at risk and you cost them time. I'm glad you're alright but it could've gone a lot worse, especially if it were something serious. You're lucky they got you out of there and everyone made it out safely when they did."

Travis hung his head, his eyes watery, trying not to cry, feeling terrible. "I-I know, sir. I'm sorry."

"I think it's time you and I had a word in my office. It's urgent." Sullivan just nodded, turning to walk off, Travis quickly looking up with a frown, suddenly worried his job was in trouble, wondering if he was going to get fired, knowing if he did, his life would truly be over.

* * *

He frowned deeply at the others as they went back to the station, especially at Jack and Vic, not speaking to anyone, thinking hard as he tried his best not to cry, feeling awful.

They got back and soon Travis found himself in Sullivan's office, frowning down at the floor as his captain peered across the desk at him.

"I didn't want to have to do this, but if your health and well-being starts putting others at risk, that's where I have to draw the line." Sullivan started, his voice low and serious like always. "Now it's obvious something's been going on outside of work, something personal." He eyed the bruises on Travis's face which he had gotten last night, thanks to Jace.

"Gibson and Hughes informed me you have some sort of a new boyfriend…?"

Travis looked up, eyes widening. "Wait, what? When-When did Vic and Jack talk to you, why-why were they-"

Sullivan held up a hand. "They were just giving me the information I asked them for. But like I said, it's been too many times that your personal concerns interfere with work and I have to put a stop to it before you or anyone else gets hurt."

Travis looked up at him with big eyes, his eyes glossed over with tears, frowning.

"I think you need to take some time off. To get whatever's going on sorted out, so that when you come back, it won't compromise anyone's work."

"Sir, I-I….there-there's nothing going on-" Travis tried to protest quietly, Sullivan shaking his head no. "I'm sorry Montgomery, but clearly there's an issue that needs to be taken care of, I suggest you go home for a couple of weeks and stay there."

"But-But I….I would like to keep working, sir, I-" Travis stammered with big eyes, knowing if he didn't come into work, he'd have to stay home all the time with Zack and Jace, wanting anything but that.

"I've made up my mind, Montgomery. You can go home early and take the rest of this shift off and I will see you in two weeks. I'm just doing this so you can get better." Sullivan spoke quieter, looking sympathetic. "That'll be all."

Travis felt heartbroken, trying not to cry in front of his boss as he frowned deeply, slowly getting up to leave, feeling awful, just wanting to be alone and cry, feeling like his entire life was falling apart.

First his health, then his safety, then his friends and even his husband's love were corrupted and taken away from him and now, even his job, now Travis didn't even have that.

Quickly he went to one of the bunk rooms and closed the door, beginning to cry, feeling hopeless, everything ruined.

* * *

Some time later, Jack was walking down the hall with Maya, joking with her as they made playful comments about each other, smirking at her as she went off to go on aid car as a call came through, Jack suddenly hearing faint crying as he passed one of the bunk rooms.

He stopped and quickly looked at the door with a frown, eyebrows furrowing as he listened, though he knew right away it was Travis.

He listened to Travis's loud crying for a moment with a frown, huffing to himself as he knew it was time to get to the bottom of this, opening the door and stepping inside quietly.

Travis looked up from where he sat on the bed, wide-eyed, frowning deeply as he seemed to tremble, tears running down his face. "G-Go away, Jack…." He looked embarrassed, starting to wipe at his eyes.

"No no, it's alright. I'm not judging." Jack nodded to him as he stood in front of the closed door, watching him, wondering if this was about Travis getting called into Sullivan's office.

Travis sniffled and looked away, continuing to cry, whimpering softly, looking miserable, crying into his hands.

Jack watched him with a frown and soft eyes, trying not to look too intimating to him. "What happened earlier Travis, I know that wasn't your fault. I could tell something was wrong and I should've tagged you out, that was my responsibility as acting captain."

"I-I-It's not your fault, Jack." Travis sniffled, not looking up. "I'm the one who put everyone in danger, not you."

Jack slowly nodded, quiet for a minute as he watched Travis cry, keeping his voice calm as he started to talk.

"You know it's a shame Jace hit you again."

"He-He didn't mean to. He said he wouldn't again but it just sort of happens-" Travis suddenly gasped, realizing what he had said, looking up wide-eyed, mouth agape.

Jack's eyes were wide, looking a little shocked, holding his breath a moment as he stared down at him. "So it is true?" He demanded quietly, Travis whimpering again.

"H-How-How did you know?"

"Travis, it's not hard to put two and two together when you think about it, I just hoped it wasn't true."

Travis shook, getting to his feet, shaking his head no quickly. "Oh Jack, I-I….you're-you're not supposed to know! I wasn't supposed to tell!" He cried out, starting to panic, tears running down his face.

"Whoa, whoa, hey, calm down. You didn't tell me, I just figured it out…." Jack stated and again Travis shook his head no. "No Jack, you don't understand, I wasn't supposed to let anyone find out, they're-they're going to find out! Please, you can't tell anyone else about this, Jack!"

Travis grabbed him by his collar, looking frightened, Jack putting his hands on his shoulders gently, wide-eyed.

"Whoa, whoa, Travis, easy. Now who's this they?"

"There-There's another guy, not just Jace. His name's Zack." Travis whimpered, breathing heavily as he cried.

Jack's eyes were wide, looking angry. "There's more than one?"

"Please Jack, you're not supposed to know! Oh god, they're going to find out!" Travis whimpered in fear, his hands on his head, trembling.

"Travis, they don't have to find out that I know." Jack frowned.

"No, they'll know! And If I told anyone, they'd go after Vic! They already did it once, Jack, they know where she lives, they're going to hurt her!"

"Hey, no one is going to hurt Vic." Jack put his hands on his shoulders, trying to get him to calm down, looking him in the eye. "And no one's going to hurt you again, I'll make sure of it. I'll take care of those two for you." Jack huffed and Travis whimpered quickly, looking scared.

"No Jack! They'll hurt you! I-I can't let you get hurt!"

"And I'M not going to let you get hurt anymore, Travis." Jack huffed, looking angry. "Those two have already done enough damage, I'm going to kill them!"

"Jack, no….you-you can't-" Travis cried, shaking, eyes big with fear. "I-I won't let you."

"Hey, come here," Jack frowned and gently pulled him into a hug, Travis quickly hugging him back, letting out a soft whimper, Jack rubbing his back softly. "Don't worry about me. I'm going to take care of those guys, alright? You're going to be safe again."

"B-But what if-"

"Travis, I'm doing this, I'm doing this for you." Jack looked down at him sincerely as Travis pulled away, wiping at his eyes with his sleeve, looking up at him hopefully.

"A couple of guys don't scare me. Trust me, It'll be fine. You'll be fine." Jack smiled and Travis sniffled.

"You-You'd do that for me, Jack?"

"Of course." Jack patted him on the shoulder. "Now, you get off shift early, right?"

Travis nodded, remembering how he had been told to take time off, wiping at his eyes, frowning a little. "Y-Yeah."

"Alright. Do they come there, to your house?"

"Uh huh."

"What time?"

"Normally not till later." Travis frowned softly, looking up at him.

"Alright, here's what we're going to do. I'm going to ask Sullivan if I can take you home and then we'll get there before this Zack and Jace arrive so that I can ambush them when they don't even expect it. Boom, problem solved." Jack looked proud, grinning, Travis nodding slowly.

"I-I guess that might work….b-but-but I don't want you to get hurt, Jack." His eyes got big, Jack just shaking his head.

"Don't worry about it. Trust me, Travis. This is going to work. Zack and Jace aren't going to be a problem anymore."

* * *

Sullivan agreed to let Jack take Travis home, who was sitting in Jack's car as Jack drove, admittedly a little worried, fearing this might not work.

"So….why didn't you just tell us sooner? We would've helped." Jack said quietly, Travis just frowning.

"I couldn't Jack, you know that. They were going to hurt Vic, I-I couldn't let that happen."

"Travis….you still didn't have to suffer alone. We care about you."

"I-I know…." Travis groaned a little softly. "I-I was just afraid. Zack and Jace are-are so mean, I just couldn't…."

Jack frowned as he gripped the steering wheel, angry. "That little son of a b****. I shoulda taken care of him when I had the chance, I knew something was up. And you just pretended like nothing was happening, right in front of me?"

Travis frowned, hanging his head. "I-I'm sorry…."

"Don't be. I'll take care of him for you." Jack huffed, driving towards Travis's house, suddenly frowning.

"Ah shoot, I forgot, I have to pick something up for Maya…."

"Maya?" Travis frowned a little, not knowing about her and Jack yet.

"You're sure they won't be there, right?" Jack looked at him, frowning, Travis nodding.

"Yeah, yeah, I don't think so."

"Great, okay, I'll drop you off at the house and then go to the store and come right back, okay? It should only take ten minutes."

"O-Okay." Travis just shrugged, nodding. "That's fine."

"Sweet. Sorry, I totally forgot." Jack pulled up at Travis's house, Travis getting out.

"I'll be right back, alright?!" Jack called as he started driving off, Travis giving a wave, nodding to himself as he started to go inside, suddenly feeling hopeful for once, glad Jack was going to help him.

He opened the door and went inside, freezing when he suddenly saw Jace and Zack standing there, making him gulp, going rigid.

Zack did not look pleased, eyes narrowed. "Why was Jack dropping you off?"

Travis mentally squirmed, getting nervous, his brain telling him to go back out the door and run but he couldn't move. "I-I got sent home early, Jack was just bringing me home-"

"Liar." Zack growled, looking furious. "He knows about us, doesn't he?"

Travis gulped, not liking his mean gaze, looking scared. "I-I didn't tell him, honest, he just figured it out himself…." He whimpered, Zack letting out a snarl.

"You little-! We warned you!" He shouted, grabbing Travis by his shirt, punching him to the floor, Travis crying out with a whimper, yelping when Zack kicked him in the stomach.

"Now what? Jack knows." Jace growled.

Zack was swearing, muttering to himself. "Son of a— Did he tell anyone else?" He glared down at Travis, who quickly shook his head no, shaking.

"No, no!"

"Good." Zack huffed, looking meaner than ever, his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Well, since you were the one who went on and blabbed, here's what we're going to do. Grab him."

Travis cried out as Jace reached down for him. "No, no please! No!"

But it was too late.

* * *

Jack's phone started to ring and he looked over, seeing it was Travis calling, putting it on speaker. "Travis, what is it?"

"Hello Jack." An unfamiliar voice spoke, Jack immediately recognizing the voice wasn't Travis's. He quickly frowned, a bad feeling washing over him. "Who is this?" He demanded.

"My name's Zack, I'm a friend of Travis's and apparently you already know that, even though you're not supposed to." Zack's voice was smug, sounding sly, Jack gripping the steering wheel tighter, eyes narrowed.

"Where's Travis?"

"Oh he's here," Jack could hear the smile in Zack's voice. "My buddy Jace and I have a gun to his head and if you want to see him again, you're going to do as I say." Zack smirked down at Travis as he stood beside him, Jace's hand over Travis's mouth as he held him still, pointing the gun at his head firmly, Travis trembling as he whimpered, his voice muffled, crying.

"You son of a b****," Jack's eyes went wide, growling. "If you hurt him, I swear-!"

"I didn't say anybody was going to hurt him," Zack sounded cheerful, pissing Jack off even further. "But he will get hurt unless you do what I say."

"What the hell do you want?" Jack growled, watching the road angrily as he drove.

"You're going to come back here and you and I are going to have a little talk, work this through. No harm done."

"Where's Travis, let me talk to him!" Jack demanded, needing to make sure Travis was alright.

"Oh he's fine. Here, see for yourself." Zack grinned, holding the phone out to Travis, Jace taking his hand off his mouth.

Travis gasped, whimpering, tears running down his face. "Jack, don't listen to him, don't do it, it's a trap, its a tr-mmph, mmm!" Jace clasped his hand back over his mouth, muffling his cries, Jack going wide-eyed as he listened.

"No! Don't hurt him, I'll be right over, just don't do anything to him….!" He snarled, his eyes wide with fear, worried, already turning the car around, making an illegal u-turn right on the road.

Zack chuckled into the phone, grinning. "See you soon."

* * *

Jack burst through the front door, marching inside the house, looking furious. "Travis?!"

Right away he spotted him with Jace who had an arm wrapped tightly around his chest, pointing a gun at Travis's head who looked terrified, blood running down the side of his face.

Zack was next to them, grinning when he saw Jack, extending his arms out. "Jack…! Glad you could come to talk…"

But Jack marched over hurriedly, his eyes narrowed, quickly punching Zack as hard as he could, Zack stumbling with a cry, not having seen it coming, quickly swearing, immediately furious.

He growled and tried to punch Jack back, Jack quickly blocking it, the two beginning to fight, Zack snarling as he tackled Jack to the floor.

"Jack!" Travis cried out with fear, watching wide-eyed, frightened, Jace holding him looking shocked as well.

Jack and Zack rolled on the floor in an attempt to pin the other down, each punching at the other, Travis watching with fear but as the fight went on, he soon began to realize Jack was winning.

Jack snarled as they got to their feet and he punched Zack in the stomach, swearing loudly, looking angrier than Travis had seen him in a long time, punching Zack over and over, Zack doing his best to fight back angrily but soon he quickly fell to the floor, going unconscious.

Travis's eyes widened, shocked, though it was with gratitude.

Jack panted angrily, his gaze now turning to Jace, eyes narrowed, Jace's mouth falling open as he quickly looked scared, taking a step back from Travis, letting him go.

Jack marched over, his expression looking murderous, his hands balled into fists. "You little son of a b****….!" He snarled, quickly grabbing him, already hitting him, beating the daylights out of him, Jace hardly getting a chance to defend himself, quickly getting weak.

Travis stood nearby with huge eyes, watching fearfully, shocked to see how aggressive Jack was, but was honestly glad for it, thankful that he was winning so easily, watching as he quickly knocked Jace out, Travis's mouth opening with shock.

Jack panted heavily, just a little scraped, looking up to him, managing to grin, looking proud.

Travis slowly began to smile back, suddenly realizing this was actually over, that he was saved!

"See Travis, I told you: it's all taken care of." Jack grinned and Travis started to nod, smiling, eyes getting a little teary as he couldn't believe it. "Y-Yeah…."

Suddenly Zack was on his feet again and coming up behind Jack, a beer bottle in his hand, having found it on the floor, he quickly swung, cracking it over the back of Jack's head, the glass shattering, quickly knocking Jack unconscious, Travis letting out a scream as he watched him topple to the floor.

"Jack!"

Jack didn't move, Travis looking between him and Zack, frightened, whimpering as he bent down to Jack and tried to shake him awake, desperate.

"Jack! Jack!"

Zack looked murderous as he stood above them, his jaw set angrily, blood running down his face, a new fire in his eyes, watching Travis unsympathetically, huffing as he turned and went to Jace, picking up his fallen gun.

"Jace, Jace, wake up you idiot….!" He hissed, kicking at Jace's side harshly, Jace quickly stirring, sitting up. "H-Huh?"

"Get up, we got business to take care of. And by business I mean two lousy firefighters. Now, you take care of Jack, I'll take care of Blabbermouth McGee… " Zack huffed, reaching into the pocket of his jacket, pulling out a bottle of chloroform, grabbing for a rag.

Travis was still hovering above Jack, whimpering as he sniffled and tried to shake Jack awake but Jack wouldn't move, still unconscious, Travis barely noticing Jace and Zack in the background, his only focus on his friend who was injured.

"Jack, please!"

He suddenly felt someone grab him, making him gasp and cry out, a wet rag going over his mouth and nose as Zack pulled him to his feet and held him firmly with a glare, Travis whimpering quickly, trying to move his head away, the chloroform filling his nostrils immediately, making him panic.

He tried not to breathe it in and cried out as he tried to struggle and pull away but Zack held him, whimpering out loudly when he felt his consciousness slipping, trying to fight it the best he could but he couldn't, his whimpers fading.

He began to go limp and let out a soft groan as he fell unconscious, Zack holding him as he slumped into his arms, quickly laying him down on the floor next to Jack, sneering down at them as they were now both motionless.

Jace was on his feet now, rubbing at his head, coming over wordlessly.

"Get the rope." Zack huffed, his voice low. "It's time we took care of these two for good…."


	11. Victims

**A/N: Y'all should know by now to expect graphics...**

Travis slowly opened his eyes, immediately wincing as he felt pain return to his head, sitting up straighter, beginning to realize he was sitting upright in a chair, groaning quietly.

"J-Jack?"

He could feel his hands tied together behind him, his ankles tied to the chair as well and as he looked around, he didn't recognize anything. It looked like he was in some sort of warehouse, but he didn't see anybody else around and it was completely quiet.

Travis frowned as he sat up, coming to his senses, looking around for Jack, asking for him quietly, starting to get worried, hoping he was alright.

"Jack?"

He started moving his hands a little and they brushed up against someone else's, quickly realizing Jack was tied up to a chair directly behind him.

Travis's eyes went wide. "Jack?!" He felt at his friend's hands, who wasn't moving, Travis able to feel the rope around Jack's wrists.

"Jack! Wake up, Jack. Wake up!"

He heard Jack groan softly and begin to stir and Travis perked up, holding his breath, quickly relieved when he heard him. "Jack!"

Jack groaned and lifted his head, opening his eyes tiredly, his head hurting from Zack having hit him, blood down the back of his neck. "Ugh, wh-where are we? T-Travis?"

"Jack, I-I dunno where we are, but we have to get out of here….c-can you reach my hands? Can you untie the rope?" Travis frowned, trying to look back at him, doing his best to try and pull at the rope around Jack's wrists but it was difficult.

Jack reached his hands back and soon felt around Travis's wrists as well, trying to do the same, starting to pull on the ropes, working to get him free.

"Ah damn, come on….al-almost." Jack said quietly under his breath as they each tried to get the other free, Jack finally managing to get Travis's ropes slightly loosened, continuing to pull.

"Come on, come on…."

Travis held his breath as he also tried to work on getting Jack's hands free, pulling the best he could, both gasping and looking up when they heard a door open, hearing footsteps and voices starting to come closer.

Travis looked up with big eyes as Zack and Jace came towards them, quickly looking scared, leaning back to try and be closer to Jack, wanting to be holding him or at least be touching him to feel comforted. Jack meanwhile looked up with narrow eyes, his lips curling up in anger, looking at Zack and Jace murderously.

Zack had his gun stuffed into his pants where they could each see it, Jace walking up beside him, looking quiet, Zack just looking happy, smirking.

"Whoa, looks like our little two fighters of fire are trying to help each other escape…! Can't have that….Jace."

Jace just wordlessly went over and grabbed at Jack's chair, who growled and tried to kick him, Jace dragging Jack away from Travis, who quickly shook his head no, teary-eyed, trying to look back.

"N-No. Jack…."

"You coward! You're a coward, Jace, you hear me?! Untie me so I can kick your ass again!" Jack growled and struggled against the ropes. "Let us go!"

Zack started laughing, his voice sounding cruel, looking as if he was enjoying every minute of this, Travis trying hard not to start crying, looking terrified.

Jace walked back over to Zack, leaving Jack where Travis couldn't look back at him and vice versa, the two of them spread far apart, unable to reach other now.

"There. Much better." Zack huffed, looking pleased, grinning at them.

"What the hell do you want?!" Jack suddenly snarled at them. "Let us go!"

"Oh ho ho ho! Looks like pretty boy here is loosing his temper…! Testy, testy!" Zack sing-songed, Travis watching them with a sniffle.

Jack growled again, furious. "Listen you son of a b****, you better let us go before I-"

"Before you what-?" Zack interrupted, starting to come over to him with a sly look, Travis quickly frowning.

"Zack no, d-don't hurt him…."

"You're a just a little helpless guy all tied up right now so what could you possibly do to me?" Zack smirked as he ignored Travis and came right up to Jack and bent down in front of him, smiling dangerously.

Jack glared, looking beyond angry, looking like he could lash out and wrap his hands around Zack's throat and choke him right there.

His green eyes flickered with anger, while Zack's green eyes flickered with delight.

"Let. Travis. Go." Jack growled, looking him in the eye. "If you're going to hurt someone, hurt me, not him. Now let him go."

Zack just continued to grin, eyeing him closely, smirking. "Hurt someone? Hurt you? Oh, that-that's not exactly what I had in mind…no no, what I had in mind was something….entirely different." He started to talk slower, looking more sly than ever.

Travis was listening as he trembled, his eyes watery, glancing over at Jace now and then as he was the only one he could see but Jace wasn't looking at him, just watching Zack and Jack.

"Trust me, it's not going to hurt…Just ask Travis, he knows. In fact, I think you'll like it." Zack grinned, slowly starting to lean in closer, suddenly cupping Jack's head in his hands, quickly beginning to kiss him on the lips.

Jack quickly shook his head to get away and protested, struggling in the chair, but Zack held him still and just chuckled under his lips, kissing him roughly.

"Ever kiss another man before, Jack?" He murmured, kissing him deeply, Jack trying to kick at him with a growl but couldn't, his ankles tied.

Travis was listening, not sure of what was going on, wide-eyed, fearing Zack was hurting his friend, wanting Jack to be okay, sniffling quietly.

Zack finally pulled away, panting with a smile and Jack quickly snarled loudly, shaking his head with a furious look, spitting at him.

"Gah!" Zack snarled, wiping it away quickly, slapping Jack hard, getting to his feet to walk away, looking angry.

"Gag him. I've had enough of him." He huffed to Jace, who just nodded, going over.

Travis shook his head no quickly, tears in his eyes, frowning deeply. "No, no, please don't hurt him, please!"

Jack growled and tried to move away but Jace gagged him, Jack quickly growling, his voice muffled, Zack just smirking.

"Alrighty now, now that that's done, let's get to the rest of this business. We're not having as much fun as we should be. Besides, remember what we told Travis would happen if he blabbed that we haven't done yet?" Zack grinned as he started coming over to Travis, whose eyes got wider.

"No, no….pl-please…" Travis shook his head no, wishing this wasn't happening, praying a miracle would happen and him and Jack would be saved before anything else happened.

Zack just nodded with a smirk. "Yes….hell yes." He grinned as he pulled out Travis's phone which he had swiped while Travis was unconscious, Travis beginning to cry as he watched him start to dial, shaking his head no.

"No, no! Please, I-I-you can't call her, I won't let you do anything to her, stop!" Travis pleaded, gasping when Zack suddenly pulled out his gun and held it straight up against his head, Travis squeaking in fear, going rigid.

"Get over here, Jace, shut him up." Zack just huffed and Travis whimpered as he could hear Jack's muffled protests behind him, continuing to watch Zack in fear as he put the phone up to his ear, nearly choking on a sob.

"N-No!" But Jace came over and cupped a hand over his mouth to quiet him, Travis whimpering as he tried to shake his head no, his voice muffled, crying as he trembled with fear, the gun still to his head.

He couldn't take his eyes off of Zack, watching him fearfully, his heart practically stopping when Zack smirked and started speaking into the phone.

"Hello, Vic."

* * *

Vic frowned at the unfamiliar voice over the phone, her caller ID having said it was Travis but this was clearly not him, making her frown.

"Uh, who is this?"

"My name's Zack, I'm a friend of Travis's." The man stated, sounding a little cheerful and Vic frowned.

"Hold on, are you the same Zack that showed up on my doorstep not too long ago?"

"In the flesh, babe!" This Zack person seemed to laugh and Vic frowned, a little perplexed.

"Um, whatever, can I talk to Travis?" She just asked, wondering if Travis could clear it up for her.

"Oh actually you can't right now, no, he's uh, he's a little tied up at the moment…." Zack seemed to chuckle, Vic's eyebrows furrowing.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She demanded softly, hearing Zack clear his throat, his voice suddenly turning serious.

"Alright, sister, just listen: I've got your best friend here with me and if you don't do what I say, I'm going to kill him."

"What?" Vic's eyes widened, a wave of fear washing over her quickly as she began to frown.

"Yes, my buddy and I have a gun pointed to his head and we're not afraid to use it."

Horrified, Vic suddenly thought she could hear muffled whimpers in the background as Zack spoke, frightening her further, quickly getting scared for her best friend.

"Who-Who the hell are you? Wh-Where's Travis? Is he alright?!"

Zack seemed to scoff. "Relax sweets, he's fine. But if you want him to live, you're going to have to do as I say, otherwise you're never going to see your best friend again."

Vic suddenly wondered if she should call the police, wide-eyed. "Wh-What do you want? Is-Is Travis alright?!"

"All you have to do is get here as soon as you can, alone, without telling anybody else what's going on, you understand me? If you tell anyone about this, anyone, Travis dies!" Zack growled and Vic flinched, feeling herself almost nod into the phone, scared, already starting to grab her keys to go for her car.

"Okay, Okay, I won't tell, I promise!"

"And especially no cops, if you call the police, your friend is f****** dead!"

Vic nearly gasped, tears in her eyes. "Okay, alright, I won't call the cops I swear, just don't hurt Travis!"

"Good. So when you show up, it better just be you there." Zack sneered, starting to tell her the address of the abandoned warehouse where he and Jace had ran off to, Vic listening as she hopped into her car, frowning deeply.

She could hear the muffled whimpering again behind Zack's voice which she could only assume must be Travis, her eyes welled with tears, scared.

"Okay, okay, I-I'm leaving now," She whimpered softly as she waited for Zack to finish, starting to drive off. "Just please, tell me if he's alright, please don't hurt him!"

"Well then, you can hear from him yourself, sweets." Zack spoke and then Vic could hear him moving the phone around, practically gasping when she heard Travis.

"Vic, don't do it, don't listen to them! Whatever you do, don't come here, it's a trap, it's a trap!" Travis's voice rushed, sounding terrified, Vic wondering if they really had him at gunpoint, knowing he must be so scared right now.

"Travis?! Travis, are you alright?!" She cried with a deep frown, her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Vic, don't come here, no matter what! It's just a trap! They're going to ra—Oww!" Travis suddenly yelped in pain as it sounded like somebody hit him and he quickly began to whimper, sounding hurt.

"No! Travis!" Vic shouted fearfully, holding her breath when she heard Zack speak again.

"Ignore him. If you don't do as I say, we'll kill him. Understood?"

"Yes, yes, I understand, I'll be there, just please don't hurt him!" Vic pleaded in a scared voice, eyes wide with fear as she heard Zack chuckle.

"Thank you, Vic. We look forward to seeing you there." He said slowly with a sort of happy voice before he hung up, Vic's heart racing as she put the phone down and tried to focus on driving, a million thoughts running through her head but they were all on one thing and one thing only: rescuing her best friend.

* * *

Vic walked in when she discovered the door was left unlocked, wandering in cautiously as she gripped her purse tightly, wide-eyed as she quickly began to look around.

Quickly she spotted Travis.

"Travis!" She then spotted Jack not too far away from him, eyebrows furrowing, not understanding why he was here either, seeing he was tied up as well. "Jack?"

Then she noticed Jace was standing beside him, getting even more confused. "Jace?"

Both Jack and Travis were shaking their heads no at her, Jack unable to speak, each of their eyes wide. "Vic, no! Get out of here, run!" Travis shouted with a pleading voice, looking scared, horrified to see she had even came, not wanting her hurt.

Vic didn't listen to him, only coming closer, looking at Jace, wondering if he was being held captive too, but then why would he be untied and not the others…? "What's going on here?"

"Vic, no, he's—!" Travis shouted but then another voice spoke, startling Vic.

"Oh yeah, you don't know yet, do you?" Zack smirked as he appeared behind Vic, coming towards her. "At least Travis managed to at least keep that a secret before he went on and blabbed…." He snorted, rolling his eyes.

Vic turned to face him, wide-eyed with a sort of accusing look, quickly spotting his gun, knowing he must be the one behind all this, Jace meanwhile now coming up behind her as well.

"Wh-What's going on? Le-Let them go." She spoke in a shaky voice, trying not to look too frightened, eyeing Zack closely.

"V-Vic, run, please, run!" Travis was whimpering behind her, sounding like he was crying.

"What's going on?" Zack repeated with a sly look, coming closer with a grin, approaching her. "I'll tell you what's going on as soon as I-" He started to reach out and grab her arm but Vic's eyes went narrow and she swung her purse, hitting him directly in the face before he could touch her.

"Gah!" Zack cried out, faltering.

Jace wrapped his arms around her throat to grab her but Vic reacted quickly and pulled free, whipping around as she grabbed pepper spray out of her purse, spraying it in his face quickly, Jace immediately screaming in pain, stepping back to hold his face, unable to see.

Zack snarled and wrapped his arms around her firmly, cussing when she tried to fight him, forcefully pushing her to the ground as he got ontop of her, Vic crying out in fear, doing her best to struggle and fight against him.

Travis screamed as he watched, shaking his head no in horror, crying out as he watched them, terrified, tears running down his face as he tried to yank at the ropes desperately to get free. "Vic! NO!"

Vic managed to punch Zack as hard as she could in the nose, making him scream, but he quickly roared in anger and slapped her as hard as he could, Travis and Jack both able to hear the sound, horrifying them further.

Jace shook his head after wiping at his eyes that were now red but he was still able to see, coming back over to them and joining Zack ontop of Vic, each starting to pull and rip at her shirt to get it unbuttoned, hitting her when she would fight them.

Travis cried out and couldn't watch as Vic screamed out and kicked and flailed underneath them, unable to defend herself with two of them, Travis horrified at the sound of her cries, making him sob.

Jack meanwhile was watching in fury, pulling and struggling at the ropes like a madmen, snarling under his gag as he practically hopped up and down in the chair, trying to get free to save her, watching in horror when Zack and Jace would hit her, crying out.

By now they had gotten Vic's top unbuttoned and were each pinning her down to grab at her, mostly Zack, who laughed the entire time, Vic crying as blood ran down her face as they wouldn't stop hitting her as she did her best to struggle, gasping and choking when Zack got his hands around her throat and squeezed, choking her just for the hell of it.

He laughed when he finally let her go, Vic screaming out when she could breathe again, kicking and shoving at them to get them away but she was terribly weakened, her face bleeding badly, Zack just punching her again, cackling.

Travis was sobbing from where he remained tied in the chair, unable to watch but he could hear how awful it was, fearing they might kill her, crying out. "V-Vic! Vic!"

Vic, though hardly with any strength left, was still trying to fight and get their hands off her but Jace smacked her and quickly she went limp as she fell unconscious, going still, Zack just laughing.

Travis raised his head when her screams had abruptly stopped, his heart stopping as he thought she may actually be dead. "V-Vic?" He peeped through tears, daring to look.

Zack huffed as they each stepped away from her, leaving her there on the ground, her chest still exposed, Jack quickly growling at them in anger, furious.

Travis sniffled, shaking, breathing heavily as he looked over to see his best friend lying lifeless, tears sliding down his face as he stared, in shock, feeling like he couldn't breathe as he nearly started hyperventilating. "V-V-Vic…."

Zack and Jace both made their way back over to him, Zack grinning. "Well that was fun….time for some more." He bent down and started untying the ropes that held Travis down, who hardly noticed, unable to move, still in shock.

Zack got the ropes untied and Travis came back to his senses, jumping to his feet, not taking his eyes off Vic as he shoved past Jace and hurried over to her.

Jace frowned and looked upset as he turned after him but Zack just watched as he got to his feet with a smirk, not looking worried.

Travis raced over to Vic's side, quickly falling to his knees before her, trembling. "V-Vic? O-Oh Vic…."

Vic was still unconscious and her face hadn't stopped bleeding, looking pained even though she wasn't awake and Travis whimpered as he gazed down at her, crying as he gently began to cover her chest back up with her shirt.

"Vic, I-I'm so sorry….!" His voice shook as he choked on a sob, guilty that she had gotten hurt, knowing this wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for him, hating that he had let this happen when he should've tried harder to protect her.

Sobbing, he laid himself gently across her unconscious form, head resting against her stomach, taking her hand in his and giving it a squeeze, remaining close against her as he cried. "V-Vic….I'm sorry, I'm sorry….this is my fault….please forgive me…."

Jack watched with a sad look but Zack started coming over, peering down at Travis over his friend as if he were enjoying the sight before him, reaching down to grab him by his shirt when he felt he had seen enough.

"Alright, alright, it's your turn, hotshot…."

Travis let out a strangled gasp as he got grabbed and quickly tried to pull free, his eyes still on Vic as he reached out towards her, but Zack quickly threw him to the floor, Travis colliding into the ground hard, making him whimper.

He was going to start trying to get up or at least try to defend himself as he saw Zack starting to reach for him again but then Travis knew there wouldn't be any point and besides, Vic had just gotten beaten up all because of him; perhaps this should be his punishment, perhaps he should just stop trying to fight it and accept it now.

Besides, he was just so tired and scared it probably wouldn't do him any good anyways. So Travis remained still, shaking badly as he sniffled and cried, yelping when Zack grabbed him off the floor and punched him with a laugh.

Jace watched nearby as Zack hit Travis everywhere and threw him to the floor over and over, Travis not making any effort to defend himself, Jack trying to call out through his gag as he watched too, struggling against the ropes, hating to have to watch his friend getting hurt.

Travis landed on his side as Zack hit him again and he gasped in pain, panting, hurting badly by now after getting hit several times, whimpering but still he didn't move, not bothering to, just looking up with big, teary eyes, frowning when he had to spit out blood from his mouth.

Zack kicked him and laughed, picking him up and hitting him a few more times as he threw him to the ground again with a smile, Travis holding back groans of pain, his face bleeding, terribly weak now, tears slowly moving down his face.

Even if he wanted to move, he wouldn't even be able to now, his body in too much pain.

Zack stood above him with a dangerous gleam in his eye, his wide smile seeming to take up half his face, slowly reaching down to pick up Travis again.

"And now for the moment I've been waiting for…." He grinned as he wrapped an arm around Travis's chest and pulled him to his feet, taking out his gun and pointing it at his head. Travis let out a small squeak but still didn't open his eyes, pained, struggling to even stand up straight, Zack holding him up.

"See you in the afterlife, sucker…." Zack smiled, eyeing him closely, finger moving towards the trigger.

Jace quickly took a step forward, a hand extended, wide-eyed. "Whoa whoa, Zack, what are you doing?"

"What's it look like I'm doing, dumba**?" Zack sneered at him, Travis faintly whimpering in his grip as he shook. "I'm going to kill him."

"Kill him? You can't kill him, you never said you were going to kill him, I-I never agreed to have any part in killing him…." Jace frowned, his eyes big, looking genuinely concerned.

"Relax, it's not like you're the one doin' it."

"No, Zack, you never said you would kill him. Th-That's murder. You can't kill him, I-I won't let you." His eyebrows furrowed as he swallowed hard.

Zack scowled as he raised a brow, slowly lowering his gun a little, Travis managing to peek an eye open with a faint whimper. "What do you mean I can't kill him? I'll do whatever I want." Zack huffed and Jace continued to frown.

"You can't kill him, he doesn't deserve that, I-I'm not having anything to do with it, you can't! I-I won't let you kill him!"

"What the hell do you care if I kill him or not, it's not like you actually care about him." Zack sneered.

"I do care about him!" Jace shouted, wide-eyed. "And I won't let you kill him!"

Zack's eyebrows slowly furrowed, eyeing him closely as he took a step closer, Travis quickly wincing as he had to move with him, hurting badly.

"You've fallen in love with him, haven't you?" Zack talked slowly with a frown and Travis opened his eyes at the words, looking at Jace who didn't answer, though his troubled expression of big eyes and deep frown said it all and Travis felt his mouth fall open, shocked.

Zack started to laugh, grinning. "You actually fell in love with him! Ha!"

"Yes, I love him!" Jace frowned as he balled his fists at his sides, licking his lips nervously. "So what?!"

Travis was still frowning deeply with his mouth agape, wide-eyed, not able to believe it, shocked.

"Well now it means that it's only going to be that much more enjoyable for me when I kill him." Zack grinned and pointed the gun back at Travis's head, who quickly flinched.

"No!" Jace cried with a frightened look and leapt forward, tackling Zack to the ground, knocking all three of them down, Travis yelping though luckily the gun didn't go off.

He managed to crawl away a little as he sat up quickly, frightened as he watched Zack and Jace begin to fight, Zack trying to punch Jace away and reach for his gun with a snarl but Jace fought him back.

Quickly they were wrestling, each one of 'em swearing, Zack punching Jace in the nose. "You traitorous bastard!"

Jace rolled Zack onto his back to pin him down, punching him back with a snarl, looking just as furious himself.

Travis watched fearfully, shaking, gaping, honestly not sure who was going to win, flinching when he saw Zack kick Jace off him and scramble towards his fallen gun.

"Lousy son of a-"

Travis gaped and almost whimpered as he crawled away further, frightened as Zack grabbed his gun and pointed it straight towards him, Travis fearful this would be it for him, terrified.

"No!" Jace screamed and kicked the gun out of Zack's hand, who yelped, the gun sliding across the floor.

Zack cradling his hand, Jace practically scrambled after the gun, fumbling with it as he picked it up.

Zack swore and started to get up, looking livid, blood coming out of his nose. "Jace, you motherf*****, I'm going to kill you!"

"Stay back!" Jace yelled, pointing the gun right at him, holding it with both hands.

Zack glared, smirking with a dangerous smile as he pushed himself up. "Jace, I'm going to kill you and then, imma kill your new lover, Trav-"

"No!" Zack was cut off as Jace yelled and fired the gun, shooting Zack in the chest, who fell back to the ground.

Travis gasped and tried not to scream when he heard the gun go off, watching the both of them in horror as Zack's shirt started to turn red with blood.

Zack's hand went over the fresh wound with a shocked expression, looking betrayed, eyes going narrow as he looked back up at Jace, moving to get up again. "Why you little-"

Jace fired again, Zack falling back to the ground, looking more pained this time, his exhaling breaths sounding like he was dying, not getting back up.

Travis trembled as he watched, holding his breath fearfully as Zack shook, clearly dying, his eyes going closed, letting out what seemed to be his final exhale, a sort of sigh.

Travis couldn't take his eyes away; sure he was used to people dying right in front of him, but even though Zack was a terrible person, he was still someone he knew and Travis just literally watched him get killed right in front of him.

By now Vic had regained consciousness and she too, along with Jack, watched Zack die fearfully from the other side of the room, everyone wide-eyed, including Jace, who shook.

He closed his eyes and almost seemed to shudder, lowering the gun, setting it down on the ground, just before Zack's feet. Seeming to be more relaxed now, though still appearing to be a little shaken up, he turned to Travis, looking concerned.

"Oh Travis…." He started but Travis flinched away and made to crawl away again, appearing spooked, looking up at him with big, fearful eyes, afraid he was going to hurt him.

"Hey, i-it-it's okay," Jace frowned at him, holding out his hands gently, talking in a quieter voice, looking sincere. "I-I'm not going to hurt you. I-It-It's over now."

Travis glanced once at the still body where Zack lay dead, frowning deeply, looking at Jace as if he didn't believe him. "I-Is it true? Wh-What Zack said?" He almost peeped, his voice sounding frightened, watching Jace come to him with a sympathetic look, though he still appeared mindfully cautious.

"I-It's true," He nodded, almost sighing, bending down to Travis's level, slowly putting his hands on his shoulders gently, looking at him with sincere eyes. "I-I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you, b-but I did. I was going to tell you, but I couldn't….this whole time, I…." His voice trailed off as he seemed to hang his head, looking away.

Travis didn't know how to answer, still shaking, avoiding looking directly at him, frowning deeply.

"Oh Travis, I'm so sorry." Jace lifted his head to apologize, looking so concerned for him, suddenly seeming like such a nice person who could never hurt anyone, Travis wondering where this side of him had been this whole time.

"I-I hate myself for what I did to you," Jace continued, his gentle hands still on Travis's shoulders. "Are-are you alright, are you hurt?"

It seemed like a pretty stupid question to ask since Travis's face was bleeding and he could barely move, Jace having been one of the ones who had hurt him just hours ago but even though Travis was badly hurt, that wasn't what he was thinking about now.

"My-My friends…." He looked at Jace with big eyes, just wanting them to be okay, knowing they had yet to get out of there and be safe. He felt so guilty for them getting hurt.

Jace frowned as he seemed to remember, giving Travis a nod. "Right, i-i'll help them…."

Jace stood and started heading over to Jack, Travis turning to where Vic lay on the ground, now sitting up, gaping when he saw her again, starting to crawl to her the best he could, wincing with pain.

Vic crawled towards him as well, looking frightened, embracing him when he came close enough, wrapping her arms around him tightly. "Travis, Travis, are you alright?"

Travis almost started crying as he hugged her, the two of them still on the floor, Travis not letting go of her, frowning deeply as she was shaking, hating that she was hurt, blood down her face just like his. "V-Vic! Vic, I'm sorry!"

"Travis, I'm scared, you-you're hurt…." Vic was breathing heavily, trying not to look over at Zack's dead body as she hugged him, Travis frowning deeply, just as scared as she was, still clinging to her.

"Vic, I-"

Jace suddenly yelped from across the room and the two of them gasped, looking over, seeing Jack was punching him, slamming him up against the wall, swearing angrily.

Travis's eyes went wide, frowning deeply at him. "Jack, Jack no! Stop!"

Jack snarled and kept Jace against the wall, who frowned but didn't try and fight back. "No Travis!" Jack shouted, his fist raised. "Jace hurt you, he hurt all of us! I'm going to kill him for what he did to you!" He punched Jace in the stomach again, who winced in pain, nearly doubling over.

"Jack, stop," Travis called out again, frowning. "Please, he just saved our lives, let him go."

Jack growled and shook his head, clenching and unclenching his fist as he glared furiously at Jace, who cowered a little, frowning.

"Jack." Travis frowned as he watched, Vic's arms still wrapped around him tightly, Jack frowning as he didn't want to stop but he couldn't ignore his friend, scowling as he lowered his fist.

"Fine. I won't kill you. But only cause Travis said so." He gave Jace a shove with a final glare, quickly turning to come over to his friends, suddenly looking concerned.

"Travis, you alright? Vic?"

"Jack, are you okay?" Travis just frowned at him, keeping Vic close, frowning when Jack reached over to grab his chin, trying to examine his face and head.

"I'm fine," Jack just huffed. "You need to lie back, Travis, we got to get you to the hospital, now. Anyone got a phone, we need to call the police."

"I got my phone in my purse." Vic stated and started to get up, Travis grabbing her arm despite Jack trying to push him down onto his back gently. "Vic, no, you're hurt…"

"Travis, you're worse than I am, it's okay," Vic frowned at him and pushed herself to her feet, going over to where her purse had fallen.

"Travis, lie back…." Jack was trying to tend to him, Travis continuing to sit back up, hardly seeming concerned with his own injuries but rather theirs.

Jace bent down beside them to try to help and Jack snarled, immediately shoving him away. "Hey get away from him!" He snapped. "Don't you lay a finger on him."

"Jack," Travis frowned at him softly and Jack pushed him to his back gently, noticing he was starting to look weaker, frowning as he slid his arms under him and scooped him up, carrying him.

Travis winced at the movement and squeezed his eyes shut, looking pained.

"Easy buddy, I got you." Jack frowned down at him in his arms, noticing Travis's head was still bleeding. "We'll get you to the hospital. Vic?"

Vic, who was on the phone with the police, nodded and came over to Jack, looking at Travis worriedly as they started to walk out, Jack going as quick as he could with Travis in his arms, Jace following behind them.

"We'll take my car," Vic nodded to Jack as she gave the address to the police, the four of them heading over as soon as they were out.

"Jack, my head hurts….h-how bad is it?" Travis whimpered out quietly, seeming to become drowsy, his pain worsening.

Jack was starting to place him in the backseat of Vic's car, being careful. "Hey, don't worry about that, the doctors will help you out, alright buddy?"

Jace started to get in the back on the other side and Jack immediately came around and shoved him away, snarling. "Hey! You stay away from him! You're sitting in the front with me, where you can't touch him…." He snapped, glaring.

Jace frowned but kept quiet, going to the front, watching Vic get in next to Travis with big eyes, her quickly moving Travis so he was leaned up against her, head in her lap.

Jack hopped into the driver's seat and hadn't even put his seatbelt on before he ripped out of there, driving furiously quick.

Vic tended to Travis in the back after hanging up with the police but she could only do so much. "Jack, he's losing consciousness!"

She was using parts of her ripped shirt to try and stop the bleeding on his head and stomach but as soon as they became soaked it made little affect.

"Dammit!" Jack swore and drove faster, shaking his head, worried for Travis, knowing his injuries were bad, having watched Zack beat the life out of him right before his eyes.

Jace turned to look back with big eyes, frowning deeply. "I-Is he hurt real bad?" He looked guilty, watching Travis with a longing look.

Vic managed to look up at him with an accusing look, glaring. "Unfortunately yes, he is, no thanks to you." She almost growled and Jace frowned, quickly turning back to the front.

Travis couldn't keep his eyes open, his whole body hurting, his consciousness fading, shaking. "V-Vic?" He managed to whisper out, sounding pained and weakened. "I-I'm sorry."

His weight sunk further into her lap as he fell unconscious and Vic frowned at him deeply, her eyes teary, holding back tears. "Dammit, Travis, you're going to be okay!

You'll be okay…..!"

**A/N: Decided to leave you all on a cliffhanger because I know you love them...**


	12. New Life

Travis's eyes fluttered open and the first thing he saw as his vision refocused and a new feeling of numb pain overcame him, were his friends, Jack and Vic, who were sitting beside him, Vic's head lying against Jack's shoulder.

At first, Travis didn't quite know where he was, almost wondering if he were dead, but as he saw he was lying in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar room with unfamiliar walls, he recognized he was in a hospital.

Jack and Vic quickly sat up when they saw him awake, suddenly looking hopeful, Jack reaching out to grab ahold of his hand. "Hey Buddy, you're awake…."

"Travis…." Vic breathed out in relief with a tired smile, her eyes seeming lit up with happiness.

Travis managed to grin at them tiredly, happy to see them. "Hey guys, you okay?" He was glad to see Vic's face was now cleaned up and bandaged, relaxed to see she no longer appeared hurt.

"We're fine, buddy."

"Vic, you're-you're okay?" He asked just to be sure, looking at her with guilt, still feeling terrible about it.

"I'm alright, Travis." She just smiled at him.

"Good, because Ripley woulda killed me if you weren't." He sighed in relief, earning some soft chuckles from them.

"And am I okay?" He blinked, frowning a little, struggling to remember what had happened after leaving the warehouse.

"You are now. The doctors found nothing serious, don't worry. Except for some cracked ribs and major bruising, but Travis, you are going to be fine." Vic was smiling down at him, it now her turn to be holding his hand. "I just wish we would've known sooner so none of this would've happened…" She frowned a little and Travis remembered all that had happened, realizing the truth now had to be completely spilt.

"I got her caught up for you, Trav," Jack said quietly, looking serious. "Though I don't know if I should've been the one to tell her."

Travis frowned a little, suddenly feeling bad, sighing. "I-I know, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Vic. If I woulda just said something, none of this would've happened and you guys wouldn't have gotten hurt. This is all my fault…." He frowned deeply, looking sad and his friends frowned at him.

"Hey, no, don't blame yourself," Jack said to him. "This is not your fault. Now look, we don't have to talk about this now, alright? I called everyone from the station, they're gonna stop by soon, okay?"

Travis smiled a little to hear that, wanting to feel comforted by all his friends, it feeling like the first time in forever that he actually felt like himself and that people loved him again. "Mmmm, good. Is-Is Jace here?"

He probably shouldn't have asked the question so soon but Travis was curious to know, after what had just happened with Jace confessing his love to him.

Jack quickly scowled and Vic's posture quickly shifted too. "He's right outside. I told him I wasn't going to let him see you." Jack huffed with a nod towards the glass window where Travis quickly looked to indeed see Jace right outside, watching them with a sort of sad look.

Travis just remained calm. "I'd like to talk to him."

"What?" Jack's eyes went narrow, both of them frowning at him. "Why would you-"

"Jack, it's alright, I'll be fine."

"No, I'm not letting him near you, not after what he did to you!" Jack protested and Travis just continued to frown at him.

"Jack. It's alright." He just stated softly with a calm look and Jack looked away with an angry huff, clearly annoyed, not wanting anything more to do with Jace.

But nevertheless he stood up and slowly walked out to gesture for Jace to come in, watching him with narrow eyes.

Jace looked at him a little wearily with a frown and as he passed, Jack hissed into his ear so Travis couldn't hear. "Don't try anything with him or you're dead."

Jace just frowned and ignored him, going over to the other side of the bed, feeling Vic and Jack's hard gaze on him as they remained in the room with them.

As Jace sat down and got to look at Travis up-close, his expression quickly morphed into concern. "Travis, are you alright?"

He tried to take Travis's hand into his but Travis moved it away, looking at Jace with a kind of neutral expression, not looking at him happily but not angrily either. "Yeah, I'm okay, thanks."

"Oh, I am so sorry, for-for all of this. It should never have gotten that far, I-I had no idea Zack was going to try to kill you! I-I should've killed him a long time ago, I-I should've killed him the minute he hurt you, the-the minute he touched you…." Jace frowned deeply, his face etched with concern and a look of innocence, but it was all genuine, as he truly did love Travis, he had this entire time, even before Zack had gotten involved.

On the other side of the bed, Jack and Vic's eyes narrowed as they listened to what Jace said, Jack's hands on his hips as he stood close to Travis's feet, practically trying to peer over Jace's form to keep a close eye on him.

Travis swallowed as he frowned at Jace. "I-I can't believe you actually killed him."

"I-I had to!" Jace frowned with big eyes. "He was going to kill you! Besides, he was an awful man and I never should've gotten involved with him to do this to you. I regret all those times I hurt you, Travis, I-I hate myself for it. But hey, now that he's gone, it's okay now, because you're safe and we can be together in peace." He smiled and Travis frowned a little, thinking.

"So-So you're saying, you were actually in love with me the entire time? This whole time?"

Jace sighed, his frown returning. "I know, I know, I hate myself for not telling you and playing the part all those times, I-I just didn't know how to tell you! I love you so much, Travis, I have never met another guy like you. And-and I wanna be with you, spend the rest of my life with you. And now that you know, we get to be together and you can be happy again and that'll make me happy cause I'll be with you." Jace practically beamed at him and Travis just frowned, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Jace, as flattered as I am that you fell in love with me…..I can't be with you." He shook his head no slowly, talking in a soft, serious voice, Jace's smile fading.

"What?"

"I can't be with you." Travis repeated. "Not after what happened."

Jace frowned, his expression slowly morphing into anger. "Is-Is this because I killed Zack? Is that what this is?"

"Partially, but also-"

"No, we're-we're supposed to be together! I-I finally confessed my love to you, I-I thought we had a thing. Wh-Why don't you want to love me back?" He searched Travis's face with wide eyes, looking half concerned and half angry all at once, Travis just looking at him with a completely serious face.

"I can't love you back, Jace, because you raped me." He spoke in a slow voice and the room quickly went quiet. Jack and Vic's eyes went wide, both looking shocked, unable to believe what they had heard.

Jace's eyes widened before flickering, almost looking betrayed. "B-But-But we had sex before that, I-I was just-"

"Jace, it's over." Travis interrupted with a frown, completely serious, shifting his gaze to the window where he saw police officers waiting outside his room.

"Officers," He called. "If you're looking for the man who killed Zack, this is him, right here." He nodded to Jace, watching them come in and head towards him.

Jace was just staring at Travis with a shocked look, unable to believe this was happening. "B-But-But Travis," He started as the officers came and grabbed him by the arms. "I love you."

Travis didn't answer but just watched as they took Jace outside without another word, handcuffing him. Jace stared back at him with a betrayed look, eyes narrowed, staring back with a new fire in his eyes before the cops took him, the room now silent as it was now just the three of them.

"Finally, he's gone." He heard Jack huff under his breath and Travis just closed his eyes a moment, letting out a sigh, feeling like all the weight on his shoulders had just been lifted.

"It's okay, Travis, he's gone now." Vic said quietly, taking his hand in hers as Jack sat down again on the opposite side.

"Yeah, that sorry son of a b**** won't be able to bother you ever again."

Travis opened his eyes, frowning softly as he nodded slowly. "Yeah."

"Travis, is-is what you said really true? Did he really….?" Vic's soft voice trailed off as she looked at him with worry and Travis just nodded slowly, knowing exactly what they were thinking.

"Yep." Was all he could say, not knowing any other way of saying it. "It's true."

They seemed to look shocked all over again, though Jack looked more angry if anything, but Travis wasn't really watching them, instead watching out the door, lost in thought.

Now that this was all over, with Zack dead and Jace now going to jail, his life would be able to go back to normal and not having felt like his life had been normal in a long time, Travis wasn't sure how he should feel. He hadn't been able to feel happy for so long now, would he really be able to go back to how things once were?

* * *

3 Days Later

Travis looked out the window of Jack's truck, gazing at his house anxiously, frowning as he stared a good long minute.

Jack watched him from the driver's seat as they were parked right outside. "Should we wait?"

"No no, it's alright, I-I just need a minute." Travis said quietly, trying to prepare himself mentally.

The last few days had been hard; even though Zack and Jace were gone, that didn't mean Travis had fully recovered from what he had been through. Physically maybe, but not mentally.

Even though his friends had all came to see him at the hospital and spent a lot of time with him, Travis still felt discouraged and mildly depressed, feeling just as lonesome as he did before, just as sad.

He assumed it was mostly because all his friends had found out what had happened to him and now he nearly felt ashamed that they knew, not thinking they were able to understand what had happened, that they would just pity him for the sake of it instead.

He still had the lingering sense of whether or not they were actually friends who cared about him, having thought that for so long now, he wasn't sure if he could otherwise. He knew he shouldn't think of his friends this way, but by now it was completely engraved in his mind and he couldn't help it.

Travis had went through something so traumatic, the second hardest thing he's ever went through in his life, having spent most of those days feeling sad and completely alone, it was going to take a lot of time for him to be able to recover.

"Remember, we don't have to do this if you're not ready," Vic's voice from the backseat met his ears, her voice soft and gentle. "You can still stay over at my place if you'd like."

Travis sighed quietly, hanging his head a little. "No no, it's alright, I-I'm ready." He got out of the car and Vic and Jack walked up beside him, Jack placing a gentle hand on his shoulder when he froze before the door again.

Travis frowned, but his friends were all going to be there soon to welcome him home and he knew this was something he had to do, even though the thought of being in his house again was paining him, the memories of what happened there being what haunted him, hurt him.

But nevertheless, he tried to put on a brave face, as he knew Jack and Vic beside him were waiting, opening the door slowly, finally entering inside.

He expected everything to be the same as how it had been when they had left, but Travis was surprised to see a huge banner hung up that said, 'Welcome Home!' with a table of presents just below it, also decorated with balloons and streamers.

He couldn't help but grin as he started to go over. "Wha-you guys! When did you manage to do all this?" He smiled at the banner as Jack and Vic joined him.

"Oh it wasn't a problem. We just wanted to make this special for you." Vic said happily as she smiled at him.

Travis admired the banner with a grin but as he looked over the pile of presents and decorations, looking at where he was standing in his dining room, thinking of the fact the banner said 'Welcome Home,' remembering what had happened to him here, seeing the walls were still bare where all of his pictures of Michael once were, Travis quickly began to start crying, suddenly overwhelmed with sadness again.

Jack and Vic quickly frowned at him worriedly, it not the first time Travis had cried since the hospital, as he still seemed miserable most of the time, crying often, and knowing all of what he had been through and what with being with him for so long now, they just wanted to be there for their friend and help him.

"Travis, what's wrong?" Vic frowned at him in concern, talking to him in her soft, caring voice, putting a hand on his shoulder gently, Travis's hands at his eyes as he let out a sniffle.

"I-I just….I just still feel terrible…" He whimpered out in a broken voice, tears running down his face, shaking his head as he cried, looking heartbroken.

Vic frowning, she glanced at Jack. "Uh Jack, why don't you give us a minute?"

Jack nodded wordlessly with a frown as he glanced again at Travis before he stepped out, allowing them to be alone, Vic able to do a much better job at comforting Travis than he could.

"Don't cry, Travis….tell me what's wrong…." Vic rubbed his back in circles, keeping close.

Travis sniffled, trying to stop crying, embarrassed, looking at her with a frown. "I-It-It's just….I-I can't, I-I'm still upset and I know the others would rather be anywhere else than here. They don't want to see me….plus, I'd just make them all sad and I don't want to make them sad…."

"Travis…." Vic grabbed him by the arms gently, looking him in the eye. "You're not going to make everybody sad. And of course they want to be here, they want to be here for you."

"No, no they don't…." Travis shook his head sadly. "You don't have to pretend, Vic, I know they don't care."

"Of course they care, Travis. We care about you so much, we love you. You're our friend and we would do anything for you. Please, you have to understand there are so many people who care about you…." Vic spoke slowly and with a soft voice, showing him she was honest, watching him sniffle again.

"It's just, when Zack and Jace were here, I-I was so lonely and all alone, it-it still hurts, so much…"

"Oh honey," Vic pulled him into a careful hug, swaying with him slowly. "You're not alone anymore, Trav. We're all here for you. And it's okay if you're still hurting, we're going to stay with you and help you until you get better again."

Travis was comforted by her hug, glad to be held by her, frowning. "B-But what if I don't get better? Th-They hurt me so bad, Vic, I-I dunno if I can be happy again."

"I know they hurt you, honey, but you're going to get better, okay? Jack and I and the rest of us, we're going to help you get better, okay?" She pulled out of the hug to offer him a small smile, Travis wiping at his eye, slowly nodding, trying his best to believe her.

"I-I want to get better. I wanna be happy again so bad…" He started in a quiet voice, frowning deeply, his eyes sad. "But I guess crying all the time doesn't help. I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't be sorry for feeling sad, okay?" Vic frowned at him. "There is nothing for you to be sorry for, alright? None of this is your fault."

"But-But you guys got hurt 'cause of me. And-And I still miss Michael. I wish he were here with me, Vic, I miss him so much."

"I know honey, we all wish Michael were still here with you. But he's still in your heart, Trav, and in your memories, that's keeping him alive. And I'm sure he'd be proud of you for that. And don't you ever forget how much he loved you, don't you ever think he didn't love you, alright?"

Travis nodded slowly. "I know he loved me, Vic. It's just that all this happening made me miss him even more now," He was trying to look at the walls to see Michael again, forgetting the pictures weren't there, frowning as he looked away again. "I think what I really need now is to have someone here for me, to-to be my friend, so I won't be lonely anymore."

Vic took his hands in hers, smiling hopefully at him. "We are here, Travis. Your friends are right here with you and we are never going to let you be alone again, or let anything happen to you. Understood?"

Travis nodded, managing to give a faint smile. "Okay. Thanks, I-I know this can't be easy for you guys, to put up with me being such a sad sack. I really appreciate you two sticking around." He glanced at Jack, who came back into the room, coming over with a nod.

"Of course, Travis, we're always here for you." Vic said gently, looking him in the eye. "We're going to cheer you up, no matter what it takes."

"Thanks, Vic." Travis smiled at her as he wiped the rest of his tears away, Jack putting his hand on his shoulder.

"You feeling better, buddy?"

Travis nodded. "For now. I just really wish I could have all my pictures of Michael back." He was glancing at the walls again with a forlorn gaze. "It'll take forever to go through them all and buy new frames."

Jack and Vic were glancing at each other with a grin. "No it won't." Jack huffed. "See those presents there? Open 'em."

Travis frowned a little and eyed them a little curiously, slowly going over to the table, picking up one of the bigger presents, ripping off the wrapping paper. He soon saw it was a large picture frame, one that could hold several pictures, assuming the others were all frames also, appearing similar.

Surprised, Travis held it up and looked at them in wonder, as if he didn't understand, Vic and Jack just grinning.

"We all pitched in and bought you new frames, figured you could use 'em." Jack grinned proudly and Travis looked touched, feeling honored.

"Wow," He looked over all the presents, grinning and shaking his head all at once. "You-You guys did all that for me?"

"And we're going to help you hang 'em all up too." Vic was beaming at him, Travis's eyes glowing with a smile. "Aw you guys, thank you."

He came up and hugged them both, a warm feeling in his chest, suddenly grateful and happy to be with them, making him smile. "This really means a lot."

The doorbell suddenly rang and Travis looked up, Jack patting his shoulder. "Come on, let's have some fun."

"Wait." Travis stopped and frowned, second-guessing himself. "I-I dunno if they wanna-"

"Travis, they're here for you. Alright?" Vic smiled at him hopefully, a gleam in her eyes, trying to show him it was okay.

Travis still wasn't entirely sure but he let out a sigh and nodded, watching Jack go to the door to let everyone in.

Maya and Andy came in first with happy smiles, the rest of the guys following after them, a chorus of warm welcomes filling the air as they all filed inside, Maya heading towards Travis with a smile as she carried a frosted cake.

Travis greeted them with a polite smile, shaking his head a little when he saw the cake. "A cake, ah, really, you guys didn't have to…."

"Well she's got the cake, and I have the surprise present." Lucas Ripley came in last with a smile, a white ball of fur in his arms as he carried Milo.

Travis's expression quickly became surprised as soon as he saw him. "Milo? Oh, Milo!"

Ripley brought him over and gave him to Travis, Milo already yipping and wagging his tail excitedly, licking Travis's face everywhere, making Travis laugh, happy to see him and hold him close again. "Oh, I missed you, too!"

"Now that you're back home, he's all yours again," Dean nodded with a grin as he watched, having been watching over Milo for him this whole time. "And please do, because he is quite the handful." He said with a raised brow, Travis just chuckling, Milo still in his arms.

"I will gladly take him back, Dean. I've really missed him…" He smiled as he looked his dog in the eyes and nuzzled him, holding him close, already feeling so much better to be with him again, it feeling good to smile and be surrounded by all his friends.

"Okay, everyone come and get a slice of cake!" Maya called, having already taken the liberty of going over to the counter where she and Andy were cutting up the cake together, Jack also already starting to hand out some beers. Everyone headed over and began chatting with one another, having a good time.

Travis looked around him, at all his friends there with him in his house, pleased to see everyone together and looking so happy, not even flinching when Ben or Dean would pat him on the shoulder and tell him they were glad he was alright, feeling at ease for once, happy actually.

And with that, Travis smiled, because he knew everything was going to be okay again.

**A/N: Stay tuned for the sequel!**


End file.
